Flames of Purgatory
by rAiNwAtEr
Summary: Love happens in weird ways. It's often hidden behind the face of hate. Would you face the flames of purgatory to have your love returned? When by the gods your love should never be. But harbor a love too long and it will set your soul ablaze... Inusess
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi (sp?)

HELPER, MUST READ FIRST: Some of you might be confused about this story so let me fill you in. This story is based on A/U so everything is in present time. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their father are youkai, however the world does not know. The only human let in on the family secret was Miroku and you'll find out why. They conceal them self every time they leave the house with a spell. When Inuyasha puts the spell on he looks just like his human form on the anime. His father, when concealed has long black hair and green eyes compared to Inuyasha's eyes that turn purple. Sesshomaru however only conceals his eyes, nails, markings. Being proud and arrogant he refuses to change his hair color so that's why they tell people he has a hair condition. His eyes change to blue. Inuyasha is also a hanyou in this story. Well I hope this helped you. Please enjoy this chapter. Also before every chapter there will be a song posted.

Song name:

Change The World

Description:

Opening Theme

Song By:

V-6

Romaji Lyrics.

I want to change the world

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

(Instrumental)

kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo

nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu

kimi ni deasta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa

nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte

bokura mezameru

I want to change the world

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e

tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

---

Chapter 1

I sit here on my bed; staring at the created and dismayed moon. Every night is the same. I sit here fighting a loosing battle against sleep. Unlike other people who don't know what the dream world holds for them, I do. It's these dreams I weigh my war against. They are the cause that fuels my desire for him, always him. I love him, therefore I hate him. He is my brother, my hubris; he plagues my mind at all hours of the day and even worse at night. For at night I, like my brother and father, let our fake selves to the world melt away. Our demon features revealed inside the safety of our over sized home. My demon side makes my feelings for him that much stronger. It's hard to control my self, to deny my basic instinct, its need, but I must, it's prudent.

So here I sit, face upturned to the moon with a secret that slowly eats away at me. Is it so wrong to wish for love to replenish your own? He's all I ever wanted, but sadly the one thing I'll never get.

My eyes droop. I know I'm loosing the battle against sleep and I'll soon be dreaming about the one I hate to love. So I rest my head upon my pillow and close my eyes. His golden eyes look at me from behind my eyelids. Even before sleep he taunts me with what my dreams will hold so why hold back? As always I'll enjoy the dream and wake up hating myself for it.

-As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep. The last thought in his mind was of self hate but in his heart, he bleed for the one he calls 'brother'.-

Inuyasha woke to the whaling of his alarm clock. His clawed hand reached out for the dumfounded contraption and slapped it on the head silencing it. Cracking his eyes open to the brightly sun lit room Inuyasha groaned, the sound muffled into the pillow. He buried his face deeper into his pillow, shame written all over his face. Flashes of his dream the prier night ebbed past his tightly closed eyelids.

"Why", Inuyasha choked out into the silence of his bedroom, his voice filled with intense emotion.

A lone tear traveled from the corner of his left eye down to the slit between his lips, allowing him to taste his sorrow. His face contorted into rage at his own feelings.

Inuyasha slid out of bed with a look of deep self loathing on his face. The effects of last nights dream shone on his sheets.

"Disgusting", Inuyasha murmured to him self as he plucked the soiled sheets from his bed, placing them in the laundry to be washed.

As Inuyasha walked over to his dresser for clean cloths, he noticed his thighs felt sticky. His hand tightened on the draw handle as fresh waves of shame rippled through him. He grabbed a towel with his cloths for the day and marched out of his bedroom intending on washing away the rest of the evidence of his wet dream.

Inuyasha's room was located on the second floor of the huge one family house. At the top of the flight of stairs to the left down the end of the hall was Inuyasha's bedroom. To the right of the stairs down the same hallway was Sesshomaru's bedroom. In the middle of the hallway directly across from the stairs was the bathroom.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of the bathroom knob and was about to push it open when the door pulled back out of his hand. Standing now in the open doorway of the bathroom was Sesshomaru. He was wearing nothing but a towel rapped around his waist. His wet hair clung to his face and bare chest, the end of his silvery-white hair clinging to his rippled abs and his one exposed thigh. Droplets of water slid down his light bronzed skin. Inuyasha watched as a loan droplet of water slide down Sesshomaru's check, dropping to his chest steadily making it's way down his tight sculptured six-pack; past his belly button and finally disappearing from view under the towel at his waist.

Inuyasha loins were set on fire like hot malted rock. Larva seemed to be pumping through his veins. It took all his effort to swallow the moan in his throat that tried to pass his parted lips.

"Are you going to move anytime soon or are you going to stare at me until you snap out of your lustful state?" Sesshomaru inquired after sniffing the air.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts at the words his brother spat at him.

"I wasn't checking you out you over conceited jackass, I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." Inuyasha shot back hotly.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? I could hear you moaning all the way in my room. It must have been a good dream." Sesshomaru supplied coolly as he walked by Inuyasha heading for his bedroom.

"Asshole" Inuyasha shot back silently at Sesshomaru's retreating bare back.

Inuyasha quickly marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He stripped himself of his cloths and turned the shower on, adjusting the knob until steamy hot water shot out of the water spout. Then he slid the glass door back and steeped into the shower closing the door. The water came down on him like a waterfall. Droplets of hot water running rapidly down his well tone body. Everything about Inuyasha's body screamed real male.

He placed his forehead against the wall under the water spout, allowing the steamy liquid to hit his back. His beautiful silver waist length hair clung to his drenched body. His tight abs glistened and flexed with his hip movements. It was easy to say that Inuyasha was 'PURE' male.

"Why?", Inuyasha growled.

"Why do I love that asshole?"

"I'm not gay, yet he's all I want"

"Please, oh please God, take this pain away." Inuyasha hissed out while two tears mingled into the water.

Giving himself a quick washing, he shut off the water of his shower, slide the glass door open and stepped out. He dried himself quickly on a giant. fluffy, white towel and got dressed. Inuyasha departed from the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing baggy, cargo. blue jeans and a red shirt that said, "I wasn't born bad, I worked at it" in black letters on the front. He walked into his bedroom picked up a pair of socks from the floor, sniffed them to see of they were wearable and put them on.

"Man I have to do laundry" Inuyasha said as his lip curled at the very light sent of the sweaty sock.

"Being a demon sure has it's disadvantages" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he scanned his room for his blue baseball hat.

His eyes landed on the floor at the bottom of his bed, lying there was his hat. He picked his hat up, put it on and left his room down the stairs headed for the kitchen.

At the sound of the doorbell Inuyasha started to whisper a self concealing spell as he walked to the front door to answer it.

"Sotto mezameru, furikaeru, michi wo tozashi, sore dake de namida ga, bukura mezameru"

(A/N: If the wording is correct this should say...

Quietly awakening, closing off the way back, and that alone is enough, and so we awaken.)

Before opening the door Inuyasha looked into the door peep hole to see who was at the door. There on the other side of the door stood Inuyasha's best friend Miroku looking as goofy as ever in Inuyasha's opinion. Inuyasha opened the door fully and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Miroku, good to see you, come in."

Miroku smiled back at his friend taking in his appearance. He always marveled at the way Inuyasha looked in human form and demon form. The two looks clashed like night and day. Inuyasha's demon form was in it's own right beautiful. His hair a silvery-white, long claws that are unbreakable, golden sharp, cat slit eyes. He's human form was also breath taking. His hair, dark as midnight black, inhuman colored eyes a dark shade of purple. It never failed to amaze Miroku.

Miroku followed Inuyasha into the house shutting the door behind him. Walking though the pallor Miroku noticed all the windows were open in hopes of tempting a nonexistent breeze in.

"It's pretty hot for spring isn't it?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I'll say, I just got out of the shower and I'm already starting to sweat. This summer is going to be a killer." Inuyasha said as he dug into the refrigerator for two cans of coke for him and Miroku to drink.

Miroku nodded in agreement as Inuyasha handed him a can of soda. Once they both took a swig of their drinks, Inuyasha led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Miroku being the last one to walk in closed the door behind them and took a seat on Inuyasha's swiveled computer chair as Inuyasha plopped down on his bed.

"So what are we going to do this summer as soon as school lets out?" Miroku stated as he swiveled in circles on the computer chair.

"I don't know but I think my dad wants to take a Cruz to the Bahamas again" Inuyasha said as his head hit his pillow in boredom.

"Are you going to go?" Miroku asked with a yawn.

"I don't want to, my dad usually meets up with men from work and I'll be stuck wearing a penguin suit all summer." Inuyasha said resentfully.

"I think the right term for a penguin suit is a tuxedo. Besides at least your family got that kind of money to go places." Miroku bit out enviously.

"Want to trade places then?" Inuyasha said through a half grin as he threw a pillow at Miroku's head.

Miroku grabbed the pillow before it made contact with his head and threw it back at Inuyasha saying, "No way, I ratter be a bit on the poor side then get stuck with feelings like yours."

Inuyasha being caught off guard got hit in the head with his own pillow weapon.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he sat up.

"Well I guess I mean the feelings you harbor for Sesshomaru." Miroku said quietly.

"I have no idea what your talking about, I'm not gay." Inuyasha bit back.

"Come on, I see the way you look at him. Every girl in school has asked you out including some gay kids and you turned them down. I know you're not gay for anyone but your brother. I know you like girls; it just so happens that you fell in love with one boy, that's all I'm saying." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha let the conversation end knowing he couldn't convince Miroku otherwise, either that or he didn't really want to.

Being Saturday and there was no school. Miroku and Inuyasha played PS2 all day in Inuyasha's bedroom. By late afternoon they had successfully beaten all Inuyasha's new games and re-beaten a quarter of his old games and that's saying a lot. Around 6:00 o'clock they called it quiets and headed down stairs for a very late lunch.

"Ah, my ass is killing me and my thumbs feel like their going to fall off." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked into the kitchen hunched over.

Unfortunately for them Sesshomaru heard their conversation with his demon hearing.

"Why Inuyasha I never thought I'd see the day you would be broken in like a fairy. I was sure you were a ladies man, then again you should never judge a book by its cover." Sesshomaru said as the two walked into the kitchen.

Miroku finding a funny opportunity smacked Inuyasha on the ass and said, "Next time you want to join in Sesshomaru you know where your brother's bedroom is."

Sesshomaru smirked at Miroku's joke and decided to play one of his own. He walked across the kitchen to where the two stood. Then without warning, he rapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck pulling Inuyasha up against himself. He lowered his mouth to Inuyasha's ear and whispered...

"I look forward to that invitation..." Sesshomaru then proceeded to trace the tip of his tongue over the shell of Inuyasha's ear and added, "Inuyasha" in a light moan.

Placing a light kiss on his brother's check he released him and walked out of the kitchen, disappearing up stairs into his bedroom.

Inuyasha's feet seemed to be glued where he stood. His heart was running a marathon. His thighs throbbed with a fearsome heat. If a comet hit his house at that moment Inuyasha knew he could die happy.

Miroku seeing Inuyasha's state waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face to see if he had died while standing up.

"Nope still alive, I was sure that stunt would have killed him."

Inuyasha was so out of it his new concealing spell he was trying to master melted away leaving him standing in his true form. Finally coming to his senesces Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and into pallor, then dropped himself down on the couch.

"That bastard" Inuyasha muttered as he turned the TV on and started to flick through the channels.

Miroku soon followed suit and sat down on the couch. They watched some MTV, then some sports on ESPN. Soon the sun drifted from the sky to be replaced by the moon once again. With half lidded eyes Inuyasha looked up at the clock over the TV and saw it read, 11:00 o'clock. Inuyasha then turned left to see Miroku was already a sleep.

"He should just sleep over," Inuyasha said softly and closed his eyes to follow suit.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha woke to someone pushing him awake. He cracked his eyes open and growled low in his throat. Inuyasha being half youkai the growl was meant as a warning. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be glossed over he couldn't make out the person standing in front of him in the darkened room which was lit only by the light of the TV. The man gave a low growl back to Inuyasha that made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end. It was an authority growl which could come from no one else but his father.

"Sit up Inuyasha I want to speak to you before you go to bed." Inuyasha's father said in a mild voice.

Inuyasha sat up and looked up at the clock that now read 11:27 PM. He looked over to where Miroku should have been and noticed he was gone. Inuyasha's father noticed the questioned look on his son's face and said, "I woke Miroku up to ask if he wanted to sleep over. When he saw the time he declined and said goodnight and dashed home. He said something like being on punishment for going home so late with out a phone call home."

Inuyasha nodded at once and stood up to follow his father into the brightly lit kitchen. Inuyasha's golden eyes constricted from the sudden light. He hissed and turned off the kitchen light leaving his father and himself in darkness. He took a seat and so did his father. Then his father gave a high volume growl from the depths of his chest. Moments later footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs into the dark kitchen.

"You called father" Sesshomaru said with boredom as he took a seat across from Inuyasha.

The three sat at the kitchen table in the dark clearly being able to see fine. Through an open kitchen window a light wind blew in ruffling all three's long silvery hair. The moon light reflected off their golden eyes.

"Well I woke both of you up to inform you of the summer situation," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father said.

Inuyasha cut him off and said groggily, "But school doesn't end for another week and a half."

Their father cleared his throat and began again.

"This summer I will be traveling to the States to be with someone who is special to me. Before you two ask, yes it is a women. I started dating her three months ago. She is the first women I have feelings for since Inuyasha's mother died." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"She is also a fox youkai which means we don't have to hide who we are to her. So I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll be gone all summer so that means you two will be on your own. Seeing as Inuyasha is only seventeen and you Sesshomaru are twenty I feel I can leave you two guys home alone. However Sesshomaru you are going to be the head of the house when I go. I in trust you one of the cars and the house keys. You are to watch Inuyasha and take care of him."

Inuyasha cut his father off from continuing his speech and said, "I don't need a baby sitter I can take care of my self, besides Sesshomaru has summer college classes."

"Well I'll just have to cancel them then won't I." Sesshomaru replied calmly

"Yes we all know what happened last time Inuyasha was left home alone for a week by himself. You were thirteen and let Miroku sleep over and when he woke up he seen you in your demon form and learned about our family," Their father cut in.

"Well it was for the best any ways," Inuyasha said trying to defend him self.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru cut in smartly.

"Whatever Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Anyway" their father continued.

"The rules are this. Sesshomaru and you Inuyasha are not to sleep out I don't want the house vacant or Inuyasha left alone. Inuyasha you know Miroku is the only one aloud in the house when I'm not home. He had already known about us for ages so it's fine for him to visit. Don't wreck the house while I'm away, if you do I'll kill the both of you. No girls in the house because I don't trust either of you."

Inuyasha closed off his mind to the rest of his father's speech. It was the same every time but this time their was no baby sitter. Well not an aunt or an uncle one. No, for the first time Inuyasha was going to be stuck with Sesshomaru. Hope and despair filled Inuyasha at this thought. For the first time in his teenage life he was afraid of the unknown and of his situation at home. A even scarier thought past Inuyasha's mind.

'What will happen when I go into heat this summer'

Now that Inuyasha was seventeen his body will start to go into heat one or two times a month until he finds a mate. Some inu-youkai are known to go into heat once a week. Panic started to seize Inuyasha, 'what am I going to do if I can't sleep over Miroku's house?' Inuyasha thought.

Humans don't go into heat nor can they smell it and even if a youkai or in Inuyasha's case hanyou are in heat their bodies don't react around human males. So Miroku's house would be the perfect place to spend those nights. The only ones that lived at Miroku's house were Miroku, his sister Rin, and his parents. Youkai blood seeks out a mate who possess a strong blood line and soul compatibility so Inuyasha didn't have to worrier about being around Miroku's mom or Miroku himself.

Inuyasha went to bed that night feeling very uneasy. He worried him self to sleep. Afraid and excited about what the future would bring.

End Chapter

a/n : well there you go, I'm very sleepy so I'm not going to proof read, so I shall say I'm sorry now and worry about fixing this later Same goes for the other chapters. Please Review and make my day, hugs to all who do ;P


	2. chapter 2

A/n: Hello, sorry about the wait for this chapter but I had a little problem with this net work. They took off my whole story called 'Flipped and Spun' and the summary to this story. Not to mention I couldn't update any story for a while. If any one knows how I can contact Fanfiction administration to get my story back on please contact me. Thank you and on to the story.  
  
(A/n 2 ) you will notice that Sesshomaru plays around with Inuyasha, but as soon as some ones around that's not Miroku he seems cold and emotionless. You'll see the reason for this later. For now all but me shall be left in the dark WUHHAHAHAHAHA, sorry had to do the evil laugh Lol!!!  
  
Song Name: I Am  
  
Description: 2nd Opening Song  
  
Song By: Hitomi  
  
Lyrics: Romaji lyrics  
  
---  
  
Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
  
Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
  
mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
  
iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE  
  
kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai  
  
toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni   
  
24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
  
toki was itsumo isogi ashi de waru  
  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
  
---  
  
Flames Of Purgatory  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table eating his 'Fruity Pebbles' cereal with half a pound of sugar on top, in silence. His right hand holding a spoon, started to make ripples in the sea of milk and cereal by dipping the spoon in and out of the bowl. Gradually the cereal became soggier but Inuyasha didn't seem to care.  
  
On the out side Inuyasha seemed to be playing with his half eaten bowl of cereal, peacefully and calm; in the inside he was screaming. His mental condition at the moment could be described as that of a duck. Calm as a duck seems, gliding around on the surface of a lake, underneath the water the duck is paddling like a mad-man.

(A/n got that from a movie)  
  
"What will I do?" Inuyasha asked his cereal bowl.  
  
Inuyasha's father Inutaishou left earlier that morning to catch a plane to the States and Inuyasha would be left ALONE all summer with just Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a husky, sleep deprived voice.  
  
"I'm positive the bowl will not answer you Inuyasha so if your done playing row the boat with your breakfast, get your back-pack and lets go. Now that I'm going to be driving you to school till it's over for summer brake, you'll have no excuse to be late or tardy after today." Sesshomaru drawled out while poring a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Oh yes master," Inuyasha said darkly but still shaken up by his brother's sudden appearance.  
  
With Inuyasha's response Sesshomaru put his glass down on the counter and walked up behind Inuyasha sitting form. He leaned down until his lips hovered beside Inuyasha's right dog like ear, then whispered...  
  
"I'm glade you see me as the dominate one Inuyasha because I'll always be on top" Sesshomaru finished by licking the curved furry ear.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't move, his head spinning with intense thoughts. He was completely paralyzed while his brother's soft tongue ran over the shell of his honyou ear. To Inuyasha's horror he realized he was purring. Quickly coming to his senses Inuyasha jumped up out of his chair pushing Sesshomaru away.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Sesshomaru, I'm not gay and even IF I was, you would be the last man on Earth I would get with." Inuyasha snarled out with a fake look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Well lucky for me I'm not a man but a youkai, as far as being the last on this Earth I guess I'll just have to kill every one on this planet then I'll be the only one for you to turn to" Sesshomaru said while walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said while sitting on his chair once more.  
  
"I smell Miroku approaching"  
  
and just on Que., as if it was planned the door bell rang signaling Miroku was there for his morning ride to school. Sesshomaru who already had his self concealing spell on walked to the front door briskly, allowing his silvery / white hair to bellow out behind him. Even though Sesshomaru's senses were dulled by the concealing spell, being full youkai aloud him to still have higher senses then a normal human.   
  
Sesshomaru swung the front door wide open.  
  
"If you are late again I will not give you a ride to school. Your lucky my slow minded brother is also running late today." Sesshomaru said as he and Miroku made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said as he put his shoes on and his concealing spell.  
  
"Hey, how you holding up your first morning alone with this jerk?" Miroku said in a low voice.  
  
A growl could be heard by the back door. "I heard that you maggot" Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Miroku shiver at being growled out.   
  
Miroku wasn't a dog kind of person, never mind when it was a dog demon. "you heard that, but you have a concealing spell on?"  
  
"Sesshomaru can still hear better then most humans even with the concealing spell on. He might not be able to hear like he would with out the concealing spell but he can still hear your whispering." Inuyasha supplied slinging his book-bag over his shoulder.  
  
The ride to school was uneventful. Inuyasha was sitting in the front passenger seat looking out the window at the familiar scenery. Miroku occupied himself with his hand-held game boy, playing quietly in the back seat behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru as always, driving in silence not bothering to start a conversation.  
  
Soon the trio arrived at their destination. Miroku was the first to get out of the car. Inuyasha was about to follow suit when Sesshomaru's hand gripped Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him. Inuyasha sat back looking at his brother with a puzzled look waiting for him to say what he wanted.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up after school." Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Don't bother I know my way home."  
  
"Perhaps your mind didn't comprehend what I said. I will be picking you up after school." Sesshomaru insisted while narrowing his eyes, the only sign that showed he was annoyed.  
  
"Well I have football practice after school so I don't give a shit what you want." Inuyasha shot back hotly.  
  
Miroku watched the exchange of the two brother's from the safety of the concrete side-walk. He was always amused to see the power struggle between them. He wasn't the only one to stare at the black haired Inuyasha and white / silvery haired Sesshomaru argue. Student's who arrived late climbing the stairs to the front entrance to the school, looked on with interest.   
  
"I shall pick you up after practice then. You will tell me the time it ends and I will be here at precisely that given time." Sesshomaru continued.  
  
Inuyasha, seeing a losing battle was still determined to win the war.  
  
"It ends at 9:00 o'clock." Inuyasha lied with out fault.  
  
In truth it ended at 7:00 o'clock . Which gave him an hour to spend at Miroku's house and to be home alone with out Sesshomaru breathing down his neck. Inuyasha started to blush at that last thought. The truth was he wouldn't mind Sesshomaru breathing down his neck or any where else.  
  
Sesshomaru seeing the blush run across Inuyasha's cheeks ignored it.  
  
"Very well, I shall be here at nine, now get out." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha out of the car and onto the pavement then drove off.  
  
"Asshole" Inuyasha muttered while picking him self off the ground and climbing the twenty-two steps to the school entrance with Miroku.   
  
"Never a board moment around you two" Miroku teased as they entered the brick building known to some kids as hell.  
  
"Shut up before I smack the shit out of you" Inuyasha replied as his body gave off a dark. death aura.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of his and Miroku's homeroom door.   
  
"Well, go on Miroku ladies first" Inuyasha said stepping to the side to give Miroku room to walk past.  
  
"I went first last time we were late, it's your turn!" Miroku said in panic.  
  
Their homeroom teacher was a grade A bitch from hell. Her name to horrible to say. Sucking up their pride from the floor they both walked into the class room together. You know what they say, safety in numbers.  
  
"Well, well, look what the cat brought in." A voice sucked out. "Care to explain why the two of you are late every other day? You two are more predictable then my menstrual period." teacher Kikyou bit out.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the word period, for some one who loves blood and his nature is half demon, you would think he could deal with the mention of a women's time of the month.  
  
"Take a seat at the back of the class, I don't want to an excuse." Kikyou continued as she winked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha cringed once again. It was a known fact that Kikyou was a teacher who liked to get a little to friendly with students. Most of them loved a little after school action but Inuyasha and even the perverted Miroku didn't like getting close to her. As of late her eyes have been on Inuyasha her next conquest.  
  
"Perhaps Inuyasha, you and me should have a detention together to speak about your lack of on time appearance." Kikyou said while licking her lips in a way that made most men's hearts flutter, it only made Inuyasha's toes curl in horror.  
  
"No thank you Ms. Kikyou" Inuyasha replied with a pale face.  
  
"Oh dear, well if you feel that way, see that you don't do it again" Kikyou said crest fallen then turned her attention back to her attendance list calling out names.  
  
While her attention was drawn back to her responsibility Miroku whispered to Inuyasha...  
  
"I never thought I'd be grateful to Sesshomaru. You know he won't let us be late again, I feel like I should say thank you or something."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, life was so crazy sometimes.  
  
---  
  
Class after class, the clock seemed stuck, dragging on forever. Once during 3rd period Math, Inuyasha actually considered jumping out of the fourth floor window. But in the end Miroku convinced him that he could get hurt in his human form. Why is it that the whole school year went by so fast but the last few days of school always seem like a life time?  
  
---  
  
"Finally the bell for lunch I thought I'd go crazy waiting." Inuyasha said irritably.  
  
After standing in the lunch line forever Inuyasha and Miroku got their lunch and headed for a free table. Usually the football team sat together but Inuyasha never bothered because he didn't want to leave Miroku out so him and their two other friends sat together, much to the football teams dislike.   
  
Sango waved Inuyasha and Miroku over to two seats she and Kagome saved for their friends.  
  
"Thank you my dare Sango, I'm pleased to see your not mad at me anymore with what happened yesterday." Miroku said happily while taking a seat next to her, leaving the only empty seat next to Kagome for Inuyasha.  
  
"If you try to copy my test again I'll cook your ass alive" Sango said darkly.  
  
After a while Kagome and Sango got into a conversation about cheerleader's leaving Miroku and Inuyasha out. Inuyasha to involved in his food didn't seem to care. He was now on his sixth slice of pizza and he wasn't showing signs of stopping.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku staring at him. Miroku gave a light blush that Inuyasha didn't catch.  
  
"What"? Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of pizza.  
  
"You have some sauce on your face" Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha whipped both of his cheeks then looked up at Miroku, "did I get it"?  
  
"No" Miroku replied simply  
  
Inuyasha whipped under his chin and nose, "Well did I get it now"?  
  
"Uh, no, here let me..." Miroku didn't finish he leaned over the table and used his index finger to whipe at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth then placed the sauce covered finger in his mouth before sitting back down.  
  
Inuyasha being the moron that he was didn't register the situation as it was, licked the corner of his mouth to make sure all the sauce was gone and continued to eat his pizza. Miroku sighed and finished off his pizza in thought.  
  
---  
  
Unlike Inuyasha and Miroku's classes that dragged on, their lunch period went by to fast. During health class Inuyasha zoned the teacher out while looking out the window with a far off look in his eyes.   
  
'What is Sesshomaru doing right now' Inuyasha thought. He couldn't get him out of his head.   
  
'When did this all start to happen to me?' Inuyasha pondered.  
  
When Inuyasha was a pup it seemed he only envied Sesshomaru for being full youkai. He would find any reason to pick a fight with his brother, just to see Sesshomaru lose his cool. He would use reasons such as 'you broke my red crayon, fight me', any little thing would do.   
  
Then in his pre-teens he found him self picking fights with Sesshomaru just to get glimpses of feelings that Sesshomaru harbored, anything to show him Sesshomaru was real. Around the age of fourteen in human years he found him self picking fights just to feel his brothers body on his as they wrestled. To have an excuse to pull at his cloths, to touch and smell his brothers hair.  
  
Then the dreams came. They started out with just seeing him self kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek. Then after awhile he convinced him self that all brothers kiss each other on the cheek, so his dream went further. In his dream he would kiss Sesshomaru with passion. After a while he convinced him self that it wasn't wrong to dream what he dreamt because it didn't mean any thing. People have weird dreams all the time so why should he get all worked up about this kind of stuff?  
  
Then with puberty the dreams became heated. Inuyasha had his first release not thinking about a girl like most boys do, no he had it when he dreamt about his brother...Sesshomaru. Now the dreams seem unbearable.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts of the past and present by the class bell.  
  
"Finally school is over and I can get to football practice" Inuyasha said to Miroku as they walked out of class headed to their lockers.  
  
Half way there Inuyasha heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Kagome running towards him.  
  
"Um I-In-Inuyasha I have an extra movie ticket, and I was wondering if this Saturday you could come with me. Like on a d-d-date." Kagome said while her cheeks turned red.  
  
"I don't know can I get back to you?" Inuyasha said while Miroku pretended not to be listening and looking for a book in his locker.  
  
Kagome looked crest fallen but she nodded her head with a smile and ran off. Once she was out of sight Miroku turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You do know she likes you more then a friend right?" He questioned Inuyasha  
  
"What are you talking about? She never said that" Inuyasha said back stupidly  
  
"You my friend are very dense, you never seem to see the big picture, either that or you don't want to. You never see what is right in front of you"  
  
"What the hell you talking about Miroku? I can see fine, your standing right in front of my wearing a blue Nike shirt and black jeans." Inuyasha said tilting his head to the side with a grin of self knowledge  
  
"Yes Inuyasha you see what I'm wearing..." Miroku said then added under his breath "but you never see the real me or how I feel"  
  
Seeing as the conversation was going no where the two grabbed their book-bags and walked out of the school building headed for the football field.  
  
Miroku took a seat in the bleachers while Inuyasha went to the boys locker to get changed into his football gear. Inuyasha walked back out onto the field to see the team already doing warm-ups. Once they saw Inuyasha they all gave warm smiles and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
Some of the people on the team besides Inuyasha were...  
  
Kouga  
  
Hiten  
  
Mantan, Hiten's brother  
  
Souta, Kagome's brother (A/n he is only a year younger then Kagome in my fic)  
  
Naroku  
  
Onigamu (sp?)  
  
Ranma  
  
Ryoga  
  
Ryo  
  
---  
  
"Hey Inuyasha did you hear about the new kid name Satoshi" Kouga asked while he and Inuyasha did push-ups.  
  
"No, I didn't even know we had a new student here" Inuyasha replied  
  
"They say he's gay, can you believe that shit. Letting a little fudge packer into this school" Ryoga cut in while doing sit-ups.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Here he was surrounded by Homophobia's. He couldn't just agree with them, hell he was lusting over his own brother. Inuyasha suddenly felt a sickening feeling hit the pit of his stomach.   
  
'What if they find out about me?' Inuyasha thought stopping in mid push-up.  
  
The rest of practice went on about the same discussion much to Inuyasha's dismay. He found him self only able to nod and say 'yeah' in reply to his friends statements. What else could he say?  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts returned to what happened that morning when Sesshomaru was playing around and whispering in his ear.  
  
'Why does he do that shit to me? Does he know, is he doing this to tease me? Why would dad make me stay in the house alone with Sesshomaru all summer when he knows that I'll be going into heat this summer? What's going on'  
  
---  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha train with his team mates from the bleachers. His eye's glazed over with thoughts that would never be. Miroku watched as Inuyasha's mussels grew taunt with the bends and turns of his hips. He watched as sweat dripped down Inuyasha's face making strains of his unruly midnight black hair cling to his face.  
  
He watched transfixed as Inuyasha panted from running up and down the field. How Inuyasha's lips became puffy from sucking on them in concentration. Oh, yes Miroku watched him, he watched Inuyasha in ways a guy friend should never watch another guy.   
  
'I know how you feel about wanting Sesshomaru Inuyasha, for that is the same way I want...'   
  
Miroku broke out of his thoughts at the sound of a whistle that blew to end Practice. Looking down at his watch he noticed it read 7:05Pm .   
  
"Time flies" Miroku muttered to himself then stepped down from the bleachers to meet up with Inuyasha.  
  
---  
  
(At Miroku's house)  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on Miroku's bed with a sigh. His mussels were tense from his training session. Miroku took a seat next to his friend on his bed.  
  
"Hey I got that playstation game 'Man hunt' you want to play?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You know I do" Inuyasha said while flashing his fames grin.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were so into the game they forgot to watch the time. When Miroku looked down at his watch he was shocked to see that it read 9:45Pm.   
  
"Inuyasha it's 9:45!" Miroku shouted while throughing his paddel up in the air.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha roared as he rushed out of Miroku's bedroom to the palor down stairs to put his sneakers on then dashed out of Miroku's house running down the street. Five minutes of running Inuyasha's house came into view and to his horror Sesshomaru's car was parked in front.  
  
"Damn, how am I going to get in with out Sesshomaru knowing?!"  
  
Seeing no other way Inuyasha went into his next door neighbor back yard and rolled around in the dirt to cover up his sent as much as he could. Then he jumped over the fence and started to climb the tree near his window. Once he climbed to a thick branch near his window he opened his window and climed inside.  
  
"Hah, looks like I made it" Inuyasha said with a smirk  
  
"I don't think so little brother"   
  
Before Inuyasha could blink he found him self pinned to his bed with Sesshomaru on top of him. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest with his face mare inches from Inuyasha's. Sharked Inuyasha's concealing spell melted away leaving him in his true form, white / silvery hair, golden eyes, and claws.   
  
Sesshomaru licked his lips then said, "Did you think you could trick me little brother? I smelt you lying before the lie even passed your lips."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide he was finding it to hot to breath. It was coming increassingly hard to keep him self in check.  
  
"Sesshomaru get off me now"  
  
"Or what?" Sesshomaru bit out.  
  
"I said GET OFF!" Inuyasha continued to squirm only making matters worst.  
  
"Make me" Sesshomaru said while narrowing his eyes.  
  
So Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind, his head shot up from the pillow to place his lips firmly on Sesshomaru's. Just as quick as it happened it ended. Inuyasha pulled away placing his head back on the pillow, turning his head to the side to stare at the wall.  
  
"Now get off me" Inuyasha said in a low, shivered vocie.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he slipped off Inuyasha and walked out of his room closing the door behind him.  
  
End Chapter   
  
Reminder: This is a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha story, even though I will through people in this story to get in the way of them getting togather.  
  
Wuhahahahahaha, sorry I had to do the evil laugh again! Review please!!!!  
  
Also I am posting a new story called   
  
Sin's of the father - tomorrow it will be a Inu/Sess story as well so check it out.  
  
Sorry for all mistakes but just like last time I'm to lazy to read this chapter now that I wrote it sorry.


	3. chapter 3

(A/N Wow, I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers. All your reviews pushed me to get this chapter out. I would also like to say my story 'Flipped and Spun' will be posted again with all chapters by the end of this month. I am very sad to say that I lost about 150 reviews when it got booted off. I also lost 10 reviews when they took the summary off for this story. Another thing I would like to address is the mistakes that many people were kind to point out. As most know I don't re-read my chapter, why? I don't have time, I have so much to do, so I am looking for beta reader. Some one who has time to go through my chapters and give them back as soon as possible. Please send a review if you would like to be my beta. But any ways I hope you like this chapter and keep the reviews coming. )  
  
Song Name: My Will  
  
Description: 1st Ending theme in the anime  
  
Song By: Dream  
  
Lyrics: Romaji Lyrics  
  
---  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri - sugite - ita watashi  
  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
  
kikasetai ktoba mo takusan aru  
  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
  
matte - iru watashi wa yamete  
  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
----  
  
Flames of Purgatory  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
As the sun dipped out of the sky sweet colors of blue, pink and orange clashed together as one. Like a symphony, it played it's silent song to the moon coaxing it up into the sky. The transition from night to day is as sure as life and death, a beautiful sight took for granted.  
  
The beautiful display went unseen by Inuyasha as he sat on his bed with his back against the bedroom wall. The bedroom shrouded by darkness except for the hued colors coming through the window. Inuyasha couldn't tell weather the sun was rising or setting nor did he care. His brain sizzled from an over load of thoughts.  
  
If the sun was indeed rising Inuyasha could blame his headache on the events of the past day and look forward to a new day rising. Looking over to the clock on the bedside table confirmed him wrong. The clock read 10:30PM, which meant only a couple of hours ago he had kissed Sesshomaru.  
  
He was clearly the to blame for Inuyasha's emotional conflict.  
  
'Why didn't he push me away when I kissed him?' Inuyasha pondered  
  
He became angry at the thought that Sesshomaru was teasing him again. Inuyasha's thoughts kept relapsing, one minute he felt filled of hope the next he was ripping his hair out.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was going to be hard and awkward come morning. Teachers at Inuyasha's school went on strike so students had tomorrow off. Miroku was going to be using the free day to work a double at the game shop leaving Inuyasha stuck at home ALONE with Sesshomaru.  
  
'Miroku that lucky bastard gets to work at the Game Shop. That little shit gets an employee discount?' thought Inuyasha.  
  
A knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door brought him out of his thought's. Inuyasha's hands visibly shock knowing Sesshomaru was on the other side of the door. For a moment Inuyasha wanted to pretend to be a sleep but gave up at realizing Sesshomaru had a great sense of smell and would already sense he was awake be the sound of his heart beat and breathing. The knock came again, startling Inuyasha once more.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha in the most normal voice he could muster.  
  
"May I come in?" Sesshomaru asked through the wooden door.   
  
"Y-y-y-yeah" Inuyasha stuttered out. He cursed his own weak voice   
  
The door creaked open followed by Sesshomaru walking into the dark bedroom, then closed the door behind him self.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha repeated looking at the soft fading lights dancing on his bedroom wall, from his sitting position on his bed.  
  
"You didn't eat dinner" Sesshomaru stated, noticing Inuyasha wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Not hungry"  
  
"I don't care if your not hungry. You will eat your dinner. If your body is to weak you won't be able to conjure a concealing spell" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice.  
  
No matter how many times Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru talk in his cold manner, it always managed to cut at his heart. His words were like an ice dagger, for to stab a person with an ice blade leaves no evidence of causing the wound when it melts away.  
  
"There's no school tomorrow so who cares?" said Inuyasha coolly.  
  
Before Inuyasha could blink he was pinned down to his bed once again. Sesshomaru straddled Inuyasha, his face so close to his brother's face their nose were touching.  
  
(Inuyasha's P.O.V)  
  
My heart gave a burst of flutter as heat rose to my face. I knew deep down inside I was hoping for this reaction out of him, you could even say I egging it on. His eyes locked onto mine, it felt like I couldn't blink. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Oh how I wanted to taste them again, to claim them as my own but I wouldn't dare. His gaze felt like fire on my flesh, flames so hot I had to close my eyes. He didn't say a word but I knew his eyes were still locked onto my closed ones.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence I opened my eyes unable to keep them closed from those beautiful golden eyes. I almost died from a heart attack at what I saw. Sesshomaru was grinning with one fang sticking out. It was one of the sexiest things I ever seen.  
  
"Your the only one on this planet that always manages to get a rise out of me. How do you get under my skin?" Sesshomaru asked me in a half teasing and half serious voice.  
  
"Just lucky I guess" I said back, giving my own sexy grin.  
  
"If you get hungry your dinner is in the microwave." Sesshomaru said to me, then kissed me on the cheek before getting up.  
  
"Wait Sess, can I.... I mean just once can I....well what I mean to say is..." I stuttered and blushed trying to tell him what I wanted to say.  
  
"If you can't say what you want of me with out stuttering, then perhaps what you want, your not ready for" said Sesshomaru before walking out of my bedroom and closing the door behind him self.  
  
(End Inuyasha's P.O.V)  
  
Inuyasha slept that night with out dreams. All the while never knowing about the figure with silvery white hair that sat at the foot of the bed and watched him slumber.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha might have had a good sleep but his morning was going to be share hell.  
  
"Get up lazy" said Sesshomaru firmly at the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"'ut no 'ool to hey" ( but I have no school today ) growled Inuyasha from under his blankets.  
  
"That's why today is going to be cleaning day for you" Sesshomaru said back.  
  
"'ay 'oh?" (say's who) grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Say's I, now get out of bed now. I'll be waiting down stairs in the kitchen" said Sesshomaru before closing the bedroom door.  
  
"Asshole" said Inuyasha before getting out of bed.  
  
Inuyasha walked down stairs and into the kitchen wearing nothing but a white muscle shirt and his black boxers.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha announced him self to Sesshomaru who had his back to him washing dishes.  
  
"You can start by drying the dishes I washed and putting them into the cupboard" said Sesshomaru bluntly with out turning around.  
  
The day went by agonizingly slow. Inuyasha's back and joints were on fire from all the scrubbing and cleaning he did. The house consisted of three bed chambers up stairs, three bed chambers down stairs, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, pallor, dinning room, Inutaishou's home office, a small library room, and a laundry room. Inuyasha was currently scrubbing the up stairs bathroom floor with a toothbrush.  
  
Why might you ask?  
  
This was his punishment for trying to lie to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it upon him self to send all the maids and butlers home for the day, making Inuyasha the new cleaning lady.  
  
( A/N Wuahahahaha cleaning lady, sorry had to laugh, feel free to do the same.)  
  
Inuyasha finished up the bathroom and crawled down the hall and into his bedroom on all four's. He was beyond the tiered stage. Just pulling him self up onto his bed was an extreme effort. looking at the clock, he growled when he read that it was 7:00 o'clock. Inuyasha had been cleaning the house for thirteen hours with a toothbrush.  
  
'Sesshomaru you will pay, you evil asshole' Inuyasha thought. Life was truly unfair.  
  
Inuyasha laid back on his bed allowing his head to hit his soft, fluffy pillow. His eye lids felt like they weighed a ton a piece, slowly they started to close shut. As Inuyasha was about to enter the world of dreams his bedroom door banged open.  
  
"What's wrong my little lazy cow, tired are you?" Sesshomaru teased.  
  
Inuyasha, to tiered to answer rolled over to his side instead. Sesshomaru was the last person Inuyasha wanted to see, never mind talk to.  
  
"I'm hurt, you dare give me the cold shoulder" said Sesshomaru with a fake hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Go the hell away and let me sleep" said Inuyasha. He was clearly not in the mood, not even for Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well you have a visitor" Sesshomaru said with a hint of, what was it? jealousy maybe?  
  
"Who" Inuyasha stated, his back still to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Turn around you know I don't like talking to peoples' back. Your lucky your my half brother because you would have found my poison claws in your back a long time ago." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and winced at feeling his own body weight on his own abused feet. Who ever this person was better of had a good reason to stop by. Heading down stairs with Sesshomaru at his feet he walked into the pallor to see who the visitor was. To his surprise it was Kagome.  
  
"Uh, hello Inuyasha. I'm didn't know you were sleeping, maybe I should just go" said Kagome in a timid voice.   
  
"No it's ok Kagome, I wasn't sleeping. So what can I do for you?" Inuyasha said in a calm voice while taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I just...well I guess... I just...what I mean to say is...I wanted to see you that's all" Kagome finished in a small voice with her face turning pink.  
  
"Well why don't you have a seat, and we can talk." said Inuyasha in a friendly voice.  
  
"Hem, hem" Sesshomaru cleared his voice from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes" said Inuyasha turning in his seat on the couch to look up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Is this your...girlfriend Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru question while a nerve in his eyebrow twitch.   
  
"Oh heavens no" Kagome bust out her face pink again. "Well not that there's any thing wrong with being his girlfriend or that I would mind because I wouldn't" Kagome finished now bright red at this conclusion.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that this female was interested. however he knew Inuyasha didn't have a clue. His brother was definitely a moron.  
  
"Kagome this is my half brother Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha as Kagome gave a bow to his older brother then took a seat next to Inuyasha. This action seemed to make the nerve in Sesshomaru's eye tick faster.  
  
The phone rang breaking the ugly silence. Sesshomaru excused himself to answer the phone and left to the kitchen with a bow.  
  
"I wanted to know if you thought about going to the movies with me Saturday?" Kagome asked while looking at the floor.  
  
A glass could be heard breaking from the kitchen when Kagome mentioned a date with Inuyasha. Later followed a growl from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well I would go but Sesshomaru has me on punishment" said Inuyasha with mark hatred leaking from his words about his brother.  
  
"Oh, it's ok I understand."  
  
---  
  
( In the kitchen Sesshomaru's P.O.V)  
  
I dropped my glass of water I was holding at what that little brat Kagome asked my brother. How dare she think about going any where with him! The phone gave another impatient whale for some one to pick it up. I picked it up putting the receiver to my ear.  
  
"Sesshomaru speaking"  
  
"Sess, it's father"  
  
"How is your trip going father?" I said not really caring. I was still trying to hear what was going on in the other room with Kagome and my oniisan.  
  
"Fine, I know I told you this already but I think I'm going to go through with the wedding." father said into the phone.  
  
"Are you going to tell Inuyasha yet?" I asked a little interested now.  
  
"No, I think it would be best to wait till after it is over and I return with my wife and my new step son." said Inutaishou.  
  
"Very well father" I said back trying to listen once more to what was going on in the next room.  
  
"How is my plan going" father asked in a silent voice.  
  
"Father I told you I won't go along with it!" I said my mind completely on the conversation now.  
  
"I don't care what you want, you will take him as your mate. That is one reason I left alone to America." Father said back to me calmly.  
  
My temper was flaring now, no one was going to tell me who was going to be my mate. What was my father thinking , trying to make me mate with that punk!  
  
"I refuse father" Starting to lose my cool, my emotions cracking through my calm face.  
  
"You'll be singing a different tune when he goes into heat soon" father said back with a hint of knowledge behind his words.  
  
I gritted my teeth he was right I almost forgot about that. What was I going to do when he went into heat? I couldn't leave the house neither could he under father's orders, shit.  
  
"good bye father" I said back not wanting to talk any more.  
  
"See you soon son" father said before hanging up the phone.  
  
That bastard, I growled knowing Inuyasha could hear my growling and knew that it meant I was pissed. Things were not going my way.  
  
( End Sesshomaru's P.O.V )  
  
Kagome left Inuyasha's house about an hour after Sesshomaru got off the phone. She said goodbye to the brothers and got into her mothers car driving off. Soon after, Inuyasha went up to bed he was extremely tiered.   
  
Sesshomaru washed the dinner dishes before going up to check on his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into Inuyasha's pitch black room seeing his brother curled under his blanket fast asleep. He noticed that Inuyasha was still shivering so Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's closet taking out another quilt. There was no reason for Inuyasha to be cold it was fairly warm out side.   
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's form on the bed and started to tuck the new blanket over the one currently in use. Before Sesshomaru even knew what happened Inuyasha's clawed hand reached out and latched on to Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was still sleeping so he tried to get his tight grip off him with out waking the slumbering hanyou.   
  
"P-p-please stay 'MY' Sess" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned, was Inuyasha dreaming of him in his sleep?  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of Inuyasha's grip he slid into bed with Inuyasha. Inuyasha sensing the new warmth pushed his chest flat against Sesshomaru's tangling his hands into Sesshomaru's shirt and placing his head under his brother's chin licking his neck while he slept.  
  
Sesshomaru gave into the warmth, warmth he never felt before. A warmth not from just the blankets but a warm feeling coming from inside.  
  
The last thing Sesshomaru thought before drifting off into sleep with his oniisan in his arms was..  
  
'what are you doing to me 'my' Inuyasha' 


	4. chapter 4

Hello, Yes I know it has been a long time but I finally got a new computer! First I would like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. To every one who has reviewed I would like to express my deep affection by dedicating this chapter to all of you. To answer some questions, I will update all my stories once a week. If any one has any questions or comments please send a review and I will answer to the best of my ability. Starting next chapter I would like to have a review comment section at the end of every chapter, this will allow me to get more involved with the readers and get more feed back, please let me know if you think this is a good idea or not.

With out further a-due I give you the next chapter to

Flames of Purgatory

----

Song Name: Fukai Mori; Deep Forest

Description: 2nd Ending Theme

Song By: Do As Infinity

----

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

nakushite' ku sukoshi zutsu

shinjite' ru hikari motome

arukidasu kimi to ima

fuaki fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite' ru yo

toki no Rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

ikite yuku doko made mo

shinjite' ru hikari motome

arukidasu kimi to ima

----

Inutaisou sat relaxed on the shores of Cap Code. His eyes trained on the beautiful blue horizen that clashed with the aqua blue ocean. The sea breeze played tag with his white tresses as he sat in the sand on a private beach. All was at peace and his plans for his two sons were coming along nicely or at least he hoped.

A giggle captured his attention as well as sparked his desire. He looked down to his lap to see the face of his new wife Azul, looking back at him.

(A/n Azul means blue in spanish)

Azul had the most brilliant animeish blue eyes that were filled with life. She had beautiful cream colored skin as smooth as a doves wings. Her face was framed with firey redish orange hair that went to her knees. She was a kind of short women reaching no more then 4'10" and appeared to be no more than 32 in human years.

Azul smiled up at her husband, he was everything she ever wanted and more. He was a very kind man who loved her son Shippo. She was excited to meet her two new step sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But as of that moment she was content to just lie lazily in her new husbens arms.

------ Else Where ------

Inuyasha woke to the sound of a heart beat not of his own, with eyes still closed he listened to the rhythm that threaten to loll him back to sleep. Warmth surrounded him, a warmth he never felt before. He had slept with out being disturbed by dream that usually haunted him at ungodly hours.

For once Inuyasha woke up with out a sense of self loathing. He felt free, set freed by this glorious warmth.

Inuyasha snuggled closer to the heat that seemed to melt his body and tingle nerves he never felt before. He twisted his hands in some material that seemed to be separating him from the orb of heat.

Once the fabric was riped away Inuyasha stripped himself of his own shirt. His chest came in full contect with heated soft flesh. Inuyasha, still not fully awake started to glide his tongue over the source of his desire. Upon Inuyasha's tongue connecting with the flesh a light moan followed. It was faint, but audible to the still half sleeping hanyou. The moan only encouraged him to taste more. Soon Inuyasha was nipping and sucking the chest of the stranger.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

Something soft and hot made contact with my bare chest. It sent shivers down my spine. All my veins seemed to pop from the force, my heart was pumping at. Slowly I opened my glazed eyes to see an angel caressing my chest with it's tongue. I couldn't help it, I moaned. My breath quicked and my body was now fully alert. Now awake I noticed the angel to be Inuyasha, my brother. What the heck was I doing in his bed?

I almost lost it when Inuyasha nipped my flesh, twisting my nipple in his mouth. Just as I was about to push him away, he let out a moan filled with need. The moan was starting to brake down my barrier. How could I fight against a sound I so desired?

Getting an idea I smelt the air.

"Shit he'll be in heat in two days top"

What was I going to do? How the hell was I going to get out of this mess?

I had to use all of my will power to pull myself out of Inuyasha's warm embrace. Once free I got up from the bed and with haste crossed the bedroom to the door and opened it. Before I could step out of the bedroom to freedom a whine stopped me. Turning around I saw Inuyasha twisting around in his blankets searching for the warmth that left him. Then threw his plumped parted lips I heard him cry...

"Ple-ple-please stay."

Never in a million years will I speak of how hard it was for me to turn my back on the sweetist plea I ever heared. Never will I admit to the feelings that surge within me with those two words. Never will I admit my true feelings because to do so would make me seem weak and I, Sesshomaru, am not weak.

So I walked out of my little brother's room and closed the door behind me. Then walked down stairs to eat breakfast with a bleeding heart.

( end Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

Inuyasha woke up about thirty minutes after Sesshomaru left. His body semed over heated and aroused but he didn't know why. He didn't remeber having a dream last night to make him feel this way. After a while of pondering, Inuyasha got out of bed and stumbled over to his dresser planning on getting his clothes ready for the day. All at once Inuyasha was hit with a sent that made his blood heat up.

"Sesshomaru was in here" Inuyasha said, then sniffing again his eyes lit up with horror. "He-he-he slept in my bed all night!" Inuyasha continued with panic in his voice.

All the color seemed to drain from Inuyasha's face. Thoughts of panic ran rampant in his mind, such as, 'what if I did something?', 'What if he found out about my feelings for him?'

"Ok Inuyasha get a hold on your self. Your going to walk down stairs like you don't know anything" Inuyasha told himself.

Getting dressed in some red jugging pants and a white t-shirt. Inuyasha left his room and headed down stairs for some breakfast.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's foot step's as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He didn't look up from his cinnamon-apple oat meal, instead he sat eating at the kitchen table like no one else was in the kitchen with him. Inuyasha seemed to tip-toe around the kitchen or more precisly Sesshomaru. He went into the refrigerator for the gallon of milk then grabed a bowl and spoon from the strainer placing the items on the table, he then went to the counter to grab the box of Honey Comb cereal and sat across from Sesshomaru at table eating his cereal in silence. The silence soon became deafening. Inuyasha, being the loud mouth person he is, was taking the silence very hard. You could say the silence was killing him, he was going mad. Soon Inuyasha was sittting around in his chair uncomfortably, twitching and fiddling with the cereal box.

"Inuyasha, if you're that uncomfortable with silence then perhaps you should go entertain your self else where" said Sesshomaru, his voice cutting into the silence.

"Feh, like I want to be around you any way" Inuyasha bit out before exiting the kitchen.

Today was going to be quiet brutal.

----

Through the whole day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled. First it was a silent match. Inuyasha and sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, Sesshomaru read a book and Inuyasha tried a game of solitare.

Sesshomaru - 1 - Inuyasha - 0

Inuyasha couldn't take the silence and cracked like an easter egg.

Next was the fight over the remote. coincidently Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanted to watch a program on the television. Sesshomaru wanted to watch a world political debate speacial on foriegn leaders. Inuyasha wanted to watch 'Fairly Odd Parents'.

Inuyasha - 1 - Sesshomaru - 1

Inuyasha won by bighting Sesshomaru on the hand and making the winning grab for the remote.

Sesshomaru sat broading over his first loss. Even though they never mentioned it out loud, both brothers knew they were at war. What else were they going to do on a Saturday?

-----

(Inuyasha's P.O.V )

I sat smuggly watching my cartoon while Sesshomaru sat at the far end of the couch like a statue. I smiled to myself, 'I'm going to win this game of will's'.

After an hour of watching my cartoon it finally ended. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned.

'Eww, my arm pits stink I need a shower.'

I stood up and walked out of the pallor to the stairs, realizing that Sesshomaru was following me. I climbed the stairs slowly just to piss Sesshomaru off. When I reached the top of the landing I headed for my room for another pair of clothing and a towel. With a quick look over my shoulder I saw Sesshomaru heading for his room as well. I grabed a red t-shirt and black cargo shorts from my dresser, along with a towel and pair of boxers from my closet.

I walked to my door, pulled it open and to my surprise saw Sesshomaru pull his door open while holding a towel in the other hand. We staired at each other, then both our eyes went to each others towel. In a bolt of light we both flew down the hallway and squeezed into the bathroom at the same time.

"Get out Sesshomaru, let me take my shower first" I bit out hotly.

"No, you get out, I was clearly the first one to enter the bathroom." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Like hell I'm leaving" I said huffing with anger.

"Fine stay" Sesshomaru said to me with a cruel smile.

Before I knew it Sesshomaru was unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I was mesmerized by his movements. Once his shirt was unbotton he ran his hand from the top of his chest down to his stomach, over his ripilling abs. Slowly he pulled his shirt off revealing his well toned top half.

My mouth was dry as I shamlessly watched his every move, unable to even blink. Sesshomaru licked his lips playfully and blew a kiss at me that almost knocked me off my feet. Sesshomaru staired back at me while my eyes travled over his exposed skin, drinking in the sight of my desire. Then I watched as his two hands slid down his stomach to unbotton his jeans. My heart raced as he pulled down his zipper. Carfully he let his pants slide down his hips, over his well rounded ass, and drop to the floor.

Sesshomaru stood before me in just his silk black boxers. In the back ground I could have sworn I heard angels singing. Here stood my desire, my huberis, my secret love, my brother, Sesshomaru.

I watched as he ran his fingers over the waist band of his boxers. I found myself drooling with anticipation. Slowly he started to pull down his last piece of clothing and to my horror the phone rang making Sesshomaru stop his strip tease. I mentally screamed, my life was over, my last chance at love blew away. The angels stopped their chorus as they flew away. I wanted to kill some one. Obviously my disappointment showed on my face because Sesshomaru was smirking.

'Damn bastard I'll kill him'.

"Maybe you should get the phone little brother." Sesshomaru said while pulling his boxers back up.

I marched out of the bathroom like fire was coming out of my ass. Who ever was on the phone was going to burn for all eternity. I ran down stairs an picked up the phone like a mad man.

"Hello!" I snarld into the phone

"umm-ah-uh, is Inuyasha there?" A timid voice stuttered out.

"Speaking you fucking nit-wit!" I was in no mood to deal with teller-marketers. "If your trying to sell me some thing I'm not buying so if you call this house again I'll hunt you down like cattle and gut you like a fish you mother fucker! How dare you mess my life up I'll never forgive you! I hope santen comes and gets your ass because if he doesn't I'll send you there myself you little mother fucker!"

Suddenly a small cry sounded from the phone. Then a few hic-ups. "I'm very sorry Inuyasha I-i-i-i just wanted to say hi, I didn't mean an-an-anything by it honest." The little voice proclaimed.

My stomach did a 360 and almost flew out of my throat. "Ka-ka-kagome" I asked and held my breath.

"Y-y-yes?" The little voice answered.

I felt like total shit, no worse, I felt like a parisite inside shit.

"I didn't mean any of that Kagome I swear, I just thought you were a sales person, I'm so sorry, please don't cry" I blurted out

"R-r-really Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I swear" I replied quickly. "Is there any way I can make this up to you?"

"W-w-well do you think we could go out next week?" The small voice asked.

"Sure" I really dug my own grave this time. "Like a date you mean?"

"Oh In-in-inuyasha your so blunt!" The voice stated with embarrassment.

"Next week then?" I continued.

"U-um yes, thank you Inuyasha"

"Bye"

"Bye"

----

Night came and the sickel moon rose into the sky. Inuyasha sat on his bed by the window looking up at the night sky in wonder. Inuyasha's soul was in turmoil with the deep need that was tearing him up inside. A want so strong it left him weak and defeated. In the long night hours he missed Sesshomaru like the desert misses the rain. His desire lifted him up to heaven but always denied him entrance into paridase, for the only one with the key was his dream lover, his brother, his sin, Sesshomaru.

-end chapter -

Well please stay tuned for the next chapter. PLease review and let me know how you like my story. Untill next time, Ja ne


	5. chapter 5

Well I here is another chapter. I hope you all like it, please review and make me feel good. )

Note - This chapter begins Sunday night going into Monday morning. The last chapter was Saturday, for those of you who missed the info from last chapter.

----

Song name: Dearest

Description: 3rd Ending song

Song By: Hamasaki Ayumi

----

Homyou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu datte

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni...

-----

(Inuyasha P.o.V)

I woke in the dead of night, my body drenched in sweat. A searing pain ripped through me, it felt like a knife was being jabbed and twisted into my stomach. The pain increased forcing me to lay on my side with my knees up to my chest, my hands clanching the blankets.

"Aaaahhh" I moaned out in pain, tears stinging my eye lids, burning with the promise of unshead tears to come.

The heat spread from my lower abdomen to settle between my legs and manhood. The pain constricted my throat preventing me from calling for help. I shivered and shaked with pain, it felt like flames were licking at my body, trying to consume me.

_'Pl-pl-please someone help me' _Was my last thought as I was plunged into darkness.

(end Inuyasha p.o.v)

----

Miroku feet pounded on the cement sidewalk as he ran to Inuyasha's house. The wind whipped his face and threatened to undo his hair from it's pony-tail at the nape of his neck. The morning sun shinned down on his face making the light sheen of sweat on his body glisten. After about five minutes of running he came to Inuyasha's house and ran up to the front door to knock but as always the door was opened before his fingers could touch the wood of the door. There, standing in the threshold was the one and only Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru couldn't you let me knock at least once?" Miroku grumbled as he walked into the clean silent house.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru replied with a dead pan voice.

"What crawled up your ass and died" Miroku whispered to him self. but with Sesshomaru's youkai hearing he picked it up.

"Nothing crawled up my ass but I can picture a few things I would like to shove up yours, starting with my foot" Sesshomaru said coolly while Miroku followed him into the kitchen.

Miroku shivered then said, "If you want me that bad all you have to do is ask, however I have to insist on being on top".

"On the contrary, I think your the one that's going to be my bitch Miroku and I like them on the buttom." Sesshomaru hissed in Miroku's face.

And that, ladies and gental man is how Inuyasha found Miroku and Sesshomaru, in the kitchen nose to nose like they were going to kiss.

"Should I leave you two love birds to go at it and walk to school?" Inuyasha asked with amusment. Inuyasha put a smile on his face even though he felt like he was coming down with something. Last nights sudden pain left him shaken and a little scared.

Miroku, not wanting to waste the moment, quickly leand into Sesshomaru giving him a peck on the lips.

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor in surprise and shock, '_that didn't just happen!'_ Was all Inuyasha could think of, his mind was fogged with jealousy and amusment.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was not amused. He glared at the perverted human and the hair stood up on the back of his neck as Inuyasha's giggles reached his ears. He shoved Miroku away and in a blink of an eye had Inuyasha pinned against the wall.

"Find something funny, bozo?" Sesshomaru hissed into Inuyasha's face. His eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Inuyasha's skined flared up with heat, sweat started to form on his over sensitive skin. Fire blazed behind his eyes caused from Sesshomaru's closeness.

'_What the hell is happening to me? I never felt this way before i-i-i'm bu-bu-burning up' _Inuyasha thought in panic. His eye-lids closed and his eyes rolled franticly behind their prison of flesh.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew huge from the sent that assulted his nose. It was faint but he could smell it, NO it was more like he could FEEL it in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to understand the sweet smell that was coming off of Inuyasha. Then he was hit with the realization that Inuyasha was in '**_heat'._**

Sesshomaru shoved him self away from Inuyasha. '_relax, don't panic, his body is not fully in heat yet, I still have one more day'._

"Get your stuff both of you, I won't tolerate you to being late" Sesshomaru said with out showing any sign of uneasiness in his voice.

Miroku and Inuyasha blinked at each other before following Sesshomaru out to the car.

Inside silence seemed to lay a blanket over the trio as the car speed to it's destination. Inuyasah was silent because he couldn't figure out if he was getting sick or just needed a good nights sleep. Sesshomaru was silent trying to figure out how to handle this new situation with Inuyasha. Miroku on the other hand was silent because his heart felt like it was breaking. Seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru togather like that always had that effect on him.

Sesshomaru pulled the car up to the curb infront of the school. He turned to the silent hanyou in surprise.

"Inuyasha what do you think your doing? Put your conceiling spell on before someone sees you!" Sesshomaru barked

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open, looking down he saw that his finger nails were claws and a quick look in the side mirror confirmed that Inuaysha was indeed still in his true form. Inuyasha concentrated as he recited the old spell which turned his appearence into a human. His hair changed black and his eyes turned a unreal violet. Once done he opened the car door to join the stun Miroku on the side-walk.

Sesshomaru grabbed his arm before he could get out and said, "As always I will be here after school to pick you up, don't try anything funny."

Inuyasha nodded his head and Sesshomaru let him get out of the car. Inuyasha slamed the car door and rushed up the stairs with Miroku, Inuyasha had no intentions of fighting with Sesshomaru he simply didn't feel up to it. If the jerk wanted to waist his time and pick him up why should he care?

(Miroku's p.o.v)

I walked into homeroom with my eyes down cast to the floor while Inuyasha walked a head of me. My heart felt oddly swollen, perhaps it was due to all the unspilt tears that were sagging it down. I walked over to my desk at the back of the classroom and sat down. My heart skipped a beat when Inuyasha sat down next to me and touched my arm to get me to pay attention to what he was telling me. Honestly, I didn't hear a word he was telling me, I was to involved with staring at the way his lips moved.

'_How many nights have I dreamt of having those lips touch mine?' _I thought to my self.

...'_To many to count'_

The bell rung and all the students rose form their seats to bow to the homeroom teacher. I quickly sat back down with a sigh, why must we bow to this disturbed/perverted teacher? He gets on everyone's nerves with his high pitched giggles and low harmfull snarls and crude remarks. Board I started to play one of my favorite games called, 'How many ways to kill my homeroom teacher?' Just when I was getting to my 57th way of killing my homeroom teacher, I saw Kagome walking over ot me and Inuyasha. She had her guffy smile on that was contagious, the kind that you just can't help but smile back at even though you feel like jumping off a building.

"Good morning Inuyasha-kun and Miroku-kun" Kagome said to us with a small bow and blush on her face. It was so obvious that she was head over heals in love with Inuyasha, only problem was Inuyasha didn't notice, either that or he was a damn good actor which I highly doubt.

"Good morning" We both replied

"U-u-um Inuyasha I was wondering if you remembered that we have a date next Saturday." Kagome asked with a red face then stuttered out fast "Icanunderstandifyoudon'twanttogowithmeanymorebutIwouldreallyliketogowithyoutothemovies"

(A/n - Kagome said - I can understand if you don't want to go with anymore, but I really would like to go with you to the movies)

I blinked surprised that I was able to understand Kagome's giberish. The problem was I wish I didn't. I was crushed to know that Inuyasha might be going out with Kagome. I could stand to lose Inuyasha to Sesshomaru but to lose him to KAGOME was a different story! My head was going to pop while waiting for Inuyasha to tell her he couldn't go- NO - that he wouldn't. However what I heard was quiet the opposite.

"Yeah I'm going to go, well at least if I don't get on punishment first." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

All my hopes went out the window. I was crushed, '_Inuyasha lied to me!' _ He told me he didn't have any feelings for Kagome.

Once Kagome walked back to her seat I turned to Inuyasha with heated questiones in my eyes. I guess Inuyasha could smell my anger and he started to tell me about what he said to Kagome on the phone and why he was trapped with going out with her. I calmed some what but I was still a little jealous that he was going to go see a movie with 'HER'.

(End Miroku's p.o.v)

Time seemed to fly by and soon Inuyasha and Miroku were getting ready for gym class. Miroku tried not to stare at Inuyasha as he changed but he couldn't help him self, his eyes scaned over Inuyasha's chest and strong legs. He sighed and continued to get dressed.

Inuyasha found himself feeling bazar all day. His hearing was more acute and his reflexses were sharper. His skin was overlie sensitive to every thing. They way the wind blew over his bare arms and legs out side on the football field made him feel weird, even his shirt and knee high cargo shorts were causing his skin to feel strage. He tried to put the crazy thoughts out of mind and stay focused on the football game.

Just when Inuyasha was getting into the football game he heard a cry from behind him. Turning around he seen the other guy from the football team ruffing up the new kid. Inuaysha put two and two togather a realized that this must be the new kid gay kid every one was talking about.

(a/n remember this was mentioned in the first of second chapter?)

Inuyasha ran over to the group to put a stop to the unfair fight.

"Guy's cut it out, Why the fuck are you all bothering the new kid!?" Inuyasha questioned

"Because he's a fucking queer that's why.This little basterd was proberly checking all of us out while we were changing in the locker room!" Kouga grunted for the group.

"Do you even have proof?" Inuyasha questioned, his stomach doing flip-flops. '_Is this how they would treat me if they knew my secret?' _Inuyasha thought to him self.

"What proof do we need? All queers are perverts" Hiten remarked backing Kouga up.

"If no one saw him checking any one out then you don't have any right to do this shit, hell, even if he was checking men out, what harm does looking do?" Inuyasha shot back.

"What, you queer too Inuyasha?" Mantan (Hiten's younger brother) questioned.

"Yeah, Are you batting for the other team now Inuyasha?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha felt like scum, even lower. He felt ashamed of his feelings for his brother. He knew he was a sinner, and even so he still craved the touch of his desire. He would face the 'Flames of Purgatory' for one kiss from Sesshomaru. When he wasn't near Sesshomaru he missed him like the desert misses the rain. He choked down his feelings, now was not the time to break, now was not the time to feel sorrow, he would keep it in and never show weakness.

"Hell No, you all know I don't hit for no team but the straight team!" Inuyasha said with a fake disgust in his voice.

"Yeah that's right, Inuyasha would never be into that sick shit. There's no way Inuyasha is a homo." Souta said in defence of Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever" Kouga muttered and walked away, the rest of the guys following him.

"Thank you" said the new kid in a small voice from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and staired at the kid. He was really pretty, he had soft light skin that looked smooth to the touch and beautiful golden hair that went down to the middle of his back with bangs framing his face like a girl. What really captured Inuyasha's attention was the boy's bright blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that someone could drowned in. Never ending blue oceans that seemed to crash waves of feelings on every thing the boy looked at, and right now Inuyasha was lost in those bright sapphires.

"Your welcome" Inuyasha replied and hurried off, leaving no time for the boy to give his name and full thanks.

Inuyasha needed to get away. He needed to break out of this weird feeling inside of him. He marched across the football field to grab Miroku and togather they cahnged and ditched school early. Inuyasha didn't care where they went he just knew he needed to get out or he would drowned in his own emotions.

---

Inuyasha and Miroku spent a few hours in Dave and Busters playing games. Inuyasha, not wanting to go home right at the moment, went to Miroku's house. They played PS2 for a while. After losing for the 10th time in a row, Inuyasha was convinved that Miroku was cheating. When Miroku denied and said Inuyaha just sucked at Tekken 5, Inuyasha hit him in the face with a pillow. Soon a full out pillow fight erupted between the two friends.

Inuyasha pinned Miroku to the floor the said, "Hahahaha, now who suck's at Tekken 5?" Inuyasha teased.

Miroku quickly flipped Inuyasha over claming the top position, "I believe you are".

They broke out into laughter, neither one moving while they laughed. Slowly they calmed down to giggles. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha with a weared look in his eyes, Inuyasha felt like he couldn't look away, for if he did he was sure the look would burn his cheek. Slowly Miroku's head lowered, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. Inuyasha felt like he couldn't move, either that or he didn't want to.

Their noses were touching but neither one moved to connect their lips. They just staired into each others eyes in wonder and deep thought. Slowly Inuyasha closed his eyes as if giving Miroku the 'ok' to keep going. Miroku lowered his head and was about capture the lips of the person he desired more than life, more than air, more than anything else in this world, when suddenly Miroku's door flew open.

"Miro....." The voice of Miroku's sister stopped when she say what she was interupting.

Miroku and Inuyasha jumped away from each other as if they ouched something hot.

"It's called knocking!" Miroku hissed, really pissed off at not getting what he so longed for.

"Sorry" Rin said back closing the door quickly, she knew about her brothers feeling for Inuyasha and was sorry that she messed up her young brothers plans.

"I should be going, Sesshomaru's proberly going to kill me when I go home" Inuyasha said with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah ok, I'll walk you out" Miroku said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

----

Inuyasha walked home in a daze, his body over flowing with to many emotions. He was confused and ashamed of him self. No matter how many baths he took he could never seem to get rid of the shame he felt for loving his brother. He could never escape the dreams and desires that huanted him. He could never feel anything but self loathing for himself.

Inuyasha jumped up into the tree near his window and slid open the window to get inside his bedroom. He didn't care what punishment Sesshomaru was going to give him tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day, he didn't even want to think about to night, or the dreams that might vist him. Inuyasha closed his window and turned only to see red eyes stairing at him from accross the room.

Yes, Inuyasha was indeed in big trouble......

-------

end chapter

- Yes this is a Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fanfic.

- Yes Sesshomaru is pissed off

- Should you review...of course.

- Will I be mad if you don't? ......You bet your ass.

Please stay tuned.


	6. chapter 6

OMG! I got so many reviews! I am so glad that so many people like my story. The reviews I got for this story made me cry with joy while others made me luagh my butt off. I am really greatful for all the support and hope all of you stay with me.

I also want to give a HUGE thank you to my friend Silaiy who incorraged me to post this story in the first place.

I am very sorry for the delay in this chapter but my other story 'Sin's of the Father' took a lot of time out of me for it's new chapter. Please don't be angry with me....

If your a big fan of Shonen-ai / yaoi please check out my personal page on here. I have something that would interest fans!!!!!!

(BIG GOOF: If no one noticed, in chapter 2 - Kikyou was the homeroom teacher but in the last chapter I said a man was the homeroom teacher. To correct this - please know that the guy homeroom teacher in the last chapter was a subsitute for Kikyou. Sorry for the confusion! )

----

Song Name: Every Heart

Description: 4th Ending Song

Song By: BoA

----

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru...

----

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 6**

The tension in Inuyasha's bedroom could be cut with a knife. The ever lasting silence vibrated off the shadowed walls and into the ears of Inuyasha, shattering his ear-drums like glass. Across the room from Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru, his eye's were tinted red and filled with a hidden agenda. All thoughts of escape left Inuyasha before they had time to fester, for Sesshomaru stood in front of the door blocking the exit. A sheen of sweat glistened on Inuyasha's face, his heartbeat speed up drumming out a battle war tune.

Inuyasha's eyes were fixed to Sesshomaru's unblinking glare, giving a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill'. His chest heaved up and down working in a frantic pace, his heartbeat seemed to speed up with every passing minute. The wind whipped in the light summer breeze whisppering promises to the ever glowing moon. Shadows danced on Inuyasha's bedroom walls as if they were on lookers to a climaxing film. Inuyasaha took one more uneven breath and the silence was shattered.

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha was slamed against the his bedroom wall, the force alone knocked the wind out of him leaving him breathless. His chest heaved in pain trying to force air back into the deflated lungs. His concealing spell broke leaving him in his real hanyou form. Inuyasha quivered from Sesshomaru's body heat causing him to blush with shame and desire. Sesshomaru gave out a low growl as he sniffed the air then glared back at his captive. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and licked his own lips trying to ease his erratic heartbeat. He could feel Sesshomaru's breath caressing his lips and cheeks. A lush heated pain ran from his lower stomach to between his thighs.

"Please Sesshomaru, let me go now" Inuyasha forced the words pass his lips while keeping his eyes closed.

"Why?" came the one word question from deep in the back of Sesshomaru's throat causing Inuyasha to shiver.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat putting up a fake protest. Sesshomaru matched the challenging growl with his own. The growling coming from both brothers felt like an earth quake awakening forbidden feelings in each other. Out of his mine with passion Inuyasha tangled his hands in Sesshomaru's hair bring the older boys lips to his own passion deprived lips. Soft flesh met soft flesh sending their skin ablaze, hunger written on both faces. The kiss soon broke leaving both brothers breathless and craving for so much more than what lips could offer. Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha's neck with heated kisses and a swirling tongue that dance over the silk like skin. Inuyasha groaned and wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist, leaving his back to be supported by his bedroom wall.

"Aaaah, P-p-p-please Sessy, m-m-more" Inuyasha moaned out with forbidden passion.

To his plea, Sesshomaru pressed harder into Inuyasha in a wave like motion causing Inuyasha to shutter with delight. No heated day dream could compair to this over heat make out session. However all to soon Sesshomaru regained his senses and pushed away from Inuyasha causing the younger brother to stand on his own two feet. Both boys had glazed over eyes that hinted of a passion that was yet to come, but tonight wasn't the night fate would destine these two to join as one. The ice prince still had his pride and the hanyou still denied his heart to love his desire without regreat.

Without a word Sesshomaru walked out of Inuyasha's room leaving the hanyou to crumble to the floor with shame and once more.......self hatrid.

Inuyasha climbed into bed heart broken and alone. Tears slid down his face to his lips allowing him to taste his own bitter sadness and to dream of things that would never come to be.

-----

Seshomaru stood in the shower letting the hot water pound on his back while his head rested against the shower wall under the shower head. The steam soared like a cloud around Sesshomaru as he tried to block out what his body was calling out for......his brother. Turning the water off once he got his mind in order he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to his bedroom. Once inside he locked the door and lit candles that held ancient secret spells that were unleashed once lit. These spells would block Inuyasha's scent. Although Inuyasha wasn't in full heat yet he soon would be and if tonight was any indication as of how things would go once Inuyasha was fully in heat, Sesshomaru knew he had to form a plan.

Sesshomaru Didn't fall a sleep until 11:00 o'clock Pm and even then his brother wouldn't leave him peace of mind.

----

Around 10:00 o'clock at night Miroku decided to give Inuyasha a call. Once again sleep wouldn't visit him without visions of Inuyasha dancing in front of his eyes. Miroku admitted his feelings to him self a long time ago. He knew he loved the Hanyou more then life it self. Every fiber in his body screamed out for his forbbiden lover. He loved Inuyasha so much that it hurt to breath, to eat, to sleep, even to picture him with some one else. However, Miroku knew he loved Inuyasha so much that he would put his happiness before his own.

'Sesshomaru better treat him right' Miroku thought to him self feeling a pain in his heart.

Tears welled up in Miroku's eyes, it always hurt when he thought of Inuyasha's love for Sesshomaru.

"What does he see in that guy? Why can't he see how I feel? I could love him to the end of the world andmore if he would just let me" Miroku whispered to him self while closing his eyes. A lone tear slid down Miroku's face freezing a path to the ends of his chin untill it fell to his shirt. "Shit"

Trying to get his mind off his depress thoughts he called the last person any one would expect to see him call. He called the source of his anguish, he called Inuyasha.

( A/n What can I say, Miroku isn't the kind of person to beat around the bush )

----

Inuyasha poked his head out from under the blankets whe he heard the phone ring. Slowly getting out of bed he marched over to his computer desk and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello, Inuyasha speaking" The hanyou said with a weak voice from lack of sleep.

"Hey Inuyasha it's Miroku, I wanted to call and see how much trouble you might be in with Sesshomaru" Miroku said in a cheery voice trying to hide how he really felt.

Inuyasha smiled, Miroku just had that kind of affect on people no matter what the situation was. At times like this, Inuyasha was happy to have a friend like Miroku.

"Man Inuyasha, you sound like shit! Did Sesshomaru kick your ass or what?" Miroku asked forcing him self to sound like he was about to laugh.

"Shut up big head. Tomorrow your ass is mine" Inuyasha hissed out, smiling to him self. '_Thank you Miroku, for bring a smile to my face eventhoughI'm inagony'_

"So how did Sesshomaru punish you?" Miroku asked simlpy.

......Miroku's answer was met with a disturbing silence. He flet a chill run up his back. Perhaps some where in the back of his mind he kind of knew what happend.

"Inuyasha?"

"I didn't get punished yet" Inuyasha answer with a droon like voice that was a huge contrast to his light hearted voice a few minutes ago.

"Well shouldn't you be happy, I mean your home free until tomorrow when Sesshomaru sees your home again?" Miroku questioned with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I guess" A small voice answered back. "Listen, I amstarting to get tired, I gonna go to bed ok?" Inuyasha blurted out when he started to feel the fimilure sting in his eyes.

"Yeah ok, see you tomorrow for school ok?"

"Yeah, see you then bye"

"Bye"

-----

Miroku hung up the phone with a havey heart. Talking to Inuyasha was always bitter sweet. Some would say it was a beautiful torment, being able to see yet never touch, being so close but so far away, being a friend when one wanted to be the others lover. Life was like that some times. Theseexperiences help us grow as a person, for without change a person would wither and die like a flower in fall. But who ever said change was easy?

Those were Miroku's last thoughts before his mind entered the land of dreams where life could take the back seat and fate and destiny could go fuck themself. Who said they could drive any way?

----

Inuyasha slid under his covers with a heavy heart once more. He felt empty and alone like the world had turned it's back on him leaving him to deal with the waves of lonliness. All Inuyasha could do right now is prey that sleep would come fast. Only then could he feel nothing, only then could he form a perfect life away from reality. But even in sleep the hanyou knew his mind belonged to his Sesshy.

-----

The sun rose mockingly over all that depended on it. A light windblew throughthe tress in an on going game of tag. Light filltered into Inuyasha's bedroom window onto his face. He hissed at it like a vampire being fried alive and pulled the covers over his head to stop the intruding light. But alast the world was not that caring and his alarm clock decided to enter the game of 'torment Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha got out of bed but quickly wish he hadn't when he felt all his stiffjoints pull and a few stiff bones crack, his neck being one of them. Suddenly an intense pain ripped through his stomach like a knife. Inuyasha gripted his stomach ashis eyes started to water up. He hissed and felt like screaming his lungs out. When the pain finally left him he was breathing like a cigarette junky who just climbed a flight of stairs.

"What the heck was that all about?" Inuyasha asked himself after getting his breathing under control.

Groaning Inuyasha did a few stretches then walked over to his dresser to get ready for school. He pulled out a pair of black boxers, then a dark blue shirt that had white letters written on the front that read, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful" and lastly he pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts that went a little past his knees and had pockets every where. You know the kind that drive the security checkers insane at the air port.

Quickly stripping of his cloths Inuyasha got dressed then shoved all his books from his computer desk into his backpack. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. Next he grabbed a brush and wet it under the forcet before running it through his long silver hair. Once satisfied Inuyasha whispered his concealing spell and went down the stairs headed for his favorite room in the house, the kitchen. A stone seem to be pushed down into Inuyasha stomach when he saw Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen table.

Sesshomaru p.o.v

I tensed as a smelt Inuyasha's sent get stronger a knew he just entered the kitchen. My hand gripped tighter on my cup, it took all the mental training I had to keep from pushing Inuyasha down on the table and clam him as my own. My teeth started to grind togather as Inuyasha walked around the kitchen to get some breakfast. By now the whole kitchen was drenched in Inuyasha's sent. My eyes threatened to role into the back of my head, my skin felt on fire. Beads of sweat formed on my forhead. Then to my utter horror Inuyasha touched my forhead.

"Sesshomaru you don't look good are you sick" Inuyasha asked me with his hand on my forhead. That was the last straw.

I slamed Inuyasha onto the middle of the table and climbed on top of him. To hell with modesty, Inuyasha was his and always will be. I kissed his neck, his skin felt over heated like the sun was shining from within him instead of out side. When I heard him moan I lost my eye sight, I saw only white and heard our panting. Just when I was about to take what was mine a gasp was heard behind me from the door way of the kitchen. By the sent of the person I knew it was...

End Sesshomaru's p.o.v

---

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha's house and yawned. He had been up all night thinking about Inuyasha and was starting to feel the affect. Miroku slung his backpack over his right shoulder and walked up Inuyasha's front stair and waited in fron tof the door. He waited a few minutes but something wasn't right, by now Sesshomaru would be opening the door before he even knocked.

"What?" Miroku asked him self in a sleep deprived voice. Shurgging his shoulders he knocked a few times but no answer came. Blinking in surprise Miroku turned the door knob and entered the house.

"Hello, any one here? Inuyasha, Sesshomaru" Miroku called out into the pollar.

Miroku walked into the house closing the front door behind him. He walked into the pollar and looked up at the clock on the wall noting that he wasn't late for his ride to school. '_So where is every one?'_

As if to answer his questioned a moan was heard from the kitchen. The color drained from Miroku's face as his heart seemed to crack. As a moth to a flame Miroku found his feet moving to their own accord to the kitchen. His mind was in tormoil. Have you ever been told not to look at somethingbut looked because you were told not to? Have you ever heard sounds coming from under your bed, as a little kid after watching a horror movie and not wanting to,but had look under your bed? It was human nature to be curious however curiousity killed the cat and Miroku himself almost died with the sight in front of him. The only thing he could seem to do was gasp.

----

Sesshomaru climbed off Inuyasha and glared at Miroku. Fixing his cloths he walked to the back door but before leaving the house he gave an order over his shoulders.

"I'll be waiting in the car so don't keep me waiting." Then he left to do jus what he said.

Inuyasha got off the table with his face as red as a tomato.

"It's not what it look likes Miroku, he was j-j-just teasing me is all" Inuyasha said ending in a stutter.

Miroku couldn't anwser Inuyasha so he just nodded his head before walking out the back door with Inuyasha right behind him. The drive to school had to be the worst ever. At one point Miroku felt like jumping out the window to escape the car even though traffic was speeding behind him. Right now it seemed worth it to Miroku. However all windows were closed so the air condition wouldn't leak out. Needless to say Miroku was a trapped rat.

As the car pulled up to the fimilure school building Sesshomaru said, "After school I will pick you up, tonight you will sleep over at Miroku's house." he said while looking forward.

Inuyasha's looked at Sesshomaru like he was on crack. "Father said I couldn't sleep over Miroku's"

"I don't give a damn what father said, I'll pack you a bag of cloths when I get home and bring them with me when I come to pick you up." Sesshomaru said with a voice of bitterness.

The words stung Inuyasha leaving him breathless and confused. One minute Sesshomaru was warm showing him feelings and the next thing you know his back to being as cold as ice. All Inuyasha could do was nod his head and get out of the car as quickly as possible. He ran up the stairs of the school with Miroku right behind him.

_'Could life get any more complicted?' Inuyasha mentally asked himself_

Little did Inuyasha know, life could always get worst.

----

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into school and heared the bell for homeroom ring. They made a mad dash for their lockers and pulled the books they need for class today into their book bags then raced to thier homeroom.

They both stop short at the entrence, both thinking in the same line of thought. Only Miroku was brave enough to ask the question out loud.

"Do you think we still have a subsistute for Kikyou, you know that old dude?" Miroku asked tring not to sound nervous.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, he was thinking the samething and hoped that their teacher Kikyou wasn't in today. So far they had been lucky for a whole week, Mrs. Kikyou got sick and couldn't come to school. However a whole week passed and both boys were sure she recovered by now. Inuyasha and Miroku took deep breaths and walked into the room together. Their fears coming true when they saw Mrs. Kikyou smiling at them like she just got a Christmas present.

"Oh Inuyasha, my favorite student, come give your teacher a hug" Kiyou purred in satisfaction.

Inuyasha looked behind him self to Miroku for help, unfortunitly for him Miroku had already escaped to the back of the classroom sitting at his desk with a sheepish look on his face.

"Some friend" Inuyasha muttered to him self.

"Now, now don't be shy my little tart, come to your teacher Kiyou"

Inuyasha eyes widen in fear. Kikyou was coming closer to him with her arms held open. She was clad in a little tight red skirt that came to the middles of her thighs. She had a tight white silk shirt on with the first three buttons undone showing an upseen amount of clevage. Her long black hair fel to her waist and framed her pretty but devilish face. Her big brown eyes sparkled in delight at her conquest, the one student she hadn't been able to get into bed.

Just when she was about to clasp Inuyasha into an hug, Inuyasha's nose started to tickle in warning but it was to late. Bring as much air into his lungs as possible at let it rip.

"ACHOOOOOOOO" Inuyasha sneezed so loud it shook the school building. When his eyes opened he could hardly contain a luagh. Kiyou's face was covered in green snots. Inuyasha kind of felt gilty so he felt like he should say sorry, maybe he went a little to over board. "Sorry Mrs. Kikyou, I really didn't mean it"

"TAKE your sit Inuyasha and don't make a sound" Kikyou replied with a pissed off tone.

And so Homeroom passed by with Kikyou and Inuyasha glaring at each other.

------

The first half of the day seem to filter through, soon the lunch bell rang to many of the students relief. Inuyasha and Miroku dragged them self to the cafiteria and sat down at a table in the back, to tiered to even eat. Inuyasha sat down across from Miroku and put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes, deturmind to catch a nap. However like I said before, life was never that easy.

Kagome walked up to her two friends and sat down next to Inuyasha and greeted him with an extra loud hello. Inuyasha groaned, was it to much to ask for a few minutes of peace? Why must he suffer all this crulty? Miroku just smiled at Kagome and gave his own greeting, a little to happy to see Inuyasha suffering from Kagome's presence. Inuyasha didn't bother to lift his ead for fear that it would show he was ready for a conversation, which he wasn't. However for the thousandth time that day, the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood on end as if some one was watching him from afar.

Kagome broke into Inuyasha's thoughts trying to start a conversation up. "So where do you want to go on our date this Saturday?" She asked with a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Inuyasha groaned to hm self. He was trying to forget he had to go any where with her, but guilt ate away at his insides forcing him to answer her. "Where ever you want to go Kagome, it's my treat to you for what I did last time to you." Inuyasha said while finally lifting his head off his arms in defeat.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha with a very pink face. When Inuyasha commented on why her face was so pink Kagome made an excuses to go some where. Inuyasha sighed and looked over to his quiet friend.

"Hey Miroku, why are you so quiet today?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn.

"I was just thinking about stuff" Miroku said with a board tone. However Miroku was far from board he was sulking in fact. He still didn't like the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha were going out on a date but it didn't bother him as much anymore. Even though the Kagome and Inuyasha wound was closing Miroku felt the fresh cut made that morning at seeing Sesshomaru on top of Inuyasha on the kitchen table. His insides turned up side down every time the image flashed in his mind. Miroku had to use all his will power to push the over welming emotions down.

Silence surrounded the two untill the lunch bell rang once more to signal the end of lunch. The last classes of the day seem to wash by on a cloud of steem. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were lost deep in thought for the rest of the day. Inuyasha thought of Sesshomaru. Miroku thought of Inuyasha and knew Inuyasha was thinking of Sesshomaru. A few rows a head of the two boys Kagome was in deep thought about Inuyasha, she was sure he was thinking of someone else. And down the hall some where Kikyou was thinking hentai thoughts about Inuyasha and asumed Inuyasha was thinking the same about her. Kikyou gave out a loud laugh as she felt a imaginary tickle from her pahtom lover Inuyasha, causing every one in her class to look at her like she was insane.

Inuyasha and Miroku cringed as they heard the evil luagh down the hall. Yes life was indeed in on all these shitty pranks.

All the students in the whole building zoned out the last minute of the day. All eyes in every room were on the clocks above all the doors in all the rooms. They waited with baited breaths as the little second hand slowly made its way around the clock face. People sweat drooped and no one wanted to breath and then it happen. The lovely bell gave the students the song they longed to hear, the song they rejoiced at hearing. The bell whaled the dismissal of school and a stampid of teens stormed out of the classrooms. It looked like a battle from the movie 'BraveHeart' at any minute Inuyasha was expecting heads to go flying and blood to be spilled in the battle fields know as the hallway. Students clawed there way like rabid animals to the exits located in the front, back, and sides of the school. They spilled out like locus on the unsuspecting parents.

Inuyasha walked to the boys locker room to get change, this was the teams last football practice before their last game of the season which was tomarrow. After getting dressed in his football uniform Inuyasha walked out onto the field then looked up at the bleachers where Miroku sat and waved. Miroku waved back and Inuyasha then walked over to his team mates.

They practice for about three hours and called it quites.

"Hey Inuyasha are you going to stay for the after practice game" Kouga asked running over to Inuyasha who was at a table that the couch set up to serve the boys water. After every practice the football members usually stayed to play a friendly game of two hand touh tackle.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah, I got introuble yesterday by my brother for coming home late. If I stay today he might chew my ass off"

Kouga smirked, "That bad huh? Well sucks to be you" kouga took off luaghing before Inuyasha could hit him.

Miroku came down from the bleachers and walked up to his swaety friend with black hair. "You and the team looked good this practice, I think you might have a shot at winning the high school superbowl." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that other school is going down. Anyway I going to go change so meet me at the fron tof the school where my brother always picks us up." Inuyasha said with a tiered voice.

Miroku nodded his head and took off for the front of the school to wait for his friend. Inuyasha walked into the quiet deserted school. The quiet halls after school always amazed him, it was so different from the morning with students laughing and joking at their lockers. Making his way into the boys lockers room he quickly got undressed and put his uniform away. With aching bones he got dress as fast as he could. He grabbed his bookbag and swung the boys locker room door open with out thinking and colided with some one in the hallway. Both Inuyasha and the unknown figure fell to the floor with tangled limbs.

Inuyasha was the first to get back up rubbing his head. Once he stopped seeing stars he held out his hand for the victum on the floor to help him up.

"Sorry about that" Inuyasha said sheepishly still not looking at the person he knocked over. He was surprised to hear a soft fenminen voice answer him. But the person in front of him wasn't a girl, but the beautiful boy he saved last time from the other football team mates.

"Oh it's all right" The boy stuttered out with a pink blush on his cheeks that made Inuyasha feel like melting. "I-i-i have been trying to talk to you all day. I wanted to thank you for last time when you save me. I never got to tell you my name or get your name in return." The boy said with a smile that was slowly eating Inuyasha's heart up.

"My name in Shikon, Inuyasha, nice to meet you." Inuyasha said while holding his hand out.

"Hi Inuyasha I am Tsukasa, Amou" Amou said while holding his hand out and shaking Inuyasha's.

"Umm I hope we can be friends Inuyasha"

"Dido"

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye" Amou said as he dashed down the hallway.

------

Inuyasha walked to out the front door of the school to see Miroku waiting down by the side walk. Walking down the stairs two at a time he soon stood beside Miroku.

"What took you so long" Miroku asked while looking around for any sighn of Sesshomaru's car.

"I ran into that knew kid Amou a little bit ago" Inuyasha replied slinging his bookbag over his right shoulder as he saw his brother's car zooming towards them.

A minute later Sesshomaru's car pulled up and both boys got in. Inuyasha sat stiff as he looked out his window at the passing trees and shops, Miroku doing the same. The silence was broken surprisingly by Sesshomaru.

"I packed three sets of cloths in your bag along with the proper nessities. The bag is in the trunk don't forget to grab it once we get to Miroku's house.

Inuyasha's head snapped to look at Sesshomaru the said, "Why three set of clothing..."

Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru said, "You will sleep at Miroku's house for three days. I alread asked Miroku's mother she said it was fine."

"Why fucking three days?" Inuyasha was livid that he was being brushed a side hurt emotions seem to leak off of him in waves. All his emotions were ten times worse now that he was in heat.

"Because three days should be sufficent enough for you to get over your little problem" Sesshomaru replied without tacking his eyes off the road.

Inuyasha winced, Yesterday night he relized he was in heat but the little boy in him preyed Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. However he recieved the answer to that prier when Sesshomaru made out with him on their kitchen table. With a red face Inuyasha asked his borther another question that was itching at the back of his mind. "What will father do when he finds out I'm going to be sleeping over Miroku's for the next few days.?"

The pulled up in fron tif Miroku's house and for the first time durning their conversation Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha with old emotionless eyes.

"He doesn't need to know"

Inuyasha felt wounded by the sound of Sesshomaru's cold voice. He shivered as if it was winter instead of summer. Slowly Inuyasha got out of the car and closed the door. Miroku was already getting his bag from the trunk. Once Miroku closed the trunk Sesshomaru speed off leaving a dejected Inuyasha standing on the side walk watching him depart.

----

Sesshomaru slamed the front door of the house closed. He hated seeing Inuyasha looking at him with eyes like he just killed him. As if he ripped out the other boys heart. But he had to do this, it was the only way to save his sanity. Inuyasha had to stay with Miroku or all hell would break lose. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to his bedroom and slamed that door closed too. He noticed the red blinking light on the answer machine indecating there was a new message. Sitting on his bed and taking his shoes off Sesshomaru pushed the little play button.

_Hello Sesshomaru, it is I Inutaishou your loving father._

_I guess your not home right now, wither that or you just_

_don't want to talk to me. I hope every thing is going_

_well with you and Inuyasha. By my calculations_

_Inuyasha should be in heat....._

Sesshomaru jamed the deleat button not bothering to hear the rest of the message. He growled from the back of his throat ready to demolish the phone. Letting his concealing spell melt away Sesshomaru laid in bed falling into a rag filled sleep.

However if Sesshomaru had bothered to listen to the message futher he would had learned that his father was coming come early with his new wife and step-son. In fact he was coming home in four days....

------

End chapter

-----

Author Note: I wasn't happy with this chapter. I re-wrote it a few times but this was the best I could do. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I'm sorry, but I'm to tiered and sick to write a review responce this time, but don't think I have forgotten my faithfull reviewers. I send my love and gradtitude


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. I am very sorry for the lack of updates but my life has been flipped upside down and every which way. Please forgive my lowly self and stay with me as I continue to write this fic. I wasn't going to post this chapter until later but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Please stay with me and review.

**Reviewer thanks: **Kitty Katze, Ashlee Kaiba, sesshy Beast13, foxfire, Iovi, Demain matin McDo m' attends, Yehudi13, Rhiannon, Ho Trinba, white Tiger Princess, Falconsecnozero, Azarath raven of, Maree Sesshy101, Inny, Lacomorae Kavona vanasia, Evilkitten20, brokenximage, sakura, pointy-eared archer, NOO, master sesshomaru, Lady-crymsyn, cara, Lylian Harper, Deathtoallclovers, stephanie, alonelyshadow, Ivain Artemis Draconis, cool bass, Inu Kaiba, soulsister, inumoon3, Shinimegami17, Gotrinba, blood-red, Little cloud, Kurama&Karasus Daughter, Crimson Tears of Pain. shady gurl, Avaeya, Qem, TinyClownBean1, Shinna, bluepeach, Aishiteru till death, God of Insanity, and Dooley, Kitty Katze, Chris Kaz, Ookami Jink, Nothing, Sesshy Beast 13, Sesshy, Ashlee Kaiba, and foxfire.

**This chapter goes out to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me, I love you guys!**

A/N : I made this chapter longer then the others to make up for the lack of updates. I will be in full swing now so don't worry. I am also thinking of putting my other story on hold so I can finish this one first. As of now my mind on this matter is 80 made-up, it all depends on the readers.

**A big thanks goes out to my beta reader -- Qem**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Song Name: Itazura Na Kiss aka Mischievous Kiss

Description: 6th Ending Song

Song By: Day By Day

---------

Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru

Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?

Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo

"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite

Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou

Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke

Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

repeat

Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku

Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"

Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni

Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni

Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru

Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?

Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo

Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion

repeat

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 7 Part I **

"If you put it in I will have to kill you." Inuyasha growled, paused and ready to pounce on his prey.

"Let me just put it in this time and next time I'll let you do it" Said Miroku seriously

"Never. I will have what is mine and you will surrender to me." Inuyasha said completely ready to kill the perverted monk.

"If you truly love me Inuyasha, you will let me put it in" Miroku said unblinkingly.

"And I told you I will not break my pride and let you put it in" Inuyasha snarled in anger. This argument had been going on for more then twenty minutes and frankly didn't seem to be going any where.

The two boys were currently sprawled out on Miroku's bedroom floor, Playstation 2 controllers in their hands, playing, "Deadly Fighter Full of Sin". Inuyasha had unlocked a new player and Miroku was insisting that Inuyasha put his name as the high score player since it was his game. Inuyasha, however felt he worked hard to get as far as he did even though they had fought the enemy in joint battle, but he clearly felt he deserved the number one spot and apparently the PS2 had agreed because it asked the number 2 controller to log in his name as top scorer. Miroku on the other had was livid because he clearly gave the beast the last blow, so even if Inuyasha had two more experience points than himself, he clearly defeated the beast and not Inuyasha, regardless what the damn PS2 said!

"You heartless bastard. How can you do this to me?" Miroku proclaimed with fake tears in his eye that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Cut it out you freaky pervert. What's fair is fair." Inuyasha said unfazed by the fake unshed tears.

"Oh woe is me. Why must I endure such hardships?" Miroku continued even though Inuyasha was giving him a death glare. "Have you no heart? Have you no compassion? Spare an old man his dignity and let me-" Miroku's flamboyant speech was interrupted by Inuyasha's lash out of rage.

"Old man! You're only older then me by two months!" Inuyasha yelled not believing his ears.

"Honestly Inuyasha I thought you would have more respect for your friends. Sadly I was mistaken." Miroku said while pouting and getting off the floor to take a seat on his bed.

For the past two days, Inuyasha found himself coming over Miroku's house after school to sleep over. His mind was in utter turmoil. His body ached with a desire stronger then anything known to man. The nights seemed unbearable. Inuyasha found himself being rocked to sleep while crying for Sesshomaru these past two nights. During the day Inuyasha's emotions felt like they were on their own private roller-coaster. He was ten times worse then a girl PMSing or a women going through menopause. He was always hungry and sweating like someone was cooking his ass in a toaster. The pain in his abdomen was a constant searing pain. Don't let us forget the mood swings. One minute Inuyasha could be yelling at Miroku for eating his food to loudly at breakfast or breathing to loudly at night and the next thing you know, Inuyasha would start crying with his body racking from the force of the tears.

Miroku was brought out of his distractions at the sound of a 'beep'. Looking over to the T.V Miroku saw his name on the screen. Apparently Inuyasha had placed Miroku's name instead of his as the number one player, then reached over to shut down the gaming system.

"Inu-" Miroku began but got cut off by Inuyasha

"I'm sorry M-M-Miroku, I didn't m-m-mean to be such an ass" Inuyasha whispered with his head bowed as he sat on the floor hiding his face behind his bangs.

"No, Inuyasha I'm sorry. I was only playing with you, I didn't mean to get you so upset-" Miroku stopped mid sentence when he heard a soft whimper come from Inuyasha. '_Is Inuyasha crying?'_ Miroku thought to himself.

Silently Miroku got up from the bed and walked over to his friend. Kneeling down, Miroku took Inuyasha into his arms. Inuyasha quickly embraced the warm body that Miroku offered, his arms wrapping around Miroku's waist while pressing his face into Miroku's chest trying to smother his sobs.

"Hush Inuyasha. I'm here, it's ok" Miroku whispered into Inuyasha's ear while rubbing circles with his hand on Inuyasha's back trying to calm the distraught hanyou.

Slowly Inuyasha's concealing spell vanished leaving Inuyasha in his true form. Miroku's eyes widen at the sudden change. This wasn't the first time that Miroku saw Inuyasha in his true form however, he had never seen the transformation happen, until now. It was amazing to see Inuyasha waist length raven hair turn to a inhuman like silver. His human ears vanishing, to transform on top of his head like dog ears that looked furry and so touchable. Although Miroku couldn't see Inuyasha's face, he knew Inuyasha's eyes had change too, a molted golden color that rivaled the sun and shinier then any diamond on Earth. Inuyasha's finger nails clenched into the back of Miroku's shirt turning to claws, ripping Miroku's shirt a little.

The silence was broken by Inuyasha small voice. "I miss him Miroku.

" Why doesn't he answer the phone when I call...?

...Miroku couldn't answer.

"Why doesn't he c-c-call me back when I leave messages on the a-a-answer machine...?" Inuyasha continued while stuttering.

...Miroku couldn't answer.

" Why won't he answer the door when I try to see him...?"

Miroku didn't have any of the answers to his dearest friends questions, but by the Gods did he wish he did. Miroku wished he could shield Inuyasha from the world. He wished he could take away all of Inuyasha's pain. The hardest part was that Miroku knew he couldn't. The only person with that power was the one Inuyasha loved...Sesshomaru. Miroku's heart ached at the mentioned Seshomaru's name. He loved Inuyasha so much that it sometimes hurt to breath, to eat, even to live. Miroku vowed a long time ago that he would keep his feelings secret so that way Inuyasha could get with Sesshomaru without worrying about his feelings. He knew Inuyasha had too big of a heart to hurt him and therefore would abandon his own chance at happiness for his sake.

'_No. I will not let that happen. Inuyasha deserves to be happy no matter what it does to my heart'_ Miroku thought to him self. Slowly, Miroku rubbed soothing circles on Inuyasha's back trying to get him to relax. The tension in Inuyasha's back lessened with Miroku's ministrations. "Hush Inuyasha. Everything will be fine, go to sleep." Miroku whispered to the shaking hanyou.

"Will you be here with me when I wake?" Inuyasha asked with a small voice.

"Yes"

"Promise.." Inuyasha persisted as his foggy mind drifted off to the realm of sleep.

"Always." Miroku answered while picking the other boy up and placing him in bed. He tucked Inuyasha in and kissed him of the forehead before laying down himself spooning his body to fit against Inuyasha's smaller frame.

-------

The passage of time was not kind to Sesshomaru. He looked like a train rack. His features and body appearance unkept. His hair sticking out all which ways and full of static from Sesshomaru running his fingers through his hair. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was going through withdrawals and was worst off then Inuyasha. His days seemed like hell and his nights were ten times worst then that. He craved Inuyasha in ways that were just plain sinful. Normally, craving someone wouldn't cause an issue with Sesshomaru however, the person he wanted more then anything else in the world just so happened to be his half-brother...Inuyasha.

_**Flash Back # 1**_

_After dropping Inuyasha off at Miroku's house, with his bag of clothes, Sesshomaru took off like a bat out of hell, racing home. With haste, Sesshomaru made his way to the side door of the house. Swiftly taking out a set of keys he unlocked the door and jetted inside. His heart was drumming frantically in his ears. His sense were going haywire. His concealing spell melted away leaving his molted golden eyes to be seen with all their beauty._

_His body ached feverishly, all his muscles taunt with a physical need. His heart constricted painfully in his chest with an urge for something that he never asked for nor wanted. _

_**End Flash Back # 1**_

_**Flash Back # 2 (note, this takes place the 2nd day Inuyasha was dropped off at Miroku's)**_

_Sesshomaru dragged his stiff frame into the solitary house. Although his facial features looked placid and calm, the inside was far from that, for on the inside he was an emotional wreck._

_He had spent the whole day taking care of loose ends. First he went to his college professors office to sign a few documents that stated he could take the rest of his classes off until the end of summer. Then he traveled to the bank to make a few transactions to pay the bills. After all, Sesshomaru was in charge of the house until their father returned and who knew when that would be. ( A/N LOL little did he know...) _

_Throughout the whole day, Sesshomaru suffered from a fiery hot pin pricks that continuously stabbed at his skin with a vengeance. It seemed a fire was lit inside his body, ever so slowly eating away at his sanity. His face looked to all the world calm and collected but his inner demon was screaming for the hanyou...his enemy...his brother...Inuyasha._

_**End Flash Back # 2 **_

_**Flash Back # 3 ( note, this takes place during the 3rd day after Inuyasha was left at Miroku's )**_

_Sesshomaru looked down at the answer machine with a pensive look. The red light blinked on and off in a mocking way, indicating that there were messages, waiting to be heard. With a steady finger, Sesshomaru pushed the play button. His blood ran cold when he heard the following messages._

_**Massage # 1 - day - Friday**_

_"Sesshomaru, it's me Inuyasha. I'm just calling to tell you how much of a fucked-up asshole you are. I'll never forgive you_

_**End Massage # 1 -----Beep----**_

_**Massage # 2 - day - Saturday**_

_"Sesshomaru..." The voice died down low like the speaker was struggling with some unseen desire. "What's wrong with me? I...I...feel so hot...please let me come home." The voice broke off for a moment as Inuyasha's breath caught. "I want to come home... please Sesshomaru?"_

_**End Massage # 2 ----Beep----**_

_**Massage # 3 - day - Sunday**_

_"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha screamed histarically, sobbing could be heard over the line. "I tried to come home today but you locked the fucking door!" Inuyasha's sobs increased. "...Please...I just want to go home...I want to be next to..." The voice cut off and than the line went dead._

_**End Flash Back # 3**_

**_present time ---- Monday morning _**

Miroku woke to the sound of an alarm clock and with the feeling of a stiff back. Through squinting eyes, Miroku scanned his surroundings. He was in his bedroom that much he was sure of however, he was also aware of a delicious warmth pressed against his chest and right side. Looking down to find the source of the warmth, the sight that confronted him made his eyes snap wide open.

Inuyasha laid cuddled up against Miroku's right side, with his head nestled under his chin, sleeping soundlessly. Miroku's breath caught then quickened. He was faced with a tremendous paradox. He knew he needed to wake Inuyasha up now or both of them would be late for school and have to deal with their homeroom teacher, Kikyou. On the other hand, he would rather die than lose the warmth that Inuyasha's body created. Alas, his commonsense won out in the end and with a loud sigh, Miroku shook Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, wake up it's time for school," Miroku said with a dejected voice.

Ever so slowly, the lids of Inuyasha's eyes slipped open. He scanned his surroundings not really sure of where he was. Slowly Inuyasha sat up wincing when his back gave a few snapping sounds. Now fully awake, Inuyasha noticed Miroku was up and gathering his cloths for school. Tiredly, Inuyasha stood up from the rug covered floor and stretched.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn.

"We have twenty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast, then we have to leave or we will be late for school." Miroku said while walking over to the bathroom door, clothes in hand and a smile on his face.

----------------

Inuyasha and Miroku walked on in silence towards school. Both of their minds somewhere else. Miroku's mind was trained on the events that took place that morning. It seemed the feeling of Inuyasha's warmth was tattooed into his very bones. A feeling of warmth curled in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his limbs and turning his cheeks a rosy color.

Inuyasha's thoughts were focused on everything that had happened to him that whole weekend. From the first night until the night before, Inuyasha had suffered from a terrible want that scorched his very soul. His emotions had seemed to be going haywire. His skin felt like it was on fire, a fire that seemed to have been lit from the inside consuming all that he is. As of today, Inuyasha felt more like himself. The fire inside seemed to have died down, like a bucket of invisible water had been splashed on the firey feeling inside.

'The heats over' Inuyasha thought to himself

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by Miroku.

"We're here."

Inuyasha was stunned to see that they has indeed reached their school. Today would be an interesting day.

----------------------------

Sesshomaru put down the novel he was reading, onto the night table by his bed. He massaged the bridge of his nose with a delicate index and thumb finger. With a deep sigh he stood up gracefully and strode over to his closet. Opening the door with a porcelain like hand, he eyed the contents. After a minute or two he settled on a white short sleeve shirt and light tan cargo pants and a clean pair of boxers. A cool shower sounded like a marvelous idea to his taunt and sweaty skin.

'Inuyasha will be the death of me' Was the last thing Sesshomaru thought before heading off to the bathroom totally unaware about what fate had in store for him.

-------------------------

( **Inuyasha's p.o.v )**

Miroku and I peered through the window of the back door to our homeroom class. The bell had already rung signaling that we were already late for class. Our breath came in long heaves as we attempted to assess the situation. Needless to say the odds did not look to be in our favor. Our only salvation was a co-up mission A, undergoing a hustle territory. Our lives were at risk but that was the price we paid surviving in the serves.

I looked over at Miroku and nodded my head, it was time to put our plan into action.

While Ms. Kikyou had her back turned to the class writing on the black board, Miroku and I, crouched down and snuck slowly like snakes into the classroom. With the patience equal to that of a stalker we made it to our seats seemingly unnoticed, well that's what we thought.

(End Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Kikyou's hand glided over the black board with elegance and than suddenly stopped. She took a deep breath allowing the air to filter into all of her being, like a predator catching a whiff of her prey.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kikyou turned to face the class taking another deep breath through her nose to confirm her suspicion. Her eyes let up like Christmas had come early. There, sitting no more then seven desks away was her prey…Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes boar into the desk, his hands clutched the desk in a vise like grip. The sounds of foot steps seem to echo off the walls as his worse nightmare walked slowly towards him. Every step closer that Kikyou stepped Inuyasha tense that much more. Her footsteps reminder him of the movie "Jarassic Park", where the T-Rex hunted the humans. Then the sounds of Kikyou's steps stopped abruptly and the sound of saliva giving way to parting lips as Kikyou took a deep breath to speak.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat brought in", said Kikyou with a sultry voice while leaning over Inuyasha's desk to give him a close look at her cleavage. Leaning closer Kikyou continued her seductive advance whispering in Inuyasha's ear. "What am I going to do? School ends at the end of this week and I won't be able to see you until school starts-up next year. Maybe we should get together over the summer and have some…private lessons?"

Inuyasha shuttered in pure horror at Kikyou's suggestion. Unholy images flashed before his eyes that made his body break-out in a sweat. "No thank you" Inuyasha managed to choke out.

For a moment Kikyou looked crest fallen. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only students she had failed in seducing. However, Kikyou refused to believe that something was wrong with her womanly charm, clearly Inuyasha and Miroku were defected in some way. Well she would just have to fix that, nay? Leaning forward until her breast were practically under Inuyasha's nose, she continued her little scheme.

"Inuyasha, I believe you and I need to have a talk after school. Due to your persistent tardiness, I can only assume that you do not know how to tell time. Please stop by my classroom after school so I can help you with your this issue." Kikyou seem to purr out.

Inuyasha's face turned white in panic. There was no way in hell he would be lured into Kikyou's web of entrapment. His eyes search the classroom frantically for a way out of this dilemma. His eyes landed on Miroku who was sitting in the seat across from him.

( MIroku's P.O.V)

My eyes were completely fixed on the black board in the front of the room. I sunk low in my seat in order to make myself less noticeable. I held my breath as Ms. Kikyou passed me and stalked over to Inuyasha. I felt bad for my comrade but sadly there would always be casualties in war. Better him then me right? My ears picked-up on Kikyou's lecture and I winced inside. Poor Inuyasha, he has to come after school to be alone with the she devil. After a minute of silence I felt someone's eyes trained on me. Turing my head to the left I noticed Inuyasha was staring at me with eyes that seem to say '_if I'm going down, you're coming with me'. _I narrowed my eyes. He better not be doing what I think he is. I mouthed the word 'no' at him in warning but he was to far gone in panic. My world came crashing down with Inuaysha's next sentence.

"Ms. Kikyou, I wasn't the only one late. Miroku here came in with me. Don't you think he should be punished _along _with me?" said Inuyasha with an innocent look at me.

"Oh dear me. Now that you mention it, I don't remember Miroku answering for attendance rolecall. Well Miroku it looks like you will have to come with Inuyasha to my class after school ends." Kikyou said with a smile.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse the unthinkable happened. Inuyasha dug my grave even more.

"Ms. Kikyou I forgot to tell you that I have football game after school today due to the high school super-bowl." said Inuyasha with a grin that would make the devil proud.

"Oh dear, well I guess it will be just you and me Miroku. However, I can't let you off the hook completely Inuyasha. You're just as late as Miroku. I would like to speak to your father tomorrow before school starts." said Kikyou with false concern.

"But my father is on vacation right now in America." I heard Inuyasha reply.

"Well bring who ever is responsible for you while your father is away." Kikyou replied without fail.

"H-hai"

(End Miroku's P.o.V)

Homeroom came to an end at the sound of the bell. The students rushed out of their classrooms like locusts. The student body was comprised of all kinds. The seniors walked the halls looking at the younger classmen like they were all cockroaches waiting to be stepped on. The jocks walked the halls like they were Gods as everyone cleared a path for them. The freshman huddled together like a heard of sheep hoping that the theory '_safety in numbers' _held up against the wolves aka the seniors, allowing then to flock to the fields another day. This was the so called highschool food chain.

**High school food chain from top to bottom**

Jocks: aka The Gods

Seniors: aka The Wolves

Juniors: aka The Hyenas

Freshmen: aka The Sheep or fresh meat

Nerds: aka phantoms (a/n their smart enough to know when to disappear)

In-between: aka The Sliders -- These people are the ones that don't fall into a category but have friends in high places that prevent them from being eaten on the food chain)

(a/n If your wondering: Inuyasha is a God and Miroku is a Slider because his best friend is Inuyasha a God)

**Onto the story**

"Inuyasha give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass for pulling that stunt?" Miroku asked while they walked to their next class. His eyebrow was twitching madly.

Inuyasha looked at his friend, sheepish. "Listen, high school is all about survival of the fittest. You had it coming to you anyway because you were going to let Kikyou jump me after school. Don't think I didn't see you slide down in your chair escape her radar."

"Well I can't help it that she has a nose like a blood hound." Miroku protested.

The bickering pair entered the classroom and took a seat at the back of the room next to the windows on the left side. Only stopping when their tow other friends entered the room and took a seat next to them.

"Hey Inuyasha and Miroku. Geeze, it's only first period and you two are already bickering like an old married couple." Kagome complained while grabbing a notebook out of her bookbag.

"Aww, don't be jealous, that Inuyasha pays more attention to me then you. I can't help it if I'm beautiful." Miroku said smoothly.

"As if. You perverted slider." Sango said while hitting Miroku over the head.

Before Miroku could give a come back the teacher walked in at the sound of the bell and called for silence. The class seemed to crawl by life a never ending vortex. Inuyasha thought he was going to go crazy. Every time he glanced at the clock the minute hand was still in the same place only moving a bit. Inuyasha turned his head to gaze out the window again only to fell something hit the back of his head. Turning around Inuyasha noticed Kagome was mouthing something to him and pointing to the bottom of his chair. Looking down Inuyasha saw a small folded piece of paper by his right foot. Bending down Inuyasha retrieved the offending piece of paper and opened it to read the content inside.

'_How come you couldn't take me out on the promised date Saturday? You called to say you couldn't go but you didn't say why.'_ (

Inuyasha blinked owlishly as he re-read the note. In truth, he did feel bad about blowing Kagome off but he was in no position to go out. He was in the middle of being in _heat_ on Saturday and there was no way he would have been able to go. He gave a long sigh. There was no way he could tell Kagome the truth, she wouldn't have believed him even if he did, no-one would have. He quickly wrote down a reply.

_' I wasn't feeling well, sorry' _With that Inuyasha folded the piece of paper and slid it across the floor to Kagome's chair. Once he saw she had retrieved the note he turned his gaze back out the window.

Today was going to be a long day.

----

True to Inuyasha's thoughts, the day was indeed long. The bell had just rang informing the student population that lunch time had come. Thank God for small favors. The students ran to the lunch room like a heard of animals. Some scattered out of the building to sit on the lush green lawns, while others used this time to skip the rest of school and enjoy the wonderful sunny day. Every one seemed to be suffering from summer fever. That little itch you get at the end of the school year, counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds, until school was over. During the last days of school, the class periods always seem longer, the class work even more pointless, and homework a thing of harsh punishment.

Not bothering to go the lunch room, Inuyasha set off for the nearest exit. When Miroku questioned where he was off to Inuyasha said he just didn't feel like be around so many people, which in part wasn't a total lie. Miroku shrugged an let his stomach led to way to the smell of food, catching up to Sango and Kagome along the way.

Inuyasha walked across the lush green lawn heading to his on school camps hide out. The place he went when he didn't want the world to see him. A few minutes later Inuyasha came to a giant weeping willow tree. It's long vain like branches weeping down to create a curtain, shielding the trees bark covered body. The leaves were a majestic violet golden color that sparkled with mischief. Inuyasha had lost count how many times he caught couples hiding behind the curtain like leaves, making out.

Inuyasha parted the curtain of leaves and slipped inside. His sanctuary wasn't completely shrouded in darkness, for light cascaded down from the top of the tree. Heaving a sigh Inuyasha walked over to the body of the tree and sat down with his back against the trunk of the tree and his legs Indian style. He closed his eye and let out another sigh. Here he could relax and forget about his moral inhibitions or lack thereof. He could forget about Sesshomaru, school, and his very own existence. He was able to lose himself in the space and time the tree offered. Here he was nothing and the outside world was nothing but a dream that tickled the out-skirts of his mind.

So deep in thought, Inuyasha didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached his sanctuary, nor did he hear the parting of the branches. A small frame of a person knelt down and crawled over to Inuyasha like a cat to its prey. A hand lifted to caress Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes oddly didn't snap open. He was in no mood to care that someone of something was caressing his cheek, instead he leaned into the warmth, his nose rubbing against the delicate wrist. The mysterious person gasped in pleasure and slide a free hand into Inuyasha's thick black silken hair. Inuyasha purred, it had been so long since someone had touched him with warm hands. Some where in the back of his mind his demon senses could smell that he knew this person. He could also smell that this person meant him no harm, on the contrary, this person wanted to bring him pleasure judging by the smell of the persons arousal.

Then, without warning, the person leaned forward and pressed a feather like kiss on Inuyasha's lips. The person then straddled on Inuyasha's lap pressing their pelvis into Inuyasha's stomach. The person moaned out in need and something more against his lips. The moan struck a cord in Inuyasha. It felt so nice to be the one needed and wanted for a change and not be the one doing the chasing. With that thought in mind Inuyasha slid his tongue out to glide along the other persons bottom lip. This earned another needed moan and the person thrust their hips against Inuyasha's stomach with a slight cry of pleasure.

Inuyasha was floating on cloud nine. For once he was in control and someone needed him. Add on the fact that his eyes were still closed and didn't know who was straddling him, gave him a rush of adrenaline. Inuyasha sucked on the other persons bottom lip, while using his tongue to caress it.

"Aaahhha..." The unknown person above Inuyasha moaned out in excitement, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha allowing his hands to grab first full of jet black hair. "M-m-more...p-please...I beg of you."

Inuyasha's insides were burning. Between the unknown person wiggling on his lap and the soft please and moan coming from his phantom lover was almost to much for him. He slid his hands down the other persons chest realizing the person on him was a guy, at the moment his fogged brain couldn't care less. The hands slid to the taunt stomach and under the shirt to caress skin. This action caused his phantom lover to hiss in pleasure of skin to skin contact. He let his hands slide over narrow hips to his phantom lovers lower back.

"Oh...God...P-p-please...m-more!" The unknown lover pleaded, tears rushing down Inuyasha's phantom lovers face, they were unknown, for Inuyasha still had his eyes closed.

Inuyasha couldn't help him self. All his pent up frustration was being unleashed. His hands slid from the lower back over two fleashy mounds giving his phantom lovers ass hard and soft caresses.

"Aaaahhhh...I-i-i-inuya...aaaaaaahhhhhha...oh God." The phantom lover choked out through parted rose like lips. "I've a-a-always had a c-c-crush on y-you..aaaahhhaa...I..w-w-want you Inuyasha."

Through a hazy mind Inuyasha could smell salt tears and the others need. Letting curiousity take over Inuyasha opened his eyes only to see a hand cover them trying to prevent him from seeing.

"Let me see you." Inuyasha whispered softly, a little afraid that this was all some kind of dream as if his mind had finally cracked from the lack of contact with Sesshomaru.

"No..." The answer sounded more like a small plea to Inuyasha.

"Why not?" Inuyasha persisted placing his hands on each side of his phantom lovers face. He could feel the wet tracks of tears."Why are you crying?"

"B-b-because I want you so bad that it h-h-hurts...oh God it's so p-p-painful" The mysterious person whispered in disappear. "I don't want you to hate me"

"I won't" Inuyasha whispered taking hold of the hand over his eyes and slowly removing it.

Inuyasha found himself looking into crystal blue eyes. Eyes that he could remember telling himself that he could drown in. His phantom lover had long flown golden hair down to his waist and curved around a beautiful creamy white skin.

"Amou...Amou Satoshi?" Inuyasha whispered into the air more to confirm it to him self.

"Konnichiwa...Inuyasha Shikon" Amou said with a small smile.

"Why are...I mean just now...umm" Inuyasha couldn't put into words what it was he wanted to say. His thoughts scattering.

"I've been watching you since I transferred to this school. I've always felt compelled to watch you. Then when you saved me from the other football jerks I realized I cared deeply for you. I tried to tell you that time we met out side the boys locker room when you crashed into me but I chickened out." Amou said while looking down. He couldn't take looking into Inuyasha's intents violet eyes.

"I can understand if you don't want me. I remember what you told that rude guy Kouga about not being gay and not liking the act itself..."Amou's words trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence because his throat closed up with helpless tears.

Inuyasha was speechless. What could he say to this confession? His heart belonged to Sesshomaru but he was his bother and deep inside Inuyasha knew it would never work out. maybe this is what he needed to take his mind off things? Maybe this is what it would take to stop obsessing over Sesshomaru and start living the so called _normal_ life.

"Can I think about it?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Amou's head snapped up. His eyes searched Inuyasha's for some hidden meaning. "What?" He whispered, to scared to break this moment.

"You want to be with me right? As in boyfriend and uh...umm...boyfriend?" Inuyasha continued a little unsure of himself.

"Oh God yes. I would do anything for you." Amou answered with an emotion one would call love shinning in his eyes.

"Let me think about it. I will give you an answer on the last day of school." Inuyasha said while looking off to his right and blushing.

"R-r-really?" Amou persisted as if it was to good to be true.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied and then felt soft lips on his cheek.

"Arigato, Inuyasha-kun. I will wait for your answer." Amou got up and left Inuyasha to sit in silence.

----------

After that little scene Inuyasha didn't feel like going back to class so he did what any other growing adolescent did, he skipped the rest of school. Inuyasha walked along the schools electrical fence then jumped over it and set off for the creek down the street. Thoughts went in and out of his head faster then the speed of sound, leaving him utterly confused. At 7 o'clock he had to join his football team for the super-bowl high school game. They were going up against the mighty Black Ravens, who they lost to last year. Not to mention tomorrow Inuyasha had two more finals to take, one for English the other for History. He also remembered he had to deal with a pissed off Miroku after school let out, considering he got his buddy detention with Ms. Kikyou.

Inuyasha's thoughts then took a detour to Kagome. She was a nice girl but always shy around him for some reason. She was a little annoying sometimes but she was a good friend. Sango was cool to hang around but she was always busy beating up Miroku. Maybe she liked him? That thought went into thoughts about Miroku, his ever loyal friend who is with him no matter what. As of late he had been seeming down and out, like his mind was occupied with something else. Thinking of Miroku made Inuyasha remember the weird position they were in one day at Miroku's house.

'_Was he going to kiss me? If he was, would I have let him? Better yet, would I have minded. No, I don't think I would have.'_ That last thought scared the shit out of Inuyasha. All of a sudden he was confronted with all different questions about his sexuality and preference. Amou then came to mind and Inuyasha found himself even more confused. '_What do I feel for Amou? I don't even know him but I feel oddly safe with him.'_

Looking down at his watch Inuyasha knowing that school was going to be over in ten minutes. Turning around he headed back to the school building, over the fence, up the stairs and into the building. As he made his was up to Kikyou's classroom the bell rung signaling the end of another gruesome day. Bodies went rolling and sailing down the stairs. Students craming at the exits trying to get out of the brick like over school. Students realizing that freedom was just beyond the hard plastered walls and past the red '**Exit'** doors.

Finally getting to the classroom he desired, Inuyasha opened the door and what lay behind it made Inuyasha's jaw drop to the ground. Kikyou straddled Miroku on her desk with his shirt open kissing down his chest. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha with a scared and pleading look.

Once snapping out of his thoughts Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Hem, hem, Ms.Kikyou?"

Kikyou's head shot up like a fire cracker. Inuyasha actually thought for a moment that her head was going to explode. "I-i-i-inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you after school." Kikyou said while getting of Miroku.

Once free Miroku jumped off the desk, buttoned up his shirt and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Thanks your a life saver" Inuyasha said while hugging his best friend and loveing every minute of the contact.

"Ms. Kikyou, I forgot to mention that Miroku was issued to help the football players get ready for tonights game so if your done with him can he be excused?" Inuyasha asked with a sweet voice.

"Well of course Inuyasha. Don't forget that you have to bring a guardian to school tomorrow before school starts." Kikyou said while buttoning her own shirt up.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied before him and Miroku bolted down the hallway.

----

"Thanks" Miroku said as both boys made it out of the school building and down the front steps.

"No problem. It was my fault anyway" Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"What time is it?" Miroku questioned.

"Almost four o'clock. We have about three hours before the super-bowl game but I have to come back to school at six o'clock to get ready for the game at 7:00 pm." Inuyasha said.

"I'll come early with you so I can get a good seat to watch the game." Miroku said then added in his mind, ' _And you of course.'_

Inuyasha didn't reply he was transfixed to the sight in front of them. Miroku noticed Inuyasha halt once the stepped off the last step and looked forward. There, was a black BMW car that belonged to one person...Sesshomaru. Miroku and Inuyasha realized that this meant Inuyasha was able to finally go home. Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to the car, neither saying anything. Miroku took his usually seat in the back behind the passenger seat and Inuyasha took the front passanger seat.

Sesshomaru started driving without a word. The car was shrouded in silence. Inuyasha stared out the window determinely and Miroku did the same. Soon the trio reached Miroku's house.

"I'll see you at the game Inuyasha." Miroku said as he got out.

"Yeah, see you." Was the only thing Inuyasha could manage to get out without his voice cracking.

Soon the duo arrived home. Sesshomaru turned the car off and popped the anti-locks so they could get out. Once he and Inuyasha were out, Sesshomaru pushed the alarm button on the car and walked up to the houses front door. Sesshomaru unlocked it and held it open for Inuyasha. Once the door was shut and locked Inuyasha walked into the pallor taken off his book bag and sitting on the couch. Before Inuyasha could even blink he found himself pinned to the couch with Sesshomaru between his legs.

"What the..!" Inuyasha trailed off when he saw Sesshomaru's concealing spell come off and his eyes turn red in anger.

"What the fuck is this male smell all over you? It smell like you let some filthy human who was aroused touch you!" Sesshomaru spat out, for the first time not being able to control his anger and probably that the last.

Not waiting for an answer Sesshomaru lowered his nose to Inuyasha's lips the pushed down Inuyasha's body and lifted Inuyasha shirt revealing his younger brothers stomach. He then pushed his to Inuyasha's skin and smelt his navel. His toungue danced out of his mouth to taste the skin below the navel. Inuyasha couldn't help but moan.

Sesshomaru bolted off Inuyasha and looked down into Inuyasha's confused and needing eyes.

"You fucking whore! Who did you let kiss you and hump you! Are you some kind of whore that will give it up to anyone!" Sesshomaru hissed out. "Don't try to fucking lie I can smell him all over you!"

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. He didn't no what to do. Didn't know what to say. Was he a whore for kissing Amou? Could he be considered one even though he officially didn't have a lover?

"S-s-sesshomaru, I didn't...I mean..it was just...it's not what you think" Inuyasha pleaded. The tears finally flowing down his cheeks. His concealing spell melting away.

"You disgust me." Sesshomaru spat before turning around and marching up the stairs to his room, slamming the door for good measure.

Inuyasha crumpled to the floor in agony. Sobs preventing him from breathing.

"Oh..God..no...please...I need him." Inuyasha cried out. His agony to great, his need to strong, and his ever growing hunger unsatisfied.

After sitting on the floor for what seemed like eternity. Inuyasha looked over to the clock above the TV. It read 5:30 PM. Lifting his crumpled body from off the floor Inuyasha winced in pain from a headache. He looked up the stairs in deep longing then left the house out the front door. He would have to start walking to school now if he was going to make it to school by six o'clock. Inuyasha knew full well that Sesshomaru would not give him a ride there. The thought of Sesshomaru brought tears, stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"No I will not cry. I didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha said to the humid wind and harshly wiping at his eyes to dispel the tears.

---------

Miroku ran towards his high school. It was 6:30 PM and the Football game would be kicking off at 7:00 PM. He took a nap when he got home and woke up late. His lungs were burning and his legs ached as he ran full speed towards his destination. Soon the schools open black iron gates came to into view. Miroku gave a last burst of speed and sped through. He had ten minutes to find a seat in the bleachers before the game started. He walked over the schools lawn and to the back of the school where a huge football field was and bleachers. Miroku groaned, there were already hundreds of people there waiting for the game to start and Miroku could see more coming from the packed school parking lot. It would be hell finding a seat.

Inuyasha and his team mates huddled together in the locker room dressed in neat jersey. Every Players jersey was Blood Red with the name of the football team on the front "Devils", with as picture of a devil holding a pitch fork with horns and a pointed tail on front. One the back of the players jersey were there names and player numbers. Their pants were a simple white that came down to the middle of their shins. Red socks rose up to meet the pants. Their helmets were white with two red strips down the middle and the same devil from their shirts was on the right and left side of the helmets.

"Listen up everyone" The coach shouted out into the locker room. All became quiet as the players listened to the pre-game speech.

"Last year we lost the super-bowl to those flying fuck heads that call them selves the 'Black Ravens'. This year, I say with pay back the favor and send those mother fuckers back to the cornfields were they belong!"

A cheer sounded through out the locker room. Players butting helmets together. Shouts of "Fuck yeah!" and "Lets kick some Ass".

The coach raised his hand for silence and the player gave just that. "Any words from our captain?" Every one turned to Inuyasha.

"I just got one thing to say. Instead of having turkey for Thanksgiving, I say we have ourselves some fucking Black Ravens!" Inuyasha finished by butting his helmet against Kouga's as every felt the adrenaline pump within them. No one could describe the pure rush before a game and the downhill experience after it, like the share drop on the other side of a mountain. This was the spirit of football and it tasted damn good.

"Alright boys let go kick some little birdy ass, this is our house!" Kouga shouted while the players ran out the locker room and towards the exit and out to the field.

(a/n When Kouga says house he is referring to the fact that they are playing at their school. In any sport you will either travel and kick peoples ass on their home turf or kick ass at your home. Home your school. It's good playing at home because you have home advantage.)

The crowded roared to life as the players ran onto the field. Chants of "Gooooooooo Devil's" erupted from the crowds

As Inuyasha ran onto the field and took his position as quarter back he looked up at the hundreds of people screaming for a good game. A smile came to his lips. This is what he an all the players lived for. You couldn't help but feel on top of the world when hundreds of people were screaming your name. Nothing felt better than tackling a man before he got a touch down. To taste you own sweat and know that you were tasting pure hard work and that every one was waiting with baited breaths to see you make the final touch down to win the game.

Then the game began.

Inuyasha and the players played fierce. Hiten and Mantan two huge line defenders held off a swarm of boy trying to get Inuyasha. Inuyasha scanned down the field and saw Kouga running down the field like the devil was at his heel. No pun intended. Inuyasha cocked his arm back and let the football spiral with precise aim. It was like poetry in motion. Kouga leapt into the air grabbed the football and rushed 52 yards. It was a story that would be told for a long time. Screams went up into the night air. The devils were finally gaining some ground at the end of the 2nd quarter.

In the third quarter penalties were being called left and right.

"Offense, number 32, holding, 5 yard penalty" Moans and curses went up into the air. All civilness went out the window for the 'Black Ravens' as they started playing dirty they were down by seven points.

Finally by the end of the 4th quarter, when the score was tied the moment of truth and who would be the victor arrived. Both teams were caked in mud thanks to the light summer drizzle and tackling. Sweat ran into all the players eyes. The 'Black Ravens' called for their last time out to put a hold on the clock. The was stopped at the two minute countdown.

Inuyasha rounded his own players to explain the new play.

"Listen up everyone because I'm only going to say this once. Where going to run the 'live wire' play. Kouga, I want your ass down at the other end of the field by the time I yell 'Huht, huht' you got that?" asked Inuyasha while looking at Kouga.

"You got it baby. They won't touch me." replied Kouga with a smirk.

"Alright lets go ladies. One, two, three, break."

The players took their positions on the field while the audiance held their breath. It all happened in slow motion.

Inuyasha yelled 'huht, huht' Hiten and Mantan came up the rear while Kouga went up the middle and sprinted off to the other end of the field. That's when everything went wrong. Kouga didn't notice a line defender coming up behind him until it was to late, he was tackled to the ground. Inuyasha quickly looked for his other runner Souta but he was held up ten yards away. Inuyasha only had one choice. He has to run his fucking ass off and cover 32 yards for a touch down.

Inuyasha faked a pass to Kyo and sprinted up the middle. A moment later he could hear Kyo being tackled from behind by five players. Once they realized it was a fake Inuyasha only had 12 more yards to cover. As he Inuyasha got closer to make a touch down he saw someone coming up his right side and left. He was cornered and all his men where held up 20 yards behind him. No one would make it in time.

The crowd held their breath, even the announcer became deathly quiet as the scene infront of them unfolded. As the two players came at Inuyasha from his left and right, their hands out stretched to grab hold clutching at his shirt. At that moment the crowd was struck in awe at Inuyasha last move.

Inuyasha twisted his body to free him self from the hands trying to grab hold and did a backflip landing for a touchdown, ball still clutched in his hands. The only thing that could be heard were the crickets and the humming mosquitoes. The a lone figure raced out onto the filled and through his arms around Inuyasha and screamed

"We won! You did it!" Miroku said and did the most unexpected thing, he kissed Inuyasha fully on the mouth with such passion it made both their hearts race.

The crowd with wild with cheers screaming "We won! We won!"

Kouga and the other players stared at Inuyasha. Then without warning Kouga smiled at Inuyasha from over Miroku's shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kouga called

Inuyasha parted from the kiss and looked over at Kouga stunned. "Uhh--Yeah?"

"I don't mind if you go for the other team as long as I don't catch you checking me out in the locker room." Kouga said with a smirk

"Like I ever do that. Your not even handsome." Inuyasha teased but was relieved all the same.

Kouga gave him the middle finger and turned to his other team mates that were jumping up and down in joy. Inuyasha, who was still in Miroku's embrace, looked up at his friend in question.

"Umm sorry I got a little carried away." Miroku said with a blush, still not releasing Inuyasha from his hold.

" Then you won't mind if I retaliate" before Miroku could question Inuyasha. He felt Inuyasha's lips against his. Shyly Inuyasha rubbed his tongue against Miroku's bottom lip. Miroku sucked Inuyasha's tongue into his mouth bring a moan from both of them.When they parted both were breathing hard. Miroku knew the kiss didn't mean to much to Inuyasha but just having his object of desire kiss him back, just this once, made Miroku the happiest person in the world.

After going to the after game football party to celebrate Inuyasha trudged home. On the way there the memories of the fight he had with Sesshomaru early came rushing back. Once again Inuyasha felt dirty for kissing someone else. Looking back he wished he could take back the kiss he had with Amou and now Miroku. Shame filled him taking away the happiness the game gave him.

Upon arriving home Inuyasha noticed a car parked along his brothers black BMW.

"Could it be?" Inuyasha whispered into the night air. "Dads back!"

Inuyasha dashed up to the front door and swung it open. There, in the pallor, sat his father, his brother, and a strange women who cradled a sleeping little boy with ox ears and tail. '_What the fuck is going on?' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Welcome home Inuyasha. I would like you to meet your new mother Azul and your new step brother Shippo." Inutaisho said calmly like he was talking about the weather and not dropping a bomb on his sons life.

"W-what?" was the only thing Inuyasha could say before blacking out.

TBC

( End of Chapter )

Well there you have. Just a reminder, this is going to be a Inuyasha and Sesshomaru story. But like a said before, the road to a happy ending is paved with pain, well at least in my world it is! LOL.

Thank you to review title 'nothing' for pointing out my blunder in chapter 2. I forgot to mention Rin lived as Miroku's sister.


	8. Chapter 8

As always, I have received wonderful reviews. I love you guys! I have to say that this story really has a life of its own. From the looks of how things are going this might turn out to be longer then I expected. Most of you have noticed how the plot has thickened in the last chapter. Trust me when I say that the plot will indeed get MUCH thicker. But for now, as I have said before, all but me shall be left in the darkness..buwhahahahahahaha

cough...cough...choke. Well please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me how much you love me LOL.

Also people have noticed how I have changed Inuyasha's character, or more accurately, how I portray him. This is due to when he was in '_heat'_. Now that he is no longer going through it, he will slowly get back to the way he used to be until the next '_heat'_ rolls around lol. Oh how I will have fun with that!

Also a reviewer ---you know who you are (wink, wink) --- has brought to my attention that I changed Amou's last name in the last chapter. My apologies, his name will stay Amou Satoshi. Thank you for pointing that out to me! Love yah.

**Important note:** If you want an alert to tell you of story up-dates, sent via e-mail, add me author alert and this website will send you an e-mail automatically. Also I have created a Yahoo Instant messenger account so if you want to talk to me about anything, even to question me about updating faster, by all means please do so. After all I do need a few kicks in the ass to get going sometimes as my beta well knows.lol

------

**Reviewer thanks:** Shikamo, Ahnouthei, Kurama&Karasus daughter, genudils, thr3e, GoTrinba, White Tiger Princess, Goddess-Shalamar, onyxlight, shady gurl, Lilmab207, rdavymac, Demitria Miriam, coolbassdude, and ChrisKaz.

-----

Song Name: Come

Description: 7th Ending Song

Song By: Amuro Namie

-----

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara

watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

kizuite anata wa kono sekai de

tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada sono mama

Come my way

mou hitomi tojite

Come close to me

mou nemureba ii

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada koko ni iru kara

So come my way

Calling out

Can you hear me? yea

So come my way

repeat other verses.

----

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 8 part II**

Rays from the unruly sun crept into Inuyasha's room through the partially closed blinds, casting a majestic display of colors over the room. Slowly, his eyes slid open, peeping around his room trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He could not recall going to bed not walking up the stairs to his room. All he could remember was coming home after an awesome football game and noticing that his father's car was parked along side his brothers. Suddenly Inuyasha bolted up to a sitting position in his bed causing the sheet covering him, to fall to his waist. His memory was steadily coming back to him. He remembered passing out when he heard his fathers news.

"Dad is married..." Inuyasha whispered to himself out loud. That fact came crashing down on the already distraught hanyou. "I h-h-have a new brother." By now his mind was reeling.

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his white flowing tresses. His inner emotions were all jumbled up. How did it feel to know that he now had a step-mother? How did he feel about having a new step-brother? His life had just changed in a drastic way and nobody bothered to inform him until everything was finalized. A sense of betrayal washed up inside him and it tasted bitter.

He was angry with his father for acting so rash and casually informing him of his changed life like he was talking about the weather, like having a new step-mother and brother held no importance. He hated the fact that Sesshomaru seemed so calm about the situation. It almost seemed like Sesshomaru knew about the whole thing from the beginning. (A/n if only he knew lol) Of course Inuyasha took into account that this was Sesshomaru's second time having a step-mother and that he was probably more accustomed to this kind of situation but damn it, it wasn't fair!

Abruptly, Inuyasha was seized by fear. His mind was bombarded with memories of his and Sesshomaru's fight the previous day. His heart was breaking. Tears welling up in his eyes. He let out a sob as he recalled Sesshomaru's last words.

_"You disgust me."_

Inuyasha was called back from his thoughts, as his alarm clock gave an impatient wail. With tears leaking down his face, Inuyasha looked over to the hyperactive clock realizing that it was now 6:30AM and he had to get ready for school. With awesome will power he got him self out of bed while wiping away the fallen tears. With a loud sigh he walked over to his dresser. Digging through the asautment of cloths, Inuyasha settled on a pair of plan tan kacky short that came down a little past his knees and a light baby blue T-shirt. On the front of the T-shirt was a picture of a bunny holding a knife. Under the bunny it read, "If I don't get what I want everyone shall suffer!"

Stripping himself of his cloths from yesterday, Inuyasha proceeded to pull on a new pair of black boxers when he was hit with a shocking realization. There were now two additional family members probably waiting to meet him down stairs before school. Like he needed any more people added on to his fucked-up family. I mean come on, he had a father who is a workaholic. He was pretty much turning gay and lusting after his own brother. His brother was on the boarder line of being a physco killer. And now he was graced with two more additions! Could he face his new step-mother and step-brother? Even more importantly, could he face Sesshomaru? No. he couldn't.

Quickly getting dressed, Inuyasha shoved his school books into his bookbag. He combed his hair and put his bookbag on his back while heading over to his bedroom window. He parted the curtains, locked the window and pushed it up. Whispering his concealing spell, Inuyasha carefully climbed out of the window and to a branch that jutted out from the truck of the massive oak tree. As Inuyasha climbed down he thought of how ironic the whole situation seemed and let out a bitter laugh that held no humor what so ever. In truth his life was far from being funny. In fact, Inuyasha felt like he was slowly dying inside.

Once Inuyasha had sucessfully escaped, he headed for Miroku's house to pick him up for school. Only then did he realize what his homeroom teacher Kikyou had said about bring a parent to school.

"Shit."

------

Miroku sighed as he rolled his lifeless body to a sitting position in bed. His head ached from all the tears he had shade the prier night. After the football game he was left confused and lonely. He was ecstatic when Inuyasha had kissed him back. It felt like things were finally making sense in the world. On the other hand, a small part of Miroku wished the kiss never took place because he was dying inside. That little part of his body was screaming to his brain that if he had never let his emotions take hold of him then he would have never kissed Inuyasha and he could have went on trying to forget his feelings. Now however, if Inuyasha's kiss was any indication, it would be safe to say that Inuyasha took interest in other men beside Sesshomaru now. Before it was always ' I not gay for anyone but Sesshomaru', which left Miroku with absolutely no chance.

"Do I have a chance now...?" Miroku whispered to his silent room.

His alarm clock took that precise moment to shout a good morning effectively adding to his hammering headache. Quickly shutting the contraption off he stood and walked over to his closet. Not wanting to waist time he grabbed of pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt along with a pair of black boxers and stripped off his Pj's. Getting dressed as fast humanly possible, Miroku grabbed his bookbag and ran down stairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Rin. Where's mom and dad?" Miroku asked while buttering up a peice of toast.

"Hey, that's mine!" Rin grumbled as she made a snatch for her captive toast. Seeing as Miroku already ate the first one and was now working on the second one she sighed and popped two more slices of toast into the toaster. "They had some business to attend to so they left early for work."

"Oh itz at oh?" Miroku said while chewing on his buttered toast.

"Don't speak with your mouth full you disgusting beast. Yeah they did." Rin replied as she buttered up her toast keeping an eye on her brother incase he decided on second helpings."Umm Miroku. I have been meaning to talk to you about what happened a couple of days ago."

Miroku looked puzzled. He had no idea what she was talking about. Srugging his shoulders he walked over to the counter grabbed a glass and filled it with milk from the frige and looked at Rin from over his glass as he took a big gulp.

"You know, when I walked in on you and Inuyasha almost kissing" Rin said casually.

Milk went squirting out of Miroku's nose. He was not expecting that! "Umm...What about it?" Miroku asked while wiping up the spilt milk with a kitchen towel.

"Did you finally do what I advised and tell Inuyasha your feelings?" Rin continued completely serious.

"No. No I haven't and I don't think I ever will." Miroku replied while putting his bookbag on his back and placing his dishes in the sink, all the while not looking at Rin.

Rin sighed. She had a feeling her brother hadn't told his best friend the truth. "Miroku, your never going to be able to move on if you don't tell him the truth. The worst that can happen is that he turns you down but at least this way you can move on when your feelings have been laid on the line. If you don't tell him your going to look back and say 'If only' or 'What if'."

"You don't understand Rin. If I tell him, What happens if he freaks out and we can never go back to being friends like we are now? I never want to risk our friendship even if it mean me being the only one who know about my broken heart. Being by his side is good enough for me." Miroku replied now looking Rin directly in the eyes.

"You say that now but what will you do when he finds a lover that's not Sesshomaru. What will you do then? Will you be able to say the same thing?" Rin question staring right back at her brother searching his eyes for an answer.

Miroku didn't have one. In fact his sisters speech struck a pain in his heart he wish he could have pretended wasn't there. Without a word Miroku left his house closing the door behind himself leaving Rin in the kitchen with her own thoughts. While walking to Inuyasha's house where they usually met before school. Miroku was struck with a deep realization that shock him to his core.

"I kissed Inuyasha and he...kissed me back"

------

(At Inuyasha's house)

Inutaishou sent Sesshomaru up to Inuyasha's room to see if his young son was up. only to find out that his son had already left. He sighed to himself. Things sure weren't going to be easy, he never expected them to be but it still made him weary. Besides Inuyasha's reaction to the news last night, Inutaishou felt a strained atmosphere coming from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and if Sesshomaru's reluctance to go get his brother was any indication, they probably had a serious fight. A fight so serious that Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was cracking showing his deep hurt and anger. The question left unanswered was, what caused such a huge blow out?

"Did you and Inuyasha have a fight Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou asked while taking a seat at the kitchen table and picking up the morning newspaper casually.

Sesshomaru refused to answer his father's retortical question instead, he opted to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and head up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It was clear that Sesshomaru was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Well I guess that answers that," a melodolic like voice said as the owner of the feminine voice walked into the kitchen. "Honestly dear, I don't know what you are planning to do with those two but I hope you know what you are doing." Azul said with a loving smile on her beautiful round face. Her waist length hair tied back in a long braid. Wearing white shorts and a light blue tank top along with a pair of white tennis sneakers.

"Tsk, tsk, yea have such little faith" Inutaishou chuckled as he stood up from his seat to embrace his wife and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hush you tyrant, you know I didn't mean it like that." Azul replied as she kissed back passionately.

"Speaking of sons. Where is my new one?" Inutaishou asked with a twinkle in his eyes. In America, Inutaishou was able to spend time to get to know the little squirt. At first Shippo didn't want anything to do with him. He believed that Inutaishou was taking his mother away and trying to take the space of his dead father. But as the two spent more time together they came to an unspoken agreement. Inutaishou would never try to take the place of Shippo's departed father and Shippo would give Inutaishou a chance to prove he was worthy of his mother. Soon both grew attacked to each other and Shippo gave Inutaishou the consent to marry his mother. The memory brought a smile to Inutaishou's face.

"He's asleep still. His usually a morning person but his soaking up the ability to sleep seeing as he is already finished with school. They grow up so fast, he will be in fourth grade next year." Azul said while picking up a peach from the fruit bowl and taking a bight.

"That's so true my dear. I'm sorry that you haven't been properly introduced to Inuyasha. We will have to rectify this as soon as Inuyasha gets out of school today."

"Speaking of school Inutaishou, When will Inuyasha be out for summer break?"

"Well today is Tuesday so in three days. Friday is the last day of school." Inutaishou said while looking at a calandar on the wall to confirm the date.

"Well dear, I'm going to go shopping at the market. Do you need anything while I am out?" Azul said before finishing off her peach.

"No. I'm off to the office. They need my assistance for a few hours. Then I have to go to a business meeting. I hope I can make it home sometime this afternoon. If I can't I'll call you and you'll have to talk to Inuyasha by your self I'm afraid."

"That's ok dear. Well I'm going to go up stairs and ask Sesshomaru to keep an eye on Shippo for me while I'm out. Love you. Bye.?" Azul said with a kiss to her husband and then dashed up the stairs to Sesshomaru's room.

With a sigh Iutaishou picked up his briefcase, grabbed his car keys and left.

-----

Miroku turned the corner and saw Inuyasha waiting for him up a head. His stomach had butterflies that seem to be playing soccer with his insides. With a nervous wave he strode up to the waiting hanyou.

"Morning. Can you explain to me why were going to walk to school today?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha walked their way school. His hands were trembling at his sides, thinking that it had something to do with the kiss yesterday.

"My dad came home from his trip last night and instead of giving me a souvenir he introduced me to my new step-mother and step-brother." Inuyasha said with a tired voice. A voice that sounded defeated.

"What!" Miroku shouted forgetting his nervousness and slipping back into his role of best friend.

"Yeah I know. A shocker right? I passed out but when I woke up, it was morning and time for school."

"Well, what kind of people are they? Do you like them. Give me some details man!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied honestly. That one sentence answering all of Miroku's questions. In all honesty, Inuyasha didn't stick around to find out.

"You don't seem very excited about the whole thing." Miroku pressed as their school came into view.

"It's not that." Inuyasha contemplated whether or not to tell Miroku his real reason for not sticking around this morning to meet the new members of his family.In the end his depressed side won and he opened up to his best friend. "Last night Sesshomaru and I had a huge fight and I don't think..." Inuyasha trailed off unable to finish the sentence stuck at the back of his throat.

"That bad huh?" Miroku stated more then questioned as the pair walked into the school building. "That would explain why you didn't bring him to school for the conference with Kikyou." Miroku said as the walked down the halls. "I'm going to go a head and assume that you didn't study for the English and History final." Miroku said trying to lighten the moon as the duo walked into their homeroom.

"Damn it! Just add that onto the list of things that prove how much my life sucks." Inuyasha proclaimed sitting down at an empty desk. The atmosphere slowly lightening with the casual friendly conversation. Kagome and Sango joined in on the conversation. Kagome continuously making blunt advances to the slow minded hanyou and Sango subtle hints to the pervert. The group of friends never saw the teacher walk in or herd the bell ring before it was to late.

"Well Inuyasha, it would seem that you forgot to bring a parent figure with you to school." Kikyou said from behind the now startled hanyou and friends.

"Ah...about that ...ha...ha ha" Inuyasha said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well I guess I can let it go considering the wonderful display you gave us during the game last night." Kikyou said with a lecherous smile.

At Kikyou's comment a round of applause went up in the classroom. People were ecstatic about winning the championship. Some students stood on chairs and their desk whistling their approval.

"Ok. Ok, settle down class." Kikyou called for classroom order then began roll call.

----

Through-out the day Inuyasha found himself being pat on the back by various students as cheers went up the air every time he and any other football player walked down the halls. It seemed the whole school was in high spirts. All re-telling the awesome game that took place the prior night. Today the 'Gods' were definitely immortal as they walked down the halls with their letter jackets. Teachers joined the celebration in their own way by promising no more homework for the last three days of school.

At lunch time, Inuyasha found himself being carried to the cafeteria on the shoulders of his teammates while the school went bonkers. Some students were throwing toilet paper out of the school windows and decorating the trees with it. Of course by then the Principle was threatening to suspended all students seen defacing or littering, on the school grounds.

Once the cafteria quieted down, Inuyasha was able to find a lunch table to sit down with Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. Time being the fickel thing it is, past by in a flash. It was strange how time conducted itself. On good days time would fly by in a blink of an eye and on excruciating days when you feel like your world will come crashing down on you at any moment, the time seem to crawl by like an old lady on the highway. A stretch of time that seem to go on forever. The pure essence of time having no master was free to glide and do as it pleases, teasing all who are trapped within the web it weaves.

----

Inuyasha found himself in the locker room changing out of his sweaty gym cloths. Gym was his last class of the day today. His body ached from playing a friendly game of football out on the fields with his friends. As he got dressed, Inuyasha contemplated the days events that took place. He had turned down another offer from Kagome to go to the movies. Sango had casually asked Miroku at lunch to walk her home because she wanted to ask him something. He had to take his English and History final exam, which he felt he did considerably well taking into fact that he wasn't able to study last night.

There was some kind of weird atmosphere between Miroku and himself that morning but they seemed to be passed it. Inuyasha still had no clue as to what had caused the strain between him and his friend but he was glade that it seem to have receded.

Inuyasha was a little apprehensive about going home. It wasn't so much as to having to meet his new step-mother and step-brother, though they did add to his worries, it was more to do with Sesshomaru. Who was that fuck head to yell at him and make him feel like a piece of shit! Inuyasha was pissed and filled with agony all at the same time. He felt dirty when he thought about kissing Amou and Miroku but on the other hand he had felt invigorated and needed. Amou made him fell alive and the kiss with Miroku had strangely gave him a peace of mind at the time. It almost felt natural like he kissed Miroku all the time, which shockingly didn't weird Inuyasha out as much as he would have thought. Due to Miroku walking Sango home, Inuyasha had no where to go to avoid going home. He could just walk around town but what then?

Once fully dressed, Inuyasha placed his dirty gym cloths in his gym locker and left the steamy changing room. As he walked down the deserted hallways he was filled with a strange deja vu. Throughout the whole day Inuyasha felt a pair of eyes on him but dismissed it because the whole school was in chaos over the championship and EVERYONE was watching him however, these eyes on him felt different. They felt almost warm, prickling his skin in a pleasant way giving his skin a light blush from the continuous attention.

Inuyasha made his way to his locker down the hall. He had no homework nor did any other student thanks to the teachers so there was no need to lug a heavy bookbag home. Therefore he had decided to leave it in his locker along with his other academic books. Then out of no where a voice sounded behind him.

"Umm... Hello Inuyasha", said a nervous voice.

Inuyasha knew who it was without looking. The owners voice made his body heat up with some unknown desire. Turning around, Inuyasha faced the owner of the voice and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Amou. I haven't seen you all day." Inuyasha inquired politely.

"Oh... Umm... I didn't want to pester you. You seemed busy all day." Amou said with a low voice looking down at the floor and folding his hands in front of him.

"Don't think like that. Where friends, right? When ever you want to talk just come up to me and do so, ok?" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Something about Amou made him feel relaxed. He had not forgotten the promise he made to Amou under the weeping willow tree and it made him itch with anticipation.

Amou looked up at Inuyasha with an equally bright smile on his face. "I was wondering if you would like to come over my house to talk or something." A blush painting Amou's lovely face.

Inuyasha thought about Amou's request for a moment. One side of himself told him to politely turn Amou down so he wouldn't dig his grave deeper with Sesshomaru. However his other half was telling him to not give a flying fuck what Sesshomaru wanted and take Amou up on his offer. "Sure. I would like to go to you house. I don't have anything plan so it would be ok." Inuyasha finally answered with a smile on his face.

"Great! I can call my brother from my cellphone to pick us up out front." Amou said practically jumping out of his shoes.

"Ok. Lead the way"

-----

Seshomaru lay on his bed with his eyes trained on the ceiling. He didn't mean to say such hurtful things to Inuyasha the other day. No one understood how hard it was for him to keep his feelings in control. It seemed he was the only one who considered incest immorally unacceptable. It didn't help that his father had something up his sleeve and was practically pushing the two together. As of now Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power to just be Inuyasha's brother and nothing more but damn it was hard. Every time he pushed Inuyasha away it felt like he was breaking off a piece of himself. He felt hollowed out and saturated in agony. But he felt that this was the way things should be.

Well that's what he thought until he smelt another man's sent all over Inuyasha. He went into a rage. He covered up his hurt and agony with hate and hurtful words. He just couldn't clearly express his feelings. He never had to in the past. But now he craved the knowledge to express his true emotions to Inuyasha. To tell him how much he ached for him; hungered for him, and how much he loves him. It seemed that every time he had tried to even express the tiniest part of his feelings to Inuyasha his words came out harsh and cold. Smart remarks and hurtful jabs at Inuyasha seem to lash off the tip of his tongue and glide over his lips. He couldn't help it. His defense was a doubled edge sword that cut him to the bone but without it Inuyasha felt like he would crumble and disappear.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of thought from a timid knock on his door. Smelling the air he could tell it was Shippo, his new step-brother. Sighing he called out to the little boy on the other side of the door. "Enter."

The door opened slowly to reveal a short boy. His concealing spell was off leaving him with fox ears on his head and a fluffy tail that curled behind him. His hair on his head and the fur fluffy fur on his tail and ears were a bright fiery reddish-orange. His eyes a deep emerald green that shimmered with innocence. He looked just like his mother, a perfect creamy tan face that held his baby fat. "Hello, I'm Shippo" The boy said while looking at Sesshomaru. "Do you know where my mom is?"

"Hai. She went to the market. She asked me to keep an eye on you before she left." Sesshomaru replied while sitting up in bed. "Are you hungry, Shippo?"

"Hai." The little boy exclaimed with happiness in his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed. Just what the house needed, another eating machine. Between Shippo and Inuyasha the food supplies would be demolished.

Sesshomaru walked down to the kitchen with Shippo at his heels. He made the young boy a ham and cheese sandwich, placed some fruit in a bowl on the table for the boy and poured him a glass of milk. Once done he grabbed some left over shrimp lomain from himself and sat down at the kitchen table. Shippo tucked into his food like a starving man that just broke out of jail. He only paused to ask Sesshomaru questions.

"What is my other brother like?" Shippo asked before shoving some fruit into his mouth.

"Inuyasha is a loud mouth, hyperactive, gaming freak." Sesshomaru stated casually.

"He likes games too! Who I think we will get along great." Shippo relied dismissing the first half of the description without a thought.

Oh great. Not another one. Sesshomaru thought with a sigh.

-----

Miroku walked side by side with Sango towards her house. He was very surprised that she had asked him to walk her home. Usually Miroku rode home with Inuyasha and Sango walked home with Kagome. It would be a lie to say that Miroku wasn't interested in what Sango had to say to him. Sango didn't strike him as the person to suddenly want boys to start walking her home. Miroku found himself on the other side of her punches in the past so needless to say, he knew the girl could take care of her self.

The pair continued on in silence. Miroku looking a head while Sango walked with her eyes trained on the ground. After a few more minutes of walking together in silence the duo arrived in front of Sango's house. Miroku, not being able to bare the silence anymore cleared his throat with a fake 'heh,hem'.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. Sango turned towards Miroku, through her arms around him and leaned up pressing her lips against his then just as quickly her lips were removed.

"Miroku...I like you a lot. I've seen the way you look at Inuyasha and I know you see him more then a friend. I also noticed that Inuyasha doesn't have a clue and you don't seem to be on the verge of telling him anytime soon for what ever reason. All I ask is or a chance. Please think about it before school ends." With that, Sango turned around and bolted up her front steps, slamming the door behind her leaving Miroku to stand on the sidewalk confused and slightly happy.

"My life just keeps getting interesting." Miroku whispered to the warm blowing wind before walking himself home.

-----

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

The warm wind whipped my hair as I waited beside Amou for his brother to pick us up. My mind in utter confusion. Honestly I agreed to go to Amou's house on the spur of the moment, but now I was having second thoughts. Could I really be in a relationship with Amou? Was I capable of being with another guy? Did I want to be with a male partner?

My thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"That's my brother in the candy apple red truck. Come on" Amou said with a shy smile.

I slide into the back seat of the plush red truck. I seemed this family had some money. Amou's brother looked to be in his early twenties. He was indeed very handsome. He had light brown hair that was cut into layers and framed is handsome face. Like Amou, he had amazing blue eyes that seem to scream sex and innocence. He was a little shorter then Sesshomaru but that was still taller then Amou or myself.

"Hello. You must be Inuyasha. My borther has been going on about you for a while now. It's nice to meet you, my name is Yuki" His warm voice flowed over me. It was easy to see that this man had no problems in the dating department. By the looks of things he probably had men and woman lining up for first and second rounds.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied while looking out the window at the passing scenery. Everything was a blur, just like my life. The passing objects just became smudged colors that blended together distorting the objects and making them almost unrecognizable.

Soon the car came to a stop in a wide drive way. Amou's house was anything from small. It was your typical white house with white picked fence. His front steps were a white and black marble. The lush green front yard had lanterns lit to ward off insects. I followed Amou and his brother up the steps. After a quick greeting to Amou's mother and father we headed up to his room.

Amou's bedroom was simply decorated. Not to simple but casual. It left a feeling of comfort and warmth. I took a seat of his plush blue bed. A thousand thoughts flowing through my head. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"I-Inuyasha...can I...I mean I want to...but if you don't..." Amou stuttered out. But before I could question him further he did the unexpected.

Amou lunged forward pushing me down on the bed. He straddled my hips and pressed a light kiss on my lips. My heart beat speed up, every pore in my body was sweating. What could one do in a situation like this? I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed back.

----------

(TBC)

(End chapter)

Well there you have it. Another chapter. A cliff hanger...and some smut. Read and Review please and thankyou


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST WARNING! THIS STORIES PARING IS INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE EVEN ON THIS CHAPTER.**

Wow. I was extremely impressed with the response I received for the last chapter! Please keep in mind that no matter who I put with Inuyasha, this story is still a Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pairing at heart. 

**Review thanks. I bow down to: Ahnouthei, Goddess-shalamar, Taikai no za kokoro, GoTrinba, Shady-gurl, KuramaKarasus Daughter, Maree, Princess Kathleen, yehudi13, Onyxlight, thr3e, The Siner, Dragon Master03, Shinimegami7, Demitria Miriam, Mary, and ChirsKaz! ----I love you guys!**

------- 

Song Name: "You Give Love A Bad Name"

Song Description: Album - Bon Jovi

Song By: Bon Jovi

----- 

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

You're a loaded gun

There's nowhere to run

No one can save me 

The damage is done

Chorus:

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips 

A school boy's dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun 

There's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Chorus

------------------ 

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 9**

_Last time:_

_"I-Inuyasha...can I...I mean, I want to...but if you don't..." Amou stuttered out. But before I could question him further, he did the unexpected._

_Amou lunged forward, pushing me down on the bed. He straddled my hips and pressed a light kiss on my lips. My heart beat speed up, every pore in my body was sweating. What could one do in a situation like this? I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed back._

--------------- 

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Amou's timid tongue flicked out to caress my bottom lip. It was smooth and warm sending waves of pleasure to course through my already heated body. I couldn't help it, I moaned. I sucked his tongue back like a man deserted in a desert, in need of water. Only instead of water. I hungered for something far more passionate, but sadly I wanted it from the only person that would not give it.

Upon hearing the moan that escaped me, Amou pushed his pelvis down against my own and tightened his thighs that straddled me. I felt hot and confined in my cloths. My hips moved on their own accord and thrusted up against Amou's willing hot body. I felt hands slide up under my shirt, gliding over my toned abs and chest. I got lost in this temporary bliss. Somewhere in the back of my mind a warning signal was flaring but I needed this outlet. I needed something to take the edge off my own reality and if Amou's touch could offer a temporary escape, then by the Gods I am going to take it.

Once I was rid of my shirt, I removed Amou's shirt leaving us clad in only our shorts. Both of us panting. Erotic inhales and exhales of warm breath caressed both of our skin. Add in the humidity in the room and our heated bodies our skin easily gliding together creating a delicious friction. Our kiss deepened, hands roaming, thoughts clouded.

Through my hazy thoughts I heard the warning signal known as my conscience, coming back with a vengeance when Amou's hot hand reached my inner thigh then higher. I moaned and broke away from the intense kiss. My mind forming words and then spilling them past my lips before I comprehended what was going on.

"Stop" my shakey voice called out.

The lips stoped their descent and Amou's hands seized their movements. Lips hovered above mine. Amou's eyes squeezed shut, tight as if in pain.

"P-p-please, I-Inuyasha. I'm b-b-begging you. I need you so much I might die if I stop." Amou's broken voice rang into the silent bedroom bouncing off the walls. Amou continued in a small voice, "I n-n-need you in me Inuyasha." I could tell Amou wanted this with all his heart.

Did I want this? My body was aroused but other then my basic hormone needs no other emotion swirled inside me other then need. The feeling of wanting to be wanted, needing to be needed, and loving to be loved jumbled up inside of me. Then, through all the chaos running in my mind, it parted and behind closed eyelids I saw '_his' _face. My hubris's face showing through the darkness. I want Sesshomaru.

" I can't. At least not yet. Please give me sometime. I still haven't decided if I will be in a relationship with you." I replied to his plea while opening my eyes to look into the depths of his sky blue eyes.

Amou gave we a sad smile and climbed off of me, to lay down on the bed beside me. He snuggled close and rested his head on my chest.

"I'll wait. For you, Inuyasha, I could wait." Amou whispered over my bare chest.

All I could do was wrap my arms around his smaller frame and hold him close. Time and fate were indeed cruel.

(End Inuyasha's P.O.V)

-----

Azul carried her shopping bags from the car into the kitchen with haste. She couldn't believe how long it had taken to go shopping. It was understandable considering she was still new to the area. Even so, she had hoped to catch Inuyasha as soon as he returned form school. She paused while putting her shopping goods away. The house sounded desearted. Letting her concealing spell melt away, Azul took in a breath smelling the air for two familiar scents. Sure enough her demon senses detected that, Sesshomaru and Shippo were still in the house. The question was, why were they so quiet? She could understand Sesshomaru being quite considering he was the silent broading type. Her son on the other hand was another story. He was more on the hyperactive side. The only time he sat still was to play PS2. Taking one last sniff, Azul concluded that Inuyasha hadn't returned home yet.

The lack of Inuyasha's sent worried Azul. From what she had seen of him and his posture, he seem to be the forward type. So why then was he avoiding meeting her and Shippo? A wave of sadness swept over her as thoughts of what Inuyasha must be going through entered her mind. Once again she had to question Inutaishou's methods and scheme. She could only hope that he knew what he was doing because the slightest mistake would destroy all involved, in this heated and thickening ploy. If one was not careful they might find themselves burned. To play with fire one must always take the risk of becoming burnt. She only hoped she had enough water to doused the flames should they be ignited.

"Please watch over them Kami-sama" Azul whispered into the silent kitchen, before putting the rest of her shopping goods away.

Once finished, Azul went in search for her two son's. After checking all the rooms on the ground floor, she walked up the stairs to the second floor and continued her search. Both boys sent was strongest from Sesshomaru's bedroom so she headed there first. She knocked a few times but after a while and no response she opened the door. The sight that greeted her eyes, made her heart swell and a smile dance on her face.

Shippo lay curled up against Sesshomaru, his head on the older boy's stomach, both fast asleep. For the first time, since Azul had met Sesshomaru, she was able to see Sesshomaru's face relaxed and not pensive and cold. In his sleep, his face was unguarded. He looked heavenly sleeping on his back, his hair spilling all over his pillow, Shippo, the blankets and framing his beautiful face. His unblemished skin held a holy shine to it, that was ironic seeing as how he was a demon. Sesshomaru was the perfect example of why one should never judge by looks. Even though Sesshomaru looked as beautiful as an angel, he was rather far from acting like one. On the inside he was hard as steel, his eyes cold as ice.

Azul stood against the door frame watching the scene with a happy smile. Then she remembered the events from that morning and frowned. Sesshomaru had looked devastated. Despite his icy demeanor, Azul could tell he was tearing up inside. It pained her to see a proud young man such as him, crumble from the inside out. Her motherly instinct telling her to grab hold of him and tell him it was ok to love and want it in return. But she hadn't hugged him. She knew full well he wouldn't have allowed such contact. She was still a stranger to him and even if she wasn't he was not the kind of person to have his feelings be conveyed to another.

With a sigh, Azul closed the bedroom door to leave her sons to sleep and went down stairs to start dinner.

Sesshomaru cracked open an eye at the sound of the door being closed. Shippo and burnt out himself and Sesshomaru. The boy seem to be a ball of glowing hyperactivity. Shippo had begged him to play "Mortal Combat Annihilation" on Inuyasha's PS2. Of course Sesshomaru had said no forcefully, but somehow he found himself playing the stupid PS2 contraption and losing. He would rether die then tell anyone he had played a video game, after all, he had an image to uphold.

After a while Sesshomaru's butt started to ache from sitting down so long. He had decided to take a nap but as soon as he had laid down on his bed, he had felt a pair of eyes on himself. When he opened his eyes. Shippo was standing by his bed. Sesshomaru had given him a questionable look.

"You still wearing a spell aren't you?" Shippo stated more then question causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

It was true. Even though his eyes, markings, claws and pointy ears had their demonic form right now, Sesshomaru always kept one part of himself concealed like his father. Sesseshomaru and his father, being full blooded dog demons, had fluffy white tails. Sesshomaru's tail was very long and fluffy. It wasn't a secret that they hid amongst themselves, it just always got in the way.

Sesshomaru never took the spell off. The last time the spell had come off was when Inuyasha was born. He had been so happy to have a brother that he couldn't keep his feelings in check and the spell slipped off. As kids Inuyasha would always ask to see his tail but Sesshomaru always told him no. The spell on his tail was extremely old and was hard to decast. It would only be broken when a charge of emotions became to much or with shared will.

"Yes" Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"What are you hiding?" Shippo prompted.

"My inu tail"

"Awesome! Can I see it?" Shippo asked with bright eyes .

"No." Sesshomaru replied then closed his eyes as if saying that the interrogation was now closed.

Shippo did not speak. Instead he crawled onto Sesshomaru's bed to sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru said with his eyes snapping open. Shippo however, was already fast asleep. Sesshomaru, being to lazy at the moment had left the boy be and had fallen to sleep as well.

-------

Inuyasha had been at Amou's house for a while and it was getting late. He would have to get going or he would miss dinner. With a sigh, Inuyasha detangled himself from Amou and sat up on the bed. Amou handed him his shirt while putting his own on.

"I have to get going. It is getting late." Inuyasha said standing from the bed and looking down at Amou who was still seated.

"Let Yuki take you home." Amou said standing along side Inuyasha now.

"I don't want to inconvenience him. I can walk home, it's no big deal."

"No. It's ok, he already mentioned that he would give you a ride home." Amou continued.

"Ok."

Inuyasha followed Amou down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inuyasha froze in the doorway. Yuki was bent over the sink doing dishes. He only had shorts on. Droplets of water beaded down his chest. Hid layered hair framing his face. His soft pouty pink lips quirked in a grin at the two boys.

"Hey Amou, Inuyasha." Yuki said before shutting the water off. He grabbed a kitchen towel and dried his hands and chest off. "You need a ride home Inuyasha? I wouldn't mind driving you home, it is kind of late." Yuki said with a smirk and a wink.

All Inuyasha could do was nod his head. His body was acting up. He was still hot and needy from what happened in Amou's bedroom and Yuki's sex appeal wasn't helping. He swallowed harshly and said, "Thanks." There was something about Yuki that drew you in. He had this appeal of naughtiness that had you on your knees and begging for more. He was one of those people that had charisma oozing off him. A seductive blanket that drove men and women wild.

"Let me get a shirt on and we can leave now if you're ready." Yuki said, cutting into Inuyasha's musing.

"Ok. Inuyasha and I will wait for you in the truck." Amou said while pulling Inuyasha to the front the door and then out into the warm night air.

-------

As soon as Inuyasha had walked into his house he was assaulted by a delicious smell. His concealing spell melted away as he inhaled the sent that wafted through the house making his mouth water. His nose led him to the large kitchen where Azul was preparing dinner. Inuyasha didn't want to confront his step-mother at the moment so he turned tail and headed for stairs planning on getting washed up for dinner.

As soon as Inuyasha reached the top step, Sesshomaru's door opened. Inuyasha froze where he stood. Sesshomaru took one sniff of the air and his eyes narrowed as his gaze locked with Inuyasha's. An unknown emotion flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes but before Inuyasha could identify what it was it was sealed behind Sesshomaru's cold mask.

Then and there Inuyasha realized that Amou's arousal was on his skin. His own arousal spiked in the air. Immense guilt ripped through Inuyasha. A tidal wave of fear and rejection washed inside him. He couldn't swallow, couldn't breath. The world stopped spinning on its axes and gravity was non-existent for his heart felt like it would float out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway his face like carved stone. He stepped pass Inuyasha to walk down the stairs without a single word. Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing his hand shot out and grabbed Sesshomaru by his upper arm stopping him.

"S-Sesshomaru. Let me explain...it's not what you think...I was...I mean I want...Please God just say something. Anything. Yell...scream...hit me. Do what ever you want just please...don't walk away from me." Inuyasha was panicked. It felt like if he let Sesshomaru walk away this time, that he would never get a chance to remedy the situation.

Sesshomaru yanked his arm free. "Don't ever lay your filthy hands on me again." His voice was cold, even, and decisive. It cut. It burned through Inuyasha, worse then any raised voice could.

Sesshomaru took another step down. Inuyasha panicked. He flung his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He pressed his body as close as he could to Sesshomaru forcing the other body back to slam against the wall. Inuyasha forcefully pushed his tongue into his brothers hot mouth. Until this very moment, Inuyasha had forgotten just how much he missed his brother lips, his sent, his body warmth.

Inuyasha had missed Sesshomaru like the desert misses the rain.

For a moment Sesshomaru did not move as Inuyasha ravished his mouth. Inside he burned to wrap his arms around Inuyasha's waist and kiss him back. His hurt and anger got the best of him, when he could taste another boys body flavor on Inuyasha's tongue. The scent sinking into his every pore. He forcefully pushed Inuyasha away.

"Did you like that?" Sesshomaru's voice was colder then ice. "I hope you did because that is the last time you will ever taste me again. I have no interest in whores." Just like that, the moment had ended. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and never looked back.

Inuyasha crumbled on the stairs. Sesshomaru's words had killed a part of Inuyasha. He stared into space as tears streaked his face. He wanted to become to die. He no longer wanted to breath air, no longer wanted to have his blood flow through his shattered heart. He wanted to become nothing and disappear. He was so gone that he didn't feel two arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He didn't hear the comforting words being whispered to him.

"Inuyasha it will be ok. I swear it." Azul whispered as she rocked her step son back and forth. She had gone to tell him that dinner was ready when she saw him on the stairs in his current state.

After holding the unmoving hanyou for an hour she noticed a warm presence behind her. Inutaishou had come home and upon looking for his wife found her holding his son on the stairs. Without asking he had a good idea what had transpired. He walked up the stairs, picked Inuyasha up like some small child, walked to his sons bedroom and laid him on the bed. Knowing Inuyasha wasn't in the state of mind to talk he left the room and closed the door behind himself. He would have to have a talk with his other son. Now.

------------

Dinner was a very strained affair. Food was consumed without dialogue. Each person at the table held a different air around themselves. Inutaishou was giving if a vibe that signaled annoyance. Azul's vibe was a strained motherly one. Shippo was just plain confused. Sesshomaru's vibe was off the charts. His anger could have peeled the paint off the walls. The beast inside Sesshomaru was trying to burst through to the surface. It roared and bellowed for freedom.

Once dinner was over Inutaishou retired to bed with his wife. It was clear that Sesshomaru would rather bite off his own tongue then speak to another living organism. Shippo retired to one of the guest bedrooms that were being renovated to his taste. Sesshomaru locked himself up in his room.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

God it hurts. I'm bleeding from the inside. Why do I posses these feelings? There's a fire raging within my chest. The word 'agony' can't accurately describe this pain I'm saturated in. Sleep. All I want to do is sleep. Sleep away this 'agony', sleep away this reality, sleep away these feelings, and if I am lucky, sleep away this life.

(End Esshomaru P.O.V)

---------------

(Kagome's P.O.V) --- Friday last day of school.

"Shit. I'm running late."

I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I'm worried about Inuyasha. I'm not the only one. Miroku, Sango are worried too. Inuyasha didn't go to school yesterday. Today is the last day of school and then the student body goes on summer break.

My heart aches for Inuyasha. This intense pain of rejection vibrated off the inner walls of my heart. This torture of the heart that never seizes to tangle a web of anguish and anxiety. All of these feelings leading to one emotion, want.

At that moment I vowed to have Inuyasha today. He avoided me for the last time.

(End Kagome's P.O.V)

Inuyasha's lifeless body rolled out of bed. He was on autopilot. His mind was just coming back down with gravity. Yesterday was a recovering day. All the feelings building up in Inuyasha had finally over flown. Sesshomaru's last words had finally broken him. Today Inuyasha vowed to try and get his life back together. Going to school would bring him the comfort of a everyday routine. After a long talk with Azul, Inuyasha had realized that he couldn't hide himself from the world.

Getting dressed without really giving thought to detail. Even though he had resolved to move on he still couldn't face Sesshomaru. The one that would forever haunt his dreams. Once Inuyasha was ready he cast a concealing spell on himself and climbed out the window.

The night before Inuyasha had called Miroku and told him everything that had happen between Sesshomaru and himself but leaving out the whole Amou part. He explained that his emotions were out of whack and he couldn't cast a concealing spell. He had also told Miroku to meet him on the corner of his street to walk to school together.

Today would be fucked up.

----------

True to his thoughts, when Inuyasha and Miroku showed up for the last day of school everyone was in chaos. Some students receiving a summer death which meant they had to go to summer school. Other students were trying to hook up with their crushes before school came to an end today so they could have a hot and wild summer. The sheep aka freshmen, were trying to become invisible and prevent themselves from going through the Gods last minute pranks. Teachers still giving out classroom work even though all grades have been submitted and finalized. All the chaos in the hallways disbursed into the classrooms as the bell rang. Like cockroaches they scattered into their respectable classes.

Inuyasha took his usually seat in the back of the classroom with Miroku. Kagome and Sango entered the classroom right on time, being late on the last day of school was the last thing anyone wanted to do. If one was late they would have to stay after school and make up the time they missed and let me tell you that was not cool. After attendance was taken the students sat in small groups to talk. Kikyou had given her class permission to, considering her class was just homeroom.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you out side at lunch?" Kagome asked not looking Inuyasha in the eyes. Her eyes focused on the floor while she rubbed her hands together in a nervous gesture. Miroku and Sango pretending to be in a conversation as they listened intently to what was transpiring between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Umm. I have something I have to do during lunch, well more like go meet someone. You could tell me now though." Inuyasha said with an apology. It was the truth. Inuyasha had planned to meet Amou at his secret spot under the weeping willow and give him his answer. The night before Inuyasha had stayed up into the morning early hours pondering what was happening between Amou and himself. He knew he needed something or someone to ease his broken heart and help him let Sesshomaru go. After all, Sesshomaru made it crystal clear last night that their would never be anything between them except being brothers. Amou offered the perfect solution.

"Your meeting someone?" Kagome looked panicked and shocked. It was obvious that Inuyasha's meeting wasn't a friendly one considering that he was going outside to have a private meeting with someone. Kagome's eyes snapped up to look at Miroku. It was common knowledge to all but Inuyasha that Miroku felt something more then friendship for her little Inuyasha. Upon seeing Miroku's confused and slightly angry look towards Inuyasha, it was clear to Kagome that Miroku wasn't the one Inuyasha was meeting nor did he have any prior knowledge.

"You meeting someone? Who? Why?" Miroku said with a stand voice. Thoughts flashed through his mind of someone confessing their undying love for Inuyasha. Needless to say he was more then a little pissed off. Miroku always assumed that if Inuyasha ever decided to move on from Sesshomaru then he, the best friend would be waiting with open arms. Whoever the bitch was she was going to die. Miroku pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind and tried to think of positive thoughts. Meeting someone, didn't have to mean for romantic reasons. It could be anything, right?

"Hey guys easy with the third degree. I am only meeting a friend." Inuyasha said with a nervous smile. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. He didn't want people snooping around him when he went to meet up with Amou and break the new to him.

Miroku and Kagome relaxed with a sigh of relief. Sango on the hand groaned in annoyance. She didn't take Miroku's actions towards Inuyasha lightly. As of now Inuyasha was her rival in love whether he knew it or not. This was war.

The bell rang and Miroku and Sango walked out together talking about something. Sango blushing every now and then. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could walk out the classroom and handed him a letter.

"Please don't read this until you get home from school. When your done, no matter what your answer maybe, call me." Kagome said while placing a quick kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and running out of the classroom.

Before Inuyasha couldn't even file the new information warm arms wrapped around him from behind. "How about an after school lesson today. You know I will miss you during summer break." said Kikyou, her voice dripping with hunger and bearly covering up her true intentions.

"No thanks. I don't do sloppy seconds." and with Inuyasha bolted from the room. Kikyou out of his life until school started up next year.

------

The class passed by in such a slow manner that Inuyasha and every other student thought they were stuck in the twilight zone. through-out the classes Miroku and Sango were passing notes. Kagome kept trying to strike up a conversation with Inuyasha but his mind could never focus. He was lost in his own little demented world torn between what he must do and what he wanted to do. After a while Kagome gave up and turned her attention to what ever Miroku and Sango were doing. To her dismay they wouldn't let her peek at the notes they were passing each other which caused some speculation amongst the class.

Finally lunch came. Inuyasha's nerves were shot and a freaky paranoia set in. He excused himself from his group of friends and made his way through one of the side exits of the school. Walking out side into the humid air Inuyasha looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. Inuyasha walked his way towards his secret place. Every step that he took causing beads of sweat to leak down his face and body. Yes, Inuyasha was nervous. He felt like a silly elementary school girl going into the boys lavatory. He new he was acting a bit childish. Amou wasn't going to bite off his head but still he found himself dreading how things would go.

All to soon Inuyasha found himself before the curtain like branches of the weeping willow tree. With a deep breath he pushed the leaves a side and walked into the dusky majestic atmosphere his favorite tree provided. There, sitting against the trunk of the tree sat Amou with his eyes closed seemingly asleep.

The whole situation seemed oddly familiar. As he walked towards the resting teen images of his encounter with Amou under this very same tree came crashing down on him. Only this time, he was the one peering upon Amou's resting figure. Kneeling down Inuyasha studied Amou's beautiful face. It was amazing how somethings worked out. Two months ago of someone said Inuyasha would be kissing and lusting after his own brother he would have kicked that person's ass. Two weeks ago if someone said he was going to be gay, he would have laughed in the person's face and sent them to the nut ward to be heavily sedated. Now here he was, alone with a boy that cared for him, more then a friend. Life was indeed weird sometimes.

Inuyasha leaned forward to rouse the boy awake the same way he was awakened when he was in Amou's position. He pressed a light kiss on Amou's pink soft lips. His hand coming up to caress Amou's smooth baby skin like cheek.

"Amou. Open your eyes." Inuyasha whispered.

Amou did as Inuyasha asked. His sky blue eyes looking into Inuyasha's. "I've been waiting. I didn't think you were going to come." Amou said breathlessly.

"I got a little tied up with my some what nosy friends." Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome was pestering him all day.

"I want you to know Inuyasha that what ever your answer is, I still want to be your friend." Amou said with pain flickering in his eyes.

"Yes." Inuyasha simply said.

"What?" Amou asked puzzled.

"My answer, is yes. I don't know how good of a boyfriend I will be but I'm willing to try. This is all new to me and I know I will make mistakes when where together. I want to take it slow and not rush anything." Inuyasha said never taking his eyes off Amou's sky blue ones.

"Oh God...I so happy" Tears of joy streamed down is face. What ever he was expecting Inuyasha to say to him today, this wasn't it.

"But before we make this official there is something I want to tell you. Something you need to know. My heart still aches for a another. There is someone I love deeply but I know it will never work out. I need you to know this because I don't want you to get hurt. I want to start off honest with you and keep it like that." Inuyasha said seriously. He loved Sesshomaru with every fibre of his being and he would be wrong not to tell Amou.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me." Amou said and then leaned forward for a kiss. Nothing in this world was ever perfect. Nothing was ever easy. But as of now things seemed to be looking on the bright side.

The two were so lost in their kiss that they failed to notice a figure watching the whole scene play out. They never notice the person subdue a choked sob as they ran off with a heartache.

-------

Kagome ran back into the school with tears blinding her vision. '_How could you Inuyasha!'_ Kagome didn't care where she was headed she just knew that she wanted to be far away from the scene, that was being played out under the weeping willow tree, at the back of the school grounds. From what Kagome could see, a beautiful girl was kissing Inuyasha and from the little she had heard they were now going out. When Inuyasha had kissed the unknown female back Kagome's heart had shattered.

Running threw the halls Kagome was bound to slam into someone sooner or later and after running around another corner blindly she did just that. Both her and the other person would have went sailing to the ground if the other person hadn't grabbed Kagome's shoulder and cushioned the blow.

"Easy there Kagome. What are you doing running through the hall like that? Kagome are you ok?" said Miroku with a worried voice.

"Oh god Miroku...I-I-Inuyasha I found him and he...and her...I didn't know...then I saw...oh God I loved him." Kagome could get a complete sentence out. The pain block her way of thinking.

"Calm down. What's this about Inuyasha and some girl?" Miroku didn't understand what was going on but the pit of his stomach fell down at the possibilities.

"Inuyasha was under the weeping willow tree kissing a girl. He said...he said... he would go out with her." Kagome slumped to the ground.

Miroku saw red. As Sango came running down the hallway he told her to take Kagome to the nurses office and ran out of the school towards the weeping willow tree. He made it half way when he seen Inuyasha walking his way holding hands with...not a girl but...a boy. Realization dawned on him. The boy holding hands with Inuyasha was the one that was being bullied by the football team and Inuyasha had saved.

"Hey Mir-" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to complete his sentence when Miroku slammed him to the ground. Despite the fact that Miroku told himself he would cry or act unmanly, tear welled up in his eyes as he looked down at Inuyasha's confused and pained eyes.

"Why" Miroku's voice cracked out. It hurt. All the things Rin said would one day happen was coming true. And damn did it hurt. "Ho-h-how could you...say yes to him...say yes to him...and never...never to me." Miroku couldn't contain it anymore as the tears passed like a rain drop on a window down his cheeks.

"What? Miroku I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said confused and pained. It hurt to see Miroku like this.

"This." Was the only thing Miroku said before leaning down and kissing Inuyasha. When Inuyasha gasped Miroku took the chance to slip his tongue into the hot waiting mouth. Lips slid together and when Miroku's tongue met Inuyasha's it felt like they were both licking 9 volt batteries. It charged them to the core and made every hair on their bodies stand up.

"Inuyasha...I want you" Miroku whispered as he broke away from the kiss to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why" Inuyasha whispered back just as timidly. Excited and confused all at the same time.

"Because I love you" Miroku said not caring who heard. He didn't notice Kagome and Amou in the background. Nor did Miroku notice a crushed looking Sango who heard his words. All Miroku could see was Inuyasha eyes and his parted lips. Miroku knew it was now or never.

------------

TBC

(End Chapter)

Well there you go. Another chapter another day. I didn't re-read this so if there are any typos which I know there are, gomen!

_Beta: Don't worry I think I got them all _

If you love me review me.

If you hate me just sue me

If you flame I'll kill you

Get loud with me and I'll strangle you.

Love makes the world go round, so show love and send a review you!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. I was deeply moved by all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter. The feed back for the last chapter alone was phenomenal and I would like to express me deepest thanks and gratitude.

**Important Information:** There were a few things brought to my attention that I was expecting. The wonderful yehudi13 made a comment on how quickly Inuyasha has told Amou, that he has feelings for Sesshomaru. However if you note, He never mentioned Sesshomaru's name. There was a reason for that and it comes to light this chapter. If you were in Amou's place, and someone told you this piece of information, and no sooner were it divulged to you, and then the person of your affections best friend jumps him, and confesses his love, what would you think? I know what I would think and it goes along the lines of me thinking Inuyasha's special person must be Miroku. After all, why would I suspect my competition in love was the object of my affections own brother. A brother I don't even know exists yet.

Note: There is one more review that I just had to answer at the end of this chapter. Please take a look at it.

**Reviewer thanks. I love you guys:** Sesshy's numba 1 gurl, KuramaKarasus Daughter, Awyr, Becky, lilmab207, shady gurl, yehudi13, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Some RandomPerson, BaikenSeishino, Kagomoesiun, Demitria Miriam, Goddess-Shalamar, Purple Pumpkin Smasher, thr3e, Dragon Master03, Princess Kathleen, coolbassdude04, Onyxlight, Ahnouthei, ilovekyo, GoTrinba. SonnyGoten, Reptilian Goddess, Orme, Alchemic Reaction.

**Chapter Dedicated to the following people:** Qem, ChrisKaz, yehudi13, and maree.

**Note: If you like this story please read and review my other story entitled: "Sin's of the Father". After I complete this story I will be working on that one. I know you will love it! Lol**

**-------------------**

Song Name: Angel 

Description: CD album "Mirrorball"

Song by: Sarah Mclachlan

------------

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always one reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there 

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep on building the lie 

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage 

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

----------------------------------------------- 

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 10**

Miroku looked down into Inuyasha's eyes and everything seemed to slip away, the world around them blending together and unseen. Miroku laid still on top of Inuyasha, he couldn't seem to look away, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Inuyasha himself seem to be stuck in a trance as he stared unblinkingly into the brown eyes of his best friend. So much emotion being conveyed, with their eyes. Soul's being probed and bared to the other in pure wild desperation. Inuyasha's mind tried to wrap around what Miroku had said.

'He loves me' was all Inuyasha could think about. All past events the two shared together flashing through his mind. Events such as the time when Miroku had licked pizza sauce practically from his face and at the time he just dismissed it. Little things like that were coming back to Inuyasha making up a picture of how things led to now. It was funny how one missed things or took small gestures for granted. How could he have been so blind?

Just when their lips were about to brush together, a voice spoke up breaking the intimate trance.

"Inuyasha...I don't understand. What's going on?" Amou asked with a strained voice. It hurt to see the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes after Inuyasha had claimed them to be dating. 'Could he be the one...the one that held Inuyasha's heart?' The now frail boy thought.

Miroku was the first to speak up. "I have to go. I can't...I just...not right now." Miroku was a confused mess. It was like all his feelings had been put in a blander and turned on high. His world rattled and his heart stung. He knew he stepped over the invisible line of best friend and into a potential hostile territory. He would have to tread very carefully or risk everything he cared about.

Miroku stood up and looked down at Inuyasha for a moment. His eyes were trying to burn the moment, forever into his brain. Then without looking back, he fled. He ran from the unspoken tension, he ran from the possibility of rejection, but most importantly he ran from the thought of losing his best friend.

Inuyasha sat up but said nothing. What could one say in this kind of situation? Things like this only ever happened in soap opera's not real life. And yet here they all were, playing the hands that fate dealt them. Everyone seems stunned. No one wanted to be the first to break the tense atmosphere. The sound of the lunch bell rang loud through the open 'exit' doors signalling lunch was over and class would begin. Even so, no one in the group moved. How could they? Each person felt like they possessed a ton of bricks in their hearts weighing their souls down.

Sango was the first to move. She took a few steps back then turned tail and ran off the school grounds and after Miroku. Kagome sniffed loudly and walked to the schools open door. Once there she stopped. Words whispered into the air reaching Inuyasha's and Amou's ears.

"Why?" Kagome's voice ached with feeling. There was to much to say and so little words. With so much emotion to express and so little words to describe them showed how inadequate the human langue was. The human race can explore other planets and accomplish great things but we have no accurate words to describe our feelings. Maybe that's why everything gets lost in translation.

Without an answer, Kagome walked into the school building leaving Inuyasha and Amou outside alone.

"Inuyasha?" Amou voiced his boyfriend's name. He knew this was hard for Inuyasha. At a time like this it was prudent to show support no matter how much he ached inside. "Lets go Inuyasha...I don't think neither one of us would be able to face the rest of this school day. Let me call Yuki." With that said he held out his hand for Inuyasha to grasp and helped the other boy stand up. Together the duo walked off the school grounds. Amou flicking out is cell phone to call Yuki for a ride and Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited in thought.

-------------

Miroku ran to the park down the street from the school. Once there he collapsed under an old pine tree with his back resting against the trees truck. Breathing hard from his dash the scent of fresh pine and freshly cut grass caressed his senses. His world was coming to stop from its spinning wheel of confusion.

"I can't believe I told him...I told him my secret." Miroku was silently panicked. Thoughts of Inuyasha's and his friendship going down the drain spurred his panic on. He honestly never wanted the truth to come the way it did. Sadly, he couldn't take it back. Did he even want to? Not really.

Miroku looked up from the ground at the sound of footsteps approaching. Sango walked up to his sitting form, taking a seat next to him with a few heavy sighs. She had to run her ass off to catch up to Miroku.

"So." Was the only thing Sango seem to be able to push passed her lips. The whole situation was indeed strange. She didn't know if she should encourage him to peruse Inuyasha or work the odds in her favour. She choose the later option. Sango leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Miroku's lips. The meaning behind it sweet.

Miroku pulled away first. "I can't. At least not right now." He said with an apologetic voice. In all honesty he was too confused at the moment to rationalize what Sango was offering.

"I understand." Sango said with a sad voice. "So..." She trailed off steeling her self. "You really love him, huh?" The question was redundant but was the only way to slide into a heavily guarded conversation. It was like walking on egg shells. One false move and someone's foot would be sliced open. Only in this situation there was a lot more at risk.

"Yeah," Miroku replied softly. There was no use in denying it now.

"I see." Sango said while looking around the park. It was a beautiful day. The kind of day to spend with a lover. The kind of day that brought smiles to peoples' faces. Sango wasn't one of them. Her right hand picked at a blade of grass. "Would you give me a chance?" She asked holding her breath, promising herself she would stay strong whatever the answer may be.

"I don't know." Miroku answered honestly. He wasn't completely numb to the idea of being with Sango but he needed closure from Inuyasha in order to move on. "Listen Sango. I am not saying no, to being with you in the future. But right now I can't. I need to know where I stand with Inuyasha. If he decides to just stay friends then maybe you and I can work on something more then friendship. I'm sorry but that is all I can offer right now." Miroku said honestly, clearing the confusion between the two friends.

"Thank you for your honesty. I'll wait for you Miroku. I'll wait for you." Sango said while lacing her left hand with Miroku's right. Together they sat there, under the ever green pine trees until the sun was about to set.

-----------

The school bell finally rang signalling the freedom to the over eagar students. As of that moment summer vacation had commenced. The students jam packed the exits in their haste to escape from the hell hole known as school. The sky was blue; the day was young, and the students' eagar. No more homework, no more mindless droning from the ever plaguing teachers. Life was sweet, life was good. But not for Kagome. No excitement graced her steps; no vigour of life touched her eyes. As she marched her way off the school grounds, her eyes looked dead. No spark of life graced her features. Her usual finesse was non-existent.

Kagome's body was on autopilot as she made her way home. Her body went rigid with shock. The day's events seemed surreal even so far as preposterous. Images of Inuyasha kissing a boy, not a girl was ten times worse then her first assumption. Inuyasha kissing a boy only showed the harsh reality that she never stood a chance. If it had been a girl that stood as her rival she could have fought, could have done something, right?

Not realizing she reached her house, nor that she was opening the front door and walking into her house, her emotions ensnared all her senses. With blank eyes she took off her shoes and padded across the living room floor and up the stairs without a sound. She walked into her over spacious room closing the door behind herself and sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

It hit then. The paralysed emotion sprang free from her anguished soul. Her body wrecked with sobs and tears burned a path down her cheeks. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of agony as she hyperventilated. This was crying. Not the fake shit from the movies where the tears seemed beautiful. It left your eyes red and raw. These unbearable tears left your throat hoarse and your body shaking.

"Why!" Kagome's hoarse cry smacked against the bare walls. "It's not fair...not fair." At this point she collapsed with her head hitting her pillow. "You may have won this battle Amou, but the war is far from over."

She cried herself to sleep, she cried herself into oblivion.

----------

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the wall across from where he sat on his bed. Today was Inuyasha's last day of school and there would be no more hiding from the hanyou. At least with school, Sesshomaru had a reprieve from his object of affection but no longer. To make matters worse, Inuyasha's '_heat'_ could come back any time next week. What then? Just thinking about it made Sesshomaru's body ache and his head spin. An unbearable longing smeared its self all over Sesshomaru. It was like a thick unwelcome blanket in June. It was agonizing and fierce.

"I want it to go away..." His cold voice hinted of his disapproval. "God it hurts" A frown marred his beautiful placid face.

Sesshomaru's right hand came up to grasp the front of his shirt in a fist. "It hurts" His cold voice sounded brittle and foreign. The once proud inu youkai sat on his bed with a suspicious wet substance pricking at the corner of his eyes and gracefully sliding down his creamy cheeks. Sesshomaru whipped fiercly at the clear drops dampening his face and growled deep in his throat. The growl summed up his anguish, disappear, confusion, and wanting.

So caught up in his own self evaluation, Sesshomaru didn't realize he now had an audience of one. His head snapped up to look at his bedroom door. There, leaning against the door frame with tears in her eyes was Azul.

_"Get out!"_ Sesshomaru's voice could have turned a volcano to ice.

Azul did just the opposite. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground but the risk were to high not to. She closed the door and walked over to where Sesshomaru sat on the bed. She stood there thinking over her options.

"I don't need you pity. Save it for someone who cares." The words bit. They slashed at Azul, but she stood her ground.

"It's ok to cry Sesshomaru. It doesn't make you any less a man" Azul said with tears in her eyes for her step-son. She never realized how much sadness he harbored. Who could? He hid it expertly under a layer of ice and a facade of indifference that had everyone fooled.

"I don't cry. I never cry...on the outside." The last part of Sesshomaru's sentences was said more to himself but none the less, Azul heard it.

Before Sesshomaru could protest, Azul wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, her motherly instinct coming at full force.

"Get off!" Sesshomaru hissed trying to push away Azul's warm touch. It burned. The warmth of her touch scorched his icy skin. It seeped into his barriers and threatened to knock them down.

"Let it out. Let those built up tears pour like rain. Even if it is just this once, hold on to me and let the storm come." Azul whispered.

Sesshomaru's body betrayed him as his arms wrapped around Azul's standing form. His head pressed against her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers fisted in the back of her shirt. For the first time since he was a pup, Sesshomaru had cried in front of another person. The tears burnt his eyes and stung his throat. His nose flared and stung from the scent of his own tears. His shoulders shock.

There were no words for this moment. In this space of time no words were needed. Azul cried along with her son in silence. Her left arm wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulder as she bent down to run her right hand through his silvery tresses in a soothing manner.

"Hush Sesshomaru. It will be all right and if it isn't, then by the Gods I'll make it so."

The moment finally ended and once more without words, Azul departed closing the door behind her.

----------------

Inuyasha sat silently in the back of Yuki's truck. The silence that filled the truck wasn't strained or hostile. It just was. Amou knew Inuyasha needed time so did he. Yuki picked up on the vibe coming from the two silent boys and followed their lead. Occasionally at red lights Yuki's eyes would dot over to Amou or at Inuyasha through the rear-view mirror.

Upon arriving at Amou's and Yuki's house, Inuyasha went straight up the stairs to Amou's bedroom. He took a seat on his boyfriend's bed and then decided to lie down. He was a mess. Numb from the inside out. Why was love so painful?

Amou closed the door with a slight 'click' and stared at Inuyasha. Not being able to help himself he laid on top of his delicious boyfriend. Timidly, Amou's lips met Inuyasha's then he deepened the kiss. His pent up frustration coming to the surface and leaking through the kiss.

"Inuyasha. I need you" Amou begged still remembering the last time his request was shot down.

"I can't" Inuyasha whispered to Amou.

"Why?" Amou couldn't stop the hurt that leaked into his voice. "Is it because you're a virgin?" Amou needed answers.

Inuyasha didn't reply. In truth that was part of the reason. His masochistic side wanted his first time to be with Sesshomaru. It only made sense that he wanted the person he loves be his first in everything.

"I'm a virgin too Inuyasha. We can have our first time together." Amou said with hope laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry...I can't" Inuyasha said while getting up from the bed and walking over to the bedroom door. "Sunday. This Sunday come over for dinner."

"I would love to." Amou beamed. It would be their first date.

With that said, Inuyasha left Amou's bedroom and walked down the stairs. Crossing the polar he stopped at the front door to wave goodbye to Yuki.

"He loves you, you know." Yuki said

"I know" Was the last thing Inuyasha said before walking out of the house.

As Inuyasha strode down the street he noticed the beautiful hued sky. Inuyasha felt slightly better after his talk with Amou. He was still confused but at least he felt loved. Amou was growing on him and it was a good thing.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped short, realizing what he had just done. He had Invited Amou to dinner Sunday on a whim. It was all to make Amou happy. Now he realized his grave error.

"Sesshomaru..." The name passed his lips without thinking. Sesshomaru would obviously be there Sunday. Would a war break out? Panic, a now common friend to Inuyasha as of late, came for a visit. Dread crawled up his back with every step home he took. How could he have been so stupid? Blood would be spilt. Could Sesshomaru control himself? Was Inuyasha making things seem bigger then what they were? It's not Sesshomaru cared for him, right? Would he fight for him? Inuyasha had a sinking feeling that the end of the world would take place on Sunday. Kami-sama, save their souls.

Inuyasha walked up the front door of his home and without knocking walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. His concealing spell melted away. His now dog like ears picked up the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, Inuyasha saw that Azul was washing dishes. His brother Shippo sat at the table munching on fruit salad. His eyes lit up at the sight of his brother.

"Inuyasha! I've been waiting for you." Shippo said excitedly while running up to said boy and hugging him by the waist.

"Welcome home sweety." With a smile gracing her lips.

Warmth settled in Inuyasha. This house now felt like a home with the new additions to the family. A smile burst onto his face for the first time in weeks.

"Dinner will be soon. Your father is working late Inuyasha in case you were looking for him. Shippo go get cleaned up for dinner sweety." said Azul.

"Yes." The little boy said, letting go of his brother and dashing up the stairs to do as he was told.

"I was looking for you actually." Inuyasha said to Azul while taking a seat at the table.

"Oh? Well, what can I do for you?" While preparing a salad to go along with dinner.

"I invited a special someone over for dinner on Sunday. Is that ok?" Inuyasha asked beating around the bush.

"You have a girlfriend?" Azul grew worried. This was not included on Inutaishou's plans.

"Not exactly. I have a...boyfriend." Having said that, Inuyasha turned beat red from embarrassment.

"Wonderful!" Azul exclaimed. She really was happy for him but she knew Inutaishou wouldn't stand for it.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Maybe he would survive this Sunday. After all, it was only Friday. He had sometime to plan.

"I can't wait to meet him. I guess I will have to have Shippo work on his concealing charm even more. He has had a few mishaps in school but they were covered up. Now. Go get washed up dear. Dinner will be done soon. Azul said with a peck on Inuyasha's cheek and a smile on her face.

Inuyasha gave Azul a hug and bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Energy that he had been lacking this past week seemed to be coming back. Once in his room, Inuyasha empted all of the contents from his book bag. Now that school was done for vacation, it was time to do the ritual of cleaning the book bag. It never fails, at the end of the year, things you don't even remember losing or ever having get found in the never ending pockets and depth of ones backpack. If one was lucky they will find money and other precious items. It was like going shopping for free.

Going through his notebooks, Inuyasha found some funny notes he had passed in class with his friends. He forgot all about them and how funny they were. A smile tugged at his face. It never failed to surprise Inuyasha at the amount of pens and pencils that came rushing out of his bag. It was ironic, when he needed a pencil for class he could never find one but now his bed was loaded with them.

Out of the corner of Inuyasha's eye he saw a pink piece of paper sticking out from under one of his notebooks. Curious, he slid the notebook away and realized that the pink piece of paper was an envelope. Picking it up and turning it over he saw that his name was inscribed on the front. A memory of Kagome in their classroom handing him something to read flashed before his eyes.

"Kagome's letter..." Inuyasha said to his silent room. He was tempted to open it right then and there but decided that it must be important so he should leave it for after dinner. Placing the pink letter on his computer desk gathered up his now old school notebooks and placed them in a plastic bag. Walking over to his closet he opened the door and placed the plastic white bag on a top shelf right next to some similar ones. Closing the door, Inuyasha decided he should go get cleaned up so he grabbed a pair of pj's and a towel and headed for the bathroom, a slight happiness in his step.

----------

Frigard ice was the only way to describe the atmosphere around the kitchen tabel. No one talked, no one wanted to breathe.

Inutaishou stayed cool and silent. Azul had told him about 'Amou' and he was using all of his will power not to through a fit and force his two sons to share a room. This thought led to his formulating a plan to give Amou a kick in the ass and send him on his way. The wheels in his head were turning. Half way through dinner he thought of the best plan of action. If anyone had bothered to look up from the dinner they were so ingrossed in they would have seen a sly smile cross his face.

'Oh yes, make no mistake about it. They will not see this coming.' Inutaishou thought to himself. "Azul dear, pass the salad"

Shippo was using all his might not to sneeze and add the tension that suffocated the dinner party. He wasn't sure what had caused such hostility between his families but he didn't want to be in the eye of the storm.

Sesshomaru's left eyebrow was ticking madly. His eyes were focussed on his dinner plate. His sensitive hearing was magnified due to Inuyasha sitting next to him. He could clearly hear Inuyasha's fork scrape along the plate. He could hear the parting of Inuyasha's lips and the saliva giving way as his tongue moved to except the food. Inuyasha's chewing was grating on his ears and then the sound of him swallowing almost drove him over the edge. Yes. Sesshomaru was jittery. With the smell of Inuyasha's secret lover on him, he wanted nothing more then to pick up his dinner knife and shove it into the heart of who ever the guy was. He vowed that if he ever saw the bastard that was hanging all over Inuyasha, he would punch them so hard in the face they would be spitting teeth out of their asshole. This murdering scenario was the only thing keeping him in check.

Everyone pushed their seats a little farther away from Sesshomaru. A killer intent was coming off of the stoic youkai in waves. It made the hair on their bodies stand up. Inutaishou raised an eyebrow when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Oh yes, Sesshomaru was pissed. Sesshomaru was glaring so hard at his plate that every one thought it would combust at any second.

For the first time Inuyasha felt pissed off. What the fuck was Sesshomaru's problem. He purposely grated his fork along his plate provoking his brother. He felt a sadistic smile ground out on his face at pissing his brother off. He was reliving all the pent up frustration and damn it felt good. At that moment Inuyasha was flying on cloud nine at the thought out Amou coming over. He couldn't wait to rub it in Sesshomaru's face. The power rush he was getting right now felt like he could do just about anything, even throw Sesshomaru on top of the table and give him a piece of his mind or something else for that matter. The thought of making Sesshomaru jealous was mighty appealing to Inuyasha and that was just what he was planning on doing. Let the war commence on Sunday.

Two could play at this game

Sesshomaru, getting pissed off when he realized Inuyasha was messing with him on purpose, decided to get even. From under the table he placed his hand on Inuyasha's knee then slowly slid his hand up. He almost grinned in satisfaction when Inuyasha started choking on his food.

"Inuyasha dear, are you all right? Here have a drink of water." Azul offered to the choking hanyou.

"Umm, thanks." Inuyasha rasped out. His head was spinning.

Sesshomaru, wanting to have more fun to relive some more tension, squeezed Inuyasha's inner thigh. This caused Inuyasha to gasp. Not satisfied with the results, Sesshomaru started to rub circles on the hanyou's inner thigh. Inuyasha was barely able to stay seated.

( Inuyasha's P.O.V )

Oh. My. God. The word aroused didn't even compare to what I was feeling. Pure. Burning. Ecstasy. I had to bite my lip from moaning out. My eyes begged for me to let them roll into the back of my head. My throat spazzed from my contained moans. God I love it. I couldn't keep my self from moving in my chair trying to get his hand to go to the rock hard bulge in my pants. The fucking tease. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing to me. But damn it felt good.

'_I'll get you back for this you bastard. This Sunday you're going to wish you never fucked with me.'_

Oddly this little game Sesshomaru was playing with me was getting me back to my old self. If he was going to dish out in this game then he better be ready to receive. Unlike him, my hand went right to my prize, his crotch. I almost laughed out loud at the look on his face. His eyes went from glaring to as round as plates. My sudden attack caused him to gasp, which got the attention of our father. My hand started to rub him in circles through his pants. My plan wasn't working the way I wanted it to. Instead of Sesshomaru moaning when I rubbed him, I did instead. I love the feel of him. This game had to stop now or I would explode.

(End Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Inutaishou and Azul took one smell of the air around the table and had to suppress the shocked faces that threatened to peak out through their indifferent ones. They could tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were aroused. The smell spiked the air and made imaginary sparking noses. They couldn't help but wonder what exactly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing under the table.

"Hey ma, I smell a weird smell. It's making me feel funny in my stomach" Shippo said to Azul from across the table. Every one turned white. Inuyasha jumped up from the table and banged his knee in doing so.

"I'm not feeling well. I am going to bed early, excuse me." Inuyasha said while practically running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Was it something I said?" Shippo asked in all his innocence.

--------------

Once in his room, Inuyasha slammed his door shut. The shock and embarrassment that came from Shippo's question got rid of his aroused problem. Sighing, Inuyasha jumped into bed. His battle with Sesshomaru had awakened something in him. He felt invigorated, new, fresh, and alive. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Kagome's letter. Getting out of his comfy bed he walked over to his computer desk and picked it up. Snuggling back into bed he turned the lamp on that was on his night stand. Lying on his back he opened the letter and held it above his face so he could read it.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I have never had the courage to tell you how important you are to me. _

_I have always admired you from a far. Playing the roll as the good friend._

_I searched my mind for the words to tell you my true feelings but no matter _

_how hard I tried, I could never seem to get it right. So I will tell you in three _

_words how much you mean to me Inuyasha,_

_I Love You._

_Not just as a friend but as a women loves a man. I hope you feel the same _

_way too._

_I will love you always,_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha read the note over a few times. It was sweet but he would always think of Kagome just as a friend. His heart had no room for her as a lover. It was filled with emotion only for Sesshomaru. As of late, Miroku and Amou have been working their way past the friendship line.

Inuyasha's hazy mind told him he needed sleep. Placing the letter back in the envelope he placed in the night stand draw and then shut off his lamp. Tomorrow was another day and today was coming to an end. Sleep claimed the hanyou and he slept peacefully dreaming about his dreams lovers golden eyes and silvery hair.

-------------------------

TBC

(End chapter)

Ok there you go people. Review and feed my ego. Just playing. I live off your reviews so please be kind and send them!

**CrimsonTearsOf Pain** : I am glad you notice that football is indeed a fall sport. The pre-games are held near the end of August. And then there are the training camps. For the purpose of this story I changed the rules to suite my needs. Lol. No one else seem to have notice but I am glad you did. I am a huge football fan and I have never done an action scene so I was worried if the football game would be 'for the lack of a better word' un-energized. When I watch a football game with family and friends I get this intense rush. There is nothing like it in the world. Thank you for your review.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. As always I am blown away with the response I am getting for this story. I really do listen to my reviewers and take to heart what you say and how you feel. As I write my chapters, I keep in mind what the readers want and what flow I am creating. Thank you very much.

**Author Note:** There were a few reviews that I just had to answer again. You can find them at the end of this chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks:** GoTrinba, Sesshy's numba 1 gurl, Ryu, Maree, Orme, Yehudi13, Onyxlight, Dragon Master 03, nothing, SonnyGoten, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Pounce, Virago, ReptilianGoddess, ChrisKaz, BaikenSeishino, Purple pumkin smasher, Goddess-Shalamar, Qem, thr3e, foxy-comic-death, Shinimegami7, Catstalker, Shinimegami7, foxy-comic-death, and shady gurl.

**Please:** Please read the following song. I know you guys just like to skip over the songs that I post but they do have a purpose. Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 had songs that really meant something to me and I hope you read them. This song I took much pleasure in posting with this chapter so take the time to read it and tell me what you think.

----------

Song Name: Iris

Description: CD Album 'Dizzy Up the Girl'

Song By: Goo Goo Dolls

---------

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me Cuz

I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 11**

Kagome sat at the corner of her bed with her back against the wall for support. Rays of sun slithered threw the cracks of the blinds announcing the presence of dawn. Kagome stared at the offensive rays of light dancing on the wall across the room from where she sat. She sat silently and calculating as the wheels in her head turned, pondering a solution for her misgivings.

"Amou... I'm not going to let you get a way with this." Kagome hissed out through her pealing and cracked lips.

Retaliation. Such a simple word which holds such meaning. Retaliation against the enemy, her rival in love. She couldn't afford for Amou and Inuyasha to get any closer then they already were. A sleepless night and hours of pondering gave Kagome the solution she was looking for. A plan hatched and chiselled at her morals. Morals be damned, when it came to a woman in love.

"Amou, just you wait. Inuyasha will be mine."

A thin smiled worked its way onto Kagome's face. It held no humour nor was it some twisted, disturbed one that psychotic people wore just before going on a killing spree. At that moment a little more light sparked and leaked back into her once dull brown eyes. She vowed Inuyasha would be hers, if not, no one else's.

---------------------

Miroku woke with a headache. He had stayed out pretty late last night with Sango. The thought of her brought a smile to his sleepy face. Getting out of bed, Miroku bent backwards to pop his stiff back. With a sigh of pleasure he walked over to his dresser to grab some cloths for the shower.

'I think I'll visit Inuyasha today.' The thought brought another smile to his face. It had been a while since he smiled like that. Every thing didn't seem so hopeless after his talk with Sango. He would take this situation in stride. Life was short, he was young, and love was waiting for anyone to seize it.

After a relaxing cool shower that washed away all the grim and sweat from sleep, Miroku felt rejuvenated and alive. He felt ready to take on the world or more precisely a certain hanyou. Miroku trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where a tantalizing smell wafted through the air.

"Ah, food. The way to a man's heart." Miroku said with a goofy smile on his face. Rin was cooking breakfast but their parents were no where in sight.

"Morning bro. If you are wondering where mom and dad are, they had a business meeting with the bank. Do you want breakfast?" Rin said. She was only offering breakfast, because she didn't want him to eat hers like last time.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Miroku said while taking a seat at the table.

Rin prepared their breakfast in silence. Her silence wasn't caused from concentrating on cooking but because she was pondering how to approach her brother with the question she wanted to ask. Turning off the stove and serving up the meal that consisted of eggs, toast and home fries, Rin took a seat at the table across from Miroku. She waited until he had tucked into his food before springing on him like a cat on catnip.

"What happened yesterday between you and Inuyasha? Don't say nothing happened, because I saw how devastated you were." Rin's voice eased out but was firm. She didn't want her brother to weasel his way out of her question.

Calmly, Miroku put down his fork and stood up from the table. He didn't want to discuss what happened yesterday and frankly he was sick and tired of Rin butting into his affairs. Before he could walk far from the table, Rin grabbed him by the wrist while still sitting.

"Miroku, I just want to help. Why can't you see that?" Rin said in a sincere voice. She was worried about her brother and it showed.

"Sango. I know you're worried about me and want to help. But you can't with this situation being what it is. At this point it's out of both our hands. All there is left to do is waiting and what cards fait deals us." With that said, Miroku walked out of the kitchen and the house with his mood spoiled. 'So much for going straight to Inuyasha's house.'

He decided to take a detour to Sango's house. Maybe, just maybe she'll give him his positive thinking back.

-----------------------

Inuyasha lay still looking up at the ceiling thinking about what happened the prior night at dinner. In truth, he loved the power that came with teasing Sesshomaru. It was addictive and elating. It was power, he didn't want to give up, nor did he feel he had to. The teasing took the edge off his desire and allowed him to get close to the object of his affection.

'Today is indeed looking brighter, with that thought Inuyasha bounded out of bed. He had a lot to do. Tomorrow was the end of the world dinner party. Inuyasha vowed not to think of that until later. Today had even more pressing matters to take care of and that was teasing Sesshomaru. Today would be his first day dedicated to teasing Sesshomaru. The thought alone sent shivers up and down his spine and every nerve ending. He also planned to spend some time with Shippo.

Stripping himself of his p.j's and wrapping a white towel around his waist, Inuyasha opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway only to smack into a warm solid wall. A hand grabbed his shoulder steading him on his feet. Looking up, Inuyasha gasped when he saw the eyes of Sesshomaru burning into his upper naked bear body. That turned him on.

"Can I help you, oniisan?" Inuyasha asked, trying to play it cool under the unwavering gaze of Sesshomaru. (A/n oniisan is Japanese for older brother)

"Mmmmh...There's a lot I would like you to help me with." Sesshomaru said while looking an almost completely naked Inuyasha up and down. "That's beside the point. Azul asked me to tell you that breakfast was ready. I also wanted to tell you that I call first dibs on the shower, so you might as well get re-dressed." With that said, Sesshomaru turned around, walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha stood in his bedroom door way with his mouth hanging open, catching invisible flies. 'What the hell just happened?' Inuyasha thought in a daze.

"That fucking assholes toying with me!" Inuyasha growled out. "You think you're bad ass Sesshomaru? Let me show you bad ass."

Moving quickly as to not lose his nerve, Inuyasha marched over to the bathroom door and opened it. The room was filled with a light fog from the warm water running on the other side of the shower curtain. Not giving himself time to punk out, Inuyasha closed the door, took off his towel and walked over to the closed shower curtain. Taking a deep breath he parted the curtain and stepped inside facing Sesshomaru's back.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Oh. God. That. Ass.

Those four words went around my brain over and over like a broken record. I almost got an instant erection. Water ran over Sesshomaru in rivers. Unruly droplets of water beaded down into places I could only wish to go. My eyes were transfixed as a lone drop of clear liquid travelled in-between his shoulder blades, down the column of his spine and then between two perfect round mounds of his butt.

Dear. God.

His voice broke me from my shameless staring. "Are you going to drill a whole in my back or are you going to wash it?" I couldn't detect any emotion in his voice.

Quickly taking the chance, I lathered up a wash cloth and stepped up to the God under the water spout. Slowly I raised my hand and made contact.

Kill. Me. Now.

I washed every part of his creamy back. Taking special care of his sides and lower back. I would give away any chance in heaven and go straight to hell for just one chance to touch the lush ass that was begging me to do so. One squeeze and I could die a happy man. Sesshomaru's muscles rippled under my touch. I was completely transfixed with every inch of his skin. I wanted to touch it, to lick it, to suck it, but most of all I wanted to mark it. He just stood there, letting the water caress a chest that was invisible to me. Damn him.

I snapped. I couldn't take it any more. My hormones were raging and he didn't seem to be objecting. I dropped the wash cloth, it landed with a loud 'slap' on the bottom of the wet tub. My hands slid around his sides to spread flat on his stomach. His body was taunt and toned. God I love it. The water made both of our skin slick and wet. I pushed my chest flushed against his back. My hardness prssed up against him. I was to far gone to care. My hands worked there way up his stomach to his chest. His nipples were pert and hard. My palm ran over them causing him to shiver.

"Having fun little brother?" Sesshomaru voice sounded laced with arousal and need. It turned me on even more.

My hands continued back down his chest, stomach, until I reached his navel. I squeezed and teased the taunt skin. My hands ran over his thighs, squeezing the inside. This caused a moan. I almost lost it. I had to taste some part of his skin and at that moment his neck was looking like a gold mine. As soon as my slips made contact he jerked away from me. That crushed my pride. It fucking hurt like hell to have to stop now. I was confused and frustrated I didn't want to think with my head...will not the one on my shoulders at least.

"Wh-what? I th-thought. Huh?" I was damn confused.

"I told you. I don't let whores taste me." He stated simple, crisp, and clean. "For what it's worth, thanks for the back rub. You can go now."

Stupid fucker. Two could play at this game.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh." The moan spilt from my lips as my hands wondered over myself. "I'm so horny Sessh."

I could see his body quake. He wanted it, I could tell. The question was why he was fighting it.

"Go drive yourself over the edge some where else." He bit out.

I wasn't having any of this. I walked back up to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to give me a test drive? I promise you don't have to buy. And believe me when I tell you...the engines full." With that said I couldn't stop myself from letting my tongue slip out and lick along his ear. Success. He lean back into my touch. Just when I thought I would finally reach heaven, my world came crashing down.

'Flush' was the sound of the toilet.

I froze where I was standing as a head popped between the curtains.

"Hey. What is that smell. I smelt the same thing last night and my stomach's feeling funny again." Shippo asked. Then his eyes grew big at the scene in front of him. "No fair! Why do you guys get to play in the shower! How come you didn't invite me? That wasn't very nice." Shippo glared at the two.

My face was stone white and Sesshomaru looked like he just saw a flying purple monkey. What was wrong with the world?

So lost in thought I didn't even notice Shippo strip down and jump into the shower between me and Sesshomaru.

"Oh my God! Are you ok Inuyasha?" Shippo asked with wide eyes staring at something.

"What?" I asked confused.

Shippo's eyes grew impossibly huge as he pointed at a certain piece of my anatomy. "Your thingy is supposed to point at the ground not the ceiling! How did you do that? You got to teach me!" The boy said transfixed at my erection.

I was mortified. I could have died.

God. Just. Smite. Me.

--------------------------

Sango was towel drying her hair when the sound of the door bell reached her ears. Finishing up her task with haste she put her hair up in a bun, walked out of the bathroom, through the dinning room to the front door and opened it. To her surprise and delight, Miroku stood on her porch with a sheepish look.

"Hey there Sango." Miroku said with a polite voice. At that moment he wished he had thought out what he was going to do once he got to Sango's house. "Do you want to hang out with me today?" Was that the best he could come up with?

Sango gave him a sceptical look wondering what Miroku had up his sleeve.

"Come on Sango, I'm not going to bite... unless you want me to of course." Miroku said with a smirk and a little wiggle of his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's what I am afraid of." Sango replied dryly crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Alright. But where would you like to go? Do you have something in mind or are you just going to wing it?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas. You just leave the planning to me, I'll show you a good time." Miroku couldn't prevent the smirk that snaked its way onto his lips. Oh, yes. He had a plan.

---------------------

"I. Am. Not. Going. In" Sango punctuating her words. Her and Miroku where standing across the street from a huge bright pink building. Above the offensive coloured building was a giant sigh that read, **"Cheaters"**. It was a stripper bar.

"Come on Sango, live a little. I got us some fake I.D's. This will be fun I swear. Miroku persisted as he dragged the unwilling girl towards the building that just screamed sleazy in every sense of the word.

Once pass the bouncers, Miroku and Sango looked around the huge interior of the building. It was very dark inside and only lit by colourful flashing lights from the ceiling and the multiple glass mirrored stages. Smoke clogged their breathing passages, from the second hand smoke, that wafted through the air in clouds. There was an oval bar in the centre of the dark room. The bartenders were all women that stood at the centre of the oval serving drinks completely topless. In fact they were only clad in black leather thongs. They danced sultry to the music that filtered loudly through the building, while taking orders.

Miroku was in heaven.

There was a large glass mirrored stage to the far left of the entrance. It was considerably larger then the rest of the smaller circled stages that littered the room. On the stage was a woman dancing. She slide along the stage floor, swirled around the pole in the middle of the stage, and to Miroku's and Sango's surprise got completely naked. The lady was doing the 'full montie'.

All around the room there were smaller lit up stages and cages hanging from the ceiling with half naked women. Men were scattered all over the place ogling the sumptuous flesh. They feasted their eyes on all they could, a smorgasbord of topless women. Women that had one objective and that was to get men to pay for high priced lap dances and rake in the filthy money. An idea struck Miroku and he could barely hold his excitement.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and herded her to a table in the right hand corner of the dingy club. It was dark and scalded, perfect for what he had in mind. He turned to walk away from the table when Sango's unfroze and spoke up.

"W-what? Where are you going?" She asked frantically. She didn't want to be left alone in a place like this.

"Don't worry. I'll be right over there." Miroku indicated to the bar with his index finger. "I have to arrange something." With that said he left and went up to a woman at the bar. Words were exchanged between the two but Sango couldn't hear exactly what. Miroku returned with a big breasted blond in a nothing bikini.

"Sango, meet Cindy. She'll be giving you your first lap dance." Miroku replied with smile.

Sango couldn't speak. Her mind fogged over as she tried to process what was going on. Before she knew what was going on 'Cindy' the stripper straddled Sango on the chair. Her breasts rubbing against Sango's smaller ones. The stripper was practically humping her like a dog in heat.

The stripper got off and started to dance provocatively in front of a very shocked and red face Sango. Cindy bent down in front of Sango and wiggled her butt before smacking her own left butt cheek.

Miroku took a seat off to Sango's side. The sight before him was more then he bargained for. He did this as a joke but now he fond himself very aroused at the seen before him. It was every guys fantasy and he was soaking it for all it was worth.

Sango finally snapped out of her dazed state. Her face was flushed red in embarrassment. She was positively mortified. She looked over to where she felt Miroku's presence. He had a glazed look in his eyes. The bulge in his jeans was evident. He was licking his lips while his hands squeezed his knees until his knuckles turned white. It was safe to say that Miroku was gone with the wind and he wasn't coming back from his trip until someone pulled him back kicking and screaming.

'Miroku's enjoying this' Sango thought to herself. 'Well, two can play this game.'

Pushing 'Cindy' off, Sango walked up to the dazed boy. She sat on him with her back to his chest and started grinding on him.

"Oh God...Sango" Miroku half moaned and half pleaded.

Still sitting on the aroused Miroku, she bent down to touch her ankles and wiggled on his lap. This cause Miroku to bite his bottom lip. Standing up she started dancing in front of her aroused friend. Her hips moved like water as she belly danced before him. He gulped. He placed his hands on her hips as she danced.

"Had enough Miroku?" Sango teased. Payback was a bitch and the interest was killer.

"Never enough" Miroku whispered hoarsely. "Ok. Ok. You win, lets get out of here." Miroku said while getting to his feet and shaking his head to rid himself of his daze.

Before they reached the exit someone shouted out to Sango.

"Hey pretty girl. I saw your dance hot stuff and I wanted to know if you were interested in a job here" Said one of the topless bartenders.

"No thanks." Sango said while grabbing Miroku's hand rushing him out of the building.

-------------

"Well I had fun Sango. We should hang out more often" Miroku said as he walked Sango up to her front door.

"I think I've had enough action to last me months or at least all summer long. But if you ever just want to forgo the stripper club and just see a movie give me a call." Sango replied. She gave Miroku a peck on the cheek and walked into her house closing the door behind her.

With a smile on his face, Miroku walked towards Inuyasha's house. It was around 8:00 o'clock at night and he was in full spirits. Life was good for once.

-------------

Kagome had spent most of the day at the massive public library looking up information on her enemy. Her extensive research from school files, phone books, and computer searches had given her some valuable information. So far she had learned Amou's address, phone number, previous schools name, and information on all the people living with Amou or who had been leaving with him.

The libraries resources of old news paper clippings told her an extremely sad tale. Amou's parents were killed in a car crash two years ago leaving him in the care of his older brother Yuki. Unable to lead normal lives with the gossiping neighbours, they decided to relocate to the next town, hence entering Kagome's school.

Taking a look at her watch she realized it was ten past eight PM. She had been researching Amou for the past thirteen hours without a food break, sticking only to the necessary bathroom breaks.

"Time to pay Amou a little visit. I want to see why he is so special to Inuyasha. I want to know what he has and I don't." Kagome whispered to her self as she gathered her bag and scattered papers.

Following the directions to Amou's house from then notes she got from the library, she realized he only lived three blocks away from her own house. With determined steps she walked up to his front door and rang the bell twice.

'Deep breaths Kagome.' Kagome coached herself. It was a little nerve racking facing the enemy head on like this. However, wars were best fought head on.

A beautiful man opened the door. She presumed it was Amou's brother Yuki. He had layered hair and sky blue eyes that put the heavens to shame.

"Hello, Can I help you?" The pleasant man asked with a nice smile that was wavering Kagome's steel resolution. Who could fight that smile? She would be in trouble if Amou held that same charm. But knowing her luck he properly was extremely charming. He caught Inuyasha's attention right?

"Oh, yes. I am Kagome Higurashi and I was wondering if I could have a word with Amou, sir." Kagome said politely.

"Come in, come in. My name is Yuki. I am Amou's older brother and guardian. It's is a pleasure to meet a friend of Amou's. I'll go retrieve Amou for you." Yuki ushered Kagome into the living room. "Would you like something to drink? It is very warm out side." Yuki asked playing the nice host.

"No. No. I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality." Kagome said with a bow.

"Have a seat. I'll go call on Amou for you. Please excuse me." With that said Yuki disappeared up the stairs.

A few moments later a perplexed Amou walked into the living room. At seeing the sitting girl realization dawned in his eyes.

"You're the girl from that day. Kagome right?" Amou said, referring to the happening of the last day of school.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha, that is, if you have a moment. I realize it is rather rude of me to just drop by without an invitation but this is prudent." Kagome said, looking Amou straight in the eyes.

"I have time. Please follow me to my room so we can have some privacy." Amou said leading Kagome up to his room.

Upon entering, Kagome was hit with a server case of jealousy. She bitterly wondered how many times Inuyasha and Amou had kissed in this very room on the very bed. Her composure melted always as she was swallowed by flames of anger.

She attacked the startled Amou and knocked both of them onto the middle of the bed, Kagome straddling Amou.

"I hate you!" Kagome screamed and wailed, hitting Amou on the chest weakly. "Its not fair...not fair! Why you? Why not me?" She lowered her head to the crook of Amou's neck. Her tears soaking his neck and the collar of his shirt.

Amou was shocked. He wasn't expecting this by any means. Not knowing what to do, Amou wrapped his arms around the hysterical girl straddling him, patting her back and whispering soothing words of comfort.

"What do you have that I don't...?" Kagome whispered lifting her head to look Amou in the eyes. "I want to know..." With that said Kagome leaned down to press a kiss on Amou's cheek. Her lips left a trail of kisses along Amou's jaw bone, then his nose and then finally she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss held nothing except the pressing of flesh together. Then Kagome started to suck on Amou's bottom lip. She teased it with her tongue. Here heated breath making contact with Amou's deep breaths. She pressed herself closer to him running her hand into his hair. It was true, Amou was very beautiful. Kagome couldn't deny it. He held the same charm as his brother Yuki but with more innocence. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to find out why Inuyasha preferred his lips to hers. No. She needed to know.

Her lips worked over Amou's pink lush lips. Then, to her surprise, Amou started to kiss back. The kiss was weird and clumsy at first but then picked up with intensity. The kiss didn't hold passion but it did hold a raw intensity. There was something primal about kissing the enemy. It was hot. It was needy. It was just what they needed. Kagome was the first to pull away.

"Oh God. What have I done." She quickly got off Amou but longing shone in both their eyes. She turned and fled the bedroom. She ran down the stairs and out the front door without saying goodbye to Yuki. She didn't stop running until she got home and safely under the cover of her warm bed. She would pretend the kiss never took place. Yes. That's what she planned to do. She would forget it ever occurred.

Her dreams had other idea's.

---------------

Inuyasha sat huddled in his room on his bed pouting. Life wasn't fair. He didn't know whether to laugh or break down and cry with what transpired early in the day in the shower. Night had fallen. Tomorrow was the last dinner of the world. Yup. Every thing was peachy. Not. Inuyasha watched the light fade from his room as the sun set. He did get to spend time with Shippo. After the morning incident he took the runt to the mall and arcade. They got along really well. It almost felt like they had always been brothers. Shippo had made up for his early blunder by informing Inuyasha that he got Sesshomaru to play PS2 when he was watching him.

A knock on his bedroom door caught his attention.

"Come in" Inuyasha said while waiting to see who it was.

"Hey Yasha. Your looking lovely!" Miroku jested.

"Thanks. I decided to get dressed for my prince charming" Inuyasha replied dully pointing to his checked boxers and overly large white shirt that hung off his left shoulder exposing the tan skin.

"Prey tell who is this lucky man." Miroku asked while taking a seat on Inuyasha's computer chair and facing the hanyou.

"Why, you of course." Inuyasha said while fluttering his eyelashes. "Well I was also expecting the cable man to come and seduce me so I could get free cable but I guess you will have to do." Inuyasha continued playfully.

"Scandalous!" Miroku yelped if fake outrage. Leaping from his seat he tackled the hanyou on the bed. Straddling his friend. Then without warning he gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. Throwing caution to the wind he tangled his hands in Miroku's shorter hair and brought his mouth down upon his own for a deep kiss. The kiss was hungry and heady. So electrifying it brought moans out of both participants.

Just then the open sprung open. Both boys broke the kiss but too shocked to move from the compromising position. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at the scene then narrowed in anger. Silence seem to stretch on forever. Then the moment passed. Not saying a word Sesshomaru turned tail and slammed the door in his wake. Fuck paint peeling from the walls, the whole house shock with uncontrolled anger. The walls seem the buckle as Sesshomaru walked down the hall to his own room. Oh he could be killed right now.

"Um...maybe you should go Miroku. That is, if you want to live." Inuyasha said, still staring at the door.

"Ah. Yeah. I think I will." Miroku replied still looking at the door with big eyes. It was safe to say he was terrified. So terrified that he didn't even want to enter the hallways afraid Sesshomaru had only left to get an axe. No. Miroku would take the safe road. He climbed out of the window.

"Night. Yasha. Umm. I don't think I'll be over for a while." Miroku said climbing out the window.

"Yeah. See yah." Inuyasha replied, thinking Miroku was a very smart man for taking the window route.

--------------------

Azul climbed into bed next to her husband who was reading a book.

"What are you reading honey?" Azul inquired.

"Oh nothing to worry your head about." Inutaishou replied with a sly smile.

Curious Azul bent down to see the front of the book. It read, "The Plumbers guide to broken water pipes" Azul sat back up giving her husband a weird look.

"Plumbing?" Azul inquired perplexed.

"Dear, I would advise not using the upstairs tomorrow around 6:00 A.M. I would also avoid Inuyasha's room." Inutaishou said without taking his eyes off of the book.

"Oh. Why is that" Azul question. "What scheme are you pulling now?"

"Lets just say things are going to get a little wet." Inutaishou replied cryptically, putting the book under his bed next to a tool box and shutting the light off. He snuggled next to Azul.

"Your hopeless" Azul sighed in exasperation.

"And you love me. Night love."

---------------------

TBC

(End chapter)

**Maree:** First of all I would like to say thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am extremely glad you take the time to read the songs I post in this fic. There are connections. About the bottomless book bags, that was so like me. I buy tons of pens and pencils and they vanish. I am glad I am not the only one. LOL. I am glade we are on the same wave length as how things will go with Shippo. Yes. He is the comic relief character. The story is starting to loosen up on its angst. But don't worry it will be back to poke its little head into peoples life! Your reviews alway bring a smile to my face.

**Orme:** Heres some Miroku and Inuyasha action for yah! Enjoy and eat up. I know I did!

**Yehudi13:** Omg! You hit the button right on the head when you said Kagome was like Flay from Gundam Seed. That's exactly how I see her! I hate Flay therefore I don't really like Kagome. But I have plans for my little wannabie Flay. From the first time I saw Gundam Seed, I knew Flay needed to be roasted alive. Man I hate that bitch. I have plans for Inuyasha's _'heat'_ but it will have to wait a few chapters. I commend you analyse on this chapter and the whole Flay comment. I love yah! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Onyxlight:** squeals in delight! I'm glad someone is reading my other story 'Sin's of the Father'. Sadly, I haven't got anymore reviews for it. Thank you for the review!

**Virago:** I am glad you finally reviewed. As you now know, its not very hard and is virtually painless. Not to mention it brings a smile to my face! So keep it coming. Lol.

**ChrisKaz:** You are by far, one of my best reviewers! Between you and Maree and yehudi13 and Onyxlight my eyes tear up from the wonderful feed back. You guys are the reason I have been updating so quickly! --Gives you a BIG huge---- You and every one else totally ROCK!

**BaikenSeishino:** I am glad your going to try a hand at Yaoi fiction! My heart swelled at the comment. One of my life's missions is to spread shonen-ai and yaoi around the world Lol.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Thr3e:** As far as how long this fic is going to be, your guess is as good as mine lol. To tell you the truth, as I write out the chapters that's the first time I am seeing the progress in the story. In a sense I am just like you readers. As I type, what ever comes out, comes out. As I have said in previous a/n's, this story will definitely have a happy ending however, the road to that happy ending is paved with misfortune and angst. Well at least in my world lol!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait. I had a little trouble with this chapter. I can't believe I am already on chapter 12. I have to say this story has a life of its own. When I sit down to write a chapter, I just write what ever comes to mind. I don't really have a plan for this story. I am just glad so many people are enjoying this story and I myself am having a blast writing this it. As of last chapter, people are starting to notice the couple **pairings** I've been leaning towards. Of course the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pairing is **number 1.** However, the side pairings are starting to come together.

**Out Take:** As I have said before, when I write a chapter I just type up what ever comes to mind. That also includes characters. Believe it or not, I have just been throwing anything in. For example, Amou. He just popped up in my head as I was writing a chapter and I said hey let me add him in. The same thing happened with Yuki. I was half way done with chapter 9 or something like that and he just popped up. Last chapter a very funny idea came to me. I thought I would pair Amou with Yuki! But it just became an **out take.** I developed a plan for him last chapter, so that pairing will not be possible.

**Reviewer Thanks:** thr3e, cat, Reptilian Goddess, Demitria Miriam, Shinimegami7, Goddess Shalmar, Shady Gurl, Kagamoesiun, BaikenSeishino, Maree, SonnyGoten, Princess Kathleen, FoxyTree, Dragon Master03, Orme, yehudi13, GoTrinba, Virago, Yerfan, Ryu, CrimsonTearsOfPain, nothing, Stephanie, Reyki, evilkitten, hahaha, sesshy's numba1 gurl, FireieGurl, Ahnouthei, Pink Skyy, blueyabc123 and of course the lovely God of Insanity.

-----------------

Song Name: No Ordinary Love

Song Description: Cd; Sade's best hits

Song By: Sade

------------------

I gave you all the love I got  
I gave you more than I could give  
I gave you love  
I gave you all that I have inside  
And you took my love  
You took my love

Didn't I tell you  
What I believe  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to give baby

I gave you all the love I got  
I gave you more than I could give  
I gave you love  
I gave you all that I have inside  
And you took my love  
You took my love

I keep crying  
I keep trying for you  
There's nothing like you and I baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

When you came my way  
You brightened every day  
With your sweet smile

Didn't I tell you  
What I believe  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to give baby 

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

I keep crying  
I keep trying for you  
There's nothing like you and I baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you  
Keep flying I'm falling

I'm falling

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you  
Keep flying for you I'm falling  
I'm falling

----------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 12**

5:59 AM, Sunday Morning.

Inutaishou looked over at the digital clock on his night stand, from his spot in bed. He marvelled at the silence that engulfed the house. The only sounds coming from the wooden walls of the house settling on its foundation and the occasional sound of water rushing through the house pipes. He lay still with a coy smile adorning his lips as he counted the seconds until all hell would break lose.

The clocks bright numbers changed, now announcing to the world or at least Inutaishou's part of the worlds time zone, 6:00 AM

Without warning, a loud bursting sound echoed through the once silent house. The bursting of pipes and the gushing sound of water vibrated off the walls. Inutaishou couldn't suppress the sly smile and light chuckle that escaped him as howls and curses sounded through the whole upstairs landing. Oh, yes. Inuyasha sounded pissed.

All the fuss woke Azul from her near coma state. "What's going on?" she asked with a small voice. She was not happy to be awake.

"Nothing dear. Absolutely nothing." Inutaishou replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

No more then two minutes later, a very soaked and pissed off hanyou came bursting through Inutaishou's bedroom door.

"The. Pipes. Just. Broke." Inuyasha managed to ground out.

"I can see that my dear boy." Inutaishou said as he sat up in bed and looked at his son's dripping form.

"Fix. It. Now." Inuyasha was on the verge of mayhem. There was going to be too much shit going on today and broken pipes just didn't fit into Inuyasha's list of things to worry about. Not to mention being woken up by frigid ice water didn't help either.

"Yes. Yes. Let's take a look at the damage, shell we?" Inutaishou said a little too calmly.

Getting out of bed, Inutaishou walked out of his and his wife's bedroom, through the living room to stand in front of the stairs. Water was rolling down the stairs. Inutaishou walked up the stairs to see the bathroom flooded.

"Oh my. Who would have thought? What a horrible mess." Inutaishou said with fake horror. He swiftly walked to Inuyasha's bedroom. Looking inside, he had to suppress a smile.

Water was flowing down the walls by the bed. The bed was drenched. Water leaked in light drops from the ceiling. A pool of water under the computer desk was growing rapidly. The ceiling was buckling under the intense water pressure. Nothing was left dry except Inuyasha's computer and the closet looked untouched by the unruly water. All in all, Inuyasha's room was a complete mess.

As Inutaishou and a wet Inuyasha surveyed the damage, Shippo and Azul came to investigate. They both gasped at the sight. Azul knew right away this was all Inutaishou's doing. Shippo just looked curiously at all the water.

"Well, gather all your dry things Inuyasha. Don't worry about blankets and stuff, I'm sure '_he_' won't mind sharing." Inutaishou said, turning to his shocked son.

"What for? What are you talking about?" An agitated Inuyasha bite out.

"I thought it would be obvious. Your ceiling looks like it is going to cave in at any moment. You can't sleep in your room until this..." Inutaishou swept his hand around the room indicating the damaged bedroom, "Gets fixed" he finished.

"Well I guess. Okay. Shippo, can you help me get set up in the living room?" Inuyasha asked while moving around his room putting together a mental note of what he needed from his room.

"What for my dear boy?" Inutaishou pressed innocently.

"So I can sleep on the couch" Inuyasha replied looking at his father as if he was on crack.

"But my dear boy, you can't sleep on the couch. What if we have guest? Plus, we must take into account that you are indeed a slob" Inutaishou said while giving Azul a discreet smile.

"Then where will I sleep? Inuyasha asked. He had a sickening sensation in his chest.

"Your brother's room of course." Inutaishou replied, still being very vague.

Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inutaishou caught the look and was quick to correct their wrong assumption.

"Not with Shippo, Inuyasha. His room is still in the process of being renovated. You will be staying with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha turned pale. He felt like his white blood cells had turned to acid and was eating away at his vital organs. His worst fear coming true. The silence that wrapped around the group was suffocating. Shippo, not taking well to the odd atmosphere decided to get some answers.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you and Sesshomaru got along. You two seem to be having fun in the shower when-" Inuyasha covered Shippo's mouth with his hand. He was completely mortified. He thought he would die from the way Inutaishou was smiling at him and Azul's jaw had dropped.

"It's not what you think. Right Shippo?" Inuyasha said to the boy, giving him a glare.

Shippo, not really understand what the heck was happening said the first thing that came to his mind when Inuyasha took his hand off his mouth. "Yup, Inuyasha was so happy his friend was pointing at the ceiling! It was amazing"

Inuyasha wanted to die.

"What was pointing at the ceiling?" Inutaishou asked receiving a smack on the arm from his wife.

"His dic-" Once again Inuyasha covered Shippo's mouth and pushed him towards the door.

"Azul, why don't you get breakfast going. I am sure Shippo is just absolutely starving." Inuyasha said with cheeks so red they looked like they had been pinched by an overly happy grandmother.

"Um, sure. How about I make a big breakfast for every one? Let's go Shippo. Help me in the kitchen dear." Azul said while walking out of the water logged room with Shippo trailing not far behind.

Inuyasha decided to push his embarrassment to the back of his mind and target the main issue.

"W-what do you mean that I am going to be staying in Sesshomaru's bedroom?" Inuyasha's said. His skin crawled at the thought and not in a bad way. It felt tingly.

"That is what I said. You two are brothers so it shouldn't be a problem. I know you two don't get along well so maybe this is a blessing in disguise. By the looks of things, you two will be cooped up together for a while. The ceiling looks bad." Inutaishou said while concealing a smirk.

'I'm screwed' was the only thought Inuyasha could think of.

-------------------

Amou sat lazily sat on the comfy couch in his living room staring at the T.V. His eyes were unfocused and dazed as thoughts ran wild in his mind. The chaos in his head causing his heart to feel all kinds of emotions. The kiss he had shared with Kagome had put him through a loop and he wasn't sure what was up or down any more. It wasn't just the kiss its self that bothered him, it was the fact that he enjoyed it.

Amoucouldn't sleep at all last night and this morning he found himself exactly where he was sitting now staring at the T.V but not focused on it at all. It made him panic him that he had even allowed Kagome the chance to kiss him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. The kiss wasn't hot and heavy like the ones he shared with Inuyasha but it did give him a pleasant tingle. There in lies the other problem. In a sense, Amou had cheated on Inuyasha by sharing a kiss with Kagome.

(A/n: If he only knew what Inuyasha was doing lol)

"What will I tell him?" Amou's voice sounded scared and worried.

"Tell who what?" A voice asked from behind the couch causing Amou to jump and spin around in his seat to see who was behind him. It was Yuki.

"Don't scare me like that Yuki." Amou said with a glare directed at his brother.

"Is everything okay little bro?" Yuki pressed.

"Yeah" Amou said while turning to face the T.V and once more staring into space.

"Listen. When it comes to being in a bad situation, you have to grab the bull by the horns. Nothing will change for the better if just sit there and wish it so." Yuki advised before walking out of the living room and off to do some chores.

Amou took his brother's words to heart. He heaved himself off of the couch with a sigh.

"Well there's only one thing I can do. I have to confront the person who's the cause of my predicament. I hope Kagome's address is in the public listings." With that, Amou bounded up the stairs to get dress. He only hoped a trip to Kagome's will give him closure and some much needed answers.

-----------------

Miroku sighed to himself. How could he have let things get like this? He was currently seated on the dust infested floor in the corner of the attic hiding out from the ever persistent Rin. It was clear she couldn't take a hint and stay out of his personal affairs. Miroku had woken that morning to a wide awake Rin standing by his bed with an all to familiar look on her face that said, 'We have to talk even if I have to beat it out of you.' Needless to say, he ran, and now here he was surrounded by a cloud of dust that properly end up giving him lung cancer. H looked out the window he was sitting by, and stared at the beautiful blue morning sky. He let out another sigh of frustration. His eyes were fixed on the heat waves on the horizon. 'It's going to be a hot one today' Miroku thought to himself.

"Maybe I can coax Inuyasha into going swimming seeing how I am off from work at the gaming shop today." The thought of Inuyasha half naked and sweating got into Miroku's blood racing. God did he have it bad.

Miroku was brought out of his nasty thoughts at the sound of Rin's voice coming from the floor below. "You can't hide forever little brother. Why not come out now? I promise it will be '_virtually_' painless.

Miroku chuckled to himself. If Rin thought he was going to come out with that little speech, she had another thing coming. If she had just said '_painless_', he might have considered but '_virtually_' painless promised some kind of violence in one form or another. He didn't take pain to well. He stopped laughing when he heard Rin's footsteps on the stairs headed for the attic.

"Oh, Shit."

Opening the window he was previously looking out of, he carefully climbed out onto the little roof below. He walked to the edge of the black shingled roof top. Sturdy vines travelled up the side of the white wooden house. They entangled them self on the wooden grape vine fence that was bolted to the side of the house. Miroku took hold of the vines and slowly made his way down. Once on the ground, Miroku looked up at the window to see a very pissed off Sango looking down at him.

"You little shit-head. I'll get you talk. You have to come home sometime." Rin said with a smile and a glint in her eyes that gave Miroku the goosebumps.

"Well I'm off to seduce my best-friend. Wish me luck." Miroku said, only half joking. His other half was drop dead serious.

-------------------

Inuyasha stood staring at Sesshomaru's closed bedroom door, clutching his pillow to his chest as if it was a life raft and he was on the Titanic right before it sank. He couldn't believe what was happening. His eyes almost popped out of his head when his father had said he would have to share a room with Sesshomaru. Even worse news came when the plumbers showed up to analyse the damage and said the job would take at least two and a half weeks to finish.

"I'm going to die." Inuyasha said while banging his head on the door hoping for a concussion. Right before he could slam his head against the wood again, the door was flung open. Inuyasha yelped as he lost his balance and fell forward. He closed his eyes tightly waiting to hit the ground, instead he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. Opening his eyes and looking up, Inuyasha heart stopped.

"Real smooth. You better give up your dream of becoming a ballerina because with your clumsy self and fat ass I know you will not make it." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and bitter.

'Well I guess that answers the question to whether or not Sesshomaru was mad about what happened with Miroku.' Inuyasha thought while glaring at the frigid youkai.

"You weren't complaining about my fat ass last night while you were pounding into it. Besides there's nothing wrong with a little junk in the trunk." Inuyasha joked in a crude manner trying to get a rise out of his brother.

"I would never give you the pleasure of meeting my magic stick. Who knows what STD you might give me" Sesshomaru bit back.

"I don't think I would even be able to see your '_little_' magic stick if I had a million dollar telescope from NASA!" Inuyasha said getting pissed.

"_Little_! I am anything but _little_! How about I stick it down your throat until I puncture a lung." Sesshomaru practically growled out.

"You only wish you could put it in my mouth big brother." Inuyasha sneered with a low voice.

The tension was high. The silence heavy as both brothers glared at each other. Anger and sexual tension spiked the air. This was a test of wills and something much deeper and primal. Need.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru inquired raising an eyebrow at the pillow on the floor. Inuyasha blushed, the insults they had just thrown at each other coming back to to mind causing his heart to speed up.

"The water pipes broke in the bathroom and my bedroom. I have to stay in your room now." Inuyasha informed the sex God in front of him.

"No." Sesshomaru's answer was quick and definite. His eyes narrowing as if daring Inuyasha to protest. Inuyasha did just that.

"Father had made up his mind so if you have a problem with it take it up with him." He couldn't fight off the tight feeling in his chest that came with Sesshomaru's protest. He felt foolish for thinking this new development would change things. Building up his courage he decided to his plan. He would make the most of his situation even if it killed him.

"Well see about that" Sesshomaru pushed passed Inuyasha to hunt down their soon to be dead father. He knew the old bastard was up to something again. He be damned if he was going to go along with with Inutaishou's schemes.

The day was just beginning.

-----------------------

Kagome suffered from another sleepless night. The only difference being that it wasn't caused by thoughts of Inuyasha but of Amou. How could she have let things get so out of hand at Amou's house? She went there to confront him and out up a fight. In the end she ended up kissing the enemy. Everything was a mess. Nothing was going according to plan. Her thoughts kept relapsing to Amou and the kiss. What did she feel for Amou? Did she see him now as more then an enemy? A friend perhaps or maybe even a lover? That thought alone got her head spinning.

She noticed how silent the house was as she sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of green tea. Her parents had to work this weekend so she was left home alone. When she couldn't take thinking about Amou any more, she had decided to clean the house. The house was basically clean due to her mothers clean freak ways so Kagome found other jobs. She dusted everything down, clean the dusty floor in the attic, and went through the boxes in the cellar to store her winter cloths and retrieve more summer cloths. The afternoon crept up on her. It was now 1:00 PM. She didn't feel the urge to eat so she made a cup of tea which she was now drinking.

The doorbell rang startling Kagome. She placed her tea down on the table. Quickly walking out of the kitchen, through the living room, to the front door and opened it. The last person she was expecting to see was Amou. There he was, looking a little nervous. To say Kagome was surprised was the understatement of the century. She was positively flabbergasted. What could she say? What could she do for that matter? She just stared at the beautiful boy in front of her. Her heart beat speeding up confusing her to no end.

"Hello Kagome. I apologize for showing up without warning but I need to speak with you." Amou said with a business like tone, it covered up his nervousness.

"Ah. Um, okay. Please come in." She opened the door wider for Amou to come in. Once he was in she closed the door. "This way please." She led him through the living room and to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked hoping for any excuse to prolong the inevitable conversation to come.

"Yes, thank you. May I?" Amou asked pointing to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh, yes, please make yourself at home." Kagome stuttered. Her face turning red from embarrassment at her lack of manners. "Is green tea okay.?"

"Thank you. Green tea is fine." Amou said while taking a seat at the table.

Once the tea was served, Kagome took a seat across from Amou still not looking at his face. She opted to stare at her twirling thumbs. The sound of Amou's voice made her head jerk up and her eyes make contact with his.

"I don't really know what happened between us during your visit yesterday. I have to say I am very confused. I came today to ask you if you kissed me on the spur of the moment or do you have feelings for me?" Amou said taking the leap and getting down to business.

Kagome was left speechless. She honestly didn't know why she had kissed Amou. At the time she had just wanted to feel what made Amou so special to Inuyasha. Now however, she realized she felt a pull towards Amou. At that moment she admitted to her self that she was attracted to Amou. Gathering her wits, Kagome spoke. "Why do you care. It's not like it will change anything you feel for Inuyasha."

Silence stretched between the two. Neither one looking away.

"I liked it. It wasn't like what I have shared with Inuyasha but I still liked it." Amou said in a low voice. He wanted answers to his questions so he was grabbing the bull by the horns.

"W-what?" Kagome's eyes went wide. Everything was more confusing with just those two sentences. "I don't know what to say. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it but this makes me even more confused."

"Listen, I have to go. I'll leave you my phone number." With that said, Amou walked himself to the front door and left.

Kagome looked piece of paper left by Amou. She just sat there thinking about the mess she had made of everything.

--------------------

Inuyasha sat brooding on the coach. He had five hours until dinner. Sesshomaru had locked his bedroom door after having a loud argument with their father. Inutaishou was just as stubborn as his son's and he refused to let Inuyasha sleep any where but Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Miroku had stopped by earlier to ask if Inuyasha wanted to go swimming. Inuyasha had said he couldn't but would go tomorrow morning if he was still alive. Inuyasha was definitely in a prissy mood. He was pissed off and hurt that Sesshomaru had rejected the idea of him sharing the same room. If anything shouldn't he, Inuyasha, be the one pissed off? After all his bedroom was the one in shambles while Sesshomaru's and Shippo's rooms miraculously were unscathed.

_'Sesshomaru is acting like I'm going to rape him or something... well, that's besides the point. You can't rape the willing, right? Does ravishing someone in their sleep count?' _Inuyasha thought as he stared off into space. What ever the case may be, Inuyasha was a man on a mission and he be damned if he let Sesshomaru slip through his fingers.

Inutaishou sat in his over stuff leather chair, staring out of the huge glass window of his office. He normally didn't work on Sunday's but some pressing matter came up with the stock exchange and he was asked by some other corporate suits to come in. He stared out at the horizon and the tiny ant like people walking the streets, everything always looked so small and less problematic forty stories high. The sun reflected off the glass skyscrapers and people bustled about their business. Inutaishou paid them no heed. No, his mind was fixated on his two son's and his plans that seem to be jeopardize by Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's stubborn streak. Thoughts of the special guest that would be coming over to dinner, entered Inutaishou's mind.

"Hmm. Amou is it? He has no idea what is in store for him. No one gets in the way of my plans."

Inutaishou aloud himself to re-visit the past in his mind. Memories from seventeen years passed came fluttering to his mind.

**( Flash Back 17 years ago )**

_White walls of a hospital. The over sterilized smell of chemicals filtered in the air, along with the smell of rubber gloves. Inutaishou stood beside the bed of his second wife who was giving birth. He held onto her hand tightly, trying to show his love and support in any way he could. It hurt him more then words could say to see his wife in pain. He whispered encouraging words and praise. God he loved this women. She offered him a pained smile as she pushed one last time, pushing her son Inuyasha, into the world. The cries and wails of Inutaishou's new son blessed his ears. He cried. _

_Cutting the umbilical cord, Inutaishou looked down at the new born baby in his arms. Quickly, he cast a concealing charm on the baby before the doctors could see the almost invisible bog ears on top of the boys head. He then had continued to place a concealing spell on the boys blood so the doctors wouldn't see anything suspicious when taking blood. He placed the bundled up baby in his wife's arms and smiled a heart felt smile. _

The memories seem to jump a little a head.

_Inutaishou was walking out of the delivery room to the waiting room. There he spotted his first son, who was no more then four, sitting with a stone cold face. It always hurt to see Sesshomaru like that. He bottled everything up. He showed neither happiness nor sadness. At most he would show annoyance. He had called to the little boy to follow him. The little boy stood up and walked over to his father. Inutaishou had led the boy to the nursery. There, on the other side of the window lay Inuyasha, wrapped up in a warm blanket in a cradle._

_Inutaishou had step back to allow Sesshomaru to step up to the window and see his baby brother for the first time. It had happen then, right in front of Inutaishou's eyes. _

_As soon as Sesshomaru's eyes had set sights on Inuyasha, all the walls around his little heart had crumbled. The little boy couldn't control his feelings. His little hand clutched his the front of his shirt above his heart. Silent tears streaked his baby face. He broke. His concealing spell and his emotions, had come down. His tail wrapping around him in comfort. His left hand reaching up to touch the glass. This baby, this little boy, his brother that lay before him was the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes on. His body racked with sobs at the feeling his young body couldn't name. All he knew was that he wanted to live for this boy. And if every need be, he could and would die for him._

_Inutaishou stood stood at the scene unravelling before him. Unbeknownst to him, silent tears leaked down his own face. He had never scene such a look of pure love on anyone's face like Sesshomaru's. He took a step forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sesshomaru. Are you okay?" He had asked. "This is your new brother Inuyasha."_

_The little boy had shock his head. Inutaishou would never forget what his son had said next. _

_"Father." The little chibi Sesshomaru was now staring at his father intensely. "He is mine and no one else's." The little boys cheeks had turned red and he pushed forward with determination. "And I'm his and only his"_

_It wasn't a question or a remark. It was a pure fact coming from a pure boy who desperately needed someone to knock the wall down from around his heart. Inutaishou had vowed there and then that his two sons would never be apart even if he had to force the two together. Sesshomaru needed someone to melt the ice that encased his emotions and little Inuyasha would grow up without a mother._

**( End Flash Back )**

Inutaishou sighed at the memory. Not to long after that, Inuyasha's mother had died in the hospital from the effects of child birth. The doctors had warn them at the beginning of his wife's pregnancy that there were some complications. He sighed as he picked up his brief case. The sky was starting to darken. He hadn't realized how long he was reminiscing until now. He made his way out of his office, shutting the lights off behind him along with the door. He had a dinner to a attend to.

--------------------

Miroku walked home with his eyes focused on the slightly darkened sky. After visiting Inuyasha's house he had gone to Sango's They had blast just talking about anything that came to mind. He had stayed for lunch and tea. Surprisingly, Sango also liked to play video games which was right up Miroku's alley. They had engrossed themselves in various games such as "Resident Evil" and "Soul Calibur II". Sango had given him a run for his money. She was very gifted with video games. Then Sango had received an emergencies call from Kagome and had to head over to her best friends house so Miroku had said goodbye and that he would visit her again.

Miroku's thoughts came to an end when he reached his house. In truth he didn't want to enter because he knew Rin would be waiting for him. With a sigh he pushed his fears into the back of his mind and walked inside. His mother was the first to greet him.

"Hello dear. We just got back from the bank." said Miroku's mother as she gave him a hug. "

Miroku hugged his mother back with a smile. He truly did love his parent. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen having a cup of tea. It has been a long day. In truth he would have liked nothing better then to sleep in on this beautiful Sunday morning. Oh. well. You can run but you can't hide from life." She said as she released her son from their embrace. "I think we will have an early supper. Your father is famished and threatening to consume everything in the house. There's no denying you are your father's son. You two could eat us out of house and home." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Miroku followed her. Upon entering, he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea. "Hey dad."

His father looked up and smiled. "There you are my boy. Rin is looking for you."

At the mention of his sister's name, Miroku eyes roamed wildly around the kitchen as if expecting her to pop out at any moment. "Um, where is Rin?" Miroku asked timidly.

"Oh your mother sent her to the store to get some milk and bread. She should be back any moment."

Miroku sighed in relief. "Mother I'm going up stairs to my room. I think I will go to bed early. I ate at a friends so don't worry about me missing supper."

"Oh, okay dear. I'll put a plate in the kitchen for you just encase you get hungry later." She said with a smile.

With that, Miroku dashed to his room and locked his door. It always felt good to be one step a head of his sister. At least now he was off the hook. However, Tomorrow was a different day. He would have to get up early and leave before Rin could ask him any more questions. He got into bed and turned the lights off. As dream world took him, images of a half naked Inuyasha going swimming with him tomorrow flashed before him. Oh yes. He would have some fun tomorrow. He fell a sleep with a smile on his face.

---------------------

Amou couldn't help but feel nervous as he sat in the passenger seat in Yuki's truck. His brother had offered to give him a ride so he wouldn't arrive late for dinner. His stomach was in knots. He was eager to meet Inuyasha's father, step-mother, and his two-step brothers. He raked his mind for all their names. He didn't want to sound impolite-polite by not know who was who. He knew Inuyasha's father was name, Inutaishou and his new step-mother was name Azul. He was having trouble with Inuyasha's sibling's names. The little one was named Shippo, he was sure but the older one he couldn't recall. Now that he thought of it, He couldn't remember Inuyasha ever saying what his older brother's name is. Maybe he just forgot to or was there a reason?

Memories of when Inuyasha meet him under the weeping willow tree, to give him his answer about their relationship.

_"But before we make this official there is something I want to tell you. Something you need to know. My heart still aches for a another. There is someone I love deeply but I know it will never work out. I need you to know this because I don't want you to get hurt. I want to start off honest with you and keep it like that."_

Was Inuyasha talking about Kagome or Miroku? Surely not, they both were in love with him so there didn't seem to be any troubles there. Then perhaps, was Inuyasha referring to his... brother? Amou shook his head. That was an absolutely crazy thought. There was no way Inuyasha could be in love with his brother. It was absurd to even think like that. But maybe, just maybe, this idea held some truth in it. Well he would find out to night.

Yuki came to a stop in front of a overly sized home. It looked very wealthy but homely at the same time. "This is it. This was what was on the sheet with directions Inuyasha had given you. Have a good time. Give me a call and I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Yuki." Amou said while giving his brother a hug and getting out of the candy red truck. He timidly walked up to the front door and heard Yuki drive off. Taking a deep breath, Amou rung the door bell twice.

Inutaishou had smelt the human before he even rang the door bell. He told everyone to put on their concealing spells. Inutaishou's hair turned mid-night black. His eyes turned from molten gold to an emerald green. His red marking seem to have disappeared. Azul looked the same only her markings, tail, and ears had disappeared. The same for Shippo. Inuyasha's had his jet black hair back and violet eyes. Sesshomaru was in his bedroom when he heard his fathers warning and slipped his concealing spell. His hair colour stayed the same silvery whitish but his red markings had disappeared. His eyes changed from a molten gold into blue.

(A/n for more information on their looks and why they look the way they do, see the first chapter at the top where the author's note is.)

Azul was the one to open the door. She smiled at the beautiful boy that stood nervously at the front door entrance. A twinkle lite her eyes up. This boy was indeed beautiful. She could see why Inuyasha seemed so interested in this blue eyed, blond. He was just adorable. His eyes were big and round like that of an anime character. The ones that you just want to grab a hold of and never let go.

"Well hello dear. I am Inuyasha's step-mother Azul. You must be the beautiful boy Inuyasha's has talked so much of. Please come in" Azul said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you too. My name is Amou Satoshi" Amou shook Azul's hand and gave his own bright smile.

Amou blushed bright red as he walked into the warmly home. He didn't just blush at Azul's compliment, he also blushed at the thought of Inuyasha talking about him. A flutter of happiness swarmed in his stomach. Walking into the lovely furnished living room, Amou noticed Inuyasha was waiting for him there.

( Amou's P.O.V )

I could have drowned in my own drool at the sight that greeted me. There, Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a sexy smirk. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt that clung to him like a second skin, allowing his ripped abs to show through and his biceps to be exposed. He was clad in a pair of red cargo shorts that came down to his knees and had pockets all over. God he looks good.

"Hey Amou, I was waiting for you" He said as he walked up to me. That sentence alone made me almost lose my self. It sound so erotic.

"Hey Inuyasha." I replied.

He enclosed me in a tight hug. He smelt so good, like wild flowers on Mt. Fuji. His warmth seem to seep into me. His hands on my lower back set me on fire. This felt right, this felt heavenly, this was meant to be. The hug ended much to my disappointment. An older handsome man walked into the room. He looked like an older version of Inuyasha.

"This is my father Inutaishou." Inuyasha introduced us. He seems very nice. Despite his age, he looks gorgeous. His eyes held a gleam of mischief that could make anyone smile.

"Hello. It is an horner to meet you sir. My name is Amou Satoshi." I said politely reaching out my hand to shake his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Amou." Inutaishou said with a smile.

Our introduction was cut short by a very bouncy little red headed boy. He had large green eyes that seem to sparkle. He could easily put any chibi to shame.

"And who is this adorable little boy." I asked looking down at the little boy who was now blushing. Aww. How cute! I just want to squeeze him!

"I'm Shippo. I am Inuyasha's little brother. Hey. You're really beautiful!" The little boy burst out. I couldn't control myself I ducked down and scooped him up in a big hug. Once I gained my composure I set the little boy down.

"Sorry Shippo. I couldn't resist. You are really cute. My name is Amou. It is nice to meet you"

"Don't worry about it. He has that affect on a lot of people." Azul assured me. "Well dinner is ready so why don't we go get settled down at the dinner table and let Amou get to know every one."

I followed every one to the kitchen, taking in everything on the way. It was obvious Inuyasha's family had money but nothing was over decorated. The house gave off a very relaxed vibe. The table was set up very nicely. Fresh flowers adorned the middle of the table. A wonderful smell asualted my sense. My mouth watered in anticipation.

Inutaishou sat next to his wife. Shippo seemed attached to me so he took the seat next to me. Inuyasha sat next to an empty chair across from me. Then I remembered that Inuyasha had an older brother.

"Inuyasha. Where is your other brother?" I asked. Inutaishou was the one to answer me.

"I was just about to get him. Please excuse me." He had said and left the room. He returned a few minutes later. I was not prepared for what I was about to see. Inuyasha's brother stood in the door way with an unreadable expression.

He. Is. A. God.

That's the only thing I could compare him to. He had odd but beautiful long silvery hair that came down a little passed his waist. His eyes were a icy blue. His white creamy skin could send any high school girl out for more skin creams in envy. His lips were plump and pink. This man was the word 'Sin' in every way. Was this my competition for Inuyasha's affections? I hoped not. I wouldn't stand a chance. It's not that I thought I was ugly. I know I am pretty, not that I am an over ego maniac but I hear it from a lot of people. But this guy was in another league all together.

( End Amou's P.O.V )

( Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

The smell that was coming from the kitchen seemed famialar but I couldn't put my finger on it. It itched at my brain and was driving me crazy. I needed to know, and I needed to know now. As I entered the kitchen, realization smacked me in the face. The little blue eyed blond mother fucker sitting next to Shippo was the owner of the smell that was always on Inuyasha's skin. I saw red. My human nails started to turn to claws as I pictured them carving into the little bishonen.

Inuyasha, Inutaishou, Azul and Shippo could smell the murderous intent that spiked the air. All eyes where on me. I knew my face looked placid and held no emotion. I wanted to maim, mutilate, destroy, cripple, deface, disfigure, mar, (well you get the picture) the owner of the sent that caused me countless sleep deprived nights. Mu eyes flicked over to Inuyasha. He had a slight smirk on his face that would have been missed by anyone but me. That little bastard. If he wants to play games then bring it on.

I sucked up my emotions before my demon nature could be released. There was no way I was going to let Inuyasha win this battle of wills. I calmly walked over to Inuyasha and took the seat next to him. Let the game begin.

( End Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

There was a slight tension in the air, well not slight, it was more like an atomic bomb. It was broken by Sesshomaru.

"Pass the mash potatoes please." Sesshomaru said with a bored voice even though he was burning up with anger on the inside.

Inuyasha almost fell off his chair. Sesshomaru's reaction wasn't what he had in mind. He was hoping for a fight with his big brother but if he wanted to play it cool then it was time to get down and dirty. Inuyasha quickly thought of one of his numerous dirty dreams of him and Sesshomaru. Soon his sent was spiked with arousal. Once he felt hot and heavy he looked over at Amou and smiled.

Sesshomaru almost lost it when he smelt Inuyasha's arousal. Looking up he almost flipped the table over and attacked the object obviously responsible for it. He started to breath hard, trying to calm his anger. Then the _thing_ spoke.

"Hello, My name is Amou Satoshi. It is nice to meet you." Amou said to the stoic young man.

Sesshomaru played it cool. He wasn't going to let anyone know how much this was getting to him. "My name is Sesshomaru. It is nice to meet you also." The words made Sesshomaru's throat feel like he had swallowed a rock. He wanted to smack Amou when the boy blushed.

Plates were filled with food and for a few minutes every one ate in silence. Inutaishou and Azul striked up and conversation with Amou, asking him about his family and his plans for the future. While the three were engrossed in a conversation. Inuyasha was thinking up his next plan of action. Then a piece of the threes conversation reached Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's ears. Amou said something about Inuyasha beginning very popular and had a lot of friends to talk to. Sesshomaru used what he just heard to his advantage.

"Inuyasha's always knew how to use that tongue of his." Sesshomaru spoke up. Causing Amou to blush with confusion and Inutaishou to raise an eyebrow.

"You would know Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shot back sarcastically while batting his eyelashes.

"That I do. I am also aware of your flexibility. It would seem football has done you some good." Sesshomaru replied just as evenly.

"Oh yes. One must be flexible around such a well endowed person such as your self." Inuyasha said cheekily.

"At least you know your place. On the bottom." Sesshomaru said with his eyes smoking with meaning.

"Yes I do. I also know how loud you can be when screaming my name. But I guess not every one can be quiet all the time." Inuyasha bit back just as smoothly.

"Umm. Excuse me but I don't understand." Amou cut in. The conversation was getting a little weird. However, before he could be answered, Shippo cut in.

"Oh, now I understand. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get a long so well. That is why you two take showers together." The little boy said as if he was learning about the world being round.

"What!" Amou choked. "I must have heard wrong I -" Amou was cut off once more by the happy innocent Shippo.

"It true! Inuyasha's little friend stands up every time he is around Sesshomaru. I saw it! It points at the ceiling and everything." Shippo said while nodding his head as if trying to convince his audience.

"What do you mean by friend Shippo?" Inutaishou asked trying not to laugh at the mortified face of Inuyasha and Amou. He could of sworn he saw light blush on Sesshomaru's cheeks but it was gone to fast to know for sure.

"Oh I mean his dic-" Shippo couldn't finish for Azul stepped in.

"Not at the table Shippo!" Azul sounded embarrassed.

The dinner continued in such a manner. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru throwing perverted words at each other. All in all it was very event full. Desert came. Vanilla ice cream topped with real strawberries.

Inuyasha brought a spoon full to his lips and let his tongue slip out and lick at the sugary treat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sesshomaru gulp at the erotic sight. Sesshomaru had to suppress a moan as Inuyasha's tongue danced around the spoon until he sucked it in and pulled the empty spoon out. Sesshomaru's pants became very uncomfortable. But as has been said before. Two can play at this game.

Sesshomaru picked up a whole strawberry that was coated in ice cream, up to his lips. He sucked half in and rotatated his tongue around it. He pulled it out with a slight '_pop_' then slowly sucked it back in. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's lips glided up both sides of the sinful fruit, encasing it between his hot lips all the way to the fruits green leaf top. Slowly sinking his teeth in and chewing the treat, Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open and a little moan passed his lips. His hands gripped his own knees tightly. Images of where else he would like Sesshomaru lips sucking instead of the strawberry, ran rapid in his mind. He could have died when Sesshomaru gave him a triumphed sexy smirk. It was to much. Inuyasha had to look away. Unfortunately for him, he was now facing Amou.

Amou looked bewildered for a moment, then realization dawned on him.

"His the one..." The slight whisper that passed Amou's lips was only caught by Inuyasha. It hurt him to see the pain that now was in Amou's eyes.

"Thank you so much, Azul, Inutaishou. For allowing me to come for dinner. I had fun. It is getting a bit late so I should call my brother to some pick me up." Amou said refusing to look at Inuyasha. It hurt to much.

"We were glad to have you. You must come over more. Don't worry about calling your brother. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can give you a ride home. I insist it is the least I can do." Inutaishou spoke up.

"Okay. Thank you."

----------------------

The ride was silent. Sesshomaru just drove looking forward and only speaking when he had to ask Amou for directions to his house. Inuyasha stared out at the passing houses as the sun dipped lower allowing a few stars to be seen in the sky. He was at lost for words. Amou wouldn't even look at him. When they arrived at Amou's house Inuyasha went to open his door when Amou spoke up stopping him.

"Please. Don't bother. Thank you for the ride. I'll see you later Inuyasha." With that said, Amou ran up the stone path way to his house and up the stairs, through the front door never looking back.

The ride home was just as quiet. What was there to say? So the duo just let the silence consume them all the way home. Once home the problems didn't end. Inuyasha still needed a place to sleep and Inutaishou's word was law in the house.

Sesshomaru stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed his bedroom door closed in Inuyasha's face. He stripped him self down to his boxers and slid under his white sheets. It was to hot for anything heavier. Inuyasha went to talk a long relaxing shower. He needed to think to himself. Once done he got out and dried himself off and only put on a pair of boxers. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha eased the door open only to see Sesshomaru fast asleep. Inuyasha let a smaller smile adorn his face. With soft feet he padded over to the un-occupied part of the bed and slid under the sheets. Feeling a little daring, he moved all the way over to his brother until his chest was flushed up against Sesshomaru's back. Tentively he slipped his arm around Sesshomaru's waist. Soon sleep took him but not before he heard the whispered words from the one he loves.

"Good night Inuyasha."

---------------------------------

TBC

End Chapter

Well this was a long one so I am hoping for a lot of reviews! I worked my ass off so please send a note of encouragement.


	13. Chapter 13

All the encouraging reviews I got made me put this new chapter out as fast as I could. Thank you very much for the support guys. Every little suggestion really helps. School has started up. Sigh. Well I always knew that summer couldn't last forever. Due to school, I don't think I will be able to post two chapters a week like I have been doing. I think I might have to do one a week or every four days. I don't know. I'll see what I can do. Of course reviews give me a boost and keep my butt in gear so keep them coming. I think I want to end this story on around chapter 20. That obviously means there will only be seven more post after this. I also wrote two other summaries for some new shonen-ai stories I am writing. I am really excited about them but I can't work on them until this project is complete. I also have to finish "Sin's of the Father". Bare with me people.

**Reviewer Thanks:** yehudi13, ilovekyo, Kagamoesiun, Narakusluver, Sesshy's numba1 gurl, Tyri Dragonite, yuki, nothing, phiexie, Dragon Master03, thr3e, Goddess-Shalamar, CrimsonTearsOfPain, PiNk JaDe, Chriskaz, Demitria Miriam, Taikai no za kokoro, BaikenSeishino, Reptilian Goddess, Ryu, Princess Sin, Stephanie, Foxytree, SonnyGotten, purple-clouds72, Orme, KuramaKarasus's Daughter, Demitria Miriam, Shinimegami7, Dragon of crimson flames, Reader, Onyxlight, Zombie Hamster, GoTrinba, evilkitten, FireieGurl, Vampirica, shady Gurl, Pinkishy-baobao, lyiint, cat, Adrienne, AmineLvr, and becy.

**Important Information:** I would like to address the flash back that Inutaishou had in the last chapter. The flash back takes place 17 years ago. Hence, Inuyasha's birth. The feudal era does not exist in this story. What I mean to say is that nothing from the anime referring to WAY in the past will be present. This story is a complete AU, meaning that flash backs are not flash backs to the feudal era but merely flash back like you and I have.

**Important Information part 2:** Inutaishou's whole reason for wanting his two sons' together was explained last chapter with the flash back/memory scenario. I will elaborate more on it in later chapters. Also Inuyasha will **not** be in heat for **at least** another week. I hope this has answered some questions.

**A/n**: I know a lot of people want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get together **now** and are getting a little impatient. I understand. But let me ask every one a question. What fun would this story be if I just throw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together? Don't worry they will be together sooner then you think. But give the plot sometime.

Chapter dedicated to: BaikenSeishino and ChrisKaz

-------------

Song Name: Space Between

Song Description: On First cd dabute

Song By:Dave Mathews Band

------------

The Space Between  
The tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain

But will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games we're playing

We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild-eyed beast you'll be  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain

Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold...

Look at us spinning out in  
The madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like a devil  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down

The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you

The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room  
The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain

Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need, dear

The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between...

-------------------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 13**

Inuyasha woke to the aroma of clean sheets and a sweet masculine smell. It was divine, and intoxicatingly scrumptious. He nuzzled his face deeper into the warmth earning him a moan from said object. The moan made Inuyasha's insides squirm. Clearly his body was interpreting the moan as consent to proceed with the nuzzling and Inuyasha did just that.

To Inuyasha's sleep clouded mind's dismay, two warm objects were in the way of his nuzzling up to the sweet masculine sent. He pushed the offensive objects out of the way, and slid under the clean white sheet and continued rubbing his face against the delicious fragrance. Even better, the two previous warm objects that were moved aside came up to cradle in his face on either side of his cheeks, squeezing him closer to his goal. He liked these new objects, they were helpful. He took hold of them and squeezed pushing his face against some unknown fabric. This was fantastic.

Sesshomaru woke at the sound of his own passion filled voice. What was going on? What ever it was, he didn't want it to stop. Ever.

"Mo-more" He pleaded. He wasn't sure what he was pleading for but he hoped that whatever was causing this fabulous sensation would. And apparently it did, for it seemed like hot white electric shocks raced up his spine at the slightest touch.

With glazed over eyes, Sesshomaru pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked passed his stomach. His legs were bent at the knee with his feet flat on the bed. A lump was between his legs under the sheet. Pulling back the covers, Sesshomaru was in for the shock of his life.

There was Inuyasha. His face rubbing against his crotch through the fabric of his boxers. His hands were gripping Sesshomaru's outer thighs, pushing them against his face. Sesshomaru could have died right then and there and wouldn't have cared. This had to stop now before it went any further. Sesshomaru was dangling on the line of no return and was slipping fast.

"Inuyasha, get off now." Sesshomaru managed to get out. His breath was becoming heavy, his mouth going dry causing him to gulp every few seconds.

"Don't wanna." Inuyasha replied. It was clear that Inuyasha wasn't fully awake.

Sesshomaru tried to wiggle his way out from under Inuyasha but that just added fuel to the already blazing inferno that raged inside him. This was wonderful, this was a sin but paradise laid some where in-between. Sesshomaru was losing it fast. His self control around his brother was very limited. He could only go so far before he went off the edge and took Inuyasha with him. This situation called for drastic measures. Sesshomaru took two handfuls of Inuyasha's hair and yanked hard. The hanyou yelped in surprise and fell off the bed.

'What a way to wake up' Sesshomaru thought as he glared down at his brother on the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower. When I get back you better have vacated my room." With that said, Sesshomaru stomped out of his room and to the guest bathroom. He needed a cold shower desperately.

"What ever asshole." Inuyasha grumbled. His stomach decided to choose that moment to protest its hunger so Inuyasha decided breakfast was the first thing on his to do list. Kill Sesshomaru was second.

-----------------

Miroku woke to the sound of his alarm clock whaling. Rolling over to his side, he quickly silenced it. He would have to get going if he wanted to successfully avoid his maniac sister. Getting out of bed and cracking a few stiff joints on the way, he quickly got dressed in his black swimming trucks and a white t-shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku crept out into the hallway. He moved like a ninja on an assassination mission. He slithered through the house to the front door undetected and quickly stepped out side to his freedom. His mission, take Inuyasha to the nearest body of water, get him practically naked and dripping wet in water. Sound good? You bet it did.

Miroku walked silently, lost in his won thoughts. The morning sun warmed his skin giving him a slight sheen of sweat. The slight humid breeze tickled his bare arms and ruffled his hair. His mind was filled with questions that only Inuyasha and Sango could answer. He loved Inuyasha and a part of him he would forever but Sango was starting to grow on him. When his feelings had been revealed on the last day of school, it occurred to him that he didn't get an answer. Inuyasha didn't say he had any feelings besides ones of friendship but he didn't deny any feelings either. Today he vowed to get some answers out of his sexy best friend, no matter what.

So lost in thought, Miroku hadn't realized his feet carried him all the way to Inuyasha's house. He walked up to the front door eagerly. This would be his first time meeting the new additions to Inuyasha's family. He was agar to see their demonic and human forms. Not to mention, half of his mind was still in the gutter some where and didn't seem to be getting out any time soon. Where the hell was the coast guard when you need one? Miroku also held some apprehension towards actually entering the house. He hadn't forgotten Sesshomaru's death glare that was given to him the last time he was over and caught in a compromising situation with Inuyasha.

Miroku knocked on the door hesitantly. A few minutes later a human looking women answered the door. Miroku could only assume that this lovely woman was Inuyasha's step-mother. He noticed the smiling women took a tensive sniff of the air and her smile widened.

"Hello. You must be Miroku. I am Inutaishou's wife Azul. Please come in." Azul said while opening the door wider so said boy could pass.

"It is very nice to finally meet you." Miroku said as he walked into the living room. He heard the front door close and soon after Azul walked into the room. His eyes widened when her concealing spell was removed. Two foxy ears and a fluffy tail were revealed on the enchanting Azul.

"Inutaishou has informed me that you know all about our family. Therefore, there is no reason to hide my true self to you." Azul said with another warm smile which in turn caused one to spread out onto Miroku's own lips.

Then out of the blue. A little boy with fox ears, a fluffy tail and huge glistening innocent eyes, came prancing into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Miroku, a human, standing in the living room. Pure horror flashed across the kitsune's face at the thought of someone finding out about his true origin. The little boy felt like he needed to come up with an explanation for his demon traits.

"Th-there not re-real. I like to dress up." Shippo stuttered out, looking back and forth to Miroku and Azul. After many glances and his mind settling down, Shippo noticed that his mother wasn't wearing her concealing spell around the human either. His once horrified features turned to that of curiosity. This human seemed very interesting.

"Shippo, this is Miroku. Inuyasha's best friend." Azul gestured to Miroku and then continued. "Miroku. This is my son Shippo." She concluded the introduction.

Shippo's eyes lit up. This was the first time that human was able to know about his kitsune and it was exciting. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. I was hoping to meet some friends of my brother. Do you like video games?" Shippo asked. Jumping right into a friendly routine like he and Miroku were close friends.

"Shippo let Miroku get settled before you start badgering him with questions." Azul said with a small smile. "Inuyasha's up stairs trying to salvage the dry cloths in his closet. Honestly, it's like a lake in his room." Miroku lifted an eyebrow in question. Azul quickly elaborated about the broken pipes and Inuyasha's forced sleeping arrangements. Needless to say, Miroku was more than a little sad to hear that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sharing a bedroom.

"I'll go get Inuyasha for you." Shippo said happily.

"Thank you." Miroku said, while taking a seat on the couch. A moment later Inuyasha entered the living room.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?" Inuyasha said while giving Miroku a hug.

"Where going swimming today remember? I mentioned it when I stopped by yesterday. I thought we go to the lake that's about an hour and a half ride. We could bring Shippo too." Miroku informed Inuyasha.

"Great! I am roasting. I feel like the fires of hell are burning the life out of me. How are we getting there?" Inuyasha asked a little puzzled. There weren't any city busses that went by the lake.

Miroku thought it over. He really didn't have an answer. Then someone one by the living door let off a growl. Timidly Miroku turned to see a very pissed off Sesshomaru standing in the living room door way. Oh yes, he was afraid. Any sane person would be. Images of him and Inuyasha sharing a kiss and having Sesshomaru catch them flashed through his mind.

All Sesshomaru could do was stare at Miroku. He hadn't meant to let his feeling escape but he just couldn't help it. With everything that had happened between himself and Inuyasha the other night and this morning had chipped away at the stone cold walls of his facade. Being around Inuyasha lately had that affect on him. His feelings were out of wack little a women going through menopause and he didn't like it at all. He was trying to push Inuyasha away and he knew it would be in the best interest of the both of them. His attraction to his brother was immoral and unacceptable in every way. Was he the only one to see this love as wrong and sinful?

Sesshomaru never removed his eyes from Miroku's. He obviously couldn't take the growl back so he settled for a glare. He was about to make his retreat from the room when a voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru...um, I was wondering if you could give Miroku, Shippo and I a ride?" Inuyasha asked with a quite voice. He knew Sesshomaru would say no but he still held a flicker of hope. He didn't really ask the question for the sole purpose of getting a ride but to test Sesshomaru's demeanour. The only way to know if his advances were working was if Sesshomaru allowed him to see beneath Sesshomaru ever placid face. To his surprise and delight he received the answer he was hoping for.

"Sure. Whatever." Sesshomaru didn't know what possessed him to give the answer he did. In truth, he had every intention of saying no. His feelings were raging out of control. He was getting too attracted to Inuyasha and that wasn't good at all.

To say Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned was an understatement. They were completely speechless. Too startled to even think or process Sesshomaru's words, they replied with an intelligent "Huh?"

"I said, I would give you a ride." Sesshomaru replied, a hint of annoyance leaking into his voice. 'I am in love with an idiot.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Inuyasha was the first to snap out of his stupider. For the first time, he gave Sesshomaru a huge heart felt smile. Sesshomaru was thunder struck. That simple smile made him fall in love all over again with the irresistible hanyou.

Without thinking, Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around his neck embarrassing the stoic youkai. Upon reflex, Sesshomaru arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist pulling him close. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha's hair smelling his sweat sent. Sesshomaru mind was screaming to push Inuyasha away while his body pulled his brother closer. How he had ached to hold his brother in his arms. They just stood their wrapped in each others arms comforted by each others warmth. For the first time, Sesshomaru allowed himself to indulge in his feelings. Inuyasha was like a drug to Sesshomaru. A drug habit that Sesshomaru didn't want to recover from. He wanted to fall and fall hard.

Miroku sat back and observed the embracing brothers. He knew that didn't know what they were really doing or that they were subconsciously showing each other their feelings. For the first time, Miroku could see some emotion play across Sesshomaru's face other then disdain. In that moment, Miroku received his answer. It was now plain as day to him. Sesshomaru was...no is, in love with Inuyasha. Miroku thought back to all the times Sesshomaru acted cold and distant from Inuyasha. He realized it was because he was covering his feelings. Miroku new from experience how painful keeping feelings like that inside would be. At least in his case he had Inuyasha's friendship Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't even have that.

Oddly, Miroku couldn't find it in him to hate Sesshomaru for loving Inuyasha. It did hurt to know that Inuyasha was definitely out of his grasp but a part of him was willing to let go now that he was sure Inuyasha would be in good hands. With a sigh he spoke up causing the two brothers to jump apart from one another.

"Hey guys, I just remembered. I promised Sango I would help her with something. Inuyasha why don't you and your brother go to the lake without me. We can go together next week." Miroku said with his heart feeling heavy. Love made you do crazy things but he but he knew his wounds would heal. He was happy for Inuyasha.

"Oh, Ok. Well I'll go with Sesshomaru and Shippo." Inuyasha assured Miroku that they would go together the following week as he walked him to the door.

As Miroku walked down the street away from Inuyasha's house he smiled slightly. His first love was coming to an end and a new love was about to begin. Inuyasha would always have a speacil place in his heart but he knew he had to let him go. Besides, he had a girl to go visit.

"Here I come, Sango." Miroku whispered to the blue sky, with a smile on his face.

-------------------------------------

The ride to the lake was silent and the occupants subdued. Shippo played his 'Game Boy' in the back seat. Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat looking out the side window at the passing scenery. His window was open allowing the warm wind to play with his hair and caress his skin. Sesshomaru battled with his emotions silently. He knew he shouldn't have let Inuyasha get as close has he did earlier. It was a slip-up, a mishap. Then why did it feel so right? Everyone in the car seems to be lost in their own world.

Soon they arrived at the lake. The lake was surrounded by beautiful trees and lush green grass. Where the grass ended, white sand began leading down to the cool crystal blue water. It was beautiful and they seem to be the only ones there.

Shippo squealed in delight. He quickly tore off his shirt and sandals leaving him in his light blue swimming trunks. He took off towards the cool looking water, his feet sinking in the sand and dived off head first into the water. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just looked on in surprise.

"Ah! It's kind of cold!" Gasped out once he burst through the surface of the water. He wore a silly grin and his eyes were bright with laughter. "Come on in. The water is great once you get use to it."

Inuyasha preformed the same ritual as Shippo only difference being he was left in his red swimming trunks. Instead of diving head first he did a cannonball which caused a slight tidal wave. Sesshomaru just stared at the two boys having a splashing fight. Laughter sounded through the air. Shippo giggled as Inuyasha dunked him under the water, only to come back up and splash Inuyasha in his face.

"Baka" Sesshomaru muttered to himself, "I'm surrounded by fools."

Sesshomaru neatly laid a light blue blanket out on the grass. He took some towels out of a duffel bag and placed them neatly on the blanket for when his brothers decided to get out of the water and dry off. Ever so slowly he peeled off his shirt revealing rippling abs and toned skin. He took off his sneakers and socks allowing his feet to be tickled and cushioned by the lush green grass. He wore nothing but black swimming trunks. One would think with his fair complexion, that he would need sun block. However, due to Sesshomaru's demon blood, he never really had to worry about sun burns.

He took off the rubber band from around his wrist and tied his waist length hair up in a pony-tail. A few strands of his whitish silvery hair framed him face. He looked God like in the glow if the sun as he sat down on the blanket to watch his brothers play in the water. It was peaceful but his thoughts were running amuck.

Sesshomaru's eyes focused on Inuyasha who was waist deep in sparkling water. Droplets of excess water ran down his bronzed skin. His black hair waist length hair clung to his face and chest. The sun reflected off the water and lit Inuyasha's face up, allowing Sesshomaru to see droplets of water drip from his long eyelashes.

"You don't know how beautiful you are. You fool, what have you done to me?" Sesshomaru said, transfixed by the sight before him. His chest tightened as thoughts of forbidden passion flashed behind his eyes. His heart ached and his eyes stung. "It hurts." He whispered to the light flowing breeze.

He couldn't stay there, he had to go. He needed to clear his mind up. Every thing was too much for him. He stood up with every intention of going for a walk. He informed Inuyasha quickly of his intentions and warned him not to drowned Shippo and then took off for the dirt path that cut through the woods. His steps never faltered on the path. His demon hearing caught the sounds of birds and bugs humming every where in the forest. After a while of walking on the path and listening to nature's song made by the animals, his nose caught hold of smell that smelt oddly familiar. He could tell it was a human male. But why would a human be this far into the woods?

The smell was coming from his right. Silently curious, Sesshomaru stepped off the path in search for the owner of the sent. After a few minutes of walking he came to a small clearing that had a small creak. There, sat a beautiful human man fishing. Sesshomaru could only see the man's back but could tell he was handsome. The man was around his age. He had light brown hair that was layered and stuck out every which way. When the stranger turned around to see who was behind him, Sesshomaru was blown away mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to fish too?" The stranger asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head no. He didn't understand why the guys sent smelt so familiar. He had never seen this man before, he was sure of it. So then why? Something wasn't adding up.

"Would you like to fish with me?" The stranger said. "I won't bite. Unless of course, you want me to?" He said with a sexy smirk and laughter in his eyes. He seemed friendly enough.

Sesshomaru once again shocked himself when his body betrayed him let out a slight chuckle. Sesshomaru visibly frowned. His body had been disobeying him all day. What the hell was going on with him? (A/n Can any one guess what is going on with poor Sesshy? Oh yes I am evil p ) It unnerved him all day. The stranger noticed Sesshomaru's apprehension and was quick to reassure him.

"It's ok if you don't like to fish. By the way, my name is Yuki Satoshi. And you are?"

At the sound of Yuki's last name, Sesshomaru's thoughts clicked. It was now obvious that this man was related to Amou. That was where the scent was coming from. Sesshomaru immediately put up a higher defensive wall. He drilled into his head that he heated this guy even though he knew nothing about him. It didn't matter. He was the brother of Sesshomaru's rival. Enough said.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I had decided to go to the lake earlier in the morning. The air was warm and relaxing. It was the perfect day to go to his secret place and fish. The sky was blue without a single cloud hindering its colour. It was beautiful. Fishing provided me with a sense of peace and relaxation like nothing else. As of late, a sense of loneliness has threatened to consume me.

I know I have my brother Amou and I love him to death. He is the only family I have left. I never minded the stress that came with providing us with a suitable life style and taking over the responsibilities of our parents. I never felt the need for anything but my brother. But now, I crave a companion. Someone who I could spend my days with. This ever present loneliness is slowly eating away at me. With the appearance of Inuyasha, I have come to realize that once high school is over, Amou will move on and start a life of his own and maybe a family. What will I do then?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of twigs breaking. I quickly turned to see who was invading my secret place. There, stood a God. His exotic white hair blew in the humid wind, caressing his porcelain like face. His upper body exposed to the world and what a sight it was! He was gorgeous, he was Godly and he was just my type.

He seemed guarded as if the whole world was conspiring against him, plotting his demise. At the sight of his guarded exterior, my chest constricted. At that moment I want to be the one to protect this man from harm. To the world he might look strong and preserved. But I can see he hides his insecurities, his doubt, and in his eyes I can see the anguish that he conceals. Nothing made sense. I want to hold him and tell the unforgivable world to go fuck its self.

After exchanging some words with him. He came over and sat down beside me, leaving room between us. 'Damn, he's hot.'

(End Yuki's P.O.V)

"My name is Sesshomaru."

Yuki smiled. He liked the name. It fitted with the owner's demeanour.

Time passed between the two. Yuki calmly fishing, while Sesshomaru sat quietly looking at the water. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Your brother is Amou." Sesshomaru said. It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"Yes he is. How do you know?" Amou asked while raising an eyebrow in question. Things were getting interesting.

"My brother is Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said simply.

Yuki's eyes widen. He could have smacked himself in the head. He should have known. Sesshomaru's hair colour is unique. The only other person he knew who had that hair colour was Inuyasha. The silence continued for only a moment before Yuki spoke up.

"You are beautiful" Yuki said simply, meaning every word.

Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at Yuki blankly. There was a weird spark between the two but it wasn't bad. After a moment of staring, Yuki put down his fishing rod and turned his whole body toward the stone cold man.

"Are you single?" Yuki asked confidently.

The question knocked Sesshomaru off kilter a little. Yuki was being very blunt, oddly this was exciting Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he had answered. On any normal day he would have told Yuki to go fuck himself and that he wasn't interested. However, his memory flashed back to all the times Inuyasha had come home with either Miroku's or Amou's sent. This fuelled him on.

"Look. I am not the type to beat around the bush. You're hot and seem like an ok guy. Your icy demeanour needs some work but I don't like my men perfect so I can work around it. And yes I am homosexual, and yes I am going to ask you for your phone number, and no I will not take no for an answer. So how about it? Are you daring enough to dive head first off a cliff and give me your number. Or are you going to get up and walk away?" Yuki said with a serious look. He wasn't going to force Sesshomaru into anything. He wanted Sesshomaru to want what he offered without influence, which is why he was giving him a choice. He could get up and walk away or push the limits and maybe they could both find something to easy their pain.

Sesshomaru stared into Yuki's eyes, searching for something. Yuki looked sincere and he didn't feel like he was being backed into a corner. So why not live a little?

"Do you have a pen" Sesshomaru said with a grin. Yuki's face split into a huge smile. This day was anything but normal.

After giving Yuki his phone number, Sesshomaru let back for the path that led to the lake. Inuyasha and Shippo were wrapped in the towels he had laid out and eating apples. Inuyasha had questioned him about why he had taken so long. Sesshomaru just said he lost track of time. Soon the boys packed their stuff up and head for the car. Inuyasha could have sworn he smelt a familiar sent on Sesshomaru but he quickly dismissed it.

----------------------

Miroku was walking home as the sun set. He reflected on everything that had happen earlier that day. He had spent the whole day with Sango. They ate ice cream and played video games. Before Miroku had left, he asked Sango to go out on a date with him. Nothing to fancy. Just out to see a movie and get something to eat next Friday. Sango had blushed and agreed with a sweet smile. Miroku gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

He walked up to his front door and before he could even turn the door knob, the door flew open and he was pulled inside. The door was slammed shut and Miroku found himself dragged into the living room and thrown on the couch. He looked up to see who the hell was man handling him and his face paled. It was Rin.

"I told you, you couldn't hide forever dear brother. Now you and I will have a nice talk." Rin said with a grin that only made Miroku's uneasiness worse. "Oh yes, A nice long talk."

-----------------

Amou sat in the shower allowing hot steams of water from the spray above to soak his body. He was so confused. Was Inuyasha really in love with his own brother? What was between himself and Kagome? Every thing didn't make any sense. He ran his hand through his long blond hair. It clung to his face and back, flowing out behind him in the water. He squeezed his eyes closed. He was being over loaded with emotions. He needed to vent and talk to someone.

He stood up and turned the water off. Pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out, he grabbed the towel he placed on the sink and wrapped it around himself. He left the bathroom and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. He quickly dried off and put on a clean pair of boxers. In a lazy daze he walked over to his bed he laid down on top of the covers. The fan in his room wasn't helping with the sweltering heat. He stared with blank eyes at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan turn. After a moment the phone on the night stand near his bed rang. He turned his head and looked at it. He was debating wether or not to answer it. With a sigh he leaned over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello. This is the Satoshi residence. Amou speaking"

"Umm...hello Amou. This is Kagome." A small voice said over the line.

Amou was not expecting Kagome to call him. True, he had left his number but he didn't expect her to use it.

"Hello Kagome." Yuki didn't know what to say. What could he say? This person was suppose to be his rival in love and now...What now? Did he want Kagome?

Silence consumed both. Neither one knew what to say. Confusion was clouding both their thoughts. All that could be heard was both their breathing. Slow intakes and disabled breaths echoed over the line. Amou was the one to break the silence.

"Was there a reason you called Kagome?"

"Ah...um...yes." She paused to gather her courage. "Would you like to see a movie with me this Friday?" Kagome asked in one breath.

Amou was shocked. What could he say? Oddly, the idea of seeing a movie and spending time with Kagome didn't seem bad. But he was still going out with Inuyasha.

"I have a boyfriend Kagome." Amou said with a small voice. This was a very delicate situation and at any time either one of them could get their feelings hurt.

"Oh yeah. Silly me. I am sorry I asked. I am sorry I called too. Maybe I should let you go." Kagome felt mortified and ashamed.

"It's not like I don't want to." Amou assured. "I think it would be fun to go see a movie with you. It's just...well, it would look like I am cheating on Inuyasha is all." Amou finished.

"I see." Kagome said feeling a little less foolish for the offer. "Maybe another time then?"

Amou thought about it. He would like to get to know Kagome. Maybe they could form a friendship. "Yes. Maybe another time. Good night Kagome." Amou said with a smile that Kagome couldn't see but she could hear it. It brought a smile to her face too.

"Good night Amou" With that they both hung up the phone and got ready for sleep.

----------------------

Inuyasha had skipped dinner and opted to go take a shower. Every since the trip to the lake there was a strained atmosphere between himself and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could seem to expel the jealous thoughts that came from the sent that was on Sesshomaru earlier. Inuyasha was sure Sesshomaru had been around some man while walking in the woods. The question was, why Sesshomaru was being so secretive. His jealousy threatened to consume him. Sesshomaru was his and no one else's.

Inuyasha got out of the shower, intending to question Sesshomaru until he got an answer. He could bare it if he lost Sesshomaru. It would kill him. Pulling on a pair of boxers, Inuyasha marched out of the guest bathroom and into Sesshomaru's room without knocking. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed in his boxers, with his back against the headboard of the bed, his legs out stretched under the blankets. He had a book in his hands and the bedroom lamp on so he could see the pages. He looked up at Inuyasha questionably. His calm expression drove Inuyasha off the edge.

Without warning Inuyasha jumped on the bed and straddled Seshomaru's lap. He flung Sesshomaru's book across the room. He placed his hands on either side of Sesshomaru's cheeks and stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru was shocked and couldn't look away from the piercing golden eyes due to Inuyasha hands locking his head in place.

"Inuya-" Sesshomaru was cut off when Inuyasha covered his lips with his own. This kiss was needy and hungry. Inuyasha bite Sesshomaru's bottom lip to gain access which Sesshomaru granted. Their tongues twirled together. Their tongues warm and silky, tasting each other. Inuyasha coaxed Sesshomaru's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Bringing a moan from his brother. Thought of what happened that very morning played in both of there minds. Inuyasha was the first to pull away.

He just stared at Sesshomaru with a needing look. Sesshomaru was paralysed from Inuyasha's emotional stare. Sesshomaru spoke first. His voice strained with passion and need.

"Inuyasha...tell me what you want...tell me what you need."

Inuyasha didn't break eye contact at all. When he answered, his voice was trembling and shaky. His eyes were starting to tear up.

"I want you to want me...I need you to need me...I'd love you to love me...I'm begging you to beg me..." He whispered slowly. With every word his lips brushed against Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss Inuyasha. As he kissed his lovely hanyou, he could feel something wet on his cheeks. Pulling back to look at Inuyasha's face he could Inuyasha was crying. And it broke his heart. Just as he was leaning in to give his brother everything he asked for the bedroom door flew open.

"Hey, can I sleep in here tonight." Shippo asked from the door way with a pillow in hand. By this point Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sprang apart. Sesshomaru growled while Inuyasha said it was ok. The overly happy boy bounced over to the bed and jumped in-between the two, snuggling up to a pissed off Sesshomaru.

As the three fell asleep a lone figure stood outside the now closed door way.

"Not yet my boys, not yet. But the time will come soon I promise." Inutaishou said with an evil little laugh. Paying Shippo five dollars to interrupt the two was brilliant. He had many plans for his two sons.

---------------------------------------

TBC

(End chapter)

So, do you hate it?

Do you love it?

Do you want more of it?

Then don't be stingy, and review!

If you do, I'll always love you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. There have been a lot of questions and I assure you that with time, all shall be answered. A lot of eyebrows were raised with Inutaishou's actions and they will be explained. I am extremely glade that people are asking questions because it means you are paying attention. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter **My Big Screw-up**: Many of you have helped me see the huge screw-up I did in the last chapter. For those who have not noticed, I said that Yuki knew about Inuyasha's hair color, which is false. He thinks that Inuyasha's hair is black not silver. So sorry about that guys but thank you for catching me on that! I love you guys!

**Important note:** For those of you who have questions, I will try to answer them through e-mail. I think this will provide more one on one with the readers. Please leave your e-mail's if you ask questions. I will be happy to answer all questions as long as it doesn't give the story away.

**Important note 2**: \b0 Most of you have realized what is happening to Sesshomaru. If you don't then you will know this chapter! Wuhahahahahahahaha!

I have a second beta! The lovely Ariel. She will be working with me along with Qem

**Reviewer Thanks**: Baby Sess, Reptilian Goddess, Yuki, SonnyGoten, buki, Dragon Master03, Sesshy's numba1 gurl, Taikai no za kokoro, pink skyy, flammes, ilovekyo, \f1 kryptonite, .:Pink Jade:., FireirGurl, NarakusLuver, shady gurl, Sorakins, GoTrinba, Yehudi13, nothing, Tyri Dragonite, Kagomoesiun, Ryu, God of Insanity, Jez1984, Krystal J, anime-Luney, KuraRose, thr3e, InuyashasHoney, Wooo, Maree, pinkishy-baobao, Orme, Sydney, AnimeLvr.

**Chapter Dedicated** To: GoTrinba, Yehudi13, God of Insanity and Maree.

----------------------------------  
Song Name: Complicated

Song Description: First CD

Song By: Avril Lavigne

---------Chill out Whatcha yellin' for?

Lay back It's all been done before

And if you could only let it be you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're talkin' to me one-on-one

But you've become

Somebody else, round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn it into

Honestly and promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No,no,no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

Where you are and where its at you see

You're makin' me

laugh out, when you strike your pose,

take off, all your preppy clothes!

You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become

Somebody else, round everyone else

watchin' your back, like you can't relax

tryin'to be cool,

you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this:

and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn it into

Honestly and promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No,no,no(no, no,no)

No no

Chill out

Whatcha yellin' for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be, you will see

Somebody else, round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

life's like this you

you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn it into

Honesty and promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No,no,no

\line Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn it into

Honesty and promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No,no,no…

---------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**chapter:14**

Sesshomaru woke from the feeling of intense pain. His eyes fluttered open to see what was the cause of his discomfort. Somehow, through the night, he had ended up in the middle of the bed, laying on his right side. Shippo was upside down with his elbow embedded into his ribs and the little boys foot was pressed into his face. Inuyasha was sleeping in a 90-degree angle with his butt pressed up against his pelvis. Inuyasha had his hands fisted in Sesshomaru's hair creating atrocious knots.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. If there was one thing that you didn't mess with, it was Sesshomaru's hair. It was a high offence punishable by death.

Detangling himself from the sheets and limbs, Sesshomaru got up from his bed. It had only been two nights of sleeping with another person in his bed and he was already missing his solitude.

The whole situation was ironic. He had always wanted to get Inuyasha into his bed and now that he was sharing one with him, all he could think of was a way to get him out of his room. He didn't know how much longer he would last. He realized last night that his time of the month was coming and he didn't mean a women's PMS.

But rather, he meant his Heat. His situation was going to hell in a hand basket while skipping. It would come by tomorrow or the next day if he were lucky.

The first thing on Sesshomaru's agenda was a shower, preferably a cold one. Damn, the day already seemed unbearable. Quickly grabbing some clothes, he crept out of his room and down the hall to the guest bathroom. All the while wondering what the world had in store for him.

Shippo was the next to wake. He gave an adorable yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Thoughts of what had happened last night entered his mind. He didn't understand why his stepfather had asked him to ask Sesshomaru if he could sleep in his bedroom, but now he was five bucks richer. Who was he to complain? When his stomach gave a rumble of complaint, thoughts of food came to mind.

While getting out of bed, Shippo remembered that Inutaishou was at work and his mother said she would be out all day doing errands. He didn't want to eat breakfast alone, so why not wake Inuyasha up? The question was how to do it?

Shippo gave Inuyasha's shoulders a few pokes with his index finger. That didn't work. He then gently pulled at Inuyasha's hair but that got no response. His next plan of action was to pinch but that only resulted in Inuyasha rolling over with a snort. Resorting to his last measure, Shippo decided to yell in his brother's ear.

"ONEGAI, INUYASHA ONI-CHAN! WAKE UP!."

Inuyasha was so startled he fell out of bed and onto the floor in a heap of tangled blankets. "Wha' goin' on?" Inuyasha said groggily. He was in the middle of a very good dream involving oil and whips.

"Sumimasen, demo hahayoa is not here. Nor is Inutaishou. I was wondering if you would have breakfast with me?" Shippo asked with huge glistening eyes and his bottom lip in a pout.

Inuyasha sighed. Who could stay angry at a face like the one Shippo was making? He heaved himself off the bed and stretched. "Hai."

The two went down stairs in search of breakfast. Neither one knowing of what the day had in store for them

-----------------------------

Miroku lay on his back in bed, staring up at his white ceiling. He was contemplating on what to do today. Sango wouldn't be home until Friday. She and her family went on a vacation to spend time with their other family members. But on the bright side she will be back in time for their date.

Miroku let out a sigh. He rolled over to check if his door was locked. Rin had pounded him with questions the other day. He humored her by answering a few questions but after a while he got irritated and told her to bug off and get her own life. Needless to say, she wasn't a happy camper.

He continued his intense stare at the ceiling. Odd thoughts came to his mind such as, 'I wonder what is would be like to be a bug and crawl on the ceiling?' or 'How are little bugs able to crawl on the ceiling and not be affected by gravity and fall off?' Soon he drifted off to a light sleep with the morning sun dancing on his skin. He dreamt of the kiss he and Inuyasha had shared after the football game and then of Sango.

-----------------------------

Amou sat at the kitchen table staring at the cordless phone on the counter. His finger thumping against the table top with a steady rhythm as he contemplated on calling Kagome. He also needed to have a talk with his boyfriend. There were many things left unsaid between them.

With a heavy sigh, Amou decided not to call Kagome. He truly did love Inuyasha and if there were anyway to salvage what they had started he would work his ass off to do so. He wasn't prepared to let Inuyasha go. But if he had to, what then? Could he live without him? Could he move on? Could he... love Kagome?

There were too many questions and too little answers. To ask questions one must always prepare for the answers. Sometimes it is better to leave dirt under the carpet instead of moving the whole rug. He was prepared to fight for Inuyasha and if he lost, then he would worry about Kagome.

---------------------------------

Sesshomaru let the warm water wash over his tense muscles. His right hand was placed on the shower wall under the waterspout bracing him upright. His head was bowed, water cascading down his body. His silvery locks were plastered to his face and back with a few strands tickling his neck. Steam rose up and around him causing his ivory skin to turn a pinkish tinge that was irresistibly sexy.

His face was scrunched up in apprehension and slight pain. His red markings turned a dark crimson red. He bit down on his bottom lip hard, causing a trickle of blood to dip down his chin. He knew what the cause of his discomfort was. He was in heat and it was fast approaching. When it came, Sesshomaru could only hope that kami-sama was on his side. If he lost it, it wouldn't just be himself that would suffer but Inuyasha too.

He quickly washed up and conditioned his hair. Turning off the water he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the guest bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom. Taking a quick sniff of the air he concluded that no one was inside so he let himself in. He closed the door behind himself and took off his towel while walking over to his closet. He was so absorbed in looking through his clothing that he never noticed the presence quickly approaching his room and opening the door harshly. But by then it was to late.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha's body was on autopilot as he ate his sugary cereal. Shippo was talking about something or other but truthfully he wasn't listening. His mind was focused on Sesshomaru, the stone cold prick from hell. How someone could be as fridged as him and live in the flames of hell was beyond him but Sesshomaru pulled it off like a pro.

The phone rang startling Inuyasha out of his thoughts of neutering Sesshomaru. Getting up from the kitchen table he grabbed the cordless phone from the counter and answered it.

"Hello. Inuyasha speaking."

"Hello, Inuyasha. It's Yuki."

Inuyasha was stunned. He never thought he would receive a phone call from Amou's brother.

"Yuki, what a surprise. What can I do for you? Is Amou ok? I haven't been able to get in touch with him," Inuyasha said, getting a little nervous about Amou's safety.

"Oh, Amou is fine. I am actually calling to speak with Sesshomaru. Is he in?" Yuki asked politely.

Millions of thoughts were spinning through Inuyasha's head. The events at the lake started to click together. The light scent that was on Sesshomaru he now recognized as Yuki's. The awkwardness in the car on the drive home. Sesshomaru's vagueness as he answered Inuyasha's questions. Inuyasha's confusion quickly turned to anger and jealousy. 'What the fuck was going on?'

"Yeah he's here. Allow me to go get the cheating bastard," Inuyasha growled out while leaving a confused Yuki on the other end.

Inuyasha dashed up the stairs like a mad man running from a clinic. Steam was practically pouring out of his ears. He was more then jealous, he was on the verge of creating mass murder and Yuki was his number one target. Without knocking, Inuyasha burst through Sesshomaru's bedroom door. The sight that greeted him made him stop dead in his tracks.

There stood Sesshomaru in all his naked glory. His butt was exquisite and when Sesshomaru turned around to see who burst through his bedroom door, Inuyasha could only stare at his brother's well-endowed package. Inuyasha instantly got a nosebleed but he couldn't seem to make himself look away. He was frozen to the spot. Words left his lips without him ever thinking.

"So big... " Inuyasha whispered but Sesshomaru caught it nonetheless and blushed a little.

Inuyasha's body moved of it's own accord. He walked up to the stunned youkai and pressed his body up against Sesshomaru's. He looped his arms around the taller boys neck and buried his face in Sesshomaru's neck. The light, almost nonexistent scent that wafted off Sesshomaru caused Inuyasha to jump up and wrap his legs around Sesshomaru's hips, making the other boy support him.

"Oh God Sesshomaru, you smell so good," Inuyasha heaved out huskily.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard as Inuyasha sucked on his neck and moved his hips against his own pelvis. He felt like a sinner in heaven, and a saint in hell. Nothing in this world should feel this good. No sin should feel this great. However, he found himself drowning in a sea of pleasure and he didn't want to be saved.

"Inuyasha, get off before I can't stop," Sesshomaru half pleaded and half commanded.

"I can't. Oh God, this scent is driving me mad. And I never... want you to stop," Inuyasha said. To prove his point he pushed his pelvis harder against Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He grabbed Inuyasha's waist and maneuvered them over to the bed. Sesshomaru's demon side was gradually taking over. He growled out his instructions to Inuyasha.

"Get on your hands and knees now."

Inuyasha whimpered like a dog in heat. (no pun intended) He got on the bed on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes. Eyes that portrayed all he wanted and all he needed.

Sesshomaru got on the bed and knelt behind Inuyasha. His claws tore Inuyasha's boxers off in one swipe leaving him nude and bare to Sesshomaru's roaming eyes. Sesshomaru kissed down Inuyasha's spine. He licked and sucked at Inuyasha's skin getting a moan of approval from the boy. Sesshomaru massaged Inuyasha's bare behind causing Inuyasha to whimper wantonly in delight.

"St-st-stop teasing you a-a-asshole," Inuyasha stuttered out.

Sesshomaru responded by biting Inuyasha's left butt cheek and slapping the other.

Inuyasha cried out and then squealed like a schoolgirl when Sesshomaru kissed each cheek better. Just when things were getting interesting, the bedroom door burst opened again.

"Hey Inuyasha, that guy is still on the phone asking for Sesshomaru." Just like that, Shippo ruined the moment. "What are you two doing?" The kitsune asked with raised eyebrows.

Sesshomaru quickly found a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He threw the rumpled sheet from the floor on Inuyasha to cover him up.

"I have a phone call?" Sesshomaru directed his question at Shippo.

"Yes. That was why Inuyasha came to get you," Shippo answered.

Sesshomaru went to head out the door and pass Shippo when Inuyasha called out.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me like this? All hot and... " Inuyasha didn't finish. He knew he sounded needy and desperate but he was horny damn it!

"Yes I am. I think it is about time that you introduced yourself to your right hand," Sesshomaru said. Slipping right back into his familiar facade.

"Oh really? Well I think it's about time that you got your magic stick out of your own ass and put it some where more useful...like me," Inuyasha said hotly. he was sick of Sesshomaru acting like he felt nothing towards him. It hurt too much.

The two just stared at each other for a moment. Sesshomaru didn't reply. He just walked out of his room and down the stairs to take his phone call.

Sesshomaru's silence only fueled Inuyasha's fire. He was angrier then a wild boar at a dry watering whole in Africa. Not caring that Shippo was still in the doorway with a confused look, He jumped out of bed and stole a pair of Sesshomaru's boxers and put them on.

He dashed out of the room and flew down the stairs. He entered the kitchen just when Sesshomaru was ending his conversation. All he caught was...

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the mall in about forty minutes. Lets meet in the food court. Okay. Bye," Sesshomaru said and then hung up. He turned around to see a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru inquired while lifting an eyebrow.

"Are. You. Going. On. A. Date?" Inuyasha pushed the questions through his clenched teeth.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Burn in Hell," Inuyasha growled out as he flew out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his damp room. He wasn't going to let Sesshomaru slip through his fingers. It was about time to call Miroku and commence mission impossible. Yuki would get his. No one touched his man. No one...

---------------------------

Kagome sat on her back porch in the morning light. She sipped on a cup of green tea while in deep thought. As always, her thoughts revolved around Inuyasha and Amou.

Usually, when she wanted to get her mind off things she would go hang out with Sango.

However, Sango was with her family on a trip leaving Kagome to her own solitude. Sango had called her that morning to ask how she was doing and if she had anything planned. Kagome was surprised that Sango was going on a date with Miroku that Friday. She was happy for Sango. She knew her best friend had a thing for the slightly perverted teen. If this had happened a few weeks ago she would have been happy just to have Miroku out the way and having more of a chance to get Inuyasha.

However; now Kagome knew she had to except the fact that Inuyasha only thought of her as a friend or a sister. He never showed her that he was interested. It wasn't fair to peruse someone who didn't want to be perused. It would only hurt more in the end and cause strife for Inuyasha. Now she was starting to have feelings for Amou. Everything changed since the last day of school.

Kagome needed to get her mind off everything. She needed something to do. She finished her tea and stood up stretching. She decided to take a trip to the mall. Shopping always cleared up her mind. She opened the back door and walked into the kitchen. With her mind set on going to the mall she went upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. The day was looking brighter.

----------------------------

Amou was sitting on the couch, drawing in his sketchbook when he heard his brother pick up the phone in the kitchen. Not one for spying he intended to block out his brother's conversation, but he heard his brother say Inuyasha's name. 'Why was his brother calling his boyfriend?' Curiosity peaked and he set down his drawing book on his lap and strained to hear his brothers conversation. There was a long pause after the introduction and then, to his surprise, Yuki started talking to Sesshomaru. What shocked Amou even more was when Yuki asked Sesshomaru out on a date. They were going to meet at the mall in less then an hour.

The wheels in Amou's head started turning. If Sesshomaru was taking interest in Yuki, then Inuyasha was all his. He could find a way to make their relationship work. His heart swelled at the concept. If everything went as well as he wanted it to, Sesshomaru would be out of his hair in no time. All he had to do was make sure their date went well.

By the end of Yuki's conversation, Amou had devised a plan to get his brother and Sesshomaru together. He would follow them to the mall and create possible situations for them to get closer to one another. It all seemed perfect.

Amou was taken out of his thoughts when his brother came into the living room.

"Amou, I am going to the mall for a while. Do you need anything while I am there?" Yuki asked with a smile on his face.

"No. I'm okay. Have a good time. I'm just going to clean my room and do some laundry," Amou replied simply.

"Oh, okay. Well I am going to head out now. I'll be back no later then seven. We are having ham and cheese sandwiches so you don't have to wait for me to come home and cook," Yuki said while giving his brother a huge goodbye hug.

As soon as Yuki left, Amou jumped up and ran to the backyard to get his bike. He had to make this date work. His relationship with Inuyasha depended on it.

----------------------------

Sesshomaru got dressed in tan cargo shorts and a blue and white pinstriped button up Polo shirt. It fit the summer look but still gave the impression that he could eat at a nice restaurant like Olive Garden. Then again, Sesshomaru could be dressed like a cast away or bum and still look drop dead sexy. As a matter of fact, he could be covered in mud and smell to high heaven and still get more ass then a toilet seat. He was that damn hot.

Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha of his whereabouts and that he wasn't sure what time he would be home. Inuyasha told him to fuck off and never come back. Which of course could be translated as 'I love you and want you to come back home soon.' Once Sesshomaru was out of the house and in his car. Inuyasha realized that he couldn't leave Shippo home alone. He dashed up stairs.

"Shippo. Get your sneakers on. We are going to the mall," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Awesome!" Shippo shouted as he pulled on his sneakers and raced down the stairs with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha listened for any sounds of Sesshomaru before he opened the side door to the house. He whistled a few times and then crowed like a hawk. Miroku replied with a birdcall from across the street and poked his head up from the bushes. Shippo looked at them like they had gone insane but didn't question them. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's hand and led him across the street. Miroku had brought over his two bikes and his sisters old smaller bike for Shippo. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku planned ahead for the little boy. They jumped on the bikes and rode like demons were on their asses. They peddled so fast that they could have put any New York cab driver to shame.

--------------------------------------

Kagome left a note on the fridge for her parents saying she was going to the mall. She walked out the front door and locked it behind her. She was planning on taking the bus to the mall seeing as she didn't own a bike. The down side to taking the bus was that she would have to catch one bus to go downtown and then from there catch another one to head up to the mall. It would take her an hour and a half to get there using the bus. It would be faster to ride a bike but this was her only means of transportation. With a sigh she headed off to the bus stop while turned on her CD player. If only she had money for a cab.

-------------------------------

Amou had called a cab right after his brother had left. He remembered his brother mentioning to Sesshomaru about meeting in the food court so he didn't have to worry about were to find his brother once he got to the mall. The cab sounded its horn from outside. Amou picked up his house keys and put them in his pocket. He walked out the front door and locked it.

Once he was in the cab he gave the cab driver his destination. He had to hold on tight as the cab driver hauled ass down the street like a drag race car driver. (He nearly pissed his pants.) The things one did for their love…

-----------------------

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo arrived at the mall panting and foaming from the mouth. It felt like they had pedaled across country. They all heaved and wheezed for breath like a cigarette junky trying to climb a flight of stairs. It wasn't a pretty sight. They rode to the side entrance of the mall and got off their bikes. Standing on their feet made them wobble like fisherman getting off a boat for the first time in weeks. They chained the bikes up to the bike railing and made their way into the mall.

Inside the mall people bustled every which way. Light music could be heard from the numerous stores and venders. Set on their destination, the boys took the escalator up to the second floor. The food court was located on the third floor. However, the group needed a form of action.

"Inuyasha. How are we going to be able to follow Sesshomaru and Yuki without them noticing us. Not to mention that your demon hearing can't hear well in your human form over all this noise," Miroku whispered the last part.

"Your right. When need to disguise our selves. But where do we buy the stuff?" Inuyasha said while looking around at the many stores. There were more at the other end of the floor. The mall was huge and filled with different stores that sold everything.

"K.B. toys," Shippo said with a smile.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads to look over at the big toy store. It made sense to go there and check it out.

"Good idea Shippo. Lets go check it out," Inuyasha said while making his way over to the store that was crowded with kids.

The group found some sunglasses and bandanas over by the cowboy stuff. Shippo picked an orange bandana, Miroku a purple one, and Inuyasha picked a red one. They all got a pair of glasses that looked like regular reading glasses. Inuyasha told Miroku to get some overly powerful perfume to mask their sent. Shippo found a pair of walkie-talkie radios that were military style. There were three and they came with batteries. They paid for their purchases and left the store. Then, quickly made their way to the men's bathroom.

Once inside, the three put on a mass amount of perfume. They folded the bandanas and tied them to their foreheads covering the top part of their hair. All three put their hair in ponytails so you could see the color of their hair. They put on the glasses hoping to look like nerds but all they accomplished was looking like sexy lawyers that were maybe in a gang. They each took a radio and hooked it onto their pants. They were now ready to face the mission.

They took the escalator up to the third floor. Each one kept an eye out for either Sesshomaru or Yuki. However, Miroku and Shippo only had Inuyasha's description of what Yuki looked like to go by. To the people walking past them, they looked like sexy lawyers/gang members/LSD junkies by the way they were looking around. It was like they were waiting for a Teletubie to jump out and stab them.

They were just about to reach the food court when the worst thing happened. Miroku spotted Amou walking their way. Miroku was sure Amou didn't recognized them, he was still kind of far away and people were blocking his few. But if they didn't hide quickly they would be busted. Without thinking Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and Shippo and flew into the nearest store. Unfortunately, that store was Victoria Secret's for women's underwear and bra's.

"What the hell Miroku. Are you some kind of pervert?" Inuyasha asked irritably. He did not get his kicks off looking at women's under garments.

"Amou was coming our way. He would have seen us, he would have told Yuki. And no, I am not a pervert," Miroku said with a glare.

Before Inuyasha could give a come back, Shippo interrupted.

"Hey look at that pretty girl over there," Shippo said pointing to a girl a few racks away. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around the room at the many women and then their eyes landed on the one person they didn't want to see at that moment. It was Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly pushed his brother and best friend into one of the changing room stalls so they wouldn't be seen. The fit was extremely tight. Miroku was pushed up against the back wall with Inuyasha against him. Inuyasha's elbow was digging into his ribs. Shippo was pushed up against the door. It was very uncomfortable. Whenever one of them tried to move it would cause the other one pain. The interesting sounds wafted through the whole store catching everyone's attention. Soon everyone in the store was staring at the changing rooms wondering what stall was the noise coming from. A few women blushed.

( This was what was heard by the women )

…Ahh don't push so hard...Not there...

…Be careful, I bruise easy. Ahh...so tight...move in...no over...you don't fit in there…

…Stop it you're hurting me...stop being a baby...take it like a man...be quiet or you'll get us caught…

…Ahh, didn't I tell you to not move there? It's to tight, why don't you turn over so I can have more room...don't push back on me…

The stall then went quiet and Shippo stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. Upon seeing that every one in the store was looking at his funny and closed the door and whispered something to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck his head out and looked at the women looking at him. He closed the door and then a minute later Miroku stuck his head out to look at the women.

The 60-year-old lady behind the cash register was the first to speak out. "Oh my, a three some. The things these youngsters come up with."

After that being said, The three boys made a mad dash out of the store and to the food court. Their faces were beaming red from embarrassment. Amou was nowhere in sight and neither was Kagome. They looked around for Sesshomaru and Yuki. Inuyasha spotted silvery hair whip around a corner and out of sight on the upper floor that led to the movie theater. Thoughts of Sesshomaru and Yuki being in a dark room kissing filled Inuyasha's mind making him see red. He herded his soldiers up the escalator and to the cinema. They hid behind a pole watching Sesshomaru and Yuki stand in line to get tickets.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I stood in line next to Yuki while looking up at the choices of movies. Yuki offered to let me pick the movie that we would be watching. As we stood in line and I scanned over the choices when a familiar sent tickled my senses. There was more then one scent but they were over powered by an awful fragrance. Then it came to me. I smelled Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Shippo's sent and oddly, Amou's. So they were here to spy were they? Well, it's about time Inuyasha gets a taste of his own medicine.

I wrapped my arm around Yuki's waist and whispered into his ear that I wanted to watch Unleash by Jet Li. I could smell his arousal spike at my close proximity. He nodded his head and paid for the tickets. We made our way to theater 16 as directed by the 'ticket master' and what was listed on the tickets themselves. I smiled to my self. 'Lets see how you like it Inuyasha.'

( End Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo bought the same tickets as Sesshomaru and Yuki. None of them noticed Amou buy his ticket and Amou didn't notice Inuyasha and his crew. Sesshomaru and Yuki sat next together in the middle row seat. Amou sat a few seat behind the two. However, Inuyasha and crew knew better. They knew Sesshomaru had a strong sense of smell even in his human form. They sat towards the top row of seats.

Once the lights went out Inuyasha put plan 'B' into affect.

"Oh Shippo. You're the smallest out of us so I need you to crawl under the seats all the way down to where Sesshomaru and Yuki are sitting and place a radio under their seat so we can hear what they are saying. This is very important so we need you to do this without getting caught," Inuyasha said seriously. The previews were still playing, therefore people were getting up from their seat to go get popcorn and soda from the concession stands at the entrance. This gave Shippo the opportunity to sneak under the seat with no one in his way.

"Don't worry bro. I can do it," Shippo said while slithering under the seats. It was a tight fit but he made it. He placed the radio under Sesshomaru's seat and turned it on. He then crawled back to where Miroku and Inuyasha sat.

Just as the movie came on, Inuyasha turned on one of their radios to listen to Sesshomaru and Yuki. He watched them like a hawk to see if Yuki was going to make a move on his Sesshy. There would be war and bloodshed before the night was over.

Half way through the movie, Yuki lent over and asked Sesshomaru if he could hold his hand. Inuyasha almost leapt over the seats and committed murder. Miroku and Shippo had to hold him down. On any normal day Sesshomaru would have said no but he was on this date to piss Inuyasha off so he said yes. To add to the effect he placed his head on Yuki's shoulder and cuddled up to him. By then Inuyasha was seeing red.

Throughout the rest of the movie similar incidents happened. Inuyasha was on the verge of going ballistic. He was passed the stage of pissed off and fuming. He was on a godly plane of anger. He was ready to let out a battle roar and cut Yuki's head off and then poke Sesshomaru with hot iron rods as torture. Needless to say, Inuyasha was not taking this well.

Amou on the other hand was thrilled. The date was going better then he had expected. Everything seemed to be looking on the bright side. Half way through the movie, he decided his presence wasn't needed and left. He grabbed a bite to eat and then called a cab to head home. All the while he had a smile on his face.

After the movie, Sesshomaru and Yuki went to grab a bite to eat. Of course, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed. Sesshomaru knew they were there and kept up his torment. Inuyasha almost threw a chair at the unaware Yuki as Sesshomaru fed him some shrimp. Inuyasha didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the situation.

Sesshomaru and Yuki caught a cab together. Inuyasha and crew did the same. It was getting dark. The sky was transforming from a dark blue to a purple hue. Stars were starting to peak out of the heavens. Who would have thought that they would spend their whole day chasing Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru and Yuki's cab stopped in front of Sesshomaru's house. Yuki told the cab driver to wait for him as he walked Sesshomaru to the door. Inuyasha told their cab driver to drop them off a few houses down. They walked down the street and all three of them hid in the bushes across the street from Inuyasha's house watching Yuki walk Sesshomaru to the door.

Inuyasha's last straw was pulled when Yuki kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and then left in the waiting cab.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly. Inuyasha had slumped down to the ground. His face as white as a sheet. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"It hurts... " Inuyasha bit out while trying to keep himself together. "I just want to go to bed. You go home, I'll be alright," Inuyasha left no room for argument as he quickly gave Miroku a hug and walked Shippo across the street. Sesshomaru had gone inside long ago. Miroku set off for home worried about his best friend.

Upon entering the house Inuyasha was shocked to see Sesshomaru waiting for him in the living room.

"Did you enjoy following me all day?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly.

"Fuck off and burn in hell," Inuyasha said while glaring passed Sesshomaru and went to march upstairs when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"It's your own fault for following me," Sesshomaru said with a glare.

"Let. Go," Inuyasha said without looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held on for a moment more then let go. He was regretting doing what he did. Now it seemed so foolish. Nothing was worth hurting Inuyasha over. He sighed.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight..."

TBC

End chapter.

Ok review everyone. I only rushed this chapter because I got about 30 reviews. So review and I'll think about burning my eyeballs out and updating another chapter quicker then the Easter Bunny on crack.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. I had some problems with this chapter. I am not that thrilled with the out come but I didn't want to keep my wonderful reviwers waiting. I hope everyone doesn't hate this chapter too much. Keep the reviews coming so I can feed my ego lol, just playing. Thanks to all who reviwed.

**Big screw up #2:** A one of my faithful reviewers has pointed out another little blunder from last chapter. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, rode to the mall on bikes and left in a cab. LOL, I am such a idiot, but I can't be held responsible because it was late when I finished this and I wrote that chapter (like every other chapter) in one sitting and my ass was screaming at me to finish typing so I could get up and get some circulation back into my behind. J/K lol.

**Reviewer Thanks:** kipi, Orme, Ray, Demitria Miriam, Kagamoesiun, sesshy's numba 1 gurl, Baby Sess, Dragon Master03, flammes, Ryu, BaikenSeishino, NarakusLuver, Onyxlight, Michelle, purple pumpkin smasher, Hey there, My lips sewn shut, KuraRose, Mitsuki25, yehudi13, nothing, Ariel, Virago, PsychoDemon-witch, pink skyy, Maree, Theanimeartist, thr3e, anime-luney, GoTrinba, FallenCrimsonAngel, shady gurl, lilmab207, Shinimegami7, ilovekyo, NeoDarkCloud, .:Pink Jade:., babier, AnimeLvr.

---------------------------------

Song Name: Fall to Pieces

Song Description: 1st CD alblum

Song By: Avril Lavigne

----------------

I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with til the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.

Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And i don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And i don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you.

--------------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 15**

The days past by like rolling fog being carried away by the whispering wind. It was finally Friday. The sun shone bright with a sizzling promise of a humid filled day. The Shikon household was quiet and slightly subdued. Inutaishou had left that morning for an emergency meeting at work. Azul had left at the same time as her husband to run errands and left Shippo in the care of Sesshomaru. The quiet atmosphere that lay like a blanket over the house was anything but peaceful for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Shippo was in the back yard sprawled out on the lush green grass, playing his hand held Gameboy. The dewed kissed grass slightly dampening the young boys shorts. The sun bathed his skin in a golden hue. It was a perfect day to sit back and relax. Shippo was planning on doing just that

Inuyasha sat on the front porch locked out. The past four days had been anything but fun. A wedge of distance seemed to be in place between Sesshomaru and himself. Sesshomaru would leave the house before sunrise and before Inuyasha woke. Where he went was a mystery. Sesshomaru only came home when Inuyasha was asleep and the moon was high in the sky. It was a heart aching cycle that seemed to never end. It was clear that Sesshomaru didn't want to be around Inuyasha during his heat. Inuyasha received conformation of that fact from Inutaishou who witnessed it for himself. Inuyasha was a mess and to top it all off, his youkai was reacting to Sesshomaru's 'heat'. This was bringing his own 'heat' faster to the surface. Damn, nothing was ever easy.

Sesshomaru was worse for wear. Every morning he woke with an intense fire raging inside of him that threaten to consume his whole being. His stomach in knots and his thighs ached. He broke out in a high fever. His joints felt on fire and his blood felt heated to the boiling point. Getting up and the crack of dawn and then going to sleep at midnight left him with no sleep. He couldn't sleep anyways do to his feverish state. His youkai wasn't helping either. During his heat it was like he had a split personality. His youkai told him to ravish Inuyasha until he couldn't walk. His human side told him to flee while he could. Nothing made sense. Would it ever?

--------------------

Amou strolled down the street lost in thought. He was headed for his boyfriends' house. He knew they needed to settle something but it was nerve racking. They hadn't talked or seen each other since last Sunday. Inuyasha had called and tried to visit but Amou had Yuki send him away. He was afraid of Inuyasha possible rejection but he now realized he couldn't run away forever. The events that took place at the mall had given him new hope for him and Inuyasha.

Half way to Inuyasha's house, Amou froze with fear. Thoughts of Inuyasha rejecting him, consumed his mind once again. He couldn't face him yet. The pain seemed to freshen and the wound all too new. He panicked and took off in another direction away from Inuyasha's house. Without realizing where his feet were taking him, he ended up at Kagome's house.

He stood staring at the front door not knowing what he should do. Should he see if she was home? Should he find courage somewhere in the depths of his souls and walk back to Inuyasha's house? He chose the former. He walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. After a short pause, a boy a little younger then himself answered the door.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The teen asked politely.

"Hello. My name is Amou Satoshi. I came to visit Kagome. Is she home by any chance?" Amou asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah she is. By the way, my name is Souta. I am Kagome's brother," The boy now known as Souta said while opening the door wider for him to enter.

Amou stepped into the familiar living room and looked around. He was too nervous to get a good look at Kagome's house the last time he came. He was so busy drinking in every thing that he saw, that he failed to notice Souta leave the room and return with Kagome in toe. She seemed startled to see Amou but other wise happy.

"Hey Amou, good to see you," Kagome said a little bashful.

"Hey."

"Do you want to go to my room and talk?" Kagome asked while walking over to the stairs. Amou didn't answer with words, he just followed her lead.

After entering Kagome's bedroom, Amou took a look around. In the middle of the room there was a twin size bed that had tons of pillows on it at the headboard, which were all organized and neat. They matched the bedspread. She had white lace curtains and an ivory barrier next to a glass vanity. The rug was a pretty powered blue. It was an average teen girls room including posters of her favorite singer 'Gackt.' She had photos of her friends in frames on the computer desk along with scented candles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Amou spotted a picture of Inuyasha amongst the other frames on the desk. Amou couldn't control his body as he walked over to the frame and picked it up to inspect the picture. Inuyasha was in his football uniform smiling, with his long black hair shimmering in the sun light. His eyes twinkled with mischief. You could tell he wasn't aware that the picture was taken just by the way his guard was down. He looked beautiful. It made Amou's heart melt and regret not going to see him.

Once Kagome noticed what he was looking at she panicked. She forgot all about her many pictures she had of Inuyasha. Her cheeks turned red as they flushed. She tried to make a grab at the picture but only managed to push Amou down on the floor and land on top of him. She was too shocked to move or think.

Kagome lay straddling Amou. Their faces only apart by centimeters. Both were frozen in place. Their predicament seemed oddly familiar. Their warm breath ghosted over each other's face. Kagome was the first to move. She pressed her lips lightly against Amou's. It only lasted a second but felt like an eternity.

Ever so slowly, Kagome got up and walked over to her bed to sit down. She stared down at her hands, to afraid to look Amou in the eyes. Amou sat up but stayed seated on the floor while playing with the powdered blue carpet. Silence engulfed them like the black hole engulfing the many stars.

"I know what you're thinking. I must be some slut who switches from one guy to the next. I mean, I proclaimed my love for Inuyasha and here I am kissing you. The truth is I don't have any idea what I am thinking or doing any more. All I know is that when I am around you my heart beats faster, I get nervous and don't know what to say," Kagome said. All the while never taking her eyes off her hands.

Amou didn't know what to say. He was going through the same predicament. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if he kept his feelings locked up.

"Kagome... I like you a lot too. But right now everything is confusing. For the time being I think we should just be friends. It wouldn't be good to complicate things further," Amou said honestly.

Kagome looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. She still had hope.

"Yeah. You're right."

Seeing as how they both needed cheering up, Amou suggested that 'as friends' they should go out roller skating or bowling. Kagome agreed happily. Before they left, Souta joined their ranks and they headed out. The day was finally looking up.

-------------------

Sango lay sprawled on her stomach on her bed. Miroku said he would be picking her up earlier then plan for their date. She was nervous and apprehensive. She still worried that she was second best to Miroku. She just hoped that with time she would become number one in his heart. As of now she would be with him however she could even just as friends.

Miroku was running a few minutes late due to his sisters pestering. She had become suspicious when she over heard him telling his mother that he was going out to the movies and hang out. She had automatically assumed that he was going on a date and the person whom he was meeting was Inuyasha. How the hell she could get all these assumptions just by that one little sentence was beyond him. She did get the first one right; however, she struck out on the last one. She wouldn't let him leave the house until he confessed that he was going to hang out with a girl from school name Sango. It was the truth but not the whole truth. The facts were a little twisted but the truth.

'Damn her,' Miroku thought as he walked up Sango's front door. He knocked a few times and then the door opened to reveal Sango.

In her tan skirt and black Chinese shirt that had no sleeves and decorated with white and pink cranes, she looked beautiful. On her feet were black sandals that had two silk strings that rapped up her calf to tie in a bow in the middle of her shines. Miroku was wearing black cargo shorts and a dark purple shirt that read 'The Pervert Zoo, Were All the Men Are Animals.' His hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore white 'Nike Air Force One' sneakers.

"You look beautiful Sango," Miroku said with a touch of awe in his voice.

Sango blushed at the compliment. She was extremely happy that Miroku liked what she was wearing. She had been very nervous while picking out her clothes. It seemed everything was going good so far.

"Thank you. You look good too," Sango replied meekly.

"Ready to go? I figured we could go look around the mall and then decided on a movie. After the movie we can go pick up a bite to eat," Miroku said with a smile. Miroku was just as nervous as Sango, it just didn't show. This was all new to him.

"Sure. It all sounds lovely," Sango said while stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind her.

As the two walked to the bus stop, they talked about Sango's family vacation and what Miroku did while she was away. Miroku decided that it was best if he left out his mission impossible with Inuyasha. They both fell into a comfortable flow that helped ease the tension between them. Things were looking on the bright side.

------------------

Things between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were anything but smooth. Sesshomaru's heat for the most part had eased off. His cycle was almost done but not quite. His arousal sent had gone down over the days so he deemed it safe to be in the house when Inuyasha was. He didn't really need to ignore him that much. The past four days Sesshomaru had tried everything imaginable to stay away from his brother and it worked. Even though they were separated it didn't help his situation. If anything, it just made his body go crazier if that was possible.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He was on the verge of losing control. Sesshomaru was being such an asshole. All day Inuyasha had tried to get Sesshomaru's attention. Today was the first time Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru for the past four days. Needless to say, Inuyasha had missed him, which just pissed himself off more. It was frustrating. Inuyasha had tried everything to get Sesshomaru's attention accept direct approach.

When Inuyasha had been eating in the kitchen earlier and sensed Sesshomaru coming in he pretended to choke on his food. Sesshomaru had just walked over to the sink to get a drink and left without acknowledging the hanyou. Inuyasha had growled in annoyance.

After the first failed attempt, Inuyasha had tried a new approach. Inuyasha was walking down the stairs and had two steps to go when he saw Sesshomaru walk by the staircase. On the last step he tripped himself expecting Sesshomaru to catch him. No suck luck. Instead, Sesshomaru picked up his pace causing Inuyasha to fall flat on his face.

Inuyasha refused to give up. This was a challenge he wouldn't give up easily.

Inuyasha got his next chance when Sesshomaru was walking up the stairs headed for his bedroom. Inuyasha had just taken a shower and was clad in only a little white towel. As soon as Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru approaching he 'accidentally' dropped his bathing supplies and bent over to get them. He bent over slowly making sure his brother was staring. Inuyasha's little towel slowly rode up the back of his thighs as he bent down. By the time Inuyasha had bent fully down to pick up the fallen items, the little towel had ridden up exposing a little bit of his butt. As Inuyasha stood up his towel loosened at his hips and slide down almost exposing himself to Sesshomaru's hungry stare. Inuyasha made no attempt to fix the towel. One leg was completely exposed. The towel looked like it would fall off any minute.

Sesshomaru had swallowed hard when he saw Inuyasha bend down exposing a little of his behind. He was practically drooling when the towel almost feel off. His eyes were turning red as he began to lose control. This wasn't good. He needed to get away. In the blink of an eye he was in his room with the door closed and locked. It was a close call.

Inuyasha was far from admitting defeat. Marching to his still unfixed room, he put on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He marched to Sesshomaru's room and banged on the door. Not surprisingly he received no answer. He was prepared to camp out in front of the door if he had to. And that is just what he did. Besides checking on Shippo every once in a while and making sure he was feed and ok, Inuyasha had sat in front of Sesshomaru's door for six hours. Inuyasha couldn't take it any more, he was sick of waiting to talk to his bastard brother. If Sesshomaru wouldn't let him in then he would simply lure him out. Inuyasha started to moan like he was experiencing some kind of sexual sin. It was easy, all he had to do was think of all the dreams he had had of Sesshomaru and he got fired up.

No more then ten minutes later, Sesshomaru threw the door open while huffing and puffing. His distress was clearly visible through his jeans. Before Inuyasha could register what was going on he was dragged into Sesshomaru's room and the bedroom door slam shut. He was tossed on the bed and Sesshomaru mounted him in the blink of an eye. When Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes he could tell his brother was struggling against his lingering heat. Inuyasha realized he didn't want his first time to be like this. He wanted Sesshomaru to want him completely and have no regrets. He wanted a soul mate not a one-night romance.

This had to stop and Inuyasha had an idea.

"Sesshomaru, go out with me," Inuyasha said. All the while never taking his eyes off of Sesshy's.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. The question threw him off his axis. The red in his eyes was slowly receding.

"Tonight. You, me, go to a club and I'm sure you'll have the night of your life," Inuyasha said. He was dead serious.

Sesshomaru thought about the offer. Spending some with your brother didn't really mean anything. What harm could there be? He wanted to say hell no, but his youkai was screaming yes.

"If you play your cards right, I just might show you a new color," Sesshomaru said with a smirk that could rival the Greek Gods.

"A new color?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru bent his head so his lips were right where Inuyasha's ear was. His next words caressed the hanyou like water on silk.

"The color of passion."

-----------------------------------------

Azul came home around 10:00 o'clock pm. She didn't think her errands would have taken so long but one thing led to another. As she entered the house she smelled Shippo's scent coming from the living room. He was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V playing PS2. She smiled and walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey there sweetie. How was your day with your brothers?" Azul asked.

Shippo put the game he was playing on pause to give his full attention on his mother. "It was fun. Inuyasha hooked up his PS2 in the living room so I could play with it. He said it was just sitting in his room. He hadn't had a chance to play it since his room got messed up," Shippo rambled on. "I've missed you. How was your day mother?" He asked politely.

"I am extremely tired. I didn't think I would be gone all day. Time flies. I feel so awful for not preparing dinner for you guys to heat up. Did you all eat?" Azul asked in concern. If she knew she would have been gone this long she could have prepared something for them to heat up for themselves later.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru ordered pizza for us," Shippo answered with a huge smile. He absolutely loved pizza.

Azul sighed. She knew she could count on Sesshomaru. He was very reliable. "Shippo, why don't you go take a bath and then head to bed."

Shippo gave a big yawn at the sound of a nice warm bath and soft bed. "But I'm n' sleepy."

Azul smiled as Shippo yawned again. "Sure you're not. Now get going mister," She ran her finger through his hair. "Don't forget to hang up your towel when you're finished."

"Hai," Shippo said as he dragged himself up the stairs to the guest bathroom. Azul stayed down stairs for a bit to tidy up the living room and but away all the games that Shippo was playing on the PS2. As she was about to walk up stairs she realized the red light on the answer machine was blinking. She walked over to the phone and pressed play. As she listened she took off her flip-flops and massaged her aching feet.

_--You have 1 Message-_

--_Message 1 - Friday - This afternoon_--

'_Hello, Azul. It is I, your loving husband Inutaishou._

_(chuckling could be heard on the other end)_

_I have to stay at work and help the other members of the corporation _

_out. Please don't wait up for me. I won't be home until_

_late. I love you and hope you listen to_

_this message._

--_End Message 1-- You have 0 other messages waiting_—

Azul gave a sad smile. She worried about how busy her husband had been. He needed a brake. With sigh she started up the stairs to check on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and see if Shippo did get in the bathtub.

She tapped on the bathroom door and heard the sound of running water. Shippo stuck his head out from behind the door and asked his mother if every thing was ok. Azul assured him she was just checking on him and reminded him to brush his teeth before going to bed. She walked over to Sesshomaru's door and knocked a few times. She opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.

Sesshomaru was wearing tight leather pants that flared a little at the ankles. He had on a pair of black boots that strapped up. He had a tight white Chinese sleeveless shirt that had two lace buttons going down from the neck to the right shoulder near the armpit. A black dragon was imprinted on the shirt. Its head starting from where Sesshomaru's shoulder began and it's body twisted round his hip. It's tail ended in the middle of his back. He wore a silver cross on his neck and a leather bracelet. His silvery hair shined and hung around him like a halo, which was ironic seeing as how he was a demon. His markings were showing. The red swirls rapped around his arms like tattoos.

Inuyasha was also a nice piece of eye candy. His hair was half up and half down. He was wearing black eyeliner and silver eye shadow that made his eyes look hypnotic. He wore baggy black gothic pants that had pockets and chains everywhere. He wore a tight white shirt that exposed his navel and had long tight sleeves that flared out at his wrist. His black hair had temporary blue streaks. A few pieces of hair framed his face. His wore a black leather dog collar. His pants where being held up by a belt but they still sagged dangerously low, exposing his hip bone.

There was only one word to describe the two. "Sin."

Azul finally snapped out of her stupor. "Where are you two going dressed like that?" Azul asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha was the one to reply. "I am taking Sesshomaru to a club," Sesshomaru just huffed and turned his head.

"Well I hope you two have a good time but please don't stay out too late." Azul said while smiling at the two. 'i Finally, some progress.' i0 She thought to herself.

"Well I am off to bed. Have fun and don't make a lot of noise when you come in tonight. Your father is going to need all the sleep he can get when he gets out of work," Azul left the room and went down the stairs to her room to get ready for bed.

( The words underlined, are the song lyrics. This song is by B2K called "Bump, Bump, Bump" I am not going to use the whole song just parts that fit my fancy.)

The ride to the club was quiet. Inuyasha had put some music on that fit his mood. As the song picked up the words started to give Inuyasha erotic images to work with.

Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump bump bump (yeah)  
That is all I want to see,  
Baby show me (come on)  
Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go (yeah)  
Bump bump bump  
The way you throwin that thing at me (uh yeah)  
I can take it

Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru up and down. The windows were down blowing his hair around as if the wind was teasing it. His muscles rippled under his skin and shirt every time he turned the steering wheel. He wasn't even trying to look hot but he was. How someone could look hot just driving a car was beyond him. Inuyasha knew he had it bad. He had it real bad. His eyes started to undress Sesshomaru, using his image from what happened last time in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Why you teasin me  
You gonna have to stop pleasin me (stop teasin me, I want you)  
While we're on this floor  
You dippin' it roun' and roun'  
I love the way you put it down  
You makin me scream for more

By this point, Inuyasha was licking his lips in hunger. He wanted to devour Sesshomaru in his entirety. And he didn't want to wait. Inuyasha couldn't control himself. His hand snaked out and started caressing Sesshomaru's thigh. Reflexively, Sesshomaru's thigh muscle contracted. The touch wasn't too hard but it wasn't lacking either. Sesshomaru knew what Inuyasha wanted. He knew all too well.

Before Inuyasha could take things further then just caressing his brother's thigh, Sesshomaru stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"We're here," Sesshomaru said simply as he got out of the car and closed the car door.

Inuyasha got out with a huff of annoyance. He got out of the car and closed the passenger door. He looked around at his surroundings. They were in a jam-packed parking lot. Inuyasha could hear the music from the club blaring. A normal human could even hear it from where he stood. He could only hope that he didn't go deaf before the end of the night. he had plans for Sesshomaru. Oh yes, he had a plan.

The two brothers walked up to the clubs front door. From the entrance they could see many flashing lights. The building was dark inside creating a magical feel with the lights and fake fog that ghosted the floors and came up to the ankles. If someone was on drugs, they could easily believe they were walking on clouds. After going through security, the brothers were allowed in. There were hundreds of people grinding together. Some were dancing on little stages that had lights surrounding them. The room was pitch black where the strobe lights didn't shine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sharp demon eyes added them to see into the darkness. People were making out in the dark corners of the club. Some were actually having sex. The whole club was decorated well and had a theme of mystical magic.

"I'm getting a drink," Sesshomaru said into Inuyasha's ear and was about to walk off when Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait. We should stay together so we won't get lost," Inuyasha said with annoyance. He came there to be with Sesshomaru, not to be split up.

"You'll be fine. Don't be a baby," Sesshomaru said while shaking Inuyasha's grip off. He walked towards the bar.

"Asshole," Inuyasha yelled but the music prevented anyone from hearing.

"My, my, my. What do we have here. Aren't you a pretty little thing," A silky voice said from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around with a snap to see who was invading his personal space. The man was taller then him, around Sesshomaru's height. He had spiky Black hair and piercing jade green eyes. His skin was a creamy white that glowed next to his raven hair. His voice was smooth and silky. He was hot, pure and simple.

"My name is Fantasia. Let me be your fantasy. Come dance with me," Fantasia said over the music for only Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha thought about it. At first he was going to tell this guy to fuck off but he thought about how Sesshomaru just walked off a few second ago.

"Sure."

Inuyasha was led to the huge dance floor. Fantasia pressed his chest against Inuyasha's back and grinded against him. Inuyasha just lent back and allowed the music to take over his body. They hadn't danced for more then five minutes when Inuyasha was harshly pulled away from Fantasia. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru growling at him. "What the fuck is this," Sesshomaru growled out to Inuyasha and turned his eyes to the other male.

"I was enjoying myself with this guy seeing as how you didn't want to stay with me," Inuyasha bit back.

"I told you I was just getting a damn drink. I didn't say I was leaving to Spain," Sesshomaru said while sparing the hanyou with his eyes.

"Um, excuse me. I was dancing with this beauty. Go get your own," Fantasia said from behind Inuyasha.

"Fuck off pal," Sesshomaru said while sending death stares at him.

"Do you know this guy?" Fantasia asked Inuyasha.

"His my brother. Nothing else," Inuyasha said, never once taking his eyes off his brother's glare.

"Just brother you say. Well then brother, allow me," Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him forcefully. This seemed to be the only way to express his anger.

"Well, it is clear that you two have some family issues. Excuse me," Fantasia said before practically running off.

When Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's kiss ended. Inuyasha's dazed mind said the first thing he could think of.

"Dance with me," He said huskily.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just pulled Inuyasha to another part of the dance floor. The music changed. The song was an erotic hip-hop song.

(This song is by Juvenile called "Back that Ass up" I am going to only take different parts and put them together. For the full lyrics you will have to look them up for your self.)

Inuyasha pushed his chest up against Sesshomaru's. He pulled Sesshomaru's right leg in-between his legs and grinded against him. Sesshomaru's hands descended down onto Inuyasha's round butt.

Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
Call me big daddy when you back that azz up  
Hoe, who is you playin wit? back that azz up

Inuyasha turned in Sesshomaru's hold. He pressed his back against Sesshomaru's chest as he grinded his butt against Sesshomaru's pelvis. The heat between them sky rocketed. The club and all the people in to seem to fade away under the flashing light. It felt like they where the only ones on the planet at that moment. In that moment they were intertwined. Begging to be one.

I'm sweatin in the drawers yeah, hard and long yeah  
Wanna walk it like a dog yeah, break you off yeah  
Get - mine you gon' get yours yeah, that for sure yeah  
You fuckin with my nerves yeah and to the curb yeah

Once again Inuyasha broke away from Sesshomaru to look at his face before sliding down his brothers body. He rubbed his cheek against Sesshomaru's pelvis. He could feel Sesshomaru straining through his tight leather pants, it was almost becoming painful.

Now now now now now  
After you back it up, then stop  
Then wha-wha-what, drop drop it like it's hot  
Now after you back it up, then stop  
Now, wha-wha-wha-what drop it like it's hot  
Now drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Inuyasha up and growled out his need.

"You. Me. Home, Now."

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru and then purred into his ear.

"And do what Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and then said, "I want you now. I need you now."

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and rushed out of the club. Once they reached the car Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru like this was the end of the world. The kiss was heated and pure. It was needy and pleasant. It burned them to their souls.

The last thought in Inuyasha's mind as he got in the car and Sesshomaru started up the engine was, 'i Is this really going to happen tonight. God, I hope so.'i0

-----------------------------------------

TBC

(End chapter )

Well there you go. Sorry about the cliffy. I could help my self!

I love to tease

I love to squeeze

But most of all I love my flees.

Please review and make me happy!


	16. Chapter 16

I can never get over the amount of reviews I get for this story. My heart swells every time I open my e-mail box. I am truly grateful for all the reviews I get no matter what they say. Thank you very much.

Ok, something people should know. A lot of people have asked about the lemon. Well, as we all know, this website has rules that I must follow and will not break. I take the warnings and the rules seriously and don't wish to tread on the toes of the administration of this site. I am happy with this chapter and I hope it meets the needs of my readers.

There are a few reviews that I really want to answer unfortunately, the reviewers who asked a question or pointed something out didn't leave their e-mails.

Reviewer thanks: blueyabc123, Dib-is-My-Love-Affection, FallenCrimsonAngel, thr3e, NeoDarkcloud, Kagamoesiun, Ariel, Baby Sess, Reptilian Goddess, Orme, theanimeartist, SonnyGoten, ilovekyo, Narakusluver, Demitria Miriam, foxy-comic-death, Dragon Master03, .:Pink Jade:., GoTrinba, KuraRose, FireieGurl, shady gurl, blue peach, Aquarriiss-The-Inu-Hanyou-Alchemist, BaikenSeishino, Sesshy's numba1 gurl, evilkitten, babier, Shinimegami7, yehudi13, Michelle, flammes, AnimeLvr, InuSessyYaoiGirl, anime-luney, Ahja Reyn, Hoppy-chan, and darkwolvesbite.

------------

Song Name: Things i'll never say

Song Description: First CD published

Song By: Avril Lavigne

---------------

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth itâ€"yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow youâ€"away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind

If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow youâ€"away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth itâ€"yeah

--------------------------------

Last time in chapter 15:

_The last thought in Inuyasha's mind as he got in the car and Sesshomaru started up the engine was, "Is this really going to happen tonight? God, I hope so."_

_------------------------------------_

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter 16**

( Inuyasha's P.O.V )

Sesshomaru was speeding like a bat out of hell. Did I care? No. Hell, I wanted him to go faster. I couldn't keep my hands off him. I touched him wherever I could. I was consumed in a craving that only my brother could satisfy. I need him, I want him, and I will have him. My inner thighs and lower abdomen were heated by a fire from within that refused to cool. I was on fire and only he could put me out.

My hands groped his thighs and snaked under his shirt to caress his toned stomach as I licked and sucked his smooth neck. He just drove faster. I couldn't control myself; I have been deprived for so long. I want to feel him in anyway possible. He is mine and I his. Two souls intertwined. Damn, I felt hot and bothered.

Through my fogged and hazy mind, I noticed flashing blue and red lights from behind us. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that cops were chasing us. We were speeding like nascar drivers on and off the highway. Ask me if I care. I don't. Now there's a scary thought. I am so consumed in Sesshomaru's scent and flesh that I wouldn't give a damn if we got arrested right then and there. Just as long as they put us in the same jail cell, I don't give a shit. I need him now and I am sick of waiting.

Sesshomaru picked up the speed and weaved in and out of the side streets. Thanks to his youkai senses he had an upper hand on the cops. After thirty minutes of a high-speed chase, we managed to lose them. God, everything gave me a thrill. The car chase was heart racing, speed thrilling, and such a turn on. If Sesshomaru didn't give it to me tonight I was prepared to take it from him by force. I'm desperate and needy. My morals can fuck off for the night.

To my relief and Sesshomaru's, our house loomed in the distance. He slowed his nascar driving to an easy 30mph on a road that had a 15mph speed limit. Honestly, it was extremely slow comparing to what we were doing. Sesshomaru was quiet the whole time. I think he is trying to control himself. He was giving me a look that said, "One word and Iâ€™ll take you hard, fast, and rough, right here in this car," Damn, he was sexy.

Sesshomaru whipped the car into the garage and opened his door harshly. I was about to scramble out my door when Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and yanked me over the driver seat and out the car.

"Too. Slow. Go. Now."

He pulled me over to the door at the side of the house. He fumbled with the many keys looking for the right one. He unlocked the door and then pulled me into the house quickly. I closed the door not to subtly and locked it.

As soon as I turned around Sesshomaru had me pinned against the door sucking on my neck. I moaned shamelessly. His breath was hot and tickled my skin. The little microscopic hairs on my neck stood up at attention as if seeking out my brother hot wet tongue. That wasn't the only thing that was standing for the occasion. I was painfully aroused and Sesshomaru's obvious arousal was poking against my hipbone.

"Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me big boy?" I managed to breath out.

He smiled against my neck and answered me by pushing harder against my side. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Your room. Now."

We stumbled together through the darkened kitchen to the stairs. Neither one of us could take our hands off one another. Our breathing came out in pants, our heartbeats skyrocketed, and our need consumed us in a blaze of fire. We stumbled up the stairs all the while I left numerous hickeys on his neck. His neck now looked like a hungry vampire who hadn't feed in a century had attacked him. His hands massaged my behind and thighs. God, everything was going perfectly.

Nothing was going to stop me. If Azul or Shippo showed up I'd just tell them to fuck off. I was deranged and hungry. If the president himself popped out of nowhere, I'd tell his ass to pull up a seat and enjoy the show because I'm not stopping. If God the all mighty came to tell me my time was up, I'd tell him it would be in his best interest to let me get off before dieing or I'd haunt his ass from hell. If ... well, you got the point.

I quickly walked into Sesshomaru's room making sure to lock the door behind me so no pests would interrupt. I pushed Sesshomaru down on the bed and straddled his hips. We grinded like rabbits as he shredded my shirt off and I returned the favor. Our bare chest slid against one another. I moaned as our nipples brushed together. Sesshomaru hissed and ran his hands down to the waistband of my pants and boxers. He flipped me so he was on top and slipped off the rest of my clothing leaving me bare for his hungry eyes. My skin flushed from his stare. There are no words to describe how heavenly it feels to have someone close to godlike stare at you in want and need.

It was addicting to have someone of that magnitude crave you and I never wanted to find a cure. Rehab was out of the question.

With an impatiens that was unlike Sesshomaru, he ripped off his own pants and boxers. As soon as he laid down on me and his bare skin touched my own heated skin I wanted to scream. My legs wrapped around his waist and the strangled scream that threatened to rip from my throat came out strangled and in a load groan. I panted like a man left to thirst surrounded by nothing but sand and overly pressed by heat. When he rubbed our pelvises together I did scream. He swallowed it with a hungry kiss that seared my soul.

This sinful feeling felt heavenly; which was such a contradiction.

I rocked against him with equal passion. My hands tangled in his hair to bring his head down so I could connect my lips with his own swollen red petals. Our concealing spells melted away. The heat from our passion driven bodies could make the flames of hell burn in envy. Our touch singed and burnt our souls.

He did everything right. He knew where to touch and where to kiss. I cried out too many times to count as he rode my body up and over the hill of passion as we joined as one. Each and every time I reach my peek I cried out his name in passion. My tears of joy were kissed away by his soft lips as he cooed to me with soft words of comfort. Our heavy breathing and panting mingled together. It was beautiful and I couldn't stop my self from crying out what my heart was feeling.

"I love you Sesshomaru. Dear God, I love you."

He held me as our rapid breathing calmed. My head rested on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. It slowly lulled me to sleep along with his light kisses on my forehead and his soothing fingers running through my hair. But I did not sleep soundly, for at the back of my mind, I realized Sesshomaru didn't say he loved me when I revealed my heart to him. It scared me like hell to think he didn't feel the same way. It was too late to turn back now, I was in too deep.

----------------------

Sango hummed to herself as she put her clothes in the washing machine. She had gotten up early for the soul purpose of getting her chores done as soon as possible so she could spend the day with Miroku. Their date yesterday was a complete success. Her feelings for the slightly perverted boy were rapidly growing.

She smiled to herself as she added soap to the water in the washing machine and closed the lid. She placed the laundry basket on the floor on the side of the drier and bounced up the stairs out of the seller and into the kitchen.

Sango quickly finished up her chores and took a quick shower. She got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt. She put her hair up in a tight ponytail and was off.

She had decided some where between taking a shower and getting dressed that she wanted to surprise Miroku. She stopped by a bakery and bought a simple apple pie and headed over to Miroku's place. The heats humidity caused her bangs to stick to her face and sweat to form on her brow. Her jeans started to cling to her frame due to unwanted sweat. The sun had no mercy as it scorched down upon her.

By the time Sango got to Miroku's house she was beyond hot and sweaty. Her mouth was perched and her lips dry. Her throat burned from the constant dry swallowing she had done while walking without water. Her throat was itchy and red raw.

Pushing aside her thirst she switched the bakery bag from her right hand to her left so she could ring the doorbell. A short moment later a girl older then her answered.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Rin asked nicely. She looked Sango up and down as if she had found a treasure. She automatically assumed Miroku was doing something with this beautiful girl. The question was what.

"Oh, hello. My name is Sango. I am a friend of Miroku's. Is he home?" Sango asked politely.

"Yes he is. It is always a pleasure to meet a friend of Miroku's. I am his older sister Rin. Please to meet you. Please do come in," Rin said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you," Sango said with a smile of her own. She took the time to observe her surroundings. She was standing in a spacious living room that was well furnished and decorated. Nothing too fancy but you could tell they lived well. His family was obviously middle class working people like her own family.

"I'll go get Miroku for you. Please have a seat," Rin said before taking off to locate her brother. For some reason he had been avoiding her lately. It was almost as if he didn't want to see his sister. 'How strange,' Rin thought.

Sango did as suggested. As she sat down she looked at the many pictures on the coaches side table. There were pictures of Miroku as a child along with his family. He looked very happy and cheerful. He was simply adorable. One picture showed him missing his two front teeth as he smiled for the camera. He couldn't have been more then six. It wasn't long until Rin returned with Miroku in toe.

"Hey Sango. What a pleasant surprise," Miroku said as his eyes lit up in delight.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to spend time together today. Oh, and here. I picked up an apple pie from the bakery on my way here. I hope you like it," Sango said with a slight blush. She was nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Thanks! I love apple pie," Miroku unexpectedly pulled Sango into a tight embrace. This caused Sango to blush an even deeper red.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you two love birds alone. Nice to have met you Sango," Rin said as she walked out of the living room.

Miroku had the sense to blush a little at the statement. He quickly recovered and focused on Sango. Rin could be such a pest sometimes.

"Sango would you like to go out and get some ice cream for this pie?"

"Sure. I would love that," Sango said with a smile.

"Well let me get my coat and place the pie in the kitchen and we can leave," Miroku said and they went to go do just that. It wasn't long before the two left and were walking down the street, side by side.

The atmosphere between the two was relaxed and unstrained. The sun beat down on the two as they strolled in silence. The birds chirped in a song made for lovers. A light breeze swept the trees and Sango's waist length hair. Every now and than, a car would zoom by creating a wonderful breeze for the two. The sky was a brilliant blue without a cloud in sight. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"I really am glad that you stopped by. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see. Well I also feel like we should discuss some things," Sango replied. She knew it was time to bring up their relationship status or more accurately their lack of one.

The two approached the local super market. It was a lovely old Italian brick building that had many high length windows. The owner of the store had once told Miroku that the store had been in his family since they came from Italy. The two walked through the front doors and Miroku picked up a hand basket from the door entrance. The store had a wonderful fragrance of fresh baked cinnamon bread and fruits. Unlike other stores, this market wasn't lit by bright lights that made you squint when you first walked in. It was mostly lit by the suns rays coming in from the many high arched windows.

The two made their way to the ice-cream department and browsed. They joked with each other and laughed over each other's comments. To any stranger they looked like a happy couple out on a date to the market. The way they touched each otherâ€™s shoulders while talking or the glances they passed at each other. It was like something out of a cheesy love movie but some how they pulled it off.

The two paid for their purchases and left. They talked about school and their plans for next year on the way back to Miroku's house. Before they knew it they were back. As Miroku expected, His nosey sister was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"Well Miroku, were did the two of you go? By the way; is she your girl friend, Miroku?" Rin asked with an overly polite smile.

"Pay no heed to the she-devil Sango. She is depraved," Miroku said while ushering Sango into the house and to the kitchen.

Miroku quickly cut both Sango and himself a slice of pie and some ice cream and hustled Sango to his room. He didn't want Rin to corner them again. Miroku took a seat on his bed while Sango sat next to him. They ate for a little while in silence. Both knew what was on each otherâ€™s mind. The question was, how to bring it up? This time Sango was the one to speak up.

"Miroku, I know you still have feelings for Inuyasha and you probably always will. All I am asking for is a chance. I know it is a big leap for you but I am also putting my feelings on the line. If it doesn't work out, you're not the only one that will get burned. I also understand if you just want to stay friends. I don't want to force you into anything however, I don't want to always be a shadow in the background. If you have any kinds of feelings for me other then friendship, then let us take that leap together," Sango said while looking into Miroku's eyes.

Miroku could only look back at Sango in surprise. She had laid her heart out for him and was waiting for his judgment. It was true that he still loved Inuyasha but he also had feelings for Sango. The question was if he was ready to move on. To move on would sever his last hope for Inuyasha and it truly would be over between the two. But wasn't it already over? Didn't Inuyasha have Sesshomaru? Hadn't he already received his answer?

"Sango, I do have feelings for you. But in order for me to start a relationship, I need a little more time to heal. I know it is selfish for me to ask you to wait but that is the best I can offer," Miroku said. He spoke honestly, it was the least he could do for Sango.

"I understand. I will wait. But please don't make me linger,"

---------------------------

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I woke to warmth that surrounded my body like nothing else. For the first time, I woke without a care in the world. I felt whole and at easy. Then my world came crashing down as I remembered last nights activities. My eyes squeezed tight in shame. I was supposed to be stronger then this. In fact, this happened because I am weak. My hunger and need over whelmed me. My harbored love for my brother over took me. Wetness formed at the corner of my tightly closed eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

I had planned to cut my wrong and sinful feelings off and push Inuyasha away so he wouldn't get attached to me. But it was too hard. It felt like I would die if I cut Inuyasha completely out of my life so I had settled for just fighting with him and putting up a facade of hate towards him. But from the first time I saw him at the hospital a seed of love was imbedded in my heart, and with time, it flourished. I was tangled in a web of love and need that only Inuyasha could garden. It felt like I was falling with nothing to break my fall. I was drowning in a sea of need and I didn't know which way was up. I forgot how to breathe and I was hanging on by a thread.

I needed to push Inuyasha away.

I slipped out of bed without a word. I got dressed and left my room without looking back. I was afraid to look back because I knew if I did my resolve would crumble like a house being smashed by a bulldozer. I would crack and never be whole again, not that I was whole now. I left my heart and soul with the beautiful sleeping hanyou on my bed.

(End Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Inuyasha woke soon after Sesshomaru had left the warmth of the bed. He rolled over onto his back and slowly allowed his eyes to crack open.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha croaked out. Sleep was fogging his brain at the moment. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed. 'Damn, my ass is killing me,' was Inuyasha's first thought. He looked over to Sesshomaru's side of the bed and frowned when he saw it empty. He got out of bed and got dressed. He wobbled to the door all the while cursing that his ass hurt.

Inuyasha wobbled down the stairs and as he was about the walking into the kitchen Sesshomaru was walking out of it fully dressed. Inuyasha smiled and went to give his lover a hug when Sesshomaru by passed him and kept walking without a word or even giving him a speared glance.

Inuyasha's soul died. A wave of cold dread and fear washed over him. The icy fingers of uncertainty grabbed at his throat suppressing the whimper that was about to burst forth. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's arm to prevent him from walking further away.

"Sesshomaru, what has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha cursed his quivering voice. He sounded fragile and weak. But he had finally made love to Sesshomaru and thought he had knocked down Sesshomaru's cold frigid walls. Now it seems Sesshomaru had only built higher ones. Blocking out not just Inuyasha but the suns warmth as well.

"Remove your hands. Just because we slept together doesn't mean I love you, because I don't. Stop acting like a woman," Sesshomaru felt like dieing. His insides shriveled up with every hurtful word he said to his lover. But this was best for the both of them.

"What?..." Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh and hope Sesshomaru was playing an awful joke of cry out in frustration.

"Why are you acting like a bastard! I thought you understood how I felt..." Inuyasha felt hot tears leak down his cheeks. His bangs hung low like curtains to block Sesshomaru's view but Sesshomaru could smell the salty substance.

"You won't have to worry about seeing my face anymore anyways," Sesshomaru said while breaking out of Inuyasha's tight hold.

Inuyasha panicked. What the hell was going on? This couldn't be happening after the perfect night they had shared.

"What? Where? I don't understand. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha was losing his composure. Nothing made sense.

"I called the university this morning and told them I would like to enroll in summer classes before school start up this September. I will be moving into the dorm rooms in two days," With that said Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of sight.

Inuyasha sank to the floor. His heart shattered. His soul was ripped from his body leaving him in a heap of agony. With Sesshomaru's two sentences he had glimpsed death; a death of the mind and soul. What would he do? What could he do?

"Why..." Inuyasha whispered to the empty halls of the house. Tears singed his throat and a harsh cry of anger and fear split free from his throat.

---------------------------------

TBC

(End chapter)

Ok I know this is short but I didn't want to push the main part in this chapter. The next chapter will be longer so don't worry.

I really want a reply for this chapter because it touched on some really important points. This was my first time writing a provocative scene. Please send comment and tell me if this chapter has met every ones expectations.


	17. Chapter 17

I hope every one likes this chapter. I also hope I am keeping every one in suspense and keeping the characters interesting. There will only be about 2 or 3 chapter left so please keep that in mind. Enough of my ramblings. LOL.

I really love the song that I used for this chapter. It is meant to be read slowly. It is really beautiful and poetic in it's own way. To me it represents a lover who was left by the one they love.

**Reviewer Thanks:** nicole, Maree, Baby Sess, shady gurl, dah, Demitria Miriam , NeoDarkcloud, Yehudi13, Orme, Shinimegami7, foxykittykat, Narakusluver, Siren Lullaby, Dragon Master03, darkwolvesbite, InuSessyYaoiGirl , MydridFox09, Sydney, GoTrinba, I got a secret, KuraRose, thr3e, Sonny Goten, lilmab207, Kagamoesiun, Reptilian Goddess, Serenity of Paradise, Shi no Yume, sesshy's numba1 gurl , Tyri Dragonite and my wonderful beta, who I couldn't live without - Ariel.

-------------------------------

Song Name: Nothing Compares 2 U

Song Description: On the CD "I do not want what I haven't got."

Song By: Sinead O'Connor

---------------

It's been seven hours and fifteen days

Since you took your love away

I go out every night and sleep all day

Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want

I can see whomever I choose

I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant

But nothing

I said nothing can take away these blues  
Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you  
It's been so lonely without you here

Like a bird without a song

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling

Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every boy I see

But they'd only remind me of you

I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me

Guess what he told me

He said girl you better have fun No matter what you do

But he's a fool Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

All the flowers that you planted, mama

In the back yard All died when you went away

I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard

But I'm willing to give it another try

Nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

Nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

Nothing compares

Nothing compares to you..

------------------------------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 17**

Inuyasha sat on Sesshomaru's bed with his knees drawn up to his chin while watching the rising sun. It had been three days since Sesshomaru and he made love and he was tossed away. Yesterday, Sesshomaru had left to the college dorms without even giving Inuyasha a fair well, a glance, or anything to even indicate that Inuyasha was even there. It was like Inuyasha was a ghost. Sesshomaru ignored him like the plague. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru had had a huge argument over Sesshomaru moving out, but in the end Sesshomaru proclaimed that he was old enough to make his own decisions.

Inuyasha's persistent tears, the essence of his sorrow, stained his cheeks red and raw. His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep. They stung and burned. He cried out in frustration, he cried out in pain, he cried out for his seemingly lost lover, his brother. He couldn't eat or tolerate the sight of food. His lips were chapped and bleeding from his attempts at stifling his screams of agony. His hair was in knots and he adorned the same clothes from three days ago: boxers and a plain white T-shirt. He didn't leave the room except to use the bathroom. The room was covered in Sesshomaru's sent. Inuyasha spent most of his time burying his head in Sesshomaru's bed sheets and his cloths hanging in the closet. Anything that had his scent would do for Inuyasha. He needed to be around that scent, it meant everything to him.

Many things have come to pass the last few days. Amou had paid Inuyasha a visit. The visit only pulled Inuyasha deeper into his despair for it ended solemnly.

( Flash Back - Yesterday. )

_Amou sat outside on his front porch. His thoughts repeatedly went from Inuyasha to Kagome. It was a continuing cycle that seems to never end. His eyes trained on the blue sky above. A deep sigh escaped him. No more running, he had to face Inuyasha. With a new strong resolve he heaved himself up and walked down the marble steps to the sidewalk and headed for Inuyasha's house. He was nervous and unsure but he had an obligation as Inuyasha boyfriend to uphold. _

Amou's steps didn't falter. He stuck his hands in his jean pants pocket as his feet pounded the sidewalk. Soon he arrived at his destination. He walked up to the beautifully carved wooden door and raised his fist to knock. He haltered and took a deep breath allowing summers sweet sent to fill all of his being. He rapped on the door and waited. A moment later an adorable boy answered the door, which Amou recognized as Inuyasha's stepbrother Shippo. His bright red hair and huge green eyes shone brilliantly.

_"Hello," Shippo said with a huge smile. He truly was adorable._

_"Oh, hello. My name is Amou, we meet before when I came over for dinner. Is Inuyasha home?"_

_"Yes. Come in. I remember you."_

"Shippo, honey who is at the door?" Azul asked from the living room.

_"It's Amou, Mother."_

_Amou walked into the living room and saw Azul standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face._

_"Nice to see you again. You haven't been around in so long I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you," Azul said while embracing Amou in a hug._

_"Oh, um. I have been busy," Amou stuttered out. Azul could tell something was amiss between Amou and her son but knew it wasn't her place to pry. _

_"Well, I would have gone to get Inuyasha for you but I have a feeling he won't come down. The poor boy has been depressed for the last few days. Shippo will have to show you to Sesshomaru's room," With that said, Azul left to the kitchen._

_"This way," A bubbling Shipo said as he bounced up the cherry wood stairs, Amou in toe. He led him to Shesshomaru's room and left him in front of a closed door. Amou knocked on the bedroom door and when he didn't get an answer he decided to walk in. Inuyasha had just managed to get his concealing spell on. _

_Amou's heart tore at the sight that greeted him. Inuyasha looked crumpled and worn. His eyes puffy and swollen red. He sat on the floor near a closet with his face buried in a shirt that obviously wasn't his but belonged to Sesshomaru. Timidly Amou walked over to the crumpled boy. He choked back a sob. What had happened?_

_"Inuyasha?" Amou's voiced out while kneeling before his boyfriend and placing his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. _

"He left me..." a choked voice sounded out. "I'm so alone...and he left," Inuyasha's voice cracked and the words cut Amou to the bone. His agony leaked out like poison from his soul with every word he said. With every tear he shed.

_"Who left?" Amou questioned trying to grasp the situation._

_"Sesshomaru...I love him...I love him so much,"_

_Amou's breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat. He knew this was coming but that didn't make it any easier._

_"Shh," Amou whispered while taking Inuyasha into his arms and rocking back and forth. Inuyasha needed him at the moment, no matter how much pain he himself was enduring._

_  
For a while, neither Amou nor Inuyasha spoke. Amou continued to rock Inuyasha back and forth. Amou was the first to break the silence._

_"You...love him," It wasn't a question it was a statement._

_Inuyasha lifted his head off Amou's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. Pain reflected in both of their eyes. Inuyasha knew he had to set Amou straight. It wasn't right to keep his boyfriend in the dark. Amou could sense what was coming and he braced himself. One look at Inuyasha's eyes told him everything he needed to know; Inuyasha wasn't his to keep, nor was he ever. Inuyasha's heart and soul belonged to another: Sesshomaru. _

_Inuyasha caught the pain and realization that flashed in Amou's eyes. It made he feel wretched and ashamed. "Amou, I am so sorry. I...I don't know what to say, but I...we can't..." It was too hard to put in to words what he wanted to say._

_Amou gave Inuyasha a sad smile. "I know, I know." Tears leaked down his face as he leaned in to give Inuyasha a farewell kiss on the lips. It was light but conveyed a spark of passion that never had the chance to bloom into a full burning fire. It was like a candle being blown out before the wax had time to melt. It was bitter sweet like reading the last page in a romance novel and realizing there are no more chapters to feed your imagination._

_"I too, have found a special someone," Amou said. Kagome's face appeared in his minds eye._

_Inuyasha smiled. He was truly glad for Amou. He was a sweet person that deserved to be loved. _

_"I am happy for you Amou. I truly am. Promise me we will still be friends."_

_"Always," Amou said without hesitation. He couldn't imagine a life without Inuyasha in it. They were both finally being true to their hearts._

_"Well, I better go. There's someone I have to see," Amou said while giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and standing up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before leaving he turned around to look back at Inuyasha. "Go to him. If you love him that much, go to him," Amou turned back around and left, closing the bedroom door behind himself._

_"Go to him..." Inuyasha whispered to the silent room._

( End Flash Back - Now Present Time )

Shippo opened the bedroom door startling Inuyasha out of his revere. The little boy bounced over to the bed and climbed on, crawling over to his depressed sibling.

"Do you want to go play PS2?" Shippo asked.

"No," Came Inuyasha's grumpy reply. He didn't even feel like moving at the moment, much less go down stairs to play on a gaming system.

"You miss Sesshomaru, huh?" Shippo said, surprising Inuyasha. The boy could be incredibly insightful at times.

"No. Why would I miss that jerk?" Inuyasha said, turning his gaze from out the window at the sunny blue sky, to Shippo's questioning eyes.

"I can tell. You're only happy when his around and you're fighting. Why don't you go visit him? I am sure he misses you too."

Inuyasha thought it over. Amou and Azul had said the same thing to him at one point or another. Inuyasha gave his little brother a smile. "I'll just have to do that."

----------------------------------

Amou had called Kagome the previous night and had asked her to meet him this morning at the park in between their houses. With things resolved between Inuyasha and himself, he saw no reason not to move forward with Kagome. The girl had grown on him quicker then a weed in a garden.

Yuki was at work so Amou left a note by the phone before he left. He locked the door behind himself. It was another hot day with little breeze. Not a single cloud could be found in the sky.

Amou headed towards the park. He looked down at the watch on his wrist to check the time, it read 7:45 AM. He told Kagome to meet him at 8:00 AM. As he walked into the beautiful park that was surrounded by trees, he headed for the secluded swing set that was near a flowerbed and behind a few huge evergreen trees.

To Amou's surprise, Kagome was already there, sitting on one of the swings looking directly at him with a smile. Amou smiled back and walked over to the empty swing beside her and took a seat. He slowly swung back and forth, soaking in his surroundings. Then he broke the silence.

"I see I am not the only one who was nervous enough to show up early," Slight laughter could be detected in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I am quite nervous. I got up at five in the morning and couldn't get a wink of sleep," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Same here. It would seem that we are a match made in heaven," With that said, Amou looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Amou said meekly, pulling Kagome's stings.

"Amou! Don't play with me," Kagome said while taking a swing at Amou. Amou on the other hand expected it and caught her hand and pulled her down on the grass. Kagome was straddling Amou's waist, the situation was oddly familiar.

"Can I...kiss you?" Kagome asked Amou no more then a breath away from his lips. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Only if I can kiss you back," Amou said with a wink. Kagome just smiled and pressed her lips against Amou's. It was soft but Amou soon took command and deepened it. His heart swelled, this was what he had craved: someone that would return his love wholeheartedly.

-------------------------

Azul tapped her pen on her open notebook. She was sitting on her bed putting together a shopping list for the food market. At the moment her thoughts were centered on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It pained her to see her son's in so much pain. Pain that could have been avoided if they weren't so stubborn and her husband kept his nose out of people's business. Yesterday had been a horrible day for everyone. Her mind kept replaying the incident.

( Flash Back - Yesterday, while Sesshomaru was leaving. )

_"Who said you could just go off and do things your way! Don't raise your voice to me I am your father and you will treat me with respect," Inutaishou belted out at Sesshomaru. He was far from thrilled with the new arrangements that his son was trying to conduct._

_"I am not a child and I want to go back to school early, so be it. I am leaving and that is final," Sesshomaru said back just as hotly. It hurt him to separate himself from Inuyasha but it had to be done. They could never be one and have a relationship, it was immoral and sinful. He had to be strong for both Inuyasha and himself. A nose from behind him caught his attention. It was a sob, a sob that broke his heart._

_"Please don't go...please," Inuyasha couldn't fight the tears that dripped from his eyes staining the carpet at his feet. His eyes drilled holes in Sesshomaru's back. He couldn't bare to see his brother walk away._

_"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said while heading to the front door. Azul, who was in the background monitoring the argument, was the only one to catch the single tear that fell from Sesshomaru's eye as he walked by her to the door. And just like that, Sesshomaru had left. Although his physical body had left, his sorrow fled with him._

_Inuyasha had run up the stairs and the slamming of a door was heard. Shippo, who was watching everything from the kitchen doorway, retreated to his own room. Azul had marched up to Inutaishou with fire in her eyes._

_"See what your meddling has done?" Azul shot at her husband._

_"Me! This had nothing to do with me. Those two have too much pride and it is costing them everything," Inutaishou shot back._

_"I told you once before, that if you play with fire you better be prepared to get burned. And you just got singed Inutaishou. Not only you, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have their own scars," With that said she had walked away leaving her husband standing in the middle of the living room by himself._

_That same night Azul had visited Inuyasha and told him that he should suck up his pride and bring Sesshomaru back home, because believe it or not, all Sesshomaru really wanted was someone to tell him everything was going to be all right._

( End Flash Back - Now Present)

As Azul came out of her revere, she notice tears were gliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away with a shaken hand. She placed a bookmark to mark her place before closing her book and placing it on the nightstand by the bed. She got out of bed intending to wash her face before going the market. She also had to make sure Shippo got ready to go with her. Quickly washing her face she told Shippo to grab the keys on the table and headed out side. The once beautiful clear blue sky was now tainted gray.

"Oh dear, I think it will rain," Azul said to herself before getting in the car and telling Shippo to buckle his seatbelt and took off.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha slowly pulled on his gray hoody and then a pair of black cargo pants. His mind was made up, he was going to see Sesshomaru and bring him back where he belonged; home, and with him. Tears slid down his face as he brushed out his hair. He grabbed his CD player and walked out of Sesshomaru's room and down the stairs. He grabbed the spare keys to the house and locked the door behind himself. He had borrowed his father's cell phone and checked to see in it was in his pocket as he walked to the bud stop.

As Inuyasha waited at the bus stop the heavens opened up and rain descended on the Earth. The clear droplets rolled over him like tears from the angelâ€™s up above. The rain matched his gray mood. Nothing could be heard but the pitter-patter of the rain and the cars passing by. The sky was gray and slowly getting darker. No one seemed to be out in the rain except him. Once again Inuyasha felt alienated by the world. He morbidly thought if Eve had felt like this when she was thrown out of the garden of paradise. A sad smiled graced his face.

The bus finally pulled up and Inuyasha boarded showing the bus driver his bus-pass. The bus was deserted so Inuyasha had a choice from any one of the seats. He chose to sit in the back near the window. He took out his CD player and placed the headphone pieces in his ears and turned up the volume. He watched the scenery pass by. He felt numb and cold. The rain streaked the windows reminding him of the many tears he had shed these past few days. A new wave of shame washed over him like the rain pelting the window.

"Boys don't cry," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Inuyasha thought about everything that had happen since the beginning of school. He thought of the many football games he had played; some won, some lost. He thought of the kiss that he had shared with Amou under the weeping willow tree. He thought of the time Sesshomaru had made-out with him on the kitchen table and the fateful Sunday dinner when Amou had come over. He thought of the few stolen kisses he got from Sesshomaru and two kisses he had shared with Miroku. Some memories hurt him deeply but most of them made the corner of his lip twitch up in a smile. The many memories made with his friends and family were bitter sweet. They meant everything to him.

The bus soon pulled up at the university Sesshomaru was staying at. Inuyasha put his CD player away and got off the bus. The rain was really coming down now. It almost seemed as if mother nature herself knew what was going to happen. Evil butterflies turned Inuyasha's stomach upside down making him sick. His black hair stuck to his face as the rain pelted him harshly, he didn't care. The slight sting that the rain brought him distracted him from his nervousness.

The campus was surrounded by trees and green grass. He walked up to the stairs to the massive wooden door. He pushed it open revealing a huge entrance. The floors were marble with white and black swirls. The ceilings were high with many round roman-like arches and beams. The whole inside of the dorms had a renaissance feel to it. The halls were dimly lit like the inside of those old historian libraries. As Inuyasha walked inside his wet sneakers made squeaky noses on the polished floor. He headed for the front office that was off to his right. He asked the lady behind the counter for Sesshomaruâ€™s dorm room number. She looked it up in the computer and told him he was on the top floor room number 207.

Inuyasha thanked the women and headed for the staircase. His cloths were drenched and sticking to him. His lips were a deep rosy red from the cold rain. He looked slightly pale from the lack of food and sleep. With every step he took up the ever-climbing staircase, he became even more nervous. However, he was too desperate to turn back. The only thing that waited for him at home was a broken heart and a silent bedroom that once belong to his brother.

After a while of climbing, Inuyasha reached the second floor landing. He was breathing a little heavier then normally but nothing like a cigarette junky. He walked down the long dim hallway searching for room 207. He found it all the way at the end. He swallowed his pride and knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity before he heard movement on the other side of the door and then the shifting of the lock. He held his breath and watched the door handle turn and the door part. God, he was nervous.

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring out at the pouring rain. He was in the middle of his homework but couldn't stay focused. He felt dead inside without Inuyasha. To him, everything in the world lost its beauty the day he left a pleading Inuyasha behind. He had finally hit rock bottom and he was drowning in a sea of sadness that threatened to take over his whole being. A salty tear, a shard of his broken soul, leaked from the corner of his eye. His insides felt shriveled and dead. His heart and soul withered away left to be blown away by the fickle wind and cruel rain.

His phone rang. He looked down at his cell phone debating if he should answer it or not. In truth he didn't feel like doing anything. If he could he would just stop breathing, living, and existing. He gave up on his morbid thoughts and answered his cell phone.

"Sesshomaru speaking," His tone was anything but friendly.

"Hello Sesshomaru. It's Yuki."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He didn't feel like talking. He wanted to crawl under his bed and die. Time apart from Inuyasha was like not being able to see the sun. It was a pain that echoed from his toes to his heart and the bottom of his soul.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"No. I just called to see how life is treating you. I haven't spoke to you since we went on that date," Yuki said conversationally, not missing the way Sesshomaru sounded depressed.

"I'm breathing," Was Sesshomaru's curt reply.

A silence enveloped the two. The only sound that could be heard was the pelting rain outside. Yuki sighed. He knew what was going on. Amou had informed him sometime ago about the odd relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He didn't want to believe it but he knew something was up. Now it all made sense.

"You love him don't you?" Yuki asked bluntly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but with his silence, Yuki got his answer.

"If you love him, don't let him get away. If you let him slip through your fingers you'll never be able to live with your self. Do you love him?" Yuki repeated himself.

There was a pause then Sesshomaru's answer. "Yes."

"Then the only question left is what are you going to do about it?" Yuki let the question hang in the air between the two and then said his good night and hung up the phone. Sesshomaru looked at the phone in his hand for a moment as if it would give him all the answers and then put it down on the table. A knock at his bedroom door caught his attention.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it slowly. His heart caught in his throat when he saw it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes and let him see all that he was. He put his pride away and allowed the tears that plagued his soul to be released. His bottom lip trembled and his throat burned.

"What are you doing here," Sesshomaru asked after gaining a shard of his composure.

Inuyasha tried to get the words out that he needed to say. His throat constricted from the tears preventing the words from coming out. All he ever wanted and all he ever need was standing right in front of him.

"Just go home Inuyasha," Sesshomaru forced the cold words past his lips.

"I can't...because I'm broken," Inuyasha whispered. It was now or never.

"What are you talking about? Just go home. You won't even notice me missing in a few weeks. You can just go hang out with Miroku or Amou," Sesshomaru persisted. Every word was like over-dosing on a pill of agony.

"Don't you realize..." Inuyasha started, catching Sesshomaru's full attention and looking him right in the eyes.

"Don't you know...nothing compares to you?" Tears were pouring down his cheeks but Inuyasha didn't care.

"God, nothing can ever compare to you," Inuyasha took a big breath and continued. "I love you Sesshomaru. I love you so much that it hurts."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. What could he say? Inuyasha was telling him everything he wanted to hear. There Inuyasha stood pouring out his heart. Here stood his brother drenched from the rain, pale and tired looking, telling him that he loved him. To Sesshomaru, Inuyasha never looked more beautiful.

"Please..." Inuyasha whispered through his trembling lips. "Please say you love me...that you need me...and...that you want me," Inuyasha walked up to the Sesshomaru wrapping his shaking arms around him. He leaned up to press his chilled lips on Sesshomaru's warm ones.

"Please..."

-------------------------------

TBC

( End Chapter )

I know this is another cliffy, but I couldn't help it. As you might notice, this story is sadly coming to an end. Please review and let me know if you like this chapter. I hope I did well with the angst. Suggestions are always welcomed. I cherish every review so please send them.


	18. Chapter 18

Well here is another chapter completed. I like this chapter and I hope my readers will too. I got a lot of feedback concerning Sesshomaru. A lot of people have mixed emotions about him. Personally, I love the controversy he is causing. It adds so much angst to the story. A few people have asked me by e-mail and review, if I could do a sequel to this story. The best I can say is that I will think about. However, if I do decided to write one it will not be for a while. I have to finish my other story, "Sin's of the Father" and I have been dying to work on a few new shonen-ai projects!

**Reviewer Thanks**: Baby Sess, Serenity of Paradise, Orme, nicole, \f1 Shinimegami7, ilovekyo, dah, FallenCrimsonAngel, Kagamoesiun, Tartlyheartly09, DemitriaMiriam, foxykittykat, GoTrinba, YerFan. Narakusluver, KuraRose, AnimeLvr, FierieGurl, NeoDarkcloud, SonnyGoten, ReptilianGoddess, Ariel, InuSessyYaoiGirl, Dragon Master03, thr3e, pink skyy, anime-luney, Michelle, shady gurl, lilmab207, dragonsTears.

----------------------------

Song Name: Naked

Song Description: First CD dabute.

Song By: Avril Lavigne

--------------------------

I wake up in the morning

Put on my face

The one that's gonna get me

Through another day

Doesn't really matter

How I feel inside

This life is like a game sometimes

Then you came around me

The walls just disappeared

Nothing to surround me

Keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

See how I've opened up, oh

You've made me trust

Cuzâ€™ I've never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself

And let the covers fall away

Guess I never had someone like you

To help me fit in my skin

I'm naked around you

Does it show

I'm naked around you

I'm so naked around you

And I can't hide

You're gonna see right through baby

------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

_"Don't you realize..." Inuyasha started, catching Sesshomaru's full attention and looking him right in the eyes. _

_"Don't you know... nothing compares to you?" Tears were pouring down his cheeks but Inuyasha didn't care. _

_"God, nothing can ever compare to you," Inuyasha took a big breath and continued. "I love you Sesshomaru. I love you so much that it hurts."_

_Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. What could he say? Inuyasha was telling him everything he wanted to hear. There, Inuyasha stood, pouring out his heart. Here stood his brother drenched from the rain, pale and tired looking, telling him that he loved him. To Sesshomaru, Inuyasha never looked more beautiful._

_"Please..." Inuyasha whispered through his trembling lips. "Please say you love me... that you need me... and... that you want me," Inuyasha walked up to the Sesshomaru wrapping his shaking arms around him. He leaned up to press his chilled lips on Sesshomaru's warm ones. _

_"Please..."_

-------------------------------------

**Flames of Purgatory**

**Chapter: 18**

Inuyasha stared Sesshomaru directly in the eyes. It was now or never. He had laid his cards on the table and it was up to Sesshomaru on what to do with them. Sesshomaru was silent. Lightening flashed outside and the rain came down harder, the wind howled at the moon, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up against him tightly and into his dorm room. He pushed Inuyasha up against the closed door never breaking eye contact. His right hand slid Inuyasha's side causing the hanyou to shiver. Sesshomaru's hand continued down his brotherâ€™s side until he reached Inuyasha's hipbone. He gave it a squeeze and then leaned forward to lock the door. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

Sesshomaru's hands moved up from the back of Inuyasha's thighs to his ass and without warning pulled Inuyasha up so the hanyou had to wrap his legs around his waist. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around Inuyasha's hips and buried his face in the crock of his neck. He breathed in deeply. God, how he had missed this scent. He craved it, he craved his brother in every way possible and tonight he would prove it to Inuyasha. Not with words but with his body. He was never one with words, but he knew tonight he would have to tell Inuyasha what he so longed to hear.

With Inuyasha pressed up against him and his legs wrapped around his waist, Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and lowered his brother down on the pillows and climbed in between his legs. He never once broke eye contact for if he did, he felt like he would be blown away by the howling wind.

"Sesshomaru, please..." Inuyasha said with begging eyes. Sesshomaru knew what his brother wanted.

Sesshomaru allowed all the barriers around his cold heart to melt away. For the first time he willingly allowed someone to see the real him that lay hidden beneath his mask of indifference. His emotions were set free to form on his face and twinkle in his eyes. All his uncertainty, sadness and happiness were graced on his face. Through his eyes he portrayed all the love that he had harbored for his brother. His unshed tears were set free and leaked down his face. Inuyasha was stunned into silence.

"I am not always strong as you like to believe," Sesshomaru began, placing a finger on Inuyasha's lips when he was about to speak. Sesshomaru continued.

"I am no where near perfect and I have a temper that could rival all the demons in hell. I am bound to say hurtful things to you in the future that I don't mean. I am not good with words and expressing my feelings. I am arrogant and believe I can do everything myself. I get jealous easily and I know I can never stop fighting with you," Sesshomaru paused to catch his unsteady breath.

"But if you can still except all my flaws and still want to be with me, you'll make me the happiest man alive," Sesshomaru said, tears still streaming down his porcelain cheeks.

"Will you still have me, Inuyasha?" His voice cracked from the emotion bubbling in his throat.

Inuyasha was choked by emotion. He had been waiting for this moment all of his life. His heart swelled and tears of joy mingled with the ones on his cheek from Sesshomaru.

"I accept," Inuyasha managed to croak out.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against Inuyasha and kissed him sweetly. His hands were roaming all over Inuyasha. It was totally different from the first time. This time they both were free from the restraints of their emotions. They were like birds set free from their self-built cages. Sesshomaru's tongue caressed Inuyasha hot wet tongue. Sesshomaru's hands played with his brotherâ€™s chest and sides. Inuyasha grabbed fistfuls of Sesshomaru's hair moaning into Sesshomaru's hot cavern.

This is what heaven taste like.

Soon, both were undressed. Their hot bodies pressed together in such an erotic way. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's brows, cheeks, nose, jaw, and told him to relax. Inuyasha did as he was told. When Sesshomaru entered him there was slight pain but nothing compared to the happiness that swelled in Inuyasha's heart. It was magical. It was a paradise made for the two alone. Moans sounded throughout the room mingling with the sound of the pouring rain outside. When both brothers climaxed a bolt of lightening cracked out side covering their screams of ecstasy.

Sesshomaru laid beside his brother with Inuyasha's head on his chest. Their breathing coming out in heaves and huffs. They lay spent in each otherâ€™s arms listening to the rain. Before Inuyasha fell asleep he heard the three words he longed to hear.

"I love you," Sesshomaru said and kissed Inuyasha's temple.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said as his eyes closed and sleep took him. All the while he had a smile plastered on his face.

-----------------------------------

Sango sat at the back of the public library, reading a romance novel and relishing the silence that enveloped her. The book reminder her of her situation concerning Miroku and herself. As she finished up the last chapter she sighed and slumped in her chair. A quick look at the watch on her wrist told her it was a little pass nine at night. She closed the old dusted book and placed it on the table in front of her. She had spent the whole day reading at the library. The lights were dimmed and a slight smell of dust and yellowed paper wafted in the air. The sound of rain outside echoed through the old, historical building.

With another sigh, Sango stood up from the creaky old wooden chair that looked just as old as the library, picked up the books she wanted to check out and headed for the front desk. The clerk at the front desk waited patiently while Sango got her library card out and offered to put the books in a plastic bag so they wouldn't get wet from the rain outside. Sango thanked the old lady and grabbed the bag with her three books in it. She walked to the libraries front entrance and took out her umbrella and popped it up and stepped out the front door into the pelting rain. The rain was coming down full force, hammering against the top of her umbrella. The rain that splattered on the ground with such velocity, bounced up soaking her jeans.

Sango made a dash for it through the puddles towards the bus stop. Halfway across the library campus she could faintly hear someone calling her name over the falling rain. She stopped in her tracks and looked around but the rain made it hard to see. Then, in the distance she could make out a shadowy figure running towards her. She squinted her eyes in hopes of seeing who was approaching her. To her surprise it was Miroku.

Miroku was soaking wet as he ran up to Sango and stood under the slight protection of her umbrella. The rain could truly be unmerciful.

"What are you doing here? You're soaking wet!" Sango exclaimed.

"I called your house and your mother said you were still at the library. I came as soon as I could so I wouldn't miss you," Miroku replied with a silly grin on his face. He came to see Sango for a reason. It was time to give in and ask Sango out.

"How did you get here?" Sango said scolding but couldn't keep the smile that lit up her face at seeing him.

"I ran," Miroku said sheepishly. Sango narrowed her eyes at his stupidity and told him to dash with her to the bus stop. They didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. They climbed aboard and sat together at the back of the bus. The little light that the bus provided allowed Sango to see how drenched Miroku really was.

Strands of hair were lose from his ponytail. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He was clad in only a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that was covered with a black hoody. Droplets of water cascaded down over all his exposed skin. She watched two lone droplets of water drop from Miroku's lips giving her the urge to kiss him and lap the water up. Sango pushed her heated thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on a new topic. How was Miroku going to get home in this weather? The bus that they were on would let them off a street before his on her street and he had no umbrella or jacket.

"Miroku, how are you getting home?"

"Well, I am going to walk you to your house and then walk home,"

"But you have no jacket and or umbrella" Sango said pointing out the obvious.

"It's ok, I'm not going to get sick," Miroku said. No sooner was that said he let out a huge sneeze and cough. Sango gave him a look like, ˜This is what I am talking about.'

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Miroku said with a grin.

"Listen, I'll walk you to your house seeing as how I have an umbrella. You can get changed and if you still want to, you can walk me home."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked. He didn't want Sango going out of her way seeing as how he was the one to put himself in this predicament. However, it did give him an opportunity to pose his question to her.

"Of course. I don't mind at all."

They got off at the next stop and they both hid under the umbrella while running towards Miroku's house. All the way there they laughed and got drenched by the puddles that formed themselves on the streets and sidewalks.

Once they reached their destination, Miroku fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door, both of them dashed inside. The house was quiet so Miroku called out to see if anyone was home. He walked into the living room with Sango in toe and caught sight of a note left by the phone.

_Miroku,_

_  
Rin got stuck at the retreat she was going to._

_  
Your father and I have left to go pick her up in_

_this awful weather. If it gets really bad we are_

_going to stay in a hotel instead of risking coming_

_home._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

"Where is everyone?" Sango asked while glancing around.

"My mom and dad had to go pick my sister up at one of the conventions she goes to. They might not be back tonight if the weather stays like this," Miroku said, turning to face Sango. It was only then did he see how wet both of them had got regardless of the umbrella. "It seems we got pretty wet."

Sango looked down at herself and realized that she was indeed soaking wet. She started to shiver where she stood.

"Come on. We both need to change out of these clothes before we catch a cold," Miroku led Sango to his bedroom. Once there he searched his closet for clothes and to his dismay realized he needed to do some serious laundry. A gasp from Sango caused him to turn around.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my keys. I think I left them at the library on the desk I was sitting at," Sango said shakily.

"Don't worry about it, someone is bound to be home at your house. Just give them a call," Miroku suggested trying to calm Sango down.

"Good idea," Sango said getting her nerves under control.

Miroku handed Sango the cordless phone from the nightstand by his bed. Sango quickly dialed her home phone number. She let it ring and ring. She gave a nervous glance to Miroku when no one answered after the tenth ring and the answer machine picked up. Before Sango could leave a message, lightening struck outside and the phone line went dead. Sango jumped at the sound and hung up the phone, handing it back to Miroku. He hung it up and gave Sango a questioning look.

"No one answered and the line went dead," Sango said crest fallen.

Miroku sighed and ran a hand over his hair stopping to fiddle with his ponytail. There would be no point in braving the thunderstorm all the way to Sango's house if there was nobody there. If Sango hadn't lost her keys then the situation would be slightly different. However, the summer tropical storm was picking up and it wouldn't be safe for them to try and walk or drive to Sango's house.

"Look Sango, you're just going to have to stay here for the night. It would be foolish to trying to get home in this weather, not to mention it doesn't seem like anyone is home at your house and you don't have your house key. I can give you some clothes to change into and we can set up sleeping arrangements," Miroku said levelheaded. It was the best they could do in this kind of situation.

There was nothing for Sango to say. It was pointless to try and argue; besides, Miroku was her friend so it would be okay to stay the night. However, Sango couldn't dispel the evil cannibalistic butterflies that seem to be eating away the bottom of her stomach. Why was she so nervous? Was it because they were alone? A shiver ran down her spine. Many un-lady like thoughts fluttered through her mind.

"You're right. I'm pretty sure my parents would agree," Sango said, facing Miroku with an almost non-existent blush. All the while thanking heaven for not allowing humans to read minds. If Miroku could read her mind she would die of embarrassment.

Miroku smiled at Sango and walked back over to his closet. Once again his inner thoughts complained about the lack of clean clothes. He took out two pairs of boxers; one red one black and two T-shirts; one blue and one white and held them out for Sango to see. Sango took the hint and chose the red boxers with the white shirt leaving Miroku with the black boxers and the blue T-shirt.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Miroku asked politely.

"No, But I would like a towel to dry off with."

"I got it covered," Miroku said he put his clothes down on the bed and then disappeared into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. He came back with a big towel and a hair drier. Sango smiled at him in thanks.

"I am going to go take a shower. If you need anything just ask okay?" Miroku said. Before Sango could answer a load crack of thunder streaked across the sky cutting off all the power in the house. Sango screamed and latched her self onto Miroku, hugging him close with her arms around his waist and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Shh. It's okay, Sango. It's just a bit of light that's all," Miroku said to the startled girl. He went to pry himself away from her but she only tightened her grip. Realization dawned on him. "Sango, are you afraid of the thunder?"

Sango stayed quiet for a moment and then answered with a small voice, "Yes."

Miroku sighed, "I figured as much. I guess it can't be helped," Before Sango could questioned what he meant he pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. He lit a few candles on the sink and told her to turn around. She did so but still was confused. Her confusion cleared up when she heard the shower being turned on.

"Miroku, what are you doing!" Sango said in slight panic.

"I am going to take a shower and I figured you wouldn't want to be left alone," Miroku said while he got undressed. Sango quickly closed the toilet lid and sat down with her eyes squeezed tightly closed and her hands covering them for good measure. Miroku couldn't help but let out a little laugh at her actions. Once fully undressed he pulled the shower curtain open stepping inside and closing it once more. "You can look now Sango," Miroku called out.

Sango allowed her hands to slowly slide down and her eyes to crack open. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized he was shielded by the curtain. Her composure didn't last long as she heard the sound of water hitting skin and splashing against the bottom of the bathtub. Her face turned red as she imagined the water leaking down Miroku's toned body and how his hands must be running over his body as he washed up. Her face turned crimson red and she crossed her legs in embarrassment.

'What is happening to me? I've become a pervert,' Sango thought to herself in mortification.

Once Miroku was finished he turned off the water and warned Sango that he was stepping out. Sango clapped her hands over her eyes like before. Miroku got out and wrapped a white towel around his waist. "Okay, Sango."

Sango removed her hands and wished she didn't. The sight before her was hypnotizing. Droplets of excess water leaked down his chest and toned abs disappearing under the white towel. His hair was unbound and framed his face tickling his shoulders. Sango was practically drooling and foaming from the mouth. The sight was intoxicating.

"You ok Sango? Your face is all red," Miroku said, tilting his head to the side in question.

"I'm fi-fi-fine," Sango stuttered out.

"Well, okay. I forgot my clothes on the bed so I am going to get dressed in my room," Miroku didn't wait for an answer as he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. It opened a second latter. "Here, you should get dressed in here while I get dressed in my room. When you're done, just come out, okay?" Sango nodded her head and the bathroom door closed once again.

Sango took off her soggy clothes with some difficulty because they were glued to her skin. She quickly dried off with a towel and got dressed in the red boxers and white T-shit provided by Miroku. With the pile of clothes handed to her, Miroku also gave her the hair drier. She took the time to dry her hair and then used Miroku's discarded hair-tie to put her hair up in a ponytail. She hung her clothes up so they could dry and knocked on the bedroom door to see if Miroku had finished dressing.

"Come in," Miroku called out.

Sango entered his room and sighed in relief in seeing that Miroku was dressed. It still made her blush to think that he was only in his boxers and she was in the under wear she borrowed from him. She tried to tell her mind to think of his boxers as shorts but it wasn't cutting it. Her mind was in pervert over-drive and the breaks weren't working.

Lightening sounded again causing Sango to fly across the room and once again latch onto Miroku. Embarrassed with herself again, Sango quickly let go and sat down on Miroku's bed looking down at the carpet. Miroku gave a slight smile before he spoke.

"Are you hungry Sango?"

"No," Sango said with a small voice.

"Do you want something to drink?" Miroku continued.

"No."

"Are you ready for bed?" Miroku asked thinking that maybe she was tired.

Sango couldn't stop the blush that spread onto her face and the squeak that escaped her. Her perverted mind had translated Miroku's innocent question into "Are you ready to have sex?." Sango composed herself quickly. "Yes. I am kind of tired."

"Okay. Well you can either sleep in my sisters room so you can have a bed, or you can sleep on the couch down stairs, or I can sleep on the couch down stairs and you can have my bed," Miroku listed off the possible sleeping arrangements.

Sango blushed again. She didn't want to sleep alone because she was afraid of the thunder. Miroku seemed to be able to read her mind and spoke up. "How about you sleep in my bed and I take the floor?" Miroku suggested trying to make Sango feel comfortable.

"Oh no, I couldn't make you sleep on the floor in your own house! I would feel awful. Besides, you sounded like you were going to catch a cold while we were on the bus so sleeping on the floor for you is out of the question," Sango said with a light blush still staining her cheeks. "I'll sleep on the floor and you take the bed,"

"No way. There is no way I would let a girl sleep on the floor. Besides you could catch a cold just as easily as me," Miroku interjected. "Let's sleep together," Miroku said with a wiggle of his eyebrows just playing around. Sango blushed and looked back down at the floor. Miroku's smile quickly vanished and he swallowed hard. Sango couldn't be thinking what he thought she was, could she?

"Sango you know I was only kidding..." Miroku tailed off.

"I wouldn't mind. I mean, we are friends right?" Sango said with a small voice. "I can understand if you don't want to,"

"No, I do," Miroku said a little fast. Hell, he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Sango in the least. In fact he wanted to do more then just share a bed. "I don't mind if you don't."

Silence rang in the room only being broken by the rain still pouring out side.

"Fine, then it is settled," Sango said while looking up at Miroku.

"Fine," Miroku said back for conformation. He laid down on the bed and Sango followed, both quickly got under the blankets. They lay staring at the ceiling in silence. Both were too antsy to fall asleep.

The two let the rain loll them to sleep. The covers were warm and both could feel each otherâ€™s body warmth. Soon the two feel asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Sango had latched onto Miroku's side with her head on his chest. Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango's waist and he pulled her tighter to him.

---------------------

TBC

(End Chapter )

Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I like the way it came out and hope to get a lot of reviews lol.

And yes I am talking to you-----the one who always reads and never reviews----you are a freeloader---you better review or my dust bunnies will come after you! Oh yes, fear me bwuhahahahahahaha --cough---cough.----takes inhaler.


End file.
